Brothers and Sisters
by edwardandbellabelong2gether
Summary: Bella is a troubled girl.Edward is a troubled guy.They both have siblings who try to reach out to them.Will they be enough for each other?Will their siblings be enough to help them?OOC...AH...Canon pairings eventually.Give it a shot! Suck at Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

**_A/N...Here is my newest story. I don't want to give too much away. This is a Bella/Edward story and characters will be OOC and there will be canon pairings eventually. Give it a chance. It will be dark at times though...you have been WARNED! It's RATED M FOR A REASON!! There will also be lemons!_**

Chapter 1

BPOV

_**November 2001 Age 14**_

Mom and Dad were at it again. I couldn't take all of the fighting all the time. They never got along. Why couldn't they just get along? They seemed like they used to. Lately though, they had been fighting a lot.

I was very close with both of my parents. A girl at school was going through a parental divorce. I couldn't handle that. How would I decide to live with either my mom or my dad? I loved them both dearly…equally.

But if I was being honest, I was probably just a teensy bit closer to my dad. I was a total Daddy's girl!

I plugged my headphones into the stereo by my bed and tried to let my mind drift away from their yelling at each other.

It didn't work that much, I could still hear them. I decided that maybe I should creep down the stairs and listen more to what was going on. This one sounded bad.

As I got closer to the top of the stairs I stopped. I was close enough to hear everything coming from the kitchen now.

"You have got to be kidding me Charlie! You have a family right here that you need to take care of!" my mom said to my dad.

"And you will all be cared for without a doubt Esme! You know I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Isn't enough of an embarrassment that the whole damn town knows that Leah Clearwater is actually Leah _Swan?_ Have you not put your other children and me through enough hell? Now you have to go rub it in and run to your whore!"

What? Leah Clearwater is actually Leah Swan? Is my mom on crack? Leah Clearwater is my freaking sister?

Dad cheated on mom? That can't be right! I knew that Harry Clearwater died about a month ago. He and Sue had been married like forever. They had Leah and Seth for children. Leah is two years older than me and Seth is two years younger.

But this was all news to me.

"Do not speak about Sue that way Esme! _She_ is twice the woman you could ever be and she doesn't fucking nag at me all the damn time! _She_ accepts me for who I am and what I am and _she_ loves me unconditionally…something you know absolutely nothing about my _dear_."

My mom was crying uncontrollably and I had to admit, my dad was kind of being an ass. But he was my daddy so I knew he had to have a good reason…right?

"You are a bastard Charlie Swan! If you walk out that door don't you dare even think about ever coming back! I've stood by all these years, knowing you weren't faithful to me…knowing what you were doing behind my back…but I looked the other way because I loved you and because of our children…but no more! If you leave to go to that tart then don't you ever come back into this house again!"

What? No! She can't make Daddy go away! I heard someone sobbing and I didn't realize it was me until I was down the stairs and standing in the kitchen staring at my parents.

"Don't make him leave!" I shouted to her.

She was still crying but she was just making me mad. She was making my dad leave. He was right. She is a nag, a harpy…she's always on everyone. I can see why he was sick of her crap.

My mom and I were always close but I would never forgive her if she makes my dad leave.

"Bells, honey…you need to go on up to bed sweetie. I will just be at the Clearwater house if you need me."

I threw myself at my dad and fell down to his legs, wrapping myself around him. "No Daddy! Don't leave! We'll be better. Please don't leave us!"

"Isabella! This is no way for a young lady to act. You will get up this instant and go on to bed do you understand me?"

He pulled me off of him and set me down on the kitchen floor. I nodded my tear streaked face and said, "Yes sir, Daddy."

"Charlie! You don't have to talk to her like that! This is your fault! Of course she's upset! Look at what she just discovered and you expect her to be calm and just go to bed! You are a horrible man! Just get out!"

"Gladly Esme, gladly. You know where I'll be. I trust you can tell the rest of the children what has happened."

"There won't be any need. I think we fucking know enough _Dad."_

I rose up my head and saw my brother Brady standing in the doorway of our kitchen. He was the oldest boy and he was second oldest, right under Rosalie. He is 20 right now. He has been distant from Dad for awhile. Did he know what was going on?

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" Dad spat at Brady.

"You heard Mom, just get the fuck out of the house! Don't worry about us. We will be just fine without your pathetic ass!"

"I don't have to put up with this! I will just go to where I am wanted. Sue, Leah, and Seth want me around."

"Yeah, I'll bet they do Dad, you're their fucking meal ticket."

My dad huffed and took off out of the house. I was seeing red. I was pissed. Pissed at my mom…at Esme, I wasn't going to call her mom just right now…and pissed at Brady. They both sent my dad away.

Mom was a sobbing mess on the floor. It was pathetic. I don't know what the hell she was crying over. This was her own damn fault.

I was never going to forgive them for this…either of them. I have always been close with all of my siblings. Rose is the oldest, she's 22, then Brady is 20, James is 18, and Jasper is 16. We are all two years apart. My parents had good timing.

I'm in eighth grade at the junior high while Jasper is in 11th over at the high school, he should be in 10th but he skipped a grade. Then, James is a senior. And Rose and Brady, well they are out of the house.

Rose has her business degree. She just graduated this past May. Dad was very proud. She is his second in command over at Swan's. Swan's is the family business. It's a restaurant and it's my dad's baby.

Brady refuses to work there. He doesn't get along with Dad. But James and Jasper both work there as waiters. I can't wait until I am old enough to work there. I will make my Daddy so proud.

I broke myself from my thoughts as I watched Brady come over and pick our mom up off the ground. "Come on Mom. You should go lie down. He's gone now. He can't hurt us anymore."

She was sobbing into his arms.

"Oh leave her be Brady. She's fine." I told him.

"How can you say that Bells? You saw how he was! He's been fucking cheating on her for Christ's sake! For 17 fucking years!! He is loser! We are better off without him."

I stood up and shoved him as hard as I could. He still had mom in his arms. I caught him off guard so they both went down to the ground. "Jesus Bella! What the fuck is your problem? I know you are _Daddy's little princess _but guess what? Daddy is a douche bag!"

"Charles Brady Swan! Don't talk to your sister like that! She's had a rough evening."

"Don't use my first name! I want nothing that has anything to do with that asshole! You coddle her too much Mom. You shouldn't let her talk to you like that no matter what! I can see this is a waste of my time. I'm out of here. I'll be back when things have calmed down around here. I need to be alone."

He ran his hands through his hair, helped mom up off the floor and left. I just stood there staring at mom.

She reached out to me but I shuddered away. "You drove him away! You and your coldness! Why did he feel the need to turn to someone else Mom? Why? Maybe if you spent more time worrying about your husband instead of worrying about us and your gardening club…maybe then Daddy wouldn't have gotten bored and decided to fuck someone else!"

I saw her hand come across my cheek and saw her gasp and clasp her hand over her mouth before I felt the sting of her slap.

"Bella, I am so sorry baby! But you shouldn't say those things. You don't know what's going on."

"No Mom. All I know is…YOU drove my dad away…YOU forced him into the arms of someone else…YOU forced him to create another daughter with her and now he is off playing house with them and she gets to have MY dad! Thanks Mom. You are an excellent mother. I fucking hate you!"

I rubbed my cheek and let my tears consume me as I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Jasper POV

Brady had called me while I was working at the restaurant. He said everything had come to a head with Dad's affair at the house and Dad had finally walked out for good.

It was no secret around town that Leah Clearwater was Dad's kid with Sue. Seth was created by Harry and Sue. Harry just died last month so we were all kind of wondering if Dad would go running to her.

Guess he is.

Bella has been the only one left out of the loop. I am surprised she hasn't heard it around town. It's not like Forks is very big.

I was sure the shit was hitting the fan. Brady explained to me everything he had witnessed and said he had to leave because he was thoroughly pissed at Bella and was about to give her a good ass kicking but he didn't want to upset mom.

I went to the back and told Rose what was going on. I put Brady on speaker phone and let him repeat everything he had just told me. "I will kick that spoiled little brat's ass! She has no idea what is going on and she has no right to speak to her mother like that."

"Rose calm down. She's upset and hurting and she doesn't understand everything that's going on. She's only 14 for fuck's sake."

"No Rose is right Jazz. Everyone spoils her too much. She needs to grow the hell up and realize the world does not revolve around Bella and what Bella wants."

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Fine, we should all meet over at the house. We need to calm Mom and I guess…I don't know what the hell we need to do with Bella…but something. I'll call Royce and tell him not to wait up."

She had only been married to Royce King for two months. Poor girl. She's a newlywed and instead of being home with her husband doing things I don't care to know about…she's got to deal with family bullshit.

Thanks Dad.

You deserve the fucking father of the year award for sure!

"I'm not going back over there so don't even ask. Bella was being a spoiled bitch and Mom was letting her. I've got enough crap to deal with in my own life. If you guys get Bella to the point where I can be in the same room with her and not want to strangle her then I will come over. Until then, leave me out of it." And that was the last we heard that night from Brady as he hung up the phone after his words.

"You call Royce…I'll call James."

Rose nodded and we made our phone calls. It was going to be a long night.

BPOV

I woke up to Jasper lying in bed with me, holding me while rubbing soothing circles on my back. I started crying again. "Shhh…its ok Belly bean." That was his nickname for me.

When he was 2 and I was born, he called me Jella instead of Bella and then that turned into Jelly Bean around Easter time. As he got older he changed it and started calling me Belly Bean. I got to call him Jazzy.

"I didn't want Daddy to go away. Mom made him leave. I hate her."

"Don't say that girl. You know you don't mean it darlin'."

"Yes I do! I wish it was her that left!"

"You stop that shit right now Isabella! Jasper get OUT of that bed and stop fucking babying her! She will not speak about our mother like that!"

Oh the wicked witch of the west is here.

My older sister Rose. She is the oldest so she thinks that she's God's gift and she thinks that she can boss us around.

Fucking bitch.

But Jasper did as he was told. Thanks traitor!

He went to stand by Rose at the door. "Rose, calm down."

"No, she needs to learn. The world doesn't revolve around you Isabella Swan! Guess what? _Daddy_ is an asshole! He stuck his dick where it didn't belong. _He_ broke the family! _He_ broke Mom! _He's_ been doing it for years…sorry you're just now getting the memo. But _Daddy_ isn't fucking perfect! Deal with it!"

I reached over to my nightstand and threw my stereo at them and then I started throwing anything else I could find.

"Get out of my room! Both of you!! Get the fuck out!!! NOW!!! Get out! Get out!! Get out!!!"

I screamed and screamed and threw what I could find until they both vacated my room.

Yes, I was having a tantrum. It would be the first of many. And it was also the night that my downward spiral began.

_**February 2002 Age 14 Still**_

BPOV Still

It's been three months since my dad left us…thanks to mom. Do you know how many times he's called me in those three months? Zero.

Do you know how many times he's tried to see me? Zero.

But I am sure it's my mom's fault. She probably won't let him. My relationship with my siblings has gotten worse.

James, Jasper, and I are the only three still living at home…where things have been more than tense. I don't talk to anyone really. Jasper tries but I don't want to talk to him. I'm still pissed at Mom, Brady, and Rose. Brady and Rose are equally just as pissed at me.

Mom isn't mad at me but she's hurt. I can tell. And I'm glad. I'm hurting too so she should be also.

James is too consumed with his new boyfriend to be worried about me. I know my dear gay brother loves me…but he is pretty self-absorbed.

James is a freshman at UW, Jasper is a junior at Forks High, and I'm a lowly freshman at FH. I should be in eighth grade but my parents had the bright idea to let me skip a grade when I was in second grade.

So now I am freak.

They all look down on me because I don't belong here.

I am currently walking through the halls of this god forsaken school…keeping to myself like I always do.

And before I know it, I am headed into Biology. It's an advanced class. And when I walk in I see him. The junior that I lust after…Edward Cullen.

He's so beautiful and amazingly hot. But he's an asshole. He is the school bad boy and he goes through girls like toilet paper. So I know I will never be with him…nor do I really want to.

But I do like to look at him because he's so pretty.

But that's it.

No way would I let him use me and add me as a notch on his bedpost…not that he would notice me enough to _want _to sleep with me anyway.

Leah is also in this class…my…well I guess…my sister. I don't talk to her either. She just gives me dirty, smug looks anyway.

She probably wants to rub it in my face that she has my dad now.

Bitch.

I hate her too.

I have a lot of anger inside of me. And since that night…back in November…when Mom drove Dad away…I have been drinking…a lot.

I get into the liquor cabinet as much as I can and take the Vodka…I replace it with water. It's not like my mom would fucking notice anyway. She's got her new boyfriend to play with…she's definitely moving on from my father.

Felix.

Asshole. I don't like him. He gives me the creeps. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. Does my mom notice this? Nope, of course not.

I just want to hurry up and get out of this class. It's the last one of the day so then I can go home and have a fucking drink.

EPOV

I was sitting in last period. It was advanced Biology. I saw that Bella Swan chick walk in. She glanced my way and her eyes lingered.

Yeah take it in sweetheart. I'm hot as fuck and sorry I wouldn't touch your prissy ass.

I saw a note slide in front of me from the direction of my buddy Tucker.

**Hey what do you think of that Swan chick?**

_I don't think anything about her. Why?_

**Because I'm thinking about trying to tap that.**

_I wouldn't bother. She's one of those prissy ass bitches with a cunt so tight you can't get in it at all. And she's little miss perfect with her perfect little life with her perfect little mommy and daddy._

She was hot, I would give her that. And if she wasn't such a total stuck up bitch I would totally try and hit that.

**Didn't you hear? Daddy left. He's been fucking around on Mommy with Sue Clearwater. Leah Clearwater is his daughter. Seth isn't his though.**

_Shit. No I hadn't heard that._

Guess her life wasn't as perfect as I thought it was. Oh well. I've got my own shit to deal with. Don't need to worry about rich bitch's problems.

**Yeah so you think she would fuck me or what?**

_I doubt it. I wouldn't waste my time._

**Yeah you're probably right.**

No more notes came across. And thankfully the bell finally rang.

Thank the lord. I can get out of here, go hook up with Lauren, fuck her brains out and then go home and get loaded.

Not like Daddy dearest gives a fuck what I do.

He's too busy living with the guilt that he killed my fucking mother.

I had to clear my head of those thoughts. I didn't want to think about that right now. I just wanted to think about getting fucked and getting high.

It was going to be a good day.

BPOV

I caught a ride home with Jasper. It was spent with him trying to make small talk and me not giving a shit.

He dropped me off so he could go to work.

Mom's car wasn't there so I knew she was out…probably with Felix. And James's car was gone too.

Sweet.

I've got the house to myself…I can veg out, listen to music, and enjoy my Vodka induced coma. I grabbed the bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet and took it into the kitchen to fill it up with water and pour myself a very large cup of it.

I saw a note taped to the refrigerator when I walked in.

_Mom,_

_I'll be working late and I will probably stay at Steve's._

_Didn't want you waiting up._

_Love,_

_James_

Even better. I don't have to worry about him coming home.

I sipped my cup and let the cool liquid slide down my throat. So fucking smooth. I started gulping it down. It was empty now. Bartender, hit me again.

I chuckled at my own joke.

I refilled my cup.

I was just putting the lid on the Vodka after filling it up with water when I heard the voice I had come to hate.

"Well, well, well…what have we here Isabella?"

What the fuck was he doing here? Mom's not here. He has no business here.

"What are you doing here Felix? And how did you get in?"

He brushed his hand across my cheek at which I cringed away and said, "Waiting for Esme of course, and she gave me a key. I can come in whenever I want."

I didn't like the way he said that.

"Well, I'll just be going up to my room. I've got homework."

I grabbed my cup and tried to get past him. He wasn't budging. He grabbed my shoulders and the drink fell from my hand. "You know, I don't think your mom would like to find out about your little drinking habit you seem to have picked up?"

How the hell did he notice that when my own mother hadn't?

"I notice lots of things Bella."

What is this fucker? A mind reader?

"So?"

"So…I could be persuaded to keep your little…secret…if you were really, really nice to me."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will fucking take what I want."

I tried to pull myself away from him again but he backhanded me this time.

"I've been watching you flaunt yourself in front of me you little slut. You know you fucking want this and I'm going to enjoy it."

I couldn't fight him.

He started grabbing me and pulling at my clothes…ripping what he could and pushing aside what wouldn't move. Before I could even think about and realize what was happening…he had thrown me face down onto the kitchen table, unzipped his pants…and just like that…he ripped my innocence from me.

Thanks Mom. Thanks for letting my life get that much more fucked up.

**_A/N...SO to my 1st, 50th, and 100th reviewer (if I have them) you will get a story recommendation in your honor in the next chapter! ALSO, if you hit that little review button and let me know what you think of the new story...I will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

**_A/N...I didn't make it to 50 reviewers so I only have a recommendation from the first reviewer._**

_**1st Reviewer--** Twirlacullen517 **recommends the story being written by **myself** and** piratehannelore, The Next Door Neighbors**. So go check that out after you read this chapter.**_

Chapter 2

BPOV

_**November 2002, Age 15**_

It's been about a year since Esme drove Daddy away. We pretty much don't talk at all now. Ever since her fucking boyfriend raped me…I have wanted nothing to do with her.

She has completely ruined my life. She chased away my father and allowed that _monster _into our lives. I hated her.

I drink whenever and whatever I can, I do the drugs that I can get my hands on, and I have sex with random guys. I might as well have some sort of control in my life. And Felix made sure to tell me sex and pleasing men is all I am good for.

Felix had fucked me four more times after the first time. He told me each time that he would kill me if I told anyone and I believed him. He was crazy and evil enough to do it.

After the last time he raped me…he said that he was breaking up with mom. He said I sucked in bed and that he wasn't getting any from mom so he was moving on.

Thank God.

And I sucked in bed...hunh? Well, I have fucked about a dozen or so guys since then that would disagree with you chump.

My dad has been having me come over every other weekend since the summer. I spent most of the summer with him too. It was fucking great. He didn't watch my every move.

And Leah and I got close. She wasn't so bad after all.

She was actually the big sister I always wanted. Leah was completely different with me than Rosalie. She acted like my sister and not a mother. She was fun to hang out with.

She accepted me, how I was…she let me drink and get high. She even helped me. And she helped me get laid.

Esme and Charlie's divorce is final and Charlie and Sue are getting married. And my new soon to be step-brother is fucking hot. I know he's only 13, but damn he's fine. He looks much older than 13 and I'm only 15…so we can still fuck…it's not like he's jailbait for me or anything. And he doesn't look 13 that's for sure.

Thank God, he isn't really Charlie's son. I am so going to fuck him before it's over.

Seth Clearwater will be one of my conquests, oh yes he will.

Maybe not right now…but one day definitely. He looks at me like he wants to have sex with me. But if he's not ready, it's all good…I can wait until he is. There are plenty of other fish in the sea until then.

Rosalie POV

We knew that Bella had been different…more so than usual. But no one knew why…not even Jasper, and she told that boy everything. Mom was so worried about her.

We all were.

But we let her be. We figured she was just acting out because of everything going on with Dad.

And she had to go spend most of the fucking summer with that asshole and his new _family._ That just made things worse. Leah was a piss poor influence on her and Seth looked at her like he wanted to fuck her.

Something tells me that after this past summer, my baby sister is no longer a virgin.

Not if Seth Clearwater had anything to say about it. That little shit is only 13 and he just reeks of lust and horniness around my sister.

I told Mom not to let her spend so much time over there but Mom thought she really needed to be with Dad. Bella had missed him so much.

But still…things were just off with her. I desperately wanted to find out. Unfortunately, we all felt that we should just see if things would change, once that she got out of this rebellious stage.

Looking back on it, I knew I should have gone with my gut instinct and pushed harder to get to the root of what was really going on with her.

But I stood idly by like the rest of our family and watch my baby sister descend into darkness.

I had just found out that Royce and I were expecting our fist child, so I let my instincts falter. I will never forgive myself for making such a grave mistake.

EPOV

_**December 2002, Age 17**_

I was finally a fucking senior. It had been a great year so far. I had gotten a ton of booze, drugs, and tail. Just like I like it.

You may think I'm a douche but guess what? I don't give a flying fuck! You don't know what I've been through.

You try watching your mother get raped and murdered right in front of you when you are five years old and see how you like it.

And it was all _his_ fucking fault.

My _father_.

He was supposed to meet us in Port Angeles. Emmett was off doing whatever the hell 13 year olds did at the time and my twin Alice was with our father. He had taken her to some father/daughter dance thing.

Mom had taken me shopping to get new soccer shoes. I was five and I could finally play and I was so excited. It was my first sport. He was supposed to meet us at the store before we finished and we were all going to go to dinner.

We were coming out of the sports store and it was dark out. These guys cornered us and herded us into a back alley. Mom was trying to protect me. They knocked me down and hit me. I pretended to be unconscious because that's what my mom whispered for me to do.

But I heard everything.

I heard what _they_ did to her.

And one time during it when I made the mistake of opening my eyes…I could see the look on her face…the pain…the sheer terror in her eyes.

I will never forget it.

Dad was supposed to meet us.

He was running late because he had to swing by the hospital and check on a patient…because they were more important to him than his family. They always came first.

If he hadn't been late…

My mother wouldn't have been raped…

My mother wouldn't have been murdered…

My mother would still be here…

She wasn't.

It was his fault.

I fucking hated him.

When I was 13, I lost my virginity, had my first drink, and my first taste of ecstasy.

And I haven't stopped since then. I fucked who I wanted, I drank what I wanted, and I took what I want.

Tonight, Tucker was dragging me to some party. I didn't want to go…but he promised me good pussy, good booze, and good drugs.

How could I possibly say no to that?

I wanted to get fucked up and fuck my brains out so I was in.

I was standing over in the corner nursing my fist beer when it happened.

I saw _her_ walk into the party and I was floored for a moment.

Too bad she was still a stuck up little cock tease. She was beautiful though…I would give her that much.

Something had been different about her though…she had fucked a bunch of guys…or so they had said. Word had been getting around about just how much Isabella Swan had changed. She was no longer the prissy little Daddy's girl also known as the Ice Queen of Forks High.

Rumor had it lately that Swan was easy as hell and was a great fuck.

Hmmm…just maybe…I should test the waters because I would sure love to hit that.

I made my way over to where she was sitting on the couch chugging down her first beer since she had walked in. I knew this because I watched her every move as soon as she walked in the door.

"What the fuck do _you_ want _Cullen_?" she spat at me.

Oh so she did know my name.

"So…Swan…you do know my name. We've only gone to school since elementary and you've never ever spoken to me before…so I figured you didn't know my name."

"Yeah I know who you are…and I know you'll fuck anyone in a skirt, man whore."

How dare she judge me? But she was so fucking hot when she was pissed and snarky.

I wanted her.

I've always wanted her.

But I've always stayed away because she was up on a pedestal where I put her and I was a low life piece of shit that couldn't even protect his fucking mother.

As it turns out…she doesn't belong on that pedestal apparently…because she just lets random guys fuck her…she's no better than I am. And it pissed me off that my angel was really no angel…if the rumors were true. I didn't want other guys fucking her. I wanted her to myself.

And I really want to fuck her.

I start inching my hand up her thigh…she is wearing the shortest jean skirt I have ever fucking seen. It should be illegal there is so little material there.

She is already buzzing…I think she started her party before she got here. My kind of girl.

Her eyes are rolling back in her head as I lean into her and say, "Who are you calling a man whore you little cock tease? Do you really think the guys at this fucking school don't talk?"

"I'm only a cock tease if I don't follow through Cullen…and I always follow through. Ask your friends if I've left them unsatisfied."

My cock twitched at her words.

"Oh, I've heard how satisfying you are Swan."

"So…want to find out Cullen? Do you want me to take you upstairs and let you fuck me senseless?"

I am so hard and fucking horny all I can do is nod. She starts kissing my neck right here on the couch. She whispers in my ear, "Do you have anything…you know…to make us _feel_ better?"

I smirk at her, pulling some E from my pocket. I put one in my mouth and then one into hers. "It will take a bit to take effect…so let's go upstairs and make out. I need to be close to you."

She smiles her seductive little smile and grabs my hand, pulling me upstairs behind her.

Baby I would fucking follow you anywhere.

But I have to keep my cool…I am Edward "fucking" Cullen after all…sex god of Forks High. I have a reputation to uphold.

This girl will not get the best of me.

Nine Inch Nails' Closer was blaring throughout the house of whoever was hosting this little shin dig. How fucking fitting.

We found the first empty room upstairs and as soon as we got in the room, I locked it and shoved her up against the door.

This was going to be fast and hard. I didn't even need the E to be working yet, I just needed her and now.

No girl had ever turned me on like this and I've slept with older women.

This girl was so hot. I just felt something with her. She made me fucking feel…and I loved it. I am usually numb…but she felt fantastic.

She was moaning and mewling as I kissed every inch of her body, except her mouth, and grabbed whatever part of her roughly with my hands that I could.

She undid my zipper before I had even gotten any of her clothes off and she put her hand down my pants and started stroking my cock.

"Oh Jesus Swan…don't stop…that feels…fucking awesome."

She giggled. "I guess the rumors are true Cullen, you do have quite the abnormally large cock. Fabulous!"

I started unbuttoning her shirt. She stopped my hand.

"No time for that. I just want you to fuck me already…need your cock…in me now!"

We hadn't kissed on the lips yet. I really wanted to and I never do that with girls. I wonder if she would mind.

I started to lean in and kiss her lips and she put her hand up to stop me. "Nope, sorry…I don't kiss on the mouth. Just man up and fuck me already!"

That shit just pissed me off. Was she really going to stand there and question my fucking manhood? Oh I'll show you how much of a man I am sweetheart.

I spun her around so she was facing the wall. I shoved her skirt up to her waist and spread her legs apart with my knee.

She had already been playing with my cock so he was pulled out just enough and ready to go. I pushed her panties to the side and forced my cock up into her from behind.

We both let out a loud groan.

I started ramming into her as I grasped her hips roughly. She had her hands on the wall in front of her.

"Is this what you wanted Swan? Am I am man enough for you now _sweetheart_?"

"Yes…oh fuck yes Cullen! Mmmm…so fucking good…it's never felt this good…oh god!"

She probably said that to all the guys.

Did she really expect me to think I was special to her? She wasn't the angelic little Swan I always pictured her as anymore.

But I never felt closer to her or anyone else than I did in this purely lust driven moment.

I fucked her like I had never fucked anyone else ever before and it was only a matter of minutes until I felt her walls clenching around me and she was screaming out my name so loudly that I thought all the assholes downstairs would hear her…even over the music.

I released inside of her right after she came.

And it was amazing and felt so fucking good.

Best sex of my life by far.

We both collapsed to the floor laughing and giggling. We were totally high and wasted at the moment.

"We just totally fucked and didn't remove any damn clothing," she told me while she tried to hide in her laughter.

Then a thought occurred to me but I was too high for it to really bother me. "Fuck…and I totally didn't use a condom Swan! I always use a fucking condom."

She giggled. "Oops…and I'm not on any birth control pill either. Oh Eddie…wouldn't our little baby be pretty? A beautiful baby with bronze hair and green eyes…it would be a perfect mixture of the two of us! It would be an angel!"

"Oh baby I want it to look just like you…mahogany hair…chestnut deep brown eyes…fucking beautiful," I told her.

We passed out in that room…in each other's arms.

BPOV

_**February 2003, Age 15**_

It's been about two months since that party where I fucked Edward Cullen…whom I'd always had a secret crush on. And the crazy thing was, after I had sex with him…I hadn't been able to have sex with anyone else.

_Flashback_

_We woke up that next morning and it was awkward to say the least. I had remembered our little joking conversation we had when we were high and post coital…about the pretty babies._

_I think he did too. All he did when we woke up was run his hand through his hair and say, "So um…I remember that we didn't use protection last night…you don't have anything do you?"_

"_Nope. You're the first guy I've ever had sex with without a condom. I'm usually more in control."_

_Except with Felix…but I got tested right after him and knew he didn't give me anything._

_Then he looked at me and said, "Well alright then…thanks for the great sex…um…if something happens and it ends up you are…you know preggers or whatever…call me…my dad's a doctor…so I know of some safe abortion clinics you can go to…and money shouldn't be a problem for you to be able to pay for it…so see ya around Swan."_

_End flashback_

I've seen him around school and we don't talk. After that morning it was like he had totally slapped me in the face. I knew I had behaved like a slut but for some reason…I thought things might have been different with him.

I felt something the night we spent together…I felt connected to him…more connected than I ever had to anyone else. I almost let him kiss me on the lips…I wanted him to…but I stopped him. I thought he had felt it too but I was wrong.

And now as it turns out…as I look at this stupid fucking little stick in my hands…I find out that I am indeed pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby.

Just fucking great.

15 and pregnant.

Seriously, like I needed another reason for my family to hate me.

Thank God I am here at my dad's when I find out and not at home with mom. I heard Sue come into my room. "Bella are you in here dear? I was wondering if you wanted to help me with—"

She stopped as she got into the bathroom and saw what I had in my hands.

"Oh sweetie."

She held me while I cried.

Dad was not pleased when he got home but he told me whatever I wanted to do he would support me.

I told him I wanted an abortion.

He was very happy…he didn't think I was ready to be a mom and he didn't think that the stress to my body of being pregnant at 15 would be very good.

We headed over to my mom's to deliver the news to her. This wasn't going to be good.

It was Sunday…so just my fucking luck…everyone was over there for dinner. I had forgotten about it.

Mom flipped like I knew she would. Brady stormed out like he always does. He couldn't even look at me. Rose was fuming. Royce had to hold onto her…I think she might have tried to beat the crap out of me if he hadn't…pregnancy hormones and all.

She would make a great mom though…lord knows she's been fucking mothering me long enough.

"We need to get you to a doctor so we can see how far along you are. And you need to stop the drinking that you are doing while you are pregnant Isabella."

I looked up at her in shock.

"Do you really think that we don't notice the booze missing? The vodka bottles filled with water? We notice Bella."

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything? How could you Esme? What kind of mother are you?" my dad yelled at her.

"You are seriously going to sit here and question my parenting Charlie?"

"You're damn right I am! _You_ let this happen to her! _You_ let her have sex and get pregnant and drink right under your nose! God only knows what else she's been doing behind _your_ back!"

James stood up, "Shut up Dad! You didn't notice anything! You never do! You're too busy with your perfect little girlfriend and your new kids to play with so don't go blaming this on Mom!!"

"Don't you have a nice little boyfriend to go play with fairy boy?"

James threw his hands up in the air and said, "Fine I'm out of here. I'll be at Steve's."

My dad shuddered as he walked by. Needless to say, their relationship has been very rocky since J came out of the closet.

Daddy turned back to Esme and said, "And anyway…a doctor won't be necessary. Sue knows of a nice and safe clinic that we are going to take her to first thing tomorrow."

"What?" my mom, Rose, and Jasper all screeched at once.

"You heard him! I don't want this! I don't want to be pregnant at 15! I want it out of me NOW!! I want it gone!"

"Then you should have thought about that before you had sex Bella! How many? How many have there been? Do you even know who the father is?" Rose hissed at me.

I smirked at her… "Jealous Rose? Jealous that I probably get fucked more than you do? Jealous that your own husband doesn't touch you like you want him to? I bet Royce would touch me!"

My mother gasped and Rosalie slapped me across the face.

She then grabbed Royce's arm and took off out of the room with him dragging behind her. Wow, my dad and I sure know how to clear out a room don't we?

"Aren't you even going to say anything to your daughter about how she is behaving Charlie? Or do you just not give a damn at all?"

How dare she talk to him like that?

"Of course not. I know how upset she is. And it's no wonder she's talking and behaving the way she is…considering the things you are letting occur right under your fucking nose Esie!"

"It's Esme you asshole! And I want you out of this house now! And Isabella…if you are going to have an abortion…you are no longer welcome here either! Abortion is not a form of birth control and you will not kill an innocent baby because you don't want to be bothered or reminded of your mistake. You need to take responsibility for what you have done young lady…and you need to either raise this baby on your own or at least carry it to term and put it up for adoption. Otherwise…you are no longer welcome in my home."

"Fine! I'll go live with Daddy!"

Charlie looked up shocked. "What? Wait…what do you mean Bells?"

"Daddy…you said it…you said that I should have an abortion. Mom says I have to have the baby if I stay here. So then I need to come live with you."

"Well then maybe we should rethink the abortion thing sweetie." Sue said.

"What? Why can't I come live with you guys? Why?"

I was sobbing now clinging to my dad. Was he really going to sit here and tell me that he didn't want me?

"Bella honey, it's just…Sue and I are getting married…there's so much planning to do…we just really don't need the added…_responsibility_ of a third child right now." He told me.

"And besides Bella…your mom is right. Honey you made a mistake but you really need to take responsibility for your actions…and killing an innocent baby isn't the answer." Sue added.

I glared at them both. I knew what this was. They just didn't fucking want me either! They didn't want their perfect little lives messed up and they didn't want fucked up crazy Bella around them all the time.

I couldn't stop crying. My mom pulled me from Charlie's arms. I didn't fight her. She passed me off to Jasper. "Jasper, would you take Bella up to her room and get her to calm down please? I'll be up in a bit. I need to _speak_ with your _father_."

Jasper nodded and we headed upstairs.

Esme POV

I knew something had been going on but I didn't know what…and Bella being pregnant was the icing on the cake. I didn't know how to help my little girl…but she had changed so much so fast.

She just wasn't acting like our Bella anymore.

As soon as Jasper and Bella were out of earshot I laid into Charlie and that trollup.

"Why do you do this to her Charlie? As much as I am opposed to her getting an abortion…why would you make her feel like she would be too much trouble if she stayed with you? She is very delicate right now."

"Look Esme…I am going to be honest with you."

I laughed, "Hmmm…that'll be a first!"

"Just listen! Bella is different…she's not my little Bells anymore…and things are crazy when she's over…she's so dramatic…and just crazy some of the time…she flies off the handle…she always wants to go party with Leah…and really we think she's just a bad influence on Leah…Leah behaves so much better when Bella isn't there…and Bella is always walking around the house half naked…trying to tempt Seth into sleeping with her…it's just sick…and we can't have it…we can't have her…staying there…period."

He has got to be kidding me! Bella is a bad influence on Leah??? Leah is two years older than her!

"Yes, Esme, all the things Charlie says are true…in fact…we were going to suggest that Bella severely cuts down her visits to the house all together. I mean, we know what kind of environment the poor girl was raised in so she can't help it but I would appreciate it if she didn't corrupt my children."

I couldn't hear anymore. I was going to get locked away for murder if they didn't leave right now because I was going to kill them.

"GET OUT!!! Get out of my house!! Right now! I will deal with Bella and we will handle this as a family…without you of course Charlie…we're used to it by now!"

They just shrugged their shoulders and walked out the door like it was just another day.

Ugh!!!

Now I had a very distraught daughter to go deal with.

**_A/N...Please review and I will send you a teaser for the next chapter which should be out Tuesday 4/28. Toodles!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer—**__sherrie__cherries__** recommends her stories **__Forever__Love__** and **__The New & Improved__Bella Swan__**…so go check those out after you have read and reviewed this chapter of course!**_

**_Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for betaing this for me SO QUICKLY!! It's because of her swiftness that you have this update today! _**

Chapter 3

Esme POV

I made my way slowly but surely up to Bella's room. I knew I had to find out what the hell has been going on with her. I was sure this crap with her father was going to set her back even further.

I felt like a horrible mother…I knew something had been off with her. I knew that she was replacing the vodka bottles with water. I had deluded myself into thinking that it was only just a couple of times.

I tricked myself into thinking she was just going through a rebellious period. I fooled myself into thinking that she was alright. I was wrong…dead wrong!

She is so far from alright.

I hoped that I could fix her and we could get past this. She needed to get better. I wanted my baby girl back.

And now because of my blindness, my baby is going to have a baby. How did I let her fall so far?

I had to fix this.

When I opened the door to her room, the sight that I saw broke my heart. Jasper was lying on his sister's bed cradling her in his arms. She was sobbing so hard…but what broke me even more…Jasper was sobbing with her.

He looked over to me.

"Bells, I'm gonna go out for a bit okay? You need to talk to Mom. I want you to tell her what you just told me."

She clung to her brother for dear life.

"No Jazz!! You can't leave me too! Please stay here Jazzy!! Please!! I'll be good I promise!"

"Belly bean, honey, I am coming right back. I swear to you!! But you need to talk to Mom…it's time, Bella."

As he walked past me…I saw a look in my son's eyes that I had never seen before. He looked fierce…angry…like he could actually hurt someone.

He hugged me to him and whispered in my ear, "Do not let her get out of telling you what she just told me Mom. I'll be back."

I had never heard Jasper's voice sound so menacing. I was truly scared for whoever was about to feel his wrath.

My poor baby girl was just lying in her bed crying.

I rushed to the bed to take the spot that Jasper had just vacated.

I pulled my baby girl safely into my arms and held on tight. I let her cry it out for a bit. What on Earth happened to my daughter? What has made her break like this?

"Mommy?" Bella said quietly.

"What is it baby? Are you ready to talk now?"

She nodded slowly.

I waited for her to speak with bated breath.

"I was raped," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I didn't want to make her repeat it…but I had to know if I heard her correctly.

"What? Baby? Did you say that you were raped?"

"Y…y…yes Mommy," she sobbed into my arms.

Oh…my…god. I can't believe this happened to my daughter. Who did this to her. I found myself crying right along with her and then I asked the question that was nagging in my mind.

"Is this why you are pregnant baby girl? Did someone rape you and this is the result?"

She shook her head no. Oh god. How long ago did this happen?

As I gently pushed and prodded, I got more information out of her. I was seeing red and felt broken hearted for my youngest daughter. My _boyfriend_ had done this to my little girl! More than once! He brutally raped her! He took her innocence from her!

Oh shit.

That's why Jasper looked so livid. And I bet as soon as he left this house…he went and got his brothers. He will surely tell them what has happened to Bella. Oh dear god, I hope my sons do not go and get themselves into any trouble.

I can't focus on them right now though…I need to talk to Bella more…and see what she will tell me.

"Bells…is Felix the father?"

"No…I've been very bad Mommy…I'm so sorry…I'm such a slut…Felix was right…I'm no good…all I'm good for is sex…why Momma? Why did this happen to me? What did I do? Is it because I'm a horrible person because I made Daddy go away? Daddy doesn't want me…no one wants me."

She kept sobbing.

I tried to reassure her that we all wanted her…I trudged delicately when dealing with her father. I tried to reassure her that he too wants his little girl too but he is in a weird place right now. I didn't want to point out what an asshole he was, because I didn't feel that was what she needed in this moment.

If Felix isn't the father…who the hell is? I was able to get out of her that she has had _several_ sexual partners since everything with Felix…she said it was over double digits…plus the drugs…plus the drinking…oh my god…what do I do for my daughter?

She is only fifteen years old.

"Bella, who is the father of this baby?"

"I don't want to tell you Mommy."

"Please honey…you need to inform him that he's going to be a father…if you've had several partners…do you know who the father is? Is that why you don't want to tell me…because you don't know?"

"No, I know who the father is. There's only one that I've been with that would fit…and we got carried away…and forgot the condom…we were too drunk and high…and I don't need to tell him because he doesn't care."

"How do you know that?"

"Because after we realized what we forgot and what that meant could happen…he told me if I found out later I was pregnant to give him a call and he could give me the names of some good abortion clinics. I promise you, he won't give a shit…so please drop it!"

What a little bastard!! I wanted to ring his neck too!

"Ok…ok honey, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I won't bring it up again…just calm down."

She was shaking and sobbing and I was having the hardest time calming her. She just kept saying, "Why Mommy why" over and over again.

She hasn't called me Mommy in years.

My poor baby girl.

She pulled back a bit from my arms and looked at me with her big tear filled eyes, "Mom? Please let me live here and still let me get the abortion…please? I can't do this…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! And I'll do better…just please…I can't be a mom…I can't stay pregnant…you have to fix this! Please Momma…don't get rid of me…but please let me do this."

"Honey, you say you want that now…but you don't realize the kind of emotional effect it may have on you if you go through with it…I really think adoption would be the answer in this case. I really want you to think about the options that you have…please Bells?"

She didn't say anything.

"Look, Bella…I'm not going to throw you out…not now…not ever…forget what I said earlier. You are my little girl and I am here for you…always. But I really want us to think about this before we make any rash decisions that cannot be taken back…we still have time. The first thing we need to do is get you in to a doctor, immediately. We need to see exactly how far along you are."

She nodded but was still crying. I don't know how the poor thing had any tears left at all.

I had stopped crying a bit ago. I needed to be strong for my daughter and not show her my weakness. I could break down later.

"We will go to the clinic tomorrow…they do abortions there…but we are not going there for that tomorrow…we will go and get a pregnancy test done. They do pregnancy testing there. And we will ask to speak with the doctor. They should see us right away and be able to tell us more…like how far along you are. We will not be getting any procedures done tomorrow Bells, so don't get your hopes up. I want to go in and talk with them and have your options laid out for you…then we will think about things and make our decisions from there, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy…I love you."

I held her tighter to me.

"Oh, I love you too baby girl."

I rocked her back and forth and then my thoughts drifted…I hope to hell my sons are not getting into trouble. I can only imagine what is going through Brady and James's heads if Jasper has told them about this.

And I can only imagine what they are going to do to Felix.

But I can't leave my Bells right now to find them. So I pray that they are staying out of trouble.

Jasper POV

I couldn't fucking believe what my baby sister had just told me. I wanted to kill that no good bastard…and I just might.

As I walked out the front door and headed to my car…I called Brady.

"What is it Jasper? If this is more about Bella's sob story…I'm not interested…I'm done with her drama."

"You don't even fucking understand! What kind of brother are you? Get your ass over to the restaurant and meet me in the fucking office! This is important. If you don't show…you're no longer my brother!"

I closed my phone.

What the hell?

James and Rose weren't as hard to get over there. I didn't have to threaten them. I just told them we needed a family meeting…somewhat…we didn't have all the family…but close enough.

I made it to Swan's first.

I breezed past Jessica, the hostess and didn't say a word as I made my way to the back office. I was the first one to arrive. I was too frantic to sit. I was so furious. I wanted to ram my fist through something or someone! I wanted that someone to be Felix!

I wanted to kill him. I had to calm the fuck down or I was going to end up in jail. When my siblings arrived, I was pacing back and forth in front of Dad's desk…clenching and unclenching my fists…in a fit of rage.

"Jazz…w….what is it?" Rose asked hesitantly…like she was afraid of me.

"After you guys left…Mom told Bella that if she got an abortion, she couldn't live at home anymore. Bella told Mom that was fine because she would go live with Dad. Dad and Sue then decided to tell Mom how Bella didn't really "fit" in their life over there and that wouldn't be a good idea. Mom had me take Bella upstairs because she was so upset.

When I got upstairs with Bella…well you know our house has thin walls…and Mom and Dad were screaming at each other…so we could hear everything. Sue and Dad proceeded to tell Mom how crazy, weird, and out of control Bella acts when she's over there. They also told Mom what a bad influence she is on Leah and Seth and how they don't want her around them.

Bells was devastated. She started crying and holding onto me…she wouldn't let go. Then she just said it."

"Said what Jasper?" James asked cautiously.

"She asked me why this happened to her…she asked me why Felix was right…she asked me why she was so horrible…and she asked me what she did to deserve Felix raping her."

Rose gasped and fell to her knees.

Brady was standing motionless…he had several different expressions flit across his face…sadness…regret…sorrow…anger.

James ran over to where Rose was sobbing and scooped her up off the ground and took her over to the leather couch in Dad's office and rocked her.

"Ro, come on…calm down…this isn't good for the baby."

"But I knew it…I knew something was off and I just ignored it. How could I let this happen to her? She's my baby sister…I'm her big sister…she must be so scared and feel so alone after the way we treated her."

"Yeah…you guys should feel horrible for the way you treated her! It doesn't matter what the fuck she has done! She is still our sister," I spat at the three of them.

"Look, we have all been tired of Bella's crap! We didn't know there was a reason behind it. Cut Rose some slack. Blaming each other isn't going to help anyone…especially Bella," James said.

"James is right. None of us knew. And Jasper is right too…we shouldn't have turned our backs on her no matter what…she's our little sister and it's our job to protect her…and we've done a crappy job of doing that and being there for her," Brady said as he looked anywhere else in the room but at me.

Then he turned to Rose.

"RoRo, I think you need to go home to Royce…it's not good for you to be so upset with my little niece or nephew in there. Will you be okay to make it home sweetie?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but I'm just going to go home and tell Royce what's happened and then I'm going to pack a bag and go spend the night with Mom and Bella…I think Bella needs me…if she'll let me."

"I think that's a great idea and I think she'll be more receptive to you than you think," I told her.

She hugged all of us and left.

As soon as she was gone, Brady made a fist and punched it into his other hand and said, "Alright…so are we going to go get this fucker or what?"

James stood up and said, "You bet your ass we are."

We knew exactly where he would be too. There was a gentleman's club that he liked to hang out called, Rick's Cabaret.

We left the restaurant together…forming a united front to avenge what this cocksucker had done to our sister…and we were out for blood.

Rosalie POV

I cried all the way home. I couldn't believe this had happened to my Bells. My poor little sister. She's only fifteen and she has already been through so much. I made up my mind to be a better sister to her.

I felt horrible for the way we had been treating her and dismissing what was going on with her. I knew something was off and I ignored my gut instinct. I was now about four months along and I had been so happy about being pregnant and becoming a mom soon…that I tried not to think about all of the bad things that were going on with my sister.

I was so selfish and a horrible sister…but I would do better…starting tonight.

When I got home I found Royce sitting on the couch…watching some game that was on…drinking…of course. He's been doing a lot of that lately.

"Royce?"

"Oh, nice of you to come home Rose."

Now he was pissing me off.

"Royce, I was home! I waited with dinner on the table…getting cold I might add...but then my brothers called and needed me to meet them at the restaurant for a family meeting—"

He cut me off…the asshole…he always cuts me off.

"Of course…I should have known your fucked up family had something to do with the reason why my wife was not home waiting for me when I got here."

"Royce you're being stupid! You know how important my family is to me."

"Whatever."

"Don't be an asshole…we found out something horrible tonight."

"What? Did your mommy break a nail?"

"You really are a dick! Do you know that?"

He laughed. Fucker.

"And no that wasn't what we found out! We found out that Bella was raped by Mom's old boyfriend Felix…and now she's pregnant…I don't know if he's the father or not…but she really needs me and I'm going to go spend the night over there tonight to be with her and Mom."

He was laughing again. I didn't see what was fucking funny about this.

"This is priceless! Your sister is such a slut! I knew it…I think I got with the wrong sister…maybe I should go give her a shot…maybe she would fucking put out since her prude older sister won't fucking touch me!"

I marched over to him and slapped him. "Don't you talk about my sister like that you asshole! Don't you go near her!! You will not touch her, do you hear me? And you know…I might want to touch you if you didn't drink all the time…if you were actually home once in awhile…and if you weren't such a royal cocksucking bastard!"

I could hear him still laughing as I made my way into our bedroom to pack my overnight bag. What had I gotten myself into? I was having a baby with this loser.

Our marriage had been on the rocks…for awhile…I don't think I'm going to be able to put up with this much longer. I was trying to stick it out for the baby…but I didn't want to bring a baby up in this kind of environment…and sometimes Royce scares me. I keep waiting for him to start hitting me.

Sometimes, he will raise his hand to me…and I flinch and he thinks it's funny. I don't know what to do. No one knows about how things are here at home…behind closed doors…not even my mom.

I haven't wanted to bother anyone with my problems…but something is going to have to change before the baby comes. I have until July to figure it out. But right now…I have a sister to go take care of.

She was going through something much worse than I was at the moment. And I was going to be there for her.

BPOV

I was crying with my mom. She was comforting me, like she always did when I really needed her. I don't know how I could ever think the things that I had thought about her when Dad left.

Dad.

Fucking Dad.

Charlie.

He doesn't deserve for me to call him Dad.

I heard every last fucking word he and Sue said to my mom. I'm a bad influence on Leah? Psh! If they only fucking knew! I'd love to see the look on my dad's face if I told him how his precious Leah ran a fucking train on the whole football team of Forks High School!

She's a bigger slut than I am!

And she does more drugs! And she drinks more!

And guess what? Half the shit I've done, I learned from her…or was able to do by being taken along somewhere by her.

Take that Charlie.

Your little Leah's not so perfect! And if they only knew how many times that horny little 13 year old Seth had come on to me and propositioned me for sex…they wouldn't be singing his praises.

Who am I kidding?

Of course they would! Because Seth could force himself on me and it would still be my fault in their eyes because I tempted him.

Sue's precious baby boy!

I kept telling Seth no because he needed to be a little older. And honestly, he's a virgin…I wanted him to get some experience under his belt so the sex wouldn't suck.

But you mark my words Sue Clearwater…soon to be Swan…I will fuck the shit out of your son one day just to spite you for ruining my family you whore!

What the hell is wrong with me?

I shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff right now. I have bigger problems…like talking my mom into letting me get that abortion.

As I was lying in my mom's arms…I started thinking.

Edward and I were together in December.

That means, I am probably about two months along. Shit! I've still been drinking and doing drugs since then. Oh god! I am horrible! I have to get the abortion…I've probably already fucked this kid up so bad!

This brought on a whole new round of tears.

I heard my bedroom door click open. I didn't hear anyone speak. I just felt the bed dip on the other side of me. I felt feminine arms around me from the other side and I knew immediately it was my sissy.

This was nice but all I really wanted was a drink and to get high. I wanted to make this pain go away.

I cried and cried as both my mommy and my sissy held me and whispered that everything would be alright.

Why didn't I believe them?

_**A/N…The 1**__**st**__**, 50**__**th**__** and 100**__**th**__** (if there are those) reviewers get to recommend a story in the next chapter. Review and I will send you a teaser! Sorry this is a day late. Next update should be Tuesday 5/5.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer—**__alwayswatchingtv__** recommends **__Saving Me__** and **__Can't Let Go__** by **__Madeleine____Jade_

Chapter 4

Brady POV

_**February 2003, Age 21**_

I wanted to kill that motherfucker! I felt like such a dick because of how I had been with Bella. I am her oldest brother. Dad rejected her and took off like the coward that he is. I'm the oldest boy. My job is to protect my family.

I let her down!!

What we were going to do right now…would be the first step of making it up to her. When we got to the club, we saw Felix sitting at one of the back tables drinking with his friends.

That smug bastard was just sitting there, laughing it up without a care in the world sucking down his Scotch. I hated him. I had never hated one person so much in my entire life and he was going to pay for hurting my sister tonight.

James went up to a hot waitress and talked to her. He slipped her some money in exchange for her luring Felix outside under the pretense of having sex against the wall of the gentlemen's club. Of course that fucker would go for it.

The three of us headed outside to wait for the asshole to get out there. We waited back behind the dumpster so he wouldn't see us. As soon as he got out there with the waitress…he was groping the hell out of her…she had him pushed against the wall of the club…at first. Then she turned him so he was grinding into her against the concrete wall.

We emerged from behind the dumpster and very quietly walked up behind the asshole. I pulled him away from the waitress and she headed inside.

"Hey asshole! Remember me? It's my baby sister that you fucking raped you sick fuck!" I told him as I punched him right in his face.

Idiot went right down. This wasn't going to be hard at all. What did our mom see in him? He's a total pussy.

While he was down on the ground…James and Jasper proceeded to kick him anywhere that they could. He was hollering and moaning about being sorry.

James got in his face and said, "Sorry! You're fucking sorry? You completely messed up our sister! You took her innocence you freak! You don't deserve to live!"

James was really kicking him…harder than all of us. Before we could stop him…James had dropped to the ground and had his knee to Felix's throat cutting off his air completely.

Fuck!

He was going to kill him. Of course we all wanted him dead…but we didn't want, nor did we need to go to jail over this asshole. There would be no way that we could prove he raped Bella this late in the game…it had been too long since it happened.

But no…we couldn't kill him. Mom, Bella, and Rose needed us to be out of jail…and Jasper's just a kid…only 16. He would go to juvie. I had to stop this…**now**.

I pulled James off of him. "What the hell Brady? I am going to fucking kill him!"

Jasper hadn't stopped kicking him. Felix was coughing up blood and choking from what James was just doing to him.

"If we kill him…we go to jail…that won't be good for the females in our life now will it?"

"I guess not," James responded.

We finished beating him and left him back behind the dumpster. He was bloody and bruised and I hoped someone would come along and fucking kill his ass and take his wallet or something like that.

That would be good karma…for us anyway.

We did some high fives with each other for the beating we just doled out to this loser and then we froze…we knew what we had to do now. We had amends to make to our baby sister and some major groveling to do.

EPOV

_**February 2003, Age 17**_

Bella had invaded my thoughts completely…but we've both been ignoring each other since our little tryst in December. Ever since our night of passion…I've made out with a lot of girls (kissing their neck, etc…not lips…never lips)…and gotten head from them…but no sex.

And the sexual encounters that I have been having…the oral ones…the hand jobs…they were just leaving me unsatisfied. I wanted Bella. That was the best fucking sex ever…and I wanted to feel it again and again.

I even tried eating out a couple of girls…but couldn't bring myself to do it after the first one. She didn't taste very good. I wanted to taste Bella. We didn't get that far that night…we just had sex…but I knew she would be amazing.

I wanted to kiss her too. I didn't kiss girls…not on the lips. I've never kissed a girl. It's too emotional to me… and I didn't do emotions…so why the fuck was Bella bringing them out in me?

I've still been getting high…and drunk…and sometimes I have really been out of it…so I say that I haven't had sex since Bella…sexual intercourse…but let me rephrase that…I haven't had sex that I _know_ of.

I was currently sitting in Biology waiting for the lovely Bella to come in to class. She has seemed so upset lately…well more than usual and she has just been acting weird…weirder than usual. And she had been absent yesterday. I was hoping to see her in class today.

The bell rang as Tucker was darting into class quickly. He plopped down at the table in front of mine and turned to me. "Hey did you hear about Swan?"

This got my attention.

"No…what about her?"

"I heard that she's pregnant."

I froze. Oh shit.

"Wh…what did you just say?"

"I said I heard that Swan is pregnant. Little slut's all knocked up…that's the rumor going around anyway."

"And where did you hear that from Tucker?"

"Lauren Mallory."

That made me roll my eyes which was a total chick thing to do but I couldn't help it. That was supposed to be a good source for true information? Lauren Mallory? Seriously?

"Come on Tucker! It's not like Lauren is a reliable source!"

"No seriously dude! Her mom works at the abortion clinic. She says her mom told her that _the_ Bella Swan was in there getting a pregnancy test done yesterday. She didn't get an abortion or anything…not yet anyway from what she said…but she definitely got the test done, saw the doctor, and she is definitely preggers. So I wonder who the poor fucker is that knocked her up."

I felt sick.

This couldn't be real.

"I don't believe you. Her mom would get fired for giving out that kind of confidential information. I don't think she would risk her job like that just to fuel her daughter with some school gossip. Lauren is full of shit."

Tucker shrugged and just said, "Whatever…I believed her. And dude…why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

I was fuming that's for sure. If she was pregnant…why hadn't she told me? This kind of concerns me too. If this was true…that's why she wasn't here yesterday. Why was she still gone today? Did she get the abortion? I told her that night…to contact me…if she found herself pregnant…why didn't she do as I told her to?

Abortion would be the best option…wouldn't it? I knew that it was because Bella and I were both too fucked up to be parents. But why did the thought of her aborting our baby bother me so much? It made me ache to think of it. I couldn't stand the way it made my heart feel…what the fuck was that?

I was feeling too confused…too conflicted…I needed to talk to her and get to the bottom of this…like soon.

BPOV

_**February 2003, Age 15**_

I thought that telling everyone the other night about Felix would make me feel better. I couldn't keep it bottled up from Jasper any longer. I just let it slip out when I was so upset about Dad and being rejected…yet again.

But then Jasper forced my hand and pushed me to tell everyone…and I thought he was right…that it would cleanse me…make me feel free…make me feel whole again…make me feel worthy…but it did not.

I felt worse. I felt dirtier because now everyone knew what he had done to me…what I let him do to me. They probably think I am the biggest slut and that I deserved it…I know that's what I think…because that's what he told me.

There was one thing that I knew for sure…I would never be the same again…never.

I really wanted to drink and do drugs…I needed to. But I already felt so horrible about the things I've already done while being pregnant…that I was trying to hold off…from doing anything else harmful to the baby…until we could decide whether I was getting the abortion or not.

I really need to have the abortion. Who knows what harm I have already caused to this poor little thing when I did not know I was pregnant? And besides that—I am so not ready to be a mom…and I hardly doubt the devastatingly handsome man whore of Forks High School is ready to claim the title of Daddy yet.

Having my mom and Rose hold me all night was wonderful. For the first time in a long time, I felt somewhat loved by them…both of them.

I just wanted them to love me again…and not be disappointed in me. I didn't want to see the look of pain in their eyes when they looked at me or thought of me.

That very next morning I woke up to Rose and Mom still holding me…along with James, Jasper, and Brady sitting on the foot of my bed.

Everyone apologized for how they had treated me and told me that they loved me. The guys told me they were going to make it up to me for being so horrible. They went downstairs and made breakfast for everyone.

Mom left shortly after them…I think she wanted to scold them for something…who knows what kind of trouble those three had gotten into now.

I was expecting tension by the time Rose and I went downstairs to eat…but there wasn't any. Mom and the boys had already sat down and started eating when we entered the dining room.

We ate quietly. Mom told everyone that she was taking me to the clinic to be seen. Rose said she wanted to come along. Jasper was going to go to school while James and Brady went off to do whatever it is that James and Brady do when they leave the house.

When we got to the clinic, my mom made it very clear to both me and the receptionist that there would be no abortion today. She told her we were only there to get a pregnancy test done and to speak with the doctor that worked there.

The test came back positive. They tried to do an ultrasound to see what they could see so far. The technician said that they should be able to see something on the screen because judging from when my last period was…they said I am about eight weeks and would be due somewhere around September 16th. The technician was concerned with why she couldn't find anything. But she told me to clean off the gel and wait for the doctor to talk to me.

Rose is due July 8th. Our babies wouldn't be very far apart in age…they would probably grow up being very close to each other.

I couldn't think like that though…I had to talk my mom into the abortion…there was no other way for me. I just don't know what to do.

Rose and Mom are very opposed to me having the abortion. James, Jasper, and Brady all think that I should. They think that I have done too much damage to the poor little thing already since I confessed to them how much I had been drinking since December.

When the doctor came in to talk to us finally…he looked concerned. He asked me all these questions…had I been having any bleeding? Any pain? Any bad cramping?

I told him that I hadn't had any of those things. He told me that because they couldn't find the baby when they should have…that several things could be happening…I was wrong about my last period and when I conceived…or it was still too early to see the baby…or the worst option…that I was having a tubal pregnancy which could be bad for both me and the baby.

My mind immediately started wondering if the drugs and drinking had caused this to happen. Rose actually asked the doctor that question and he told her no. He told me since I hadn't had any of the major symptoms…it was probably just too early so not to worry too much. He asked that I come back in two weeks and they could do another ultrasound to see what they picked up. We made the appointment and left the clinic.

We had a big family meeting that night between the six of us and there was a lot of arguing. As far as I am concerned though…it's four against two so that means I should be able to have the abortion right? Well, mom doesn't feel that way apparently.

So we are still thinking about it.

Yesterday, she dragged me to a therapist. Her name is Dr. Cates. Doesn't she get it? I don't want or need therapy! I just want to forget…and I didn't like this woman one bit.

After just one session with this bitch…she had me remembering…the feel of Felix inside of me…the look in his eyes…the things that he said.

I didn't want to remember…I just wanted to feel numb. I just wanted it to go away! They weren't listening to me. She also made me talk about the baby…to try and make me discover that I actually wanted it or some shit like that.

But I didn't want the baby. I don't want to be a mom. Not now…probably not ever…I'm too fucked up for that. And I seriously doubt that Edward would like to find out that he's a daddy. And I especially do not want to stay sober for nine fucking months!! I want to forget…everything…so desperately.

There's only one way to do that…get drunk and get high. It's my only way out.

So here I am today…going back to school after two days out. Gee, I wonder if anyone missed me. I seriously doubt it. These idiots at this school probably didn't even realize that I was gone. I hated them all.

For lunch, I went outside to sit under a tree…alone…like always. I saw a shadow standing over me as I was trying to read. I looked up…it was Edward.

"Are you fucking pregnant?"

How the hell did he know that?

"What's it to you?"

"Well because I would think if you are pregnant that there is a good _chance_ that it's mine…but then again…you have fucked just about everything with a dick in this town haven't you…so maybe I am off the hook after all."

Boy, he really was mean when he wanted to be…asshole.

I gathered up my things to leave, when I stood—I said, "Believe me dickhead! It's yours!"

As I started to push past him he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "So you are fucking pregnant! Thanks for telling me…I think I told you to call me if that happened…didn't I?"

"Yeah! You told me to call you so you could give me phone numbers to good abortion clinics! So I figured that I pretty much knew where you stood on the issue."

"Well maybe I've changed my mind."

"Too bad that this is my body and this is my decision! So this really does not fucking concern you now does it Cullen?"

"The hell it doesn't! That is my kid you are walking around with inside of you! It most certainly does concern me Swan!"

"Why do you care Edward? Hunh? Why the fuck do you care? You made your feelings perfectly clear after the sex we had…and you've certainly made your feelings clear over the last few months! You haven't even spoken a word to me or tried to contact me in any way! So why the hell does it matter to you so much what I do? You don't even know me!"

"But I want to," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I want to know you…and I want you to know me. Damn it Bella…I don't know what it is but you're all I fucking think about…whether I'm high, drunk, or sober…only you! Give me a chance. I don't know why I can't get you out of my damn head…but please…give me a chance."

"A chance at what Edward? I am so confused!"

"A chance…for us…to be more…maybe we could make it work…maybe we should try to give us a chance? Maybe as a family? I think it could work!"

He was crazy! I didn't know this guy. Sure, I've lusted after him and had a major crush on him ever since I even started having those kinds of feelings…but a relationship?

I'm 15…he's 17…parents? Is he serious? Could I do this…with Edward Cullen?

I didn't know what to do. He stood there looking at me hopefully…he looked so cute and adorable…and vulnerable. I'd never seen him look quite like that before…ever.

I feel like no one in my life wants me…maybe he does. Just maybe.

"I don't know, Edward…" I hesitated.

He responded quickly as he took my hand in his, "Just come by and talk to me…please…after school…just come by my house and let's talk. I promise it will be worth your while."

I just nodded…it's all I could do at the moment.

"Awesome! You won't regret this Bella! I swear!"

We shall see Edward…we shall see. Please don't break my heart anymore than it already is…I don't think I can take it.

_**A/N…Sorry this is a day late but I'm not getting many reviews so I feel like I am writing it more for myself anyway which is fine but I am sorry to those of you who are reading and reviewing that it is late. Next update for Saturday 5/9 should be on time. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 5

EPOV

_**February 2003, Age 17**_

What the fuck was I possibly thinking? Why did I just try and convince Bella Swan to keep my baby and give us a chance to be a couple and raise it together?

Again I ask…what the fuck was I thinking? I'm not ready to be a father…and I sure as hell bet she is not ready to be a mom. She is 15 and I am 17 for Christ's sake. There is no way we should be parents. Not to mention the fact that we are both incredibly fucked up individuals with our whoring around and partying.

I promised her that it would be worth her while to give me a chance. I took her hand and pleaded with her and then I watched her nod slowly and walk way in shock. And I was left in shock as well.

I could not believe I had done that. There was only one thing that was going to make me feel better. I needed to get home and start drowning my thoughts in the bottle. These thoughts and doubts had to get out of my head before Bella showed up later for our talk.

As soon as I got home…I raided my father's liquor cabinet and started on my private party. I wondered briefly how seriously Bella was going to take what I said to her when I'm three sheets to the wind.

Maybe she wouldn't take me seriously…maybe she would forget about what I offered and that would be the end of it. She could go off and get the abortion and I would never have to see her or think about her again.

And then there was that feeling…that feeling of nauseating pain that I got…when I thought of Bella killing our baby…or about never seeing her again. That had to mean something right? Was Bella meant to be important to me in my life? Was she who I was destined to be with forever?

I laughed at myself…like I believe in that crap. I couldn't believe I was even thinking such things…clearly I hadn't been drinking enough. So I drank even more.

I don't know how long I had been drinking when I heard the doorbell ring. I pulled myself from the couch and opened the door only to find Lauren "fucking" Mallory standing there grinning at me. Fuck. I thought it would be Bella. Why the hell wasn't it Bella?

Lauren wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I pushed her off of me. "What the fuck Lauren?! Get off me! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

She started pouting. I am sure she was trying to be sexy. She was failing…miserably. It wasn't sexy. She was irritating the shit out of me. "Eddie-poo…come on…I've got something for you…I can make you feel _really_ good…if you let me."

She giggled and waved a clear baggie with tablets inside in front of my face. She had E. She knows how I love that shit. Well…maybe it wouldn't hurt. I was already drunk as hell. I'm no good for Bella anyway…this just proves it. What I am about to do…knowing full well that Bella will be here any minute…proves that I don't deserve anyone to love me.

So fuck it…might as well go to Hell in style.

"Let's go upstairs to my room babe…in case the drill sergeant comes home."

She giggled again and took the hand that I offered her and I lead her up to my room. On the way up the stairs she pushed the tablet into my mouth. As soon as I got her into my room I pushed her against my door and attacked her lips.

I needed to forget…everything that I promised Bella earlier...any stupid ideas I had about our future together…all of it. It needed to be forgotten and fast…because I wasn't worth anyone's time…especially Bella's. Our child would be better off not being brought into this cold-hearted world…and if she did decide to have the baby and keep it…it would be much better off without me as a father.

Lauren and I made it to my bed in such frenzy that I ignored the sounds of people coming home. As we were ripping off clothes and putting on protection, we ignored the knocking on the front door.

As I threw Lauren from atop of me and shoved her down on all fours to do her from behind…I ignored the sound of people coming up the stairs. I had a firm grip on her hips and was pounding the shit out of her as my sister knocked briefly on my door and opened it.

I never missed a thrust as I yelled over my shoulder and said, "Alice! Get the fuck out of here! Can't you see I'm fucking busy?!"

But it wasn't my sister's voice that responded. It was Bella's.

Fuck me.

"Edward?" She called as her voice trembled.

I pulled out of Lauren…at which she yelled her protest. Shut up bitch. I jumped off the bed buck naked and looked over at the door. In the doorway stood my sister in complete shock with her hand over her mouth in disgust…and my lovely Bella was beside her…with tears streaming silently down her face as her chin quivered.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Fuck…Bella…this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really? It's not? Because it looks like you are up here fucking Lauren! Lauren Mallory, Edward! Lauren Mallory who is spreading rumors about me all over the fucking school! And you are doing this after your big declaration earlier at school! I knew it! I fucking knew I couldn't trust you! I hate you! Never come near me again Edward Cullen! Never!"

And with that she turned and ran with Alice running behind her calling out to her. I didn't want to hurt her like this. Shit…shit…shit.

I was trying to put clothes on to chase after her as Lauren kept fucking pawing at me. I finally pushed her down to the bed and told her to leave me the fuck alone and then I bolted out of my room…still completely naked…and I didn't care. There was no time for clothes. I had to stop her before she left. I couldn't let her go this way.

When I made it outside…she was sitting on the front porch crying with her head in her hands.

I kept calling her name and she wouldn't answer me or look up at me. "Bella…I am fucking drunk, high, and out of my mind, so you better fucking talk to me before I have to make you!"

She raised her head up and glared at me. "Oh, so that's your excuse hunh? You're drunk and high. Are you going to tell me next that you didn't mean to fuck her? That you guys were just up in your room and you fell and your dick accidentally went into her pussy…repeatedly? I am not stupid Edward! I may be younger than you but I am certainly not an idiot so please do not treat me that way!"

"Bella no…I'm not trying to make excuses. It's just fuck…I couldn't understand why I said the things I said to you earlier. I knew it wouldn't work so I was shocked that the words came out of my mouth…"

She didn't let me finish.

"I see…so you don't want me. You don't want the baby. Got it…loud and clear Edward. We won't bother you again. Drop fucking dead asshole!"

She took off from the porch running as fast as she could. I started to chase after her but remembered I was still naked. Fuck! I wondered how she got here…she must have walked or been dropped off. She was probably counting on me to give her a ride home and now she is on foot…while carrying my child. Great! I am a real fucking winner. Why can't I ever catch a damn break?

BPOV

_**February 2003, Age 15**_

I knew everything that fucker said was too good to be true. I knew that he would rip my heart apart. Why the hell did I even fool myself into remotely believing his beautiful words about togetherness, family, and happy endings? Why am I such an idiot?!

Of course a god-like person such as Edward Cullen wouldn't want me. My own fucking father doesn't want me. Why would Edward be any different? I am trash. Felix made sure of that. He made me worthless…and I helped him along by turning myself into a total whore.

I am what I am…nobody wants me. I was running and at the same time trying to wipe my tears as fast as I could. I really wanted my daddy. I thought that maybe just maybe…if I was really upset…he would let me in…accept me back into his heart.

It was worth a shot right?

When I walked up to the house he shared with Sue…I saw both of their cars there. I was really hoping that it was my dad who answered the door and not Sue. I was in luck. As I knocked on the door, Charlie swung it open and took in my disheveled appearance.

I couldn't stop sobbing and he rolled his eyes at me. He fucking rolled his eyes! And then he sighed as if he was irritated just looking at me and said, "What do you need Bella?"

I started to walk through the door but he put up his hand to stop me. "What is it Isabella?"

"Daddy…I just need to talk. Please. I need you."

"Bella…we just don't have time for this right now. Leah and Seth are both home and you are such a bad influence on them. I can't be upsetting Sue. Please take your drama elsewhere. Go home Bella."

And then he gently pushed me back from the doorway and lightly shut the door in my face. Leave it to my father to try and be polite even when he is being a dickhead.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist…as I normally do when I am inconsolable…and made my way slowly back to my truck. I couldn't believe he was pushing me away like this. He was my daddy.

I walked to the end of the driveway and continued my sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there…defeated…devastated. What does one do when absolutely no one wants them?

I couldn't stop thinking about my baby. Does it know what I am thinking about doing? Is this how I am making it feel when it hears me talking about abortion? I wiped my eyes…to hell with dad…Charlie…screw Edward.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Brady.

"Bells, what's up?"

"Can…you…come…get…me? Please Brady…I need you," I sobbed into the phone.

"Shit…Bella…of course, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Physically I'm fine and I'm at Da…Charlie's."

"I'm on my way sis…just stay where you are sweetheart."

"Okay."

It didn't take my big brother long to get there. I knew he would have my back. He looked like a ravenous beast when he got out of his car. "What did that fucker do to you?"

He helped me into the car as I explained to him everything that had happened today. I just didn't mention Edward's actual name. I just said 'the baby's father' when I spoke about him.

Brady was livid about what I had walked in on at Edward's house…and then the way Charlie treated me. He took me back to his apartment and held me on his couch while I cried out every last tear that I had in me.

After I had calmed down…I needed to ask him something. "Brady…"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Do you think my baby can hear us? Like when we talk about things?"

He looked confused and didn't answer so I continued my thought. "Do you think it can hear me when I talk about aborting it?"

"I don't know Bells…I just don't know. And even if it could…it wouldn't know what you are talking about right? What do you want sweetie?"

I bit my lip and I hated to say it…but I did. "I want an abortion Brady. I'm so scared of what will happen if I don't get one," I said as softly and as quietly as I could.

He nodded in understanding. "Mom will never allow it Bells."

"I know."

"Why don't I call the clinic and see if I can take you to do it? I'm an adult. We can say that I am your guardian. I don't think they would look into that kind of shit. I'll pay for it and everything…if you're sure it's what you want."

"Well…you tell me…do you think I am ready to be a mom?"

"No…I don't. And I think you've got too much shit you need to work through before you can even think about being a mom. But if I do this Bella…you're going to have to make me a promise."

"What?"

"You've got to turn your life around. No more guys…drinking…drugs…partying…none of it. You're done! And I want your ass in therapy. You need to talk about what Felix did to you. And all this crap with Dad…it probably wouldn't hurt to talk about that shit as well."

I gulped but nodded letting him know I understood. "Okay…you have a deal."

"Alright…I'll go call."

Brady was gone while I pondered what I was going to be doing. Could I go through with it? Yeah I am pretty sure that I can. It's what needs to be done.

When my brother came back into the living room he looked older than he should…older than just 21. Being in our family was causing him to age prematurely. Poor guy.

"Okay Bells…they said that I can bring you. I made an appointment to take you in tomorrow…after school. So you have until then to change your mind."

"I won't."

"Alright then. Let's get you some dinner and then we'll just chill out. You can stay here tonight if you want. I'll call mom and tell her."

"Yes please. I'm going to go take a shower. Can I get some of your clothes out of your dresser to change into?"

"Of course…what's mine is yours…you know that."

As I showered I washed away all the pain…or at least that's what I attempted to do. Brady was right. I needed to stop this…the way I was living my life. I was so shaky in the shower because I really needed to get high or drunk…preferably both.

I could do this. I was going to go to that appointment tomorrow and _end_ this. Then I would put Edward, Charlie, Felix, and everyone else that had ever hurt me…in the past where they belonged. I would put them under lock and key and never talk or think about them again.

I could do this. The first day of the rest of my life was tomorrow…and I was going to make the most of it.

_**A/N…Sorry this is so late guys! Real life has been bombarding me. I know this is kind of short but I just had to stop it there. And the next update should be on time…Saturday 5/30…so enjoy! And please review! If you review…you'll get a sneak peek at Chapter 6.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids as always for editing this!! She is a fabulous…fabulous woman! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 6

EPOV

_**February 2003, Age 17**_

I was so fucking stupid. I couldn't believe what happened yesterday. What the hell was I thinking? I spout off all of those bullshit lines to Bella at school and convinced her to give us a shot. I invited her to my house.

Then I had to fucking let Lauren come in when she showed up and let Bella catch me fucking the hell out of the slut. What is wrong with me? I am so dysfunctional. I'm obviously no good for Bella. I hope she realizes that now.

How could I even think of being a dad at 17? Hell no. And Bella is only 15. But this morning when I was in the shower…the thought of her aborting our beautiful baby…broke my heart. And my heart was pretty cold so it's hard to break it.

The more I cleaned myself…the better I felt. I was trying to rinse the guilt, anguish, and heartache off of me. Bella and I both have been through so much. I know my troubles…but I have no idea of what she has been through. I only know that her pain is great because her eyes. I can see right through to her soul when I look into her gorgeous pools of brown…and I can tell you…the girl is troubled…and she has been hurt so greatly in the past…probably in the present as well.

I wanted to help her…no…needed was a better word…I needed to help her. Not just for her but for me as well. Maybe we could help each other. I climbed out of the shower with my decision made. I was going to find her at school, fall to my knees and beg her forgiveness. I wanted this…more than I ever thought I could. She just had to accept me…and I prayed that she would.

BPOV

_**February 2003, Age 15**_

When I woke up the next morning…I ran immediately to Brady's tiny bathroom. Brady woke up and found me praying to the porcelain gods and looked worried.

I smiled lightly at him and said, "It's just morning sickness Brady. Don't worry about it."

"Alright…you want me to make you some breakfast before I have to take you to school?"

"Breakfast? Oh god," I said as I emptied the rest of what little there was in my stomach…into the toilet.

"So I guess that's a no?" he said as he smirked.

"Can't a girl vomit in peace? Please leave me alone right now Brady."

"Okay Bells. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

After I finished emptying my stomach, I brushed my teeth and headed to the kitchen. Brady took one look at me and gasped.

"Jesus Bella! You look horrible. Maybe you should stay home today…well here at the apartment. And I'll take off from work early as planned and come pick you up for the appointment."

I nodded. "Thanks Brady. I'm going to go lie down in your bed."

"No problem sis. I'll set my alarm before I leave for work so you will have time to get up and get ready before I come back to pick you up for the _appointment_. Have you changed your mind?"

"No," I told him softly as I made my way into his bedroom. I collapsed onto his bed and let the darkness overtake me. I just wanted to sleep.

EPOV

_**February 2003, Age 17**_

I am not that guy who normally leads with his heart. But for some reason this time…I couldn't help it…and everything in my heart told me I had to fix things with Bella…immediately. I had to stop her from going through with the abortion.

As soon as I got to school…I looked for her. She was nowhere to be found. Damn it. I waited impatiently for school to be over. Once the final bell rang I shot out of the school building like a bullet. I went straight to Bella's house.

Her mom told me that she spent the night at her older brother's house the previous night and he was taking her back and forth to school today. She also told me she thought that Bella would spend the night there again.

I didn't say anything to her mom about Bella not being at school today. I wasn't going to be the one to blow her cover. She didn't need any added reasons to hate my guts. I also didn't divulge the information to her mom that I am the father of her grandchild. I don't think she was aware of it either…she didn't let on that she knew anything anyway.

I just politely thanked her and told her I would look for her at her brother's house. Then her awesome mom was kind enough to give me Brady's address.

I pulled into the parking lot of Brady's apartment building and I saw Brady and Bella walking to his car. They looked like they were in a hurry so instead of interrupting…I decided to follow them.

My breathing became very shallow when I realized where we were pulling into…the fucking abortion clinic! How could she do this? I had a right to have a say about this. What the fuck? She was seriously going to kill our baby?!

Isn't this what I told her to do though? Isn't this what I originally wanted? Yes. I don't deserve to have a perfect, beautiful little baby. And I certainly don't deserve Bella…even though…she's clearly not who I thought she was. I never thought she would go through with something like this. She's not my angel.

Nothing mattered to me now…not that it ever really did. I just needed to get drunk, high, and fuck someone senseless. That's all I gave a shit about at the moment. And I knew just who to go for assistance.

Thankfully, she answered on the first ring. "Edward! You called! I knew you would."

"Of course baby. So…Lauren…meet me at my house…now…and bring your E with you…okay?"

"I'll be right there Edward…count on it!"

Lauren was gonna get it and she didn't even know it yet…I was gonna use her to fuck Bella out of my mind.

Carlisle POV

_**February 2003, Age 41**_

I was so worried about my youngest son. He is completely out of control. I just didn't know what to do anymore. If only my Elizabeth was here…she would know what to do with him. Well…if she were still here…I don't think he would be this way. And he certainly wouldn't hate me so much. But he could never hate me as much as I hate myself…for not getting there in time to stop those monsters from taking my beloved from us.

My Edward hasn't been the same since that horrific day. My poor little boy…I can't even imagine what it was like for him to witness what he did. He wouldn't talk to any of the therapists I've tried to send him to speak with.

Alice and Emmett took it hard of course…she was their mother also. But they handled it in different ways. And they didn't blame me for what happened. They leaned on each other and got closer than they were before…which I suppose made Edward to feel extremely left out by them.

As I was driving home from work…I was contemplating all the ways I could think of to try and help my son…yet again. I could never give up on him. My Eli wouldn't want that. I didn't want to let her down. I had to find a way to reach him before it was too late. I decided that I would once again try…talking to him…no judgment…just talking. And maybe I could get him to consider therapy again…and actually _talk_ to the therapist this time.

Once I pulled into our driveway, I rushed from my car and into the house. I was excited to talk to Edward. I was hoping perhaps we could have a new start between the two of us. As I made my way up to his room…I heard…noises.

Carnal type noises. Oh dear god what is he doing in there? I knocked on his door to alert him that I was there…but there was no way I was waiting for him to tell me to come inside. I threw open the door before he could say anything and I'm not sure why I was shocked by what I saw…but I was.

Edward was lying on the bed with some blonde girl riding him. He just looked over at me and smirked. She was trying to dismount him and he was clutching onto her hips not letting her get off of him. "Don't you fucking move…we're not finished yet!" He yelled at her. She looked nervous but was not about to question him so she continued gyrating on top of him…with me in the room…his father.

Are you serious girl?

He glared at me as he said, "What the fuck do you want Carlisle? I'm busy in case you hadn't noticed."

"We need to talk Edward…this kind of behavior is unacceptable!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

I was fuming at this insolent child. "I want to talk to you _now_! Or you can kiss your car, your privileges, and your credit cards _goodbye_!"

He finally understood that I meant business and pushed the poor girl off of him. "Don't you fucking leave Lauren! I'm not finished fucking you yet." He told her. And then he kissed her very roughly before looking at me with his cocky little grin.

The little shit threw on some boxers he picked up off of the floor and followed me out of his room and down the hall to my office.

Once we entered the room and the door was shut I went off on him.

"What the fuck are you thinking Edward?! Are you stupid? You are going to end up catching some god awful disease or getting some girl pregnant!"

He laughed at that and said, "Gee…guess what Daddy-O? I already did!"

I could tell he was high by looking into his eyes and he chuckled at the shocked expression on my face at his revelation. I didn't say anything in response so he continued, "And do you want to know what that fucking bitch is doing right now Carlisle? She's fucking at an abortion clinic…murdering my kid. Yep…so don't lecture me about getting someone pregnant okay? It's already happened…and it's already fixed. No fucking worries…can I go back to the fabulous sex I was enjoying now?"

I just stared at him. What the hell has my son become? I don't even recognize him.

"Son, I taught you to treat women better than this. The way you treated that girl in there…and who is this girl that you got pregnant? I should talk to her…and her parents."

"You just need to stay the fuck out of my business! I already told you…she's taking care of it…end of story. And don't lecture me about the way I'm treating Lauren. That girl has so many dicks pass in and out of her in a day that she probably doesn't remember how any of them treat her. And don't call me son…I'm not your son. Just stay the fuck away from me if you know what's good for you old man!"

And with that he made his way out of my office…but was met with Alice at the door as she was trying to come enter.

"Hey Edward," she said to him cheerfully.

"Fuck off midget," he snapped at her. And then he was gone. My daughter came over to me with unshed tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her close to me and sobbed.

She cried with me. What were we going to do about Edward? I fear that he is too far gone to save.

BPOV

_**February 2003, Age 15**_

Brady and I made it on time to my appointment at the clinic. They did another ultrasound. They were able to see the baby this time. The nurse tried to turn the screen away before I could look at it…but she was too late.

I saw the blur on the screen where the baby was. My eyes filled with tears. I pushed those feelings aside and tried to move forward with the procedure. They took me into a room where they sat me down and showed me pamphlets. They discussed with me how I didn't have to do this if I didn't really want to…that it was no one's decision but my own. I already knew all of this. No one was forcing me to go through with it.

They took me out to the waiting room and left me to wait with Brady until they called me back to take my pill that would make me drowsy. As I sat there with him…a woman came in with a little baby. She was apparently at the clinic bringing her younger sister, who looked about my age, to have an abortion.

She was cooing at her baby and snuggling it. Brady decided to make conversation to pass the time so he asked the woman, "How old is the little one?"

"She just turned six months."

Brady smiled and said, "She's a cutie. Does she look like you or her father?"

"Actually…neither. She's adopted. My husband and I can't get pregnant. His poor little swimmers are just blanks. Poor guy. So God blessed us with being able to adopt this little angel."

Brady was fidgeting in his seat…getting very uncomfortable. He was just trying to make small talk and this lady was over sharing with him. It was kind of funny.

But what she said got me thinking…she and her husband wanted a baby so badly and they couldn't have one. I was just throwing mine away…basically.

Could I do this?

Did I want to do this?

"How does one go about…adoption?" I asked her.

"Honey…you're a little young to be adopting don't you think?"

I shook my head. "No…I mean…I'm um…expecting. How would I go about adopting out my baby?"

"Well…you can start with talking to your doctor I suppose and they will direct you from there. Since we were the ones adopting…we went directly to the adoption agency. We had to get interviewed and then put on a waiting list. I'm not sure how it works if you are the one offering the child for adoption…but I would start with your doctor sweetie."

"Thanks," I told her.

She nodded and went into the bathroom to change her baby. Brady leaned into me and whispered, "Are you having second thoughts Bells?"

Just as I was about to respond…the nurse opened the door and said, "Isabella Swan? We're ready for you."

But was I ready?

"Yes," I said to my brother.

"Yes…you're ready…or yes you're having second thoughts? Which is it sweetie?"

"Yes…I'm having second thoughts."

"Are you sure Bells?"

I nodded.

"Okay…I'll go tell them. I'll be right back."

I was doing the right thing…I hoped.

Rose POV

_**February 2003, Age 23**_

We were still trying to process everything happening with Bella. I stayed home today to just have a day of relaxation. Unfortunately, Royce came home early…and decided to start drinking as soon as he walked in the door.

He was his usual asshole self all afternoon. All he did was bitch and moan about how expensive things were going to be once our baby was born…how stupid I was for allowing myself to get pregnant…how stupid my sister is for getting knocked up at fifteen.

Same shit…different day with him. I won't say anything to my family about our problems…because there are just bigger issues. My 15 year old sister is freaking pregnant…and was raped…by our mother's boyfriend.

There's just too much shit to deal with to add mine into the mix. But if I'm being honest…I want to leave Royce…but I'm not sure how to do it. He's scaring me. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop…for his verbal assaults to turn into physical ones…and I want to protect my baby.

Luckily, today he passed out on the couch by 5:00 p.m. and then it was nice and quiet. I was starting a nice dinner for him…hoping this would ease his sour mood when and if he woke up later…when I received a text message on my phone.

_Meet us at Mom's by 6:30—Love, Brady_

Hmmm…okay. That gives me an excuse to leave this house and to not cook for the asshole. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door…but not before leaving a note for Royce. He would be pissed to no end if he woke up and I was gone and he had no idea where I went to either.

When I got to the house…everyone was already there. Brady had Bella sitting close to him on the loveseat in the living room. Everybody else was spread out throughout the room.

"What's up guys?" I asked them as I sat down on the arm of the couch.

Brady spoke first, "I'm glad you're here. I was waiting for everyone to be here before we started. I don't want you guys to freak out. But I took Bells to get an abortion today."

I was livid! But mom spoke before I had a chance to. She stood up and said, "You did WHAT?! Charles Brady Swan!!! How could you?"

Brady motioned for mom to sit back down. He always had a calming air about him. "Relax Mom…its okay. She didn't go through with it."

Oh thank goodness.

Mom sat down and looked relieved and let Brady continue speaking. "She decided while we were there that she's going to have the baby…and then when the baby is born…she will put it up for adoption."

Mom got up again but this time it she crossed the room, kneeled before Bella, and held her. "Oh honey…I am so proud of you. I really think this is for the best. I'll be with you every step of the way sweetie."

Bella and mom were both crying as Bella said, "Okay mommy."

Mom looked at us and said, "I'm going to take Bells upstairs and get her settled in bed. It's been a long and stressful day for her I'm sure."

We all agreed and they left the room.

I scooted down from the arm of the couch onto the main part where James and Jasper were sitting. I crossed my legs over James's lap and leaned my head on Jasper.

Jasper put his arm around me as James said, "How are you sis?"

"I'm great. Just worried about our baby sister."

"Yeah we all are," he replied.

However, Jasper being too observant as always said, "What's bothering you Ro-Ro? And don't say nothing…something is going on with you. What gives?"

"It's nothing…I promise. I really am just worried about Bella."

"I don't believe you…but I'll let it go…for now."

There was no way I was going to get my brothers all riled up until I knew what I was going to do about Royce.

Besides…right now we were here for Bella. She needed us and we were going to be there for her. It's what we do. And for once…she is finally making a good decision. I just prayed that it lasted.

_**A/N…There you have it…Chapter 6. SO if you would like a sneak peek at Chapter 7 that is coming your way Tuesday 6/2…review, review, review my friends!**_

_**And…some friends and I are running a new C2 called Homewrecking Edward/and or Bella. **_

_**Here is the link… **__**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Homewrecking_Edward_and_or_Bella/70451/**_

_**So come over and check it out or give us suggestions for stories that you think would fit. Here is the summary for the community of what we are looking for: **_

Bella married and/or dating someone besides Edward. Edward dating and/or married to someone besides Bella. The end result being Edward and Bella together. If you have a suggestion or recommendation for this C2 please contact us!

_**Thanks as always and see you Tuesday!**_

_**Thank you keepingupwiththekids for her lovely, fabulous, wonderful, magnificent editing skills!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 7

BPOV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 15**_

Today Rose is 24 years old. We are having a party for her here at Mom's house. It was supposed to be a surprise but Dad ruined it of course. Mom and Dad had been trying to get along for the sake of us kids…apparently. So she thought it would be nice to try and be civil and invite Dad, Sue, Leah, and Seth to the party.

Of course Dad said they would come…but only if I was on my best behavior. And I'm not supposed to be left alone with Leah and Seth at all. Whatever. Those two are by far a worse influence on me than I could ever be on them.

But I don't care about all that…I am going to enjoy celebrating my sister's birthday and they are not going to stop me from enjoying myself. Rose is now about seven months pregnant while I am now about five months. Needless to say…Rose's belly is much bigger than mine at the moment.

Mom and I are giving her a baby shower next weekend. I won't be getting one of those. Mom took me in to talk to my doctor about adoption. She said that she would set me up with an adoption agency…which she did. So, now I just have to choose a couple to adopt my baby.

Edward hasn't been back at school. His twin, Alice walks around campus like a zombie. Rumor has it that he dropped out of school and ran away. You know how rumors go though…you never know if they are true or not. I wouldn't know because we have had absolute zero contact with each other since the day I caught him fucking Lauren after he spewed out all of those lovely promises to me.

Over the past few months…I've still be going to therapy. I haven't had a drink or gotten high since the day I found out I was pregnant. The withdrawals were…hard. But I made it through them with the help of my family. They took shifts watching over me and I was never left alone. Mom also had a doctor come check on me daily to make sure that they baby and me were doing fine through all of it.

Everyone was so proud of me. But they didn't know how truly lost and alone I felt inside…even with all of them surrounding me…supporting me. As sad as it is…I wanted Edward.

I've had a crush on Edward since he stopped Mike Newton from picking on me when I was in third grade and he was in fifth.

Yes, I know I was only like nine at the time…but he was so nice to me. We never hung out or became what you would call close friends. But…he would wave and smile at me school. Then he went on to junior high…and I never really saw him again until I started high school.

By then, he wasn't so nice anymore. But I still liked him from afar. I was so happy the night of our one night stand. I didn't expect anything to come of it…no relationship…certainly not a baby…but I had hoped that maybe just maybe he would finally _see_ me…finally take notice.

And yes, he took notice…he noticed what a used up whore I am and how I am nothing but a waste of his time. In case you didn't notice…the therapy really isn't doing a damn thing for me. I am supposed to be saying all these good things about myself daily…blah blah blah. And I'm supposed to tell myself at least once a day that the rape wasn't my fault.

That's not going to happen. I know it was my fault.

And now this baby will never know its true mother and father…and that's my fault. Edward probably did drop out of school and run away…and that is my fault also. He probably did it so he wouldn't have to look at me every day…throwing our mistake in his face with my pregnant belly.

But still…as stupid as it was…as fucked up as the both of us were…I wanted Edward Cullen. I wanted the fairy tale. I wanted him to be my knight in shining armor and come save his baby and me…and tell us everything was going to be okay.

Because right now…I don't see how it could be.

My life sucks.

Rose POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 24**_

I was getting ready to go to my 'surprise' party…that wasn't a surprise…thanks to my stupid father. As I was leaving work yesterday he said, "So honey…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"What party?" I asked him.

"You know? Your birthday party."

"I wasn't aware of any party."

Then recognition crossed his moronic face. "Oh yeah! Esme did say it was a surprise. Oops…sorry kid. Well we'll all be there. So see you tomorrow."

I couldn't believe him! He and Mom have been doing this 'we're going to get along for the sake of the kids' thing and it's getting old. None of us even want him around. Not even Bella…his little princess.

And I certainly don't want to see that whore and her bastard children that she's conned my father into raising. Mom keeps telling me that I need to let it go…that I should befriend Leah since she's our half-sister.

That skank is NO sister of mine and I have absolutely no intentions of ever getting close to her.

As I was finishing with my makeup, Royce came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He made me jump. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and I cringed. "A little skittish today kitten? Come on…let's go have a quickie…before we go to this stupid party."

When he spoke to me, I could smell his breath. Great…drinking already.

I shook my head no. His grip on me tightened. "I said _yes_."

"Royce…this _stupid_ party is my fucking birthday party! You would think you would want to go to your wife's birthday party."

"Yeah…well maybe I would want to go if your whole fucked up Jerry Springer family wasn't going to be there. I can't stand being around them and you know it…except of course for Bells. Ah sweet…sweet Bells. See, I still think I picked the wrong sister…now I think that girl could show me a good time…since her older prudish sister keeps me so fucking sexually frustrated all the time and never wants to put out."

Shit. I didn't like having sex with Royce anymore. He was always rough and always all about him. I couldn't stand it. I was just going through the motions and it felt like such a chore.

But I didn't want him going after Bella either. She's been through enough and I have no idea yet what he is capable of doing. I bit my lip and turned in his arms.

"You're right baby…come on…let me show you how much I want you." I used the best fake, seductive voice I could muster.

"That's more like it Rose. Jealous of our little sister are we? Don't worry honey…she's all fat and fucking pregnant now anyway. The only reason why I can stomach seeing you this way is because it is _my_ kid in there. God only knows how many cocks have been inside that sister of yours…that baby is probably going to come out so fucked up." He chuckled at that.

Bastard. I hated him so much. But I was terrified of him.

I let him lead me into the bedroom…and fuck me…because that's all it was with my _husband_ now…just sex…nothing else.

He started out on top…with my big seven month belly this position was quite uncomfortable…for both of us. "Damn it…come on…you need to fucking ride me…you're too fucking fat for me to have sex with you this way."

"Sure baby," I told him. It wouldn't do any good to provoke him. I couldn't risk him getting too physical with me while this baby was inside of me. I wouldn't lose my baby to this monster.

I just closed my eyes and thought about other things until it was over. I made the appropriate noises when needed…Royce would get pissed if he didn't at least think he was pleasing me. He couldn't care less whether I had an orgasm or not…it just gave him a big ego to think I enjoyed having him inside of me. If only he knew how he really makes me feel when he's on top of me.

Thank god he didn't take long to cum…as usual. "Thanks babe…fabulous as always."

He kissed my cheek and then went into the bathroom. I heard the water running in the shower. He hadn't even showered yet? Great…we were definitely going to be late to my party.

I went back to the mirror to start doing my makeup over from the beginning since it was all messed up now from Royce's rough and sloppy kisses.

I saw a tear fall down my cheek. I swore I wouldn't cry for that bastard anymore. I gathered up as much saliva in my mouth as I could and I spat at the woman staring me back in the mirror. I didn't know her. And I didn't like her. She was vile and weak. Maybe one day I'll be strong again…strong enough to fix my joke of a life.

Jasper POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 17**_

I was currently in the kitchen helping Mom get ready for Rose's big party. If I was being honest with myself…I was just trying to distract my thoughts. I invited Alice Cullen to the party today and I was hoping like hell she would come.

She's been very upset and depressed looking at school lately. I found her sitting in the library during lunch the other day silently crying.

_**Flashback**_

_**I couldn't stomach going to the cafeteria today. Everyone had been making comments about Bella and the pregnancy. The speculation was running amuck about who the father was and whether or not she was keeping the baby.**_

_**Normally…I go in the cafeteria and eat lunch with her. I protect her and glare at anyone who dares comes near her to make some smart ass remark.**_

_**But today she was having a bad day and Mom let her stay home. So I was flying solo for lunch. I figured I would just go to the library and catch-up on reading while I ate my boring peanut butter sandwich.**_

_**I was just about to sit in my favorite place of the library. Up in the stacks where it was perfectly quiet…the history section where no one ever went. I had just sat down when I heard sniffles coming from behind me.**_

_**I peeked through the books and saw the head of Alice Cullen leaning against the shelf on the opposite side from me. I've seen her around school…never had the nerve to talk to her. She's always so together and seemingly has the perfect family. I always just admired her from afar. She is so fucking beautiful. What could make someone so perfect and pure so upset?**_

_**I decided I had to find out what was bothering this angel.**_

_**I stood from where I was and walked over to the other side. She didn't look up at me. She just cried into the tissue she had in her hand and mumbled, "If you've come to make fun of the distraught midget because of her fucked up family life then get it line…now fuck off and leave me alone. I came up here to get away from you fuckers!"**_

_**Wow…who knew she had such a mouth on her?**_

"_**Would you like some of my peanut butter sandwich? I can't help but notice you don't have any food up here with you. You're going to be hungry later if you don't eat."**_

_**Her crying stopped and she looked up at me wide-eyed.**_

"_**You really didn't come in here to mock me?" She asked.**_

"_**Nope. I came in here to be alone too and I heard you crying. Thought I could offer you some food…a shoulder…whatever you need."**_

_**She smiled softly and nodded towards the floor…motioning for me to sit down.**_

"_**Were you serious about having a peanut butter sandwich?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am."**_

"_**So let's have it then. And I expect you to split it completely in half so it's fair! I'm not one of those girls who don't eat. I want my share of the food mister!" She said jokingly.**_

_**Oh dear lord I'm in love with this girl. She was fucking made for me.**_

_**I split the sandwich perfectly and handed her half to her.**_

_**She started breaking off tiny bites and then she gasped. She threw her hand over her mouth to hide the food but you could still tell she had a mouthful as she said, "Where are my manners? I'm Alice Cullen."**_

_**She held her tiny hand out to mine. "Jasper…Swan," I told her as I shook her hand. Her hand felt perfect in mine…it fit…two peas in a pod we were.**_

_**End Flashback**_

We spent the rest of that lunch period with her telling me how her life was so far from perfect. She told me the story about Edward, her twin…the true story. I had heard all of the rumors going around school.

Apparently the rumors were true. That's why Alice has been so upset. Edward has been falling apart for awhile. She opened up to me and told me everything about how her mother died…Edward's demise and how their father had finally had enough several months back and cut him off from everything.

So, he dropped out of school and ran away from home. She said their dad hired private investigators and no leads have come up yet. She expressed how worried she was about her brother and how alone she felt since their older brother isn't at home anymore and her dad is always working.

She said the students at this pathetic school have been really mean to her since finding out about the Edward rumors. __I could tell by the look in her eyes that it hurt her that she didn't have any…friends.

I informed her that she could count me in as a friend. I also explained to her my sob story…the whole damn thing…from Charlie and his indiscretions…to my poor baby sister and everything she's going through. I explained how skittish Bella is and that I would love for her to sit with the two of us at lunch from now on…but I would need to talk to Bella first.

Alice told me that would be wonderful but she didn't want to intrude if Bella had a problem with it. Then I invited her to Rose's birthday party. I told her I would talk to Bella over the weekend and if she said yes then she could start sitting with us Monday for the last few weeks of school.

She was very excited. It was nice to see the light back in her eyes.

And now here I was…in the kitchen…desperately waiting to see if Alice Cullen…the love of my life…future wife…was going to come to RoRo's party.

Bella walked into the kitchen. She looked beautiful. I had been so proud of her lately…she was trying so hard.

She wrapped her arms around me the best she could with her five month pregnant belly. "Hey Jazzy."

"Hey Belly Bean."

I kissed her forehead. "Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, talk."

"Do you know of Alice Cullen?"

She stiffened. "Yeah…why?"

"Well…I met her in the library the other day. And her life isn't as perfect as people seem to think and she's got issues of her own. And we just got to talking and really hit it off. I really like her Bells…do you think it would be okay if she starts sitting with us at lunch for the rest of the year?"

She pulled away from me.

"You didn't tell her anything about me did you? About Felix? About therapy?"

"No," I lied.

"Then I guess it would be okay…if she makes you happy…I just want that for you Jazzy."

"Thanks Belly Bean! Oh…and I invited her to the party today."

"Oh…did you invite any other Cullens?"

"Nope…you remember Edward? Her twin?"

"Yeah…I kind of remember."

"Well…the rumors are actually true. He got cut off because of his drinking, partying, and whoring around. And he dropped out and ran away."

Her breath hitched and I saw an emotion cross her face that I didn't recognize. I let it go for now.

"Alright Bells…I'm going to go see if Mom needs any more help."

"Okay," she said quietly.

Hmmm…that was weird.

Rose POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 24**_

When Royce and I finally made it to the party…it was already going. Obviously there was no point in everyone waiting for me to arrive and jump out at me yelling 'surprise.'

Of course as soon as we got there…in typical Royce fashion…he started drinking. I could only hope that he would get so drunk he would pass out and my brothers could carry him up to a guest room for him to sleep it off until he was sober again.

Things had been pretty quiet.

Bella and I were comparing our pregnancies. I was fortunate enough to be able to avoid both Royce and my father. Jasper was on cloud nine because some girl from school that he was crushing on was here.

Needless to say…I didn't see much of him. Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen to get some water. Brady came up to me. "Hey sis…happy birthday," he said as he kissed my cheek.

I started to respond when I noticed the man standing next to him.

Fuck me! Was it possible to be so gorgeous? Hello handsome. I had never had these types of carnal feelings from just looking at a guy…ever…not even my stupid husband. This guy was big…as in muscled and fine. He was so ripped. He had dark curly hair that I wanted to run my hands through, hazel eyes that were sexy as hell…and the cutest dimples…ever.

"Fuck! Brady you didn't tell me your sister was a fucking hot ass goddess!"

Brady smacked his friend in the back of the head. "First idiot…watch your mouth in my mom's house…and second…dude that's my freaking sister! And she's married…and she's seven months pregnant nitwit."

"Un-hunh," the hunk of man said mindlessly as he came towards me and grabbed my hand. He kissed my knuckles and did a little bow, "Emmett Cullen at your service ma'am. And might I say…you are beautiful!"

I bit my lip and smiled at this gorgeous man…oh my.

I heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Royce standing in the doorway shooting daggers at me. If looks could kill I would have been dead on the spot.

I pulled my hand back and said, "Rosalie King…pleasure to meet you."

"Oh sweets, the pleasure is all mine."

I looked back at Royce and he mouthed 'you'll be sorry' and left the room. That idiot. He's all talk…I hope.

I continued my conversation with my brother and his hunky friend. Bella still hadn't come back from the bathroom. I was just thinking about checking on her when I heard her screaming at the top of her lungs from the upstairs bathroom.

Most of the people were outside. The only ones in the house were Brady, Emmett, Jasper, his girl, Royce, and me…but as all of us started making our way upstairs to see what was wrong with Bella…I noticed…my husband was nowhere to be found.

_**A/N…Alright guys...review review review. I have a teaser if you do! Next chapter will be up Saturday.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids as always!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 8

BPOV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 15**_

I had gone upstairs to go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time today. I was sick of having to relieve my poor bladder all of the damn time. I couldn't wait not be pregnant anymore. And then I felt horrible for thinking that…because in reality, I knew I would miss my little one greatly when it was no longer a part of me.

And I still had to choose a couple to adopt. Who in the world could I choose to raise my baby? Who would be good enough to complete the job that I could not? My thoughts drifted from thinking about that…to thinking about my goofy brother…Jasper.

How the thoughts changed so fast I have no idea. It must have something to do with these stupid pregnancy feelings and hormones. But…back to Jasper.

He was so thrilled that Alice came to the party. His face lit up brighter than our Christmas tree…and Esme loves her bright Christmas tree.

I washed my hands and smiled to myself at my brother's happiness. He was happy with a _Cullen_. At least one of us could be. _My_ Cullen was a mess and wasn't really mine…nor could he ever be.

I opened the bathroom door to find Royce standing there…drunk. He wouldn't move from the doorway. "What do you want Royce? Get out of the way, please."

He grinned, "Hey _Bells_. I haven't seen you all day. Have you been avoiding me gorgeous?"

"No, Royce. I just haven't gone out of my way to talk to you. It's not like you're my favorite person in the world or anything. Now will you please move?"

His behavior was making me nervous. He just stood there…leering at me. He reached his hand out, trying to grasp at my breast. Oh I don't think so buddy!

As I pushed his hand away, I walked backwards towards the bathtub.

"Royce, do not touch me! And just let me get out of here!"

He shut the bathroom door behind him. Crap…he was cornering me.

He grasped my shoulders and pulled me towards him…he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I'm not going anywhere _sweetheart_…I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you and you are going to enjoy every last second…you little _whore_. This is all you're good for…all you will ever be good for…a _toy_ for guys like me. No one else will ever _want_ you…you are _tainted_…_useless_…and now you will be _mine_. We'll keep it a secret from your sister of course."

He started kissing along my jaw line and down to my neck. I was frozen in fear. I couldn't move…what was I supposed to do? This was my sister's husband for crying out loud! Why was he doing this to me?

Royce was right though. I am useless…a whore…tainted. Everything he said is the truth. All guys want me for is sex. Look at Edward…I gave him what he was after and he ran. He never loved me…he never cared.

I was just about to _give_ Royce what he wanted so that I could save myself the humiliation of being forced…again…when I stopped myself. I wasn't going to offer myself up to him on a platter. I didn't want this…didn't want him.

I tried to break free of his grasp but he tightened his hold on me. "You're not going anywhere _whore_."

He reeked of alcohol as he kept trying to kiss me. I was turning my head to avoid it. "Stop fucking moving bitch! You're going to get it and you're going to like it!"

"Royce…come on…you're drunk! Just go into one of the guest rooms and sleep it off…okay?"

Trying to kiss me wasn't enough so he took his hand and tried snaking it up my sundress. Was he serious? I had enough by this point. I didn't want to be a victim again. I screamed out at the top of my lungs and kneed him in the groin.

When my knee made contact with his family jewels…he went down…knocking me to the bathroom floor…with him toppling onto me.

"Bitch! Why did you do that?! You fucking killed my ear drums and my balls!"

I was trying to push him away from me but the big drunken asshole wasn't budging. Before I could try any harder to push...Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Brady's friend Emmett were coming into the bathroom.

Rose and Jasper were both talking at once. "What the fucking is going on here?" Jasper seethed.

"Royce…what…are…you doing in here…with Bella?" Rose stuttered.

Neither of us answered. "Okay…let's try that again. Why were you screaming Bella? And why the fuck are you in here with her _Royce_?" Jasper asked.

Before I could say a word, Royce responded, "I heard her scream and came running…just the same as you guys."

"You are a fucking LIAR!" I roared at him.

Emmett spoke, "Well maybe you should remove yourself from the young lady and let her get off the floor."

Jasper roughly pulled Royce away from me. The stupid fucker couldn't stand. I hated him so much. He was going to lie to my family!

"You guys…he's lying…I swear! You should have heard the things he said to me! He was going to…_hurt_ me."

"I wasn't going to touch her! She's a fucking child! I hardly doubt she could _satisfy_ me…right Rose?"

"I…don't know…what to believe."

"Oh that's really great Rose! You don't fucking believe me! I think you know I wouldn't touch your loser of a husband! But that's fine…fucking believe what you want! I'm going to bed. Happy birthday!"

I was not going to stand here and listen to any more of this. So I did what I do best…I walked away…slammed the door to my room as I entered…threw myself onto my bed…and fucking cried. This is my routine at least once a day now.

Yeah…therapy's really helping me!

Rose POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 24**_

I hated that I made Bella think I didn't believe her. I knew she was telling the truth! That fucker came up here with the intentions of raping my sister…I know he did! But I couldn't go against him. Right now I had to think of my unborn child. Bella should be able to understand that…and one day I would explain it to her.

Emmett spoke and it surprised everyone. He leaned down over Royce and said, "I don't know what just happened up here…but I believe what Bella said whether anyone else does or not. I don't like you faggot! And I will keep my eyes on you…and if I ever see you hurting a woman again…it won't be pretty!"

I just shook my head at the whole situation and made my way downstairs. I wanted away from everyone. I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As I leaned up against the counter…I felt Royce behind me.

I knew it was him because he was so angry I could _feel_ it radiating off him. This wasn't going to be good. He was pissed and I was about to feel the brunt of it. He spun me around in his arms and gripped my shoulders…too tightly. And then he started his nonsense.

Emmett POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 24**_

As I walked into the kitchen, that dickhead Royce had my goddess pressed up against the counter squeezing her arms so tightly he was probably leaving bruises.

You have got to be kidding me! This fucker just wouldn't give it a rest. Hadn't he just been warned earlier when all that shit went down with Bella?

And I could hear every word that bastard said.

"_You will not flaunt yourself around and act like a fucking whore! Do you understand me Rosalie? You are married to me and pregnant with my child. It would do you some good to fucking remember that you stupid bitch. I saw you in here with that guy…he was practically eye fucking you and you enjoyed it! I will not tolerate being embarrassed by my own wife. Now you just wait until we get home darling."_

Oh hell no! I was about to kill this guy!

I pulled him away from Rosalie and threw him to the other side of the kitchen. I then quickly asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly like she was in shock.

Then I went back to the douche bag. I pulled him up by the front of his shirt and proceeded to punch the shit out of his pretty face. I had only laid about five or six punches when Jasper and Brady were in there pulling me off him.

"Get your damn hands off me," I told them. "He deserves an ass beating and I'm going to give it to him!"

What the hell? These were their sisters this guy is harassing and they are allowing it! "Dude! We just don't want you to do something you will regret later," Brady said.

"Yeah…Rose is _our_ sister…so you should let _us_ handle this," Jasper added.

Are you kidding me?

"Yes she _is_ your sister! And so _is_ Bella! And you two let this fucker treat them like garbage! Someone needs to do something about it…and I think it's going to be me."

I couldn't believe these two. And then as I was about to start pounding away on Royce once again, I heard a tiny voice say, "Stop."

I turned to see Rose with her arms wrapped around her stomach holding herself together.

"Hunh?" I asked her.

"Please…just stop…Emmett…please? Don't hurt him anymore?"

Okay…maybe they're all just fucking nuts around here. I didn't need this shit.

I threw my hands up in the air in surrender, "Fine! I'm outta here. You're all fucking crazy!"

And with that…I…Emmett William Cullen…took my southern ass out of the Swan house!

Rose POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 24**_

Why did I just do that? Because I knew that if Emmett hurt Royce now…he would take it out on me later…worse than what I was already going to get for flirting with Emmett.

Also, I didn't want Emmett to hurt Royce so badly that the law would come after him or punish him. Emmett…he's a good, kind man…a very handsome man. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into my drama. And neither do my brothers.

Royce was picking himself up off the floor…so I went over to try and help him. "What the hell is going on with you and Royce RoRo?" Brady asked.

"Oh please don't say that anymore! I hate that fucking nickname!" Royce spat.

"Well she's our sister and that's our nickname for her so deal with it asshole!" Jasper replied.

"Guys…it's nothing…he's just drunk. Leave it alone."

"Yeah and I suppose that upstairs with Bella was just nothing as well?" Jasper asked.

"You know Bella is a little over dramatic and over reactive at the moment. I think she just imagined things and made a bigger deal out of it than it was. _Drop_ it please."

"Let's go home baby. I can't wait to get you home," Royce whispered in my ear. He was always horny when he was drunk…but thankfully he couldn't always perform. And since we already had sex today…I think I was safe from having to do it again.

"Look, thanks for the party guys…but we're going to go. Would you tell Mom and Bella bye for me? And tell Bella I'm sorry about earlier but I will talk to her tomorrow."

Brady and Jasper did not look satisfied but they nodded.

Brady spoke as I was walking out of the kitchen with Royce, "RoRo…if he hurts you…he will die. I just want you to realize that. We both know something is not right here…but you aren't ready to tell us so we can't force you. But he better not fucking hurt you."

Damn it. I had been trying so hard to hide the disintegration of my marriage from my family. And here were two of my brothers, dangerously close to figuring out everything.

I hated my life. The only good thing in it at the moment was my baby. I wanted to be the old Rose. The pre-Royce Rose. I liked her. That girl had spunk! She was feisty…she was someone who would have been good enough for Emmett Cullen. But not this Rose…not Royce's Rose…she was pathetic.

Carlisle POV

_**May 15, 2003: Age 41**_

I was distraught with worry over Edward. Things had gone from bad to worse the last time I saw him in February.

_**Flashback**_

_**He was coming home all hours of the night. And most of the time he was drunk, high, and reeked of sex. **_

_**I tried making him go to therapy. He wasn't going. And when he would go…he would just sit there. He wouldn't talk to anyone. That was a bust.**_

_**I cut off his credit cards…didn't work. He was still getting money somehow. I took his car keys…he walked. I received a call from the school telling me that he was not attending class. And then he informed me that he had dropped out because he didn't need school.**_

_**Everything came to a head one night when he brought some unsavory friends over to the house while I was working. When Edward was drunk and high…he was very mean and confrontational. **_

_**Alice came home at the wrong time. Edward went off on her because she refused to drive him places. They argued…he got rough. He…hit…her. He hit my sweet Alice. And he didn't even realize what he did…he just went upstairs to get more drugs from his room.**_

_**He left her downstairs…with those animals…that he brought into my home.**_

_**When I came home…I will never forget what I saw…three disgusting boys had my beautiful baby girl…thrown down on our living room floor…clothes ripped…about to rape her. **_

_**Thank God I got home when I did because her brother sure as hell wasn't going to do a fucking thing about it.**_

_**Those assholes ran before I could call the police. All I could think about was getting them away from her and making sure she was alright. I asked her where her brother was…she told me his room.**_

_**I couldn't concern myself with him at the moment…I called an ambulance for Alice. I assessed her injuries so I knew she was physically fine. She didn't even have too many bruises…except for the one her brother left on her beautiful face. I knew physically she was going to be okay…but what about her mental state?**_

_**The ambulance arrived and as much as I didn't want to leave my baby girl's side…I knew I had to go check on my son. What if he had gone up there and overdosed?**_

_**I went upstairs to his room. He was lying on his bed…passed out cold. This infuriated me. He let those monsters into our home and they were hurting his sister…and he didn't even care!**_

_**I shook him. "Edward! What the hell happened here?"**_

_**He wasn't moving. I shook him harder. He started mumbling. He was completely incoherent. **_

"_**Dr. Cullen," I heard them call from downstairs. I couldn't deal with him now. As I got to the top of the stairs the EMT called to me, "We're getting ready to take her now. Will you be joining us in the ambulance?"**_

_**I looked back towards my son's room. I was going to have to choose which child to be with right now. I chose Alice.**_

"_**Yes, I'm coming with you."**_

_**On the way to the hospital, I called Emmett. He was livid. He arrived at the emergency room before we did. **_

_**We were there for hours. They did a rape kit on my little angel. She was so brave. She assured us that she was fine and I had gotten there in time. But the police wanted to make sure. I lied…and Alice lied to cover up Edward's part in this.**_

_**Emmett was furious with us. We told the police that her brother was upstairs sleeping off a cold under the influence of strong medicine and didn't hear the commotion downstairs. They told us they would need to talk to him later when he was feeling better.**_

_**We explained that these boys showed up and Alice answered the door…and they attacked her. Emmett brought up a good point after it was all said and done, "He's never going to get better! He's never going to stop because he has you two always picking up the pieces…covering up for his sorry ass!"**_

_**I knew my eldest son was right. But I didn't know what to do. "Dad, Edward is still 17 years old. You need to just put him in a facility. There's nothing he can do about it because he is still a minor until June…right?"**_

_**Why hadn't I thought of that before? Probably because I was closer to the situation than Emmett was. I dealt with this crap every single day. Emmett no longer lived at home so he wasn't around it all the time like we were.**_

_**The doctor in charge of Alice's case wanted to keep her overnight for observation. I agreed whole heartedly. I kissed my daughter on the cheek and told her I would be back in a bit to spend the night with her…there was something Emmett and I had to take care of first.**_

_**I had Emmett drive us to the house. I was too upset and I was making phone calls. I knew of a facility in Seattle that would take patients no matter what time of day it was…and they dealt with especially difficult patients. And I was positive Edward was going to be difficult to say the least.**_

_**When Emmett and I got up to his room…he was gone. All that was left was a note on his bed. **_

_Dear Family,_

_I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you…sorry for all of the pain. Our mother is dead…because I was too weak to do anything about it. _

_Poor Alice was attacked and almost raped…because I was too weak to do anything about it. I am pathetic and I don't deserve your love or your compassion._

_So I am removing myself from your lives. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I love all of you. I wish I could have been a better son…a better brother to you._

_Tell Alice I am so sorry that I hit her. I didn't mean it._

_Love,_

_Edward_

_**End Flashback**_

He didn't even take anything with him. Emmett and I went out looking for him. He couldn't have gotten very far so fast. But apparently he had.

We got the full story from Alice the next day. Of course…she blamed herself. What is it with our family? We always blame ourselves for things we couldn't keep from happening.

Alice started therapy the next day…and now three months later…she's still going. And she is doing wonderful. It has really helped her. She did confide in me that the kids at school were being cruel...because of rumors circulating around about Edward. She never went into details but I knew it bothered her.

I hired a private investigator to try and find Edward. He had not turned up anything yet. It's only been three months…but I was so afraid of what we were going to find.

Where was he?

What was he doing?

Is he clean and sober?

And then my worst thought…

Is he dead or alive?

_**A/N…If you review you get a snippet! Next chapter should be up Tuesday 6/9. Enjoy your weekend everyone! **_

_**And thanks to keepingupwiththekids for STILL putting up with my prepositional phrases! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 9

EPOV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 18**_

I woke up this morning and the first thought I had was…happy fucking birthday to me! I wasn't even a hundred percent where the hell I was.

February was the last time I was home. I left after the night my friends attacked my sister. I couldn't deal with what I allowed to happen. She was so sweet and innocent…I only prayed to God they did not rape her.

I was in a stoned haze upstairs…and could hear her screaming and crying…I could hear them talking to her and being mean. And I was too fucked up to help her. I should get a fucking award for brother of the year.

They are better off without me.

As I became more awake…I remembered where I spent the night…Laurent's place. He was my new drug dealer at the moment. He's been supplying me regularly since I ran away…and he allows me to crash here at his place sometimes.

I met him right before I left home. Carlisle had cut me off…and I needed a way to get drugs. My other dealers wouldn't work with me. Laurent said his girlfriend, Victoria had seen me around and she had a thing for me. He told me he likes to keep her happy. He said as long as I slept with her and let him watch and video tape it…he would keep me in supply with drugs. That sounded like a win-win deal to me.

And that has been how I have paid him since. Although…now he wants me to start sleeping with other people…and making other videos…and he's going to sell them. I guess I don't care. It's just sex. I'm not good at anything else. But I told him absolutely no dudes! I will not do dudes!

I thought about Bella…every single day…her smile…her laugh…her body. And then I would remember how she murdered our baby and didn't even discuss it with me. And it wouldn't matter if she would have kept the baby anyway. I have nothing to offer either one of them. I spend my days sleeping and my nights fucking and partying. That's my life now. It's all good.

The door to the bedroom I was in opened. Victoria walked in buck naked and pounced on me. "Happy birthday Eddie! Ready for your present hon?"

"Yep…sure am. What is it?"

"Me…and all the blow you could want…and you get to snort it off of my tits. And no Laurent watching or videotaping this morning…just you and me."

"Yum…bring it babe!" I managed to say somewhat enthusiastically.

I couldn't say I loved my life…I pretty much hated it with a passion. But it's what I deserved for all the wrongs I have done.

Happy fucking birthday douche bag!

Emmett POV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 24**_

I thought about my brother today. He's eighteen. We hadn't heard or seen him since the night Ali was attacked in February. I remembered the note he left. It broke my fucking heart. I couldn't believe he blamed himself for what happened to Mom. He was five years old! There was nothing he could have done to save her.

I wondered what he was doing. I hoped he was happy and that he was doing something fun for his eighteenth birthday.

I haven't seen or spoken to anyone from the Swan family since the birthday party disaster. Alice has been spending a lot of time with Jasper. He said that Rose has been having a difficult time with these last weeks of her pregnancy and has been mostly at home. She hasn't been working and she hasn't been around the family.

I started questioning Alice. Something about that didn't add up with me. She seemed like she was having a perfectly fine and healthy pregnancy the last time that I saw her. What could have changed in just a month? I was not a doctor, but this just seemed strange.

Alice told me she couldn't answer any of my questions and if I wanted information I should talk to Rose myself about her condition.

I decided to give Brady a call. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Brady, it's Emmett."

"Hey man. Haven't heard from you. Look I'm sorry about the party disaster. Still friends?"

"Of course. How's your sister?"

"Which one?"

"Rosalie."

"Oh…she's…well we haven't seen her since the party. Bella is still pissed at her and won't talk to her. And we only talk to her when she calls. Every time we call her…Royce answers and says she's not feeling well. He tells us the same thing when we go see her. He let us in a couple of times and she was just lying around…didn't look like she felt well.

They said the doctor's told them it happens sometimes with women when they get this far along…she's due soon…so they just want her to rest. That's all I know."

"Hmmm…I see. When you guys have made it inside to see her…did she seem alright…other than not feeling well?"

"Yeah…she seemed fine. I'm sure she's just worried about her baby. Rose wants to be a mom so badly. And I know she's upset over this spat with Bella."

"How is Bella doing?"

"She's okay. The fight with Rose is bothering her more than she will let on. She finally settled on a couple to adopt her baby…so she's been moodier than usual the last month."

"So she's really going to go through with the adoption?"

"Yep."

"And she never did tell you guys who the father is?"

"Nope…she refuses to give us his name."

"Damn…dude this shit is heavy…and I thought my family has problems. So I guess my sister and your brother are getting pretty close hunh?"

"Yeah…they are together almost every time I see Jasper. He is smitten with her buddy…I'm thinking one day we may be brothers officially."

"That's cool by me. Your brother is a good guy. I'm happy for Alice…now if we could just get our other sibling straightened out."

"No word still from Edward?"

"Absolutely nothing. My dad is a mess. Thank goodness Alice has Jasper or who knows what a basket case she would be. Plus…her therapy has really been helping her."

"I wish I could say the same for Bells. I don't see her therapy helping her at all."

"I'm sorry. Hey…I've got to go…but listen, can I get Rose's number?"

"Why would you need that Emmett?"

Shit…I didn't think he would question me about wanting the number.

"Um…well…I wanted to call their house and talk to Royce. I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the party. I am sure I overacted."

"I'm not so sure that you did…but if you want to make nice with them be my guest."

He gave me the number and we said our goodbyes. Now…one more phone call to make.

Rose POV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 24**_

My life has been a living hell since the day of my birthday party. Royce was livid to say the least when we got home that day. He yelled and cursed at me…called every foul name he could think of to shout at me. He did hit me…twice. He slapped me.

Thankfully…I was able to calm him down with oral sex…to get him to stop before going any farther. I have to protect my baby. I can't leave because I know he will find me. He's too powerful. His father is the fucking Mayor for Christ's sake! There is no way I could ever get away from him. He's made that perfectly clear every time I mention it around him.

Maybe if I had some assurance that me and my little girl would be alright…I could leave. But she's got to get here first. We found out I'm having a girl. I've already picked out a name for her…Peyton Isabella King. Royce was pissed about the name. But for some reason he caved and told me that he would allow me to keep that as her name.

He has made sure that I stayed away from my family over the last month. They've come by a couple of times. We tell them the doctors have me on bed rest…we explained it away with some sort of pregnancy complication.

Royce warned me about what would happen if I didn't follow along with his wishes. And he was embarrassed beyond belief about what happened at my birthday party. Royce King doesn't do embarrassed.

Today was a rare occasion where I actually answered the house phone when it rang. I wasn't allowed to answer the phone…but Royce was in the bathroom so he yelled out that I could this one time. He told me to make sure I enjoyed it while it lasted.

Fucking bastard. I hated him so much.

"Hello?" I answered on the fifth ring.

"Rose?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes…this is Rosalie. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Emmett…Cullen. Do you remember meeting me at your birthday party?"

Oh…my…how could I forget that voice?

"Y…yes…I remember you. What do you want Emmett?"

"I just wanted to…apologize for my behavior that day. I am very sorry that I upset you Rose…but damn it! I'm not sorry for what I did! That husband of yours is bad news. We all saw what was going on up in that bathroom. You and I both know that if we hadn't gone up there when we did…he would have raped your little sister! That's sick Rose! And then in the kitchen…the way he spoke to you. I wanted to kill him! And I would have if your brothers hadn't pulled me away from him."

"Emmett…please let this go…stay out of my life…out of my…business…please I am begging you!" I would never forgive myself if Royce did something to him because of me.

"Rose…I feel…very…protective of you. I can't explain it and I don't understand why…but you mean something to me. I care about you so much."

"You don't even know me," I whispered.

"But I want to know you…so fucking bad Rose. Please let me know you. Let me show you how much I care."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Em…"

I didn't get to finish that sentence. Royce came out of the bathroom and snatched the phone away from me.

"Em…hunh? Isn't that nice…my _whore_ of a wife has a fucking nickname for you! What the _fuck_ are you doing calling _my_ house?"

I didn't know what Emmett was saying on his end of the phone. I tried to walk away from the situation but Royce grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back to him.

"Is that so? Well I dare you to come over here and try it big man! You won't know what fucking hit you…you two bit heathen!"

After that, he threw the phone against the wall. He pulled me closer to him by my hair. I could feel his foul, hot breath in my ear. "You're going to pay for that _sweetheart_. You should never have answered the phone _bitch_!"

I refused to cry anymore for him. There were no tears this time around. "Royce…you told me…I could answer the phone," I reminded him…treading carefully.

"Yes…but you should have hung up when you realized who it was. Didn't I just fucking tell you that you were not allowed to fucking talk to that loser ever again?"

I didn't say anything.

He pulled my head back, still grasping tightly on my hair. After he pulled back he forced my head forward down onto the bar in front of us…hard.

I screamed and when he pulled my head back again I was bleeding from my nose and mouth. "I asked you a fucking question Rosalie!"

"Yes…you told me…never to speak to him again…I'm sorry Royce. Please forgive me."

There was no stopping him this time. He threw me across the room…and I felt the pain. Shit…Peyton. He wasn't going to relent no matter what I did to try and distract him. And the searing pain was too much.

I hoped everything was okay with the baby. He was on top of me…pulling my head up…banging it into the floor. I don't remember screaming…but I knew that I was. And then he was gone…and my knight in shining armor was there.

Emmett Cullen had come to my rescue…and then I blacked out in his arms. I had never even noticed him coming into the house.

Emmett POV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 24**_

Talking to Rose on the phone…hearing her voice…was amazing. I could only imagine what type of woman she was for real. This was Royce King's creation I was talking to…with a little glimpse of the real Rose here and there.

I wanted all of her though and I would take what I could get. I had never felt this way about another woman…ever. She was making me feel things I thought only happened in the movies. I've never been one of those guys to believe in all of the sappy 'love at first sight' kind of crap.

But she was making me believe.

Then that fucker had to get on the phone and ruin things.

"_Em…hunh? Isn't that nice…my __**whore**__ of a wife has a fucking nickname for you! What the __**fuck**__ are you doing calling __**my**__ house?" He sneered at me._

What a fucking faggot…I really wanted to teach this dirty bastard a lesson.

"Don't fucking call her a whore you piece of shit! Have some respect for your wife! And I was calling to talk to her. Actually, I was trying to convince her to leave your sorry ass. I would be more than happy to come over and help her pack…because while I am there…I can kick your ass!"

"_Is that so? Well I dare you to come over here and try it big man! You won't know what fucking hit you…you two bit heathen!"_

Then I heard noises. I think he probably threw the phone somewhere in an attempt to break it. But I still heard everything that was happening.

I called Brady immediately and got the address. They didn't live far from me at all. I drove over there in a flash. I didn't bother knocking…I could hear the yelling…screaming…and crying from the driveway.

I just barged right into their home. And thank goodness I did. When I walked into the area between the kitchen and the living room…that fucker was kneeling down over her…banging her head into the fucking floor!

I grabbed the wine bottle sitting on the bar and broke it over that fucker's head. He went down and I threw him away from Rose.

She looked at me briefly…whispered something about me being her knight in shining armor and then blacked out in my arms. And there was blood between her legs. Oh shit.

Thankfully I had enough sense to call the cops and an ambulance on the way over here. They should be here any moment.

"Hang on Rosie…reinforcements are on the way baby," I told her as I cradled my goddess in my arms.

BPOV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 15**_

I was lying on my bed…trying to take a nap when James burst into my room. "Bella…we've got to go."

"Go where J?"

"To the hospital. Brady just called. Something happened over at RoRo's…Royce is being arrested and Rose is headed to the hospital. There is something happening with the baby…and she needs to be checked for…other injuries."

"That bastard!"

"Yes…he's a fucker and we've got to go now get off your fat pregnant ass and move!"

He pulled me from the bed and we rushed out of the house. Once we were in the car…he seemed sad. "What is it J?"

"I didn't mean what I said back there. You know I'm a moody bitch right? I didn't mean to call you fat."

"It's okay. I am fat…but I am also pregnant…therefore I have a reason to be fat."

He smiled at me and we went back to our comfortable silence. I looked out the window. Before James came into my room…I was thinking about the date.

Today was Edward's 18th birthday. I knew it was because I overheard Alice telling Jasper yesterday that she really wished she could wish him a happy birthday today.

I wondered where he was and what he was doing. Or I guess…who he was doing?

Then my thoughts drifted to our baby. I placed my hands gently on my stomach. James noticed this gesture.

"Mom told me you picked a couple Bells."

"I did," I said quietly.

"Bella…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright…what is it big brother?"

"Well…little sister…you know that…obviously…Steve and me…we can't have kids of our own. Things are serious between us. We are in a committed relationship. I am going to be moving all of my stuff out of the house finally and we are making it official…that I am going to move in with him."

"Okay…and?"

"Do you think…you might consider…letting _us_ adopt your baby?"

Hunh…didn't see that coming. I hadn't even considered that. James has been with Steve ever since he came out to everyone. I knew they were serious and in a real relationship. So they wanted to adopt my baby?

That might not be such a bad idea. Then I would be able to see her. I found out at my last appointment…that Edward and I will have a little girl.

"Never mind…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have bothered you with this. Steve just thought that maybe…it's silly…never mind sis. Forget I said anything…I'll tell Steve he was being foolish."

"No…wait…maybe I do like that idea J. Maybe it's not silly. But if we decide to do this…I have a condition."

"Alright."

"I want to name her."

"_Her_?" He asked longingly.

"Yes…her. I just found out and I haven't told anyone yet. You are the first to know."

His smile grew. "I could have a daughter if you agree to this."

"Yes," I said hesitantly. I didn't really like the sound of that. She was my daughter.

No…she wasn't.

"Alright…what name do you have picked out?"

"Camilla…Rose."

His breath hitched. "Oh Bells…that is beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Obviously I know that Rose is for our sister…which surprises me since you are so pissed at her."

"James…it's what we do…you know that. She let me down…but I'm sure she had a good reason for it…and I love her…nothing will ever change that. And before you have to ask. I looked up the name Camilla…it means perfect in Italian and in French it means free-born. And I am setting her free to live a better life than the one I can provide for her right now…and I know she will be absolutely perfect."

"Oh my god…Bella you're perfect! You are the most beautiful person for loving your baby enough to do what is best for her."

"Well…I don't know if letting her be raised by two homosexuals is what's best for her…but I will think about it."

"Hey!" He said but then smiled.

He nodded finally in understanding and we had arrived at the hospital.

I was not looking forward to this…but we had to find out how Rose and the baby were doing. I prayed that we got good news when we walked through those dreaded double doors.

_**A/N…Review people and you get a snippet of the chapter coming your way Saturday 6/13.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 10

BPOV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 15**_

When James and I entered the emergency room…all of our family was already there. Jasper came up to us first. "Thanks for getting her J," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not a problem _Jasper_…she's _my_ sister too you know?!" James responded.

These two have always had this little war going over me. They started it when they were little. They would compete for my attention and try to see who the better big brother was. But this was so not the time.

I gave them both the look…that let them know to stop this crap now…it wasn't the time..or the place for their display of macho competitiveness.

Jasper softened first. "Sorry J…I know that…just…thanks. I'm glad to see _both_ of you."

James nodded and they gave each other the 'guy' hug. "How are you feeling sis?" Jasper asked me.

"Fine…now stop stalling…how is RoRo? What happened? Where is Royce? Where is Emmett? What is going on?"

Brady had come over to us. "Okay…she needs to calm down. Let's get her a chair over with Mom."

They led me over to where our mom was sitting. I took the seat next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her tightly. I loved the feeling of this. My father and Sue were here. I glared at them as I snuggled into my mom.

She kissed my forehead. "Rose is going to be fine sweetie. She's got bruises and cuts…but they are pretty sure she is going to be alright. And…they are taking the baby now. Apparently Royce threw her to the ground…and it caused her to go into labor. Royce is in jail…for now. Thank God Emmett got there when he did…we could have lost them both."

"Mom…I thought you were going to be in the delivery room with Rose when she had the baby. You said you would be in there with both of us."

"She didn't want me in there…she only wants Emmett…she hasn't allowed him to leave her side."

Aw…that was kind of sweet.

It felt like we sat in that waiting room for hours. Finally, after what seemed like forever…Emmett came out of the delivery area…wearing the gown, mask, and booties that they had put on him.

"It's a girl!!" He yelled.

We already knew that. But it was really sweet to watch him be so excited over this. You wouldn't have known he was not the baby's father.

Mom was crying. My brothers were high-fiving each other. Emmett walked over to me, "Bella…Rosie's asking for you."

Rosie? Hmmm…very interesting. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to my sister. When I walked in…she was holding her daughter and crying.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk," Emmett said as he left the room.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Bells…I am so sorry about my birthday! I couldn't go against Royce. I was so scared for the baby and…"

I stopped her.

"Rose…stop! It's alright. I completely understand. I would have done the same thing in your position."

She shook her head. "No you wouldn't have…you're a better person that me…a stronger person. You would have never done that to someone you love."

"RoRo…mothers do _anything_ to protect their children! So let it go, please. I'm not mad…and I forgive you…even though there is nothing to forgive."

"Alright. Now come over here and meet your niece," she said with a smile.

I walked closer to the bed where she was laying. I sat beside her gently as Rose placed her tiny little girl in my arms.

"Bells…I want you to meet your niece…Peyton Isabella. Peyton, this is your Auntie Bella. You're named after her. I love her very much and she will be an amazing aunt to you."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "You…named her…after me?"

"Yes," she said softly.

I chuckled through my tears. "What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"I named mine after you!"

"Wait…what? Are you keeping the baby Isabella? I don't think that's a very good idea sweetie…"

"Stop. I'm not keeping the baby Rose. I'm going to let James and Steve adopt her. And James said I could name her. She is going to be Camilla Rose."

It was Rose's turn to cry. "Oh Bella! That's so sweet! Thank you…but…are you sure that's a good idea? I love our brother…but won't it be kind of hard to see her almost on a daily basis and know you are her mother…but are forced to pretend you are simply her aunt?"

"It will be fine Rose. I promise. I've got everything under control. All you need to worry about is taking care of this adorable little one…and dropping that no good husband of yours."

"Yes, well that is easier said than done Bella. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well…you've got a big hunk of man out in that waiting room that sure looks like he wants to help you through _anything_!"

"I know…and I will always be grateful to him for what he did. But…I am not going to get out of one horrible relationship just to get into another one. I've got Peyton to think about now. And my main concern is figuring out what to do about her useless father. There is too much going on for me to get involved with Emmett Cullen. That's not going to happen now…maybe not ever."

"But…you wanted him in the delivery room with you. You wouldn't let anyone else in there! I don't understand you Rose."

"Look Bells, I can't explain it to you. I just had to have him in there…and only him. But that's all it was. He was there when I needed him…end of story. It's not enough to build this fantasy relationship around. Guys are jerks Bella! You should know that better than anyone. Even Royce started out nice. Do you realize the kind of damage a big guy like Emmett could do to me and my daughter if he got mad? He's twice the size of Royce! No…I am done with men…period! I am all about taking care of my baby girl and that's it. I am going to lead a single and celibate life from this point forward!"

"Okay Rose. I don't want to hog Peyton from everyone and Mom is probably out there having a fit to get in here and see you. I'm going to go and get the others."

She nodded as I placed Peyton back into her arms.

I felt bad for Emmett…you could see it on his face…he thought he was going to be a part of Rose and Peyton's life now. And I knew in my heart…Emmett Cullen was nothing like Royce King. I thought he would be good for my sister.

But Rose just isn't ready. I'm so sorry Emmett.

Alice POV

_**June 20, 2003: Age 18**_

Jasper sent me a text and told me that something bad had happened with his older sister, Rose I think is her name.

I rushed to the hospital to be there for him. Jasper had become very important to me. I wasn't exactly sure where we stood in our relationship. We've been going out on dates…and we make out…and kiss…a lot…but he has yet to actually ask me to be his girlfriend.

But it's okay…I can be patient. Today I am 18 years old. No one has remembered that little fact. They are so concerned with Edward and his whereabouts and that today is his birthday. It doesn't bother me though…I completely understand. I don't care that it's my birthday either.

This was supposed to be _our_ day together. We were supposed to enjoy being 18 _together_. But he's not here. He left _us_…left _me_. I miss him so much.

When I got to the hospital…Jasper explained everything that had been happening…including Emmett's involvement in all of this. I couldn't believe my brave, big brother! He was even more amazing than I thought he was.

Right after Jasper had finished explaining what was happening, Emmett came out to the waiting area. "Hey sis!" He said as he hugged me.

"Hey Em! I hear you are a hero!"

He just nodded bashfully. "Well…I left Bella in there with Rose…so they could talk…alone. I understand that they have some issues to work out amongst themselves. SO I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be back in a little while."

Then he left to go to the cafeteria. Bella…there was another issue. I knew that she was pregnant with my brother's baby. I kind of figured it out the day that she came over. I will never forget the look on her face…when we walked up to his room and walked in on him having sex with Lauren.

She was so heartbroken. And she yelled at him for making promises to her about being there for her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. I was going to confront Edward about being a father…but I never got a chance to do so.

I didn't feel close enough to Bella to approach her about the subject…just yet. I had a feeling that was going to change. She was carrying my niece. Jasper told me she's having a girl…and he also informed me that she's going to put the baby up for adoption.

My brother was going to have a daughter. I wish he knew that…or cared enough to know that. I felt so sorry for him. He was missing out on everything. I am sure they didn't plan this…but I knew in my heart…if he would have just stuck around…they could have worked things out and been together.

Jasper noticed me deep in thought. He kissed my forehead and pulled me close. "What are you thinking about so seriously Ali?"

I wanted to lighten the mood so I laughed and said, "Oh…I'm just thinking about how I am now dating a younger man!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well…I am 18 and you are still 17 mister!"

"Only for another month…and what do you mean you are…oh fuck!! I am the worst fucking boyfriend ever!! Of course you are 18…today…you and Edward are fucking twins!" He stood up quickly and pulled me up from the chair. "Come on…let's get out of here…we are going out on the town!"

I was still in shock from what he said. He tried to pull me away from where I was standing but I didn't budge. "What?" He asked.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him.

"Did I mean what?"

"You said you are the worst boyfriend! We haven't discussed our status…did you mean that you think of me as your girlfriend?"

He pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine for the most passionate kiss of my entire life. "You bet your cute little ass I meant it darlin'! You are my _girlfriend_ and I am your _boyfriend_…so deal with it!"

Oh I could definitely deal with that!

"But Jasper…don't you need to stay here for your sister and your niece?"

"That's the great thing about having such a large family. They have everyone else here right now. It will be okay if we leave for a little while and then I can come back and see Rose and meet the little one."

He wiped his thumb gently under my eye. I didn't realize I was crying. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a sap. I've just been so emotional lately. And I miss Edward and nobody even thought about today being my birthday as well…I'm just emotional."

He pulled me into one of his tight hugs. "I completely understand…and we are going to remedy that right now!"

Jasper walked over to Brady and told him we were leaving. Then he pulled me out of the hospital and we were on our way. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. I was with my Jasper. I was falling in love with him. Who was I kidding? I was already there. I loved Jasper Swan with all of my being.

I would marry this man someday!

_**A/N…Sorry this is so short guys! But it's all I have time for today. And the good news is you will get another chapter on Tuesday 6/16. Review if you want your teaser!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…Just a quick note…some of you have asked me certain questions about this story…and I may have responded in a certain way with a specific answer. I am letting you all know…as of this weekend…I've changed all of my thoughts on this story and it's going in a different direction than I had originally planned. I just wanted to let you know. Those of you that have asked questions and gotten the answers from me will see the changes and know what I am talking about when they take place in the story.**_

Chapter 11

BPOV

_**September 10, 2003: Age 15**_

I was going to be 16 years old in three days. I was going to be a mom any day now. Cam was due to be born September 16th but it could really be any time. A few weeks ago…we thought I was in labor. I was but they stopped it when I got to the hospital. They told me they wanted to wait a little longer to let her be born. But now they told me that if it happens again they won't stop the contractions.

Things have been…stressful for everyone these last few months. Peyton was now almost three months old. We celebrated Jasper's 18th birthday in July. He was now Rose's second in command at the restaurant while he started college. He wanted to be a psychologist. We really needed one in this family.

No one has heard anything from Edward since he called Alice the night of their birthday. She was out with Jasper when her cell phone unexpectedly rang. Edward called and simply said 'happy birthday…I love you…I'm sorry' and hung up on her. Nothing has been heard from him since then.

A few days after that, Alice confronted me about my baby. She told me she was able to figure out that Edward is the father of my child. She begged me to come forth and tell everyone the truth. She also begged me not to put her niece up for adoption.

I pleaded with her to keep my secret. She told me she really wanted us to become close friends…like sisters...so she would keep my secret…for now. It pleased her that James and Steve were the ones who were going to adopt the baby. Alice said it would make it easier for her to still spoil her as her niece since she's with Jasper.

Cam would be able to still call her Auntie Alice. Yes, I've already given her a nickname. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I love my little girl. I just wish that I could be what she needed in a mother.

Royce didn't stay in jail long…two days…that's all! His father got him out quickly. Rose went back to him because she was terrified of the things Royce and his family can do. Mom tried to talk her out of it but she told her to butt out of her business.

Emmett told Rose she was insane for bringing her baby into a house with that maniac. I agreed with him and I let her know that I did. That just got her pissed at me. Emmett said he washed his hands of her and the whole thing. He didn't need the drama.

I didn't blame him…I knew Rose had no intentions of getting with Emmett…but I would miss him. They could have been good together.

As far as we can tell…Royce has been behaving like the perfect doting new father and husband. He's been buying things for Rose and the baby. He apologized to each and every one of us. Rose might be buying his bullshit but the rest of us do not. I won't be letting my guard down around him anytime soon.

Mom told Royce that he is not welcome in her house anymore. So if we have a family function…Rose will not come. Sometimes she will let Peyton be brought over so she and Royce can have "alone" time. She told me that they are trying to make their marriage work and she believes that he was truly sorry about what he did.

She even confided in me that they are going to couples counseling and Royce is attending anger management classes. Yeah…sure…okay sis…those are going to help. He is psycho…and the quicker she figures that out…the better off all of us will be.

I tried calling Emmett last week…asking him to please try again to talk to Rose. He told me that Rose showed up at his apartment last month. She told him he was wrong about her husband and that she just wanted to make sure he was going to truly stay out of their lives.

Emmett told her he was definitely done with her and slammed the door in her face. I was kind of heartbroken for both of them. How cool would that have been…Rose, Jasper, and me all with the three Cullen siblings?

Oh…wait…that's right…my Cullen didn't want me…or our baby. He'd rather be out acting like a man whoring prick!

A knock on my bedroom door shook me from my thoughts. "Come in," I said.

"Hey sweetie…do you need anything?"

I smiled at my mom. We have gotten so close lately. I shook my head. "I'm fine mom."

"Alright…just let me know if you need anything."

She started to leave…I stopped her. "Mom…wait!"

She came over and sat down on the edge of my bed. "What is it sweetie?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Are you sure…I'm doing the right thing…letting James and Steve adopt Camilla?"

She nodded, "Yes baby girl. You will still get to be in her life. But Bells…you aren't ready to be a mom yet honey. You can't even drive a car. This is what needs to be done. You are doing what is best for your daughter. She will have more love than she knows what to do with!"

She kissed my forehead and left the room.

If this was the right thing to do…why did it feel so wrong?

APOV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 18**_

Shortly after Jasper declared that we were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend…we also declared our never ending love for each other. I know it was fast and that we are young…but when you know you know.

Can you keep a secret? We secretly got married last week. Nobody knows. We are trying to wait for things to calm down before we tell everyone. We alerted no one ahead of time because we didn't want anyone to try and stop us or talk us out of doing so.

I knew that my father would for sure. He had been in overprotective mode ever since he realized he forgot my birthday. So now he was hell bent on looking out for me…constantly.

But I am an adult now and all I need is my Jazzy…my _husband_.

We are both adults so neither of our parents have a problem with us spending the night with one another. Right now…until we tell everyone the news…we are alternating between my place and his.

Usually we spend more time over at his though…he likes to be close to Bella. He wants to be there when Camilla is born. I know it's not right to keep secrets from your husband and I so desperately want to tell him that I know who the father is of Bella's baby. But I promised her that I wouldn't do that.

There is also the small fact…that Jasper has said more than once…if he ever finds out who the father is…he will kill him. I am kind of fond of my twin and I do not want him murdered by my husband when…_if_ he ever comes home.

I was currently tangled up in my husband's arms. We had worn ourselves out with our love making last night. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. 3 in the morning. Sheesh…how long have I been laying here with my thoughts? For some reason I just could not fall asleep. We stayed at my house last night because Bella has been so sad lately and everything has been tense with Rose and her drama…and Jasper and I just needed to be alone and away from it all.

Jasper's cell phone started ringing. He wasn't budging. That man was dead to the world after sex. I removed myself from his arms and dug his phone out of his pants pocket. It was his mom.

Oh…no…if she's calling at this hour…

I answered the phone quickly, "Esme, what is it?"

"Alice! You and Jasper need to get to the hospital. Bella's water just broke! We're on our way there now. She needs her brother Alice. Get him here!"

I could hear Bella in the background. She was definitely hurting. Poor thing. She's only fifteen and so tiny…this labor is not going to be easy for her.

"You got it Esme! We're on our way!"

I tossed the phone onto the bed and started shaking Jasper. "Jazzy…come on…wake up baby! You have to get up!"

Nothing.

I threw my tiny body on top of his and started bouncing up and down. "Jasper Swan!! Get your ass up this instance! Your baby sister is in fucking labor!! LET'S GO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He shot up so fast that he knocked me onto the floor. "What the fuck Ali?"

"Oh good…you're awake," I said casually. He shook his head in frustration.

I smiled, "It's time. Your mom called. Bella's water just broke…they are on their way to the hospital."

We were in a rush…throwing clothes on quickly. I picked up my phone to take it with me but noticed it was completely dead. I plugged it into the charger when the house phone that went to my private landline started ringing. Now what?

"Hello?" I answered curtly.

"Al…is that you?"

Oh…my…God…Edward! He sounded horrible. His voice sounded raspy and weak. He didn't sound like my brother.

"Edward…is that you?"

Jasper stiffened. He turned to look at me. I held my hand up to stop him from leaving yet.

There was silence on the other line. "Edward…answer me…this is you right?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Oh Edward…it's so good to hear your voice. I'm so glad you called. Where are you?"

Jasper was tapping his watch impatiently…I gave him the look…the look that said, '_stop that shit or you will never touch me again_'.

"I'm…scared…Al…I'm…c…c…coming home. I need to come home. Do you think Dad will help me? I need help Al…I'm so alone…so scared. Please help me."

He sounded so broken. Dear god what has happened to him since he left?

"Edward…of course you can come home! Dad has been worried sick about you! We all have."

My poor husband was about to pop. He needed to get to the hospital. I was going to tell him to go without me and I would meet him…but I really didn't want to miss my niece being born. Someone should be there to represent Edward when his daughter comes into the world.

"You said you were on your way home. How far away are you?"

"I'll be home in about thirty minutes."

"Okay…Edward this is what I want you to do. I want you to come home…clean up…and crawl into your big warm bed and rest until I get back. I've got to go. Jasper and I need to get to the hospital now…"

He didn't let me finish.

"What's wrong? Is it Dad? Emmett? Fuck Alice…tell me!! Why are you going to the hospital?"

What should I tell him? "Um…we have to go for Bella…"

"What the fuck is wrong with Bella? Why is she at the hospital?"

Ok seriously…he needed to let me finish a sentence!

"She's…um…in…labor."

Complete and utter silence.

"Make that fifteen minutes…I'm on my way to that fucking hospital!"

Oh…shit! What the hell is going to happen now? I had never heard my brother sound so determined before.

_**A/N…Review for your snippet!! There is a certain point of view next chapter from a certain bronze haired hottie that you guys have been asking for! If you don't review…I might have to hold him for ransom! **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for editing this so quickly today.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…A little musical inspiration for this chapter. Lightning Crashes by Live. Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for that song recommendation! You can get the video for it at this link: **_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NAMnjzU-6UQ**_

Chapter 12

EPOV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 18**_

My life had become more fucked up than I could ever have imagined that it would. I knew that absolutely everything I was doing…every choice being made…was…wrong.

I was so tired of the way that I was living. I was sick of Laurent and Victoria's bullshit. Laurent has turned me into nothing but a high paid porn star.

Last night he told me that I was supposed to be have some sort of threesome with a very high paying client of his. Supposedly this guy wants me to have sex with him and his wife. Laurent expects me to have sex with the guy also! There is no way I was going to participate in that shit! He was really freaking me out lately…more than usual. He's high all the time and mean to Victoria. But she puts up with his crap and whines to me.

All I have been thinking about is Bella…like always. I am high almost all day, just to try to survive. When I do have a moment of clarity, is when I realize that yes, I drove her to kill our baby, MY baby. Why did I do this? I pushed her too far…

I told her to do that…then I made her promises I couldn't keep…just before ripping out her heart all together.

A part of me wondered if I went back home I could just beg her to give me another chance…and then one day…far from now…we could have another baby. Then there was the other part of me that knew I would never be good enough for her. But God help me…if she would take me back…I would spend the rest of my life making things up to her.

I just wanted to get to know her…really know her.

These were the things I thought about at night when I tried to sleep.

About two hours ago was when things finally came to a boiling point. We had just gotten back from some party and we were all pretty fucked up from the drugs and alcohol.

Laurent started wailing on Victoria for some unknown reason. I got in between them…I didn't want to let him keep hurting her. She didn't deserve that…no woman did. So he laid into me. I told him that I was done with him…and that I was going to leave.

He told me to try it and see what happens to me and my family…and then he stormed out of the house.

I helped Victoria get cleaned up and put her into bed. Shortly after that I left the house and just started running. I was high enough to just run and let my feet take me as far as they could. I knew the way home and that's where I was headed.

I didn't go very far when I left home. We had just been staying in Port Angeles…but I was keeping a low profile…so no one would find me…_if_ they looked.

I was about thirty minutes from home trying to come down off whatever the hell I had taken at that party but it was no use. I didn't think I would be able to make it any farther on foot. I was going to have to make my long overdue phone call…while wasted.

I dialed the familiar number of my sister's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. Either it was turned off…or knowing Alice…it was dead.

So I called her private house line.

It was so good to hear her voice. I loved my sister so much. I had so much to make up to her. She told me she and Jasper were going to the hospital. Jasper? Jasper Swan? What was she doing with him at this hour?

I panicked though…why were they going to the hospital. And then she told me it was for Bella…and that she was in labor. She didn't get the abortion. My baby was alive…and being born…at any time!

I had to get to that fucking hospital. I couldn't fuck this up any further. I told Alice I was coming and I would be there even sooner than I had previously said. There was no way I was missing this!

BPOV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 15**_

I was in excruciating pain on the way to the hospital. It started out as just stomach cramps but then I felt the water trickling down my legs and it got so much worse. James and Steve were in the front seat of Mom's SUV. They had been staying over so they would know immediately when I went into labor. They didn't want to miss anything. I was allowed to have four people in the delivery room with me when Camilla came.

I had chosen Mom, James, Steve, and Jasper. I really wanted Rose there. But I needed people I could count on and who knew if Royce would _let_ her out of the house to be with me?

Mom was holding my hand and rubbing my back. "I'm okay now Mom…the contractions have let up a little bit."

She kissed my forehead. "Mom," I whispered to her. I didn't want James and Steve to hear me.

"What honey?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Oh sweetie…I know labor is very scary but you can't change your mind sweetie…this is happening. There's nothing we can do to stop it now."

I shook my head and pulled her closer. I whispered softer, "No…I don't want to give the baby to James and Steve."

"Oh…the other couple then?"

"No…I don't want to give Cam to anyone Mom. I want to keep her."

"Bella…you gave…you gave her a…nickname?"

"Y…yes. I love her Mom…please let me keep her."

Another contraction hit and I howled in pain as she pressed her lips to my ear and said, "Oh Bells…we'll talk later."

We most certainly would talk Mom…I am not giving Cam away…I just can't. I need her.

Esme POV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 41**_

I was afraid Bella would have second thoughts. She is not ready for this kind of responsibility though. I knew the best thing for little Camilla would be to convince my sweet Bella to continue with the adoption. This was just how things had to be.

Everything happened quickly once we arrived at the hospital. Before I knew it we were in the delivery room awaiting the birth of Camilla Rose. I had called Jasper but Alice answered. They were on their way. I called Rose as well. She told me she would try to get to the hospital if Royce could stay with Peyton.

I knew then she wouldn't be here. Something in my gut told me things were definitely not right in that house and I knew that no matter how Rose appeared on the outside, she would never leave Peyton alone with Royce.

I broke from my thoughts and turned my attention to my daughter. She grasped my hand tightly. "Mom…it hurts…so bad! I feel like I am being ripped apart!" She said as she breathed through the latest contraction.

"I know baby girl…I know."

Just then…Jasper burst into the delivery room. "I'm here…I'm here," he said out of breath.

Bella was on a break from the contractions and trying to lighten the mood, "Jeez…Jazzy…could you _be_ any later?"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…at least I'm here Belly Bean!"

I chuckled at both of them. "You're doing great Bells…just keep breathing," James told her as he patted her head with a wet wash cloth.

"Yeah sweetie…thanks so much for all that you are doing. We love ya Bells," Steve said, patting her hand.

Jasper pulled me to the corner of the room. "Uh…Mom. We have an issue."

"What J?"

"I know who the father of Camilla is."

"_**WHO**_?" I said whispering as loudly as I could without alerting Bella to our conversation.

"Edward Cullen…and he's on his way here!"

"Edward Cullen? The junkie Edward Cullen? Alice's brother? Oh God!"

Jasper nodded. "He's coming to the hospital? I thought he ran away. How do you know this Jasper? And what the hell is _that_ on your finger?!"

I happened to notice the wedding band that was clearly on my son's ring finger as he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"Fuck!" he swore.

"Language! And you have some explaining to do young man!"

"Fine…Mom…Alice and I got married. We are in love and it's forever…end of story! Edward just called a little while ago. Alice let it slip that Bella was in labor right now. And he told her he was coming straight to the hospital. She confided in me on the way here that Edward is the baby's father. She figured it out awhile ago and you will _not_ hold it against her that she didn't tell anyone! She had her reasons."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out like I wanted. It was at that moment that we heard the ruckus outside of the delivery room.

"LET ME IN THAT FUCKING ROOM! THAT IS MY BABY BEING BORN IN THERE!"

We couldn't hear what was being said outside the room except for what was coming out of Edward's mouth. He was screaming like a lunatic.

"BELLA! BELLA! LET ME IN PLEASE? I AM BEGGING YOU!"

Bella's head snapped up and she looked towards the door. Oh shit. Here we go.

"Edward? Is that Edward? Let him in here! He needs to be here for this! This is his baby!"

Everyone looked confused except for Jasper and me. The nurse told Bella, "Sorry miss…only four are allowed in here for the delivery."

"But he is the fucking father! Please let him in here!"

"No I am sorry. Someone will have to leave."

"LET ME IN THERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO FUCKING HIT SOMEONE!"

This was not going to end well. Jasper looked to me, "I'll go Mom. I'll wait out there with Alice." He kissed Bella's head and left.

"I'll be right back Bells…tell Camilla to wait for Grandma to get back before she comes."

Bella nodded as the tears poured from her tired eyes.

I was going to have a word with Mr. Cullen before he came into this delivery room. I walked out with Jasper. We saw Edward in the hallway. He looked crazed but determined. Jasper hugged me and said, "I'll be in the waiting room Mom…unless you need me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was not afraid of this little punk. "Nope…I'm good babe. Go wait with your _wife_…and don't think we won't be discussing _that_ later!" I told him with a smile.

"Wife?" Edward questioned. "He married my sister?"

I shook my head. "I don't think you need to be worried about that right now. I want you to listen to me good young man! My daughter is in there giving _birth_! You will stop this nonsense and screaming this instant! You will not make a commotion in that room. If you cannot get yourself under control _**I**_ will not allow you to enter. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he answered sarcastically.

"I also suggest that you give growing up a try. Being a father is a big responsibility."

Shit…I didn't mean to say that. He's not going to be a father. He probably doesn't know Bella is giving the baby away.

"Look Mrs. Swan…I am going to be the best father that I possibly can to my…"

"Daughter…you are having a daughter."

"_Daughter_," he said in awe.

"Yes…daughter…now you will go in there and be there for _my_ daughter and stop causing all this trouble. You will not upset her!"

"Yes ma'am."

We entered the room and Edward rushed over to Bella immediately. He had tears in his eyes. "Bella…I thought you killed her."

"What?" She asked.

"I followed you…I saw you going into the clinic with your brother. I thought you were going to kill our baby."

She shook her head. "I did go there to do that…but I couldn't go through with it. Edward…I decided to do something else…but…"

She stopped as another contraction hit her hard. Edward grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "It's okay baby…you're doing great."

Who was this kid? He seemed as if he loved her…but I had never even seen them together. I had no idea what was going on here. They clearly had a connection…but how well could they really know each other?

Okay Esme…not the time I told myself. Focus on Bella right now. Bella and Camilla. Camilla Rose is coming.

"It's time…the contractions are close enough together…she's dilated to a ten," the doctor said.

James and Steve stood back and allowed Edward and me to be on each side of her. Bella held both of our hands. He seemed so fidgety. Unbelievable…he is high or coming down…who knows…but this is ridiculous for him to show up here like this.

The doctor told Bella when to push and my baby girl pushed with everything she had in her. With her age and size this birth was even more difficult than it should be. But I was so proud of her. She made the right decision.

"That's it Bella…you're doing it baby," Edward told her as she squeezed his hand even tighter. I almost chuckled at how he seemed to be turning a little red from how tightly she was gripping his hand.

It was getting closer and closer to the time when Camilla would be coming into the world. Bella was pushing so hard. I was getting nervous. The doctor was aware of the adoption proceedings and knew that the baby was to go directly to James and Steve.

What was going to happen now…with Edward here? And then there is what Bella said to me on the way to the hospital. She's already having second thoughts…Edward is only going to encourage those.

This could be very bad.

I kissed her sweaty forehead and said, "Keep going baby girl. You're doing so well! I am so proud of you."

One last push and we heard the distinct cries coming from Camilla Rose.

Bella and Edward were both in tears and Edward was holding Bella's hand with his forehead pressed against hers. He was murmuring quietly to her about how sorry he was.

She just sobbed. The doctor took Camilla and handed her to the nurse. They were cleaning her and letting James cut the cord. Oh crap.

"Isn't the father supposed to do that?" Edward asked curtly.

"I _am_ her father…both of us are," James said motioning between him and Steve.

"EXCUSE ME?" Edward screeched.

"Edward…lower your voice," I told him.

He turned his anger to Bella, "Bella…what the fuck is this? Is your brother fucking gay?" He spat out at her.

She just nodded as she sobbed.

Edward started tugging at his hair, "What the fuck? Give me my daughter," he said as he started towards James and Steve.

Bella grabbed his arm and he came back. "Edward…please listen…I was going to put her up for adoption. I told them they could…but…I changed my mind. I want her Edward! I can't give Camilla away. I want Camilla. Please get her!"

I nodded to the nurse. She left the room. I knew she would go get my other sons. We had previously discussed what to do if I gave the signal. We had thought Charlie trying to show up might be a problem…none of us had anticipated _this_.

"Edward…Bella…both of you just need to calm down right now. We will figure this out."

"I WANT TO HOLD MY FUCKING DAUGHTER, MOM! GIVE HER TO ME!"

Bella wouldn't stop crying. She was going to hyperventilate. She was screaming so loudly. Edward was insane.

The scene before me was absolutely heartbreaking. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I was trying to calm my daughter down by rubbing her back. So many things were happening at once. James and Steve were holding little Camilla. Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs for Edward to get their daughter.

Edward was lunging towards James and Steve screaming for them to hand him his daughter. He looked wild…like an animal. I think he was probably high as well. "Give us our fucking baby you fucking homo!! She's ours not yours!"

Jasper and Brady were restraining Edward. The doctor had called security. "Mrs. Swan, do you want me to sedate your daughter? She needs to calm herself down and that's not going to happen as long as that boy is in here."

"Edward please…get her back…get Cam…don't let them take her from me…please Edward," Bella sobbed. Edward broke away from Brady and Jasper and went to Bella.

"Bella…I'm sorry baby…I'm so fucking sorry for everything."

My daughter grabbed him by his collar and said, "I don't want your apologies right now! Get our daughter the fuck away from them! Please don't let them take her Edward!"

Edward turned and started towards James and Steve again. "Give her the sedative," I told the doctor.

The security guards came in as the nurse was putting the drugs into Bella's IV. Edward was livid. "What the fuck are you giving her? Don't knock her out! She doesn't want this! She doesn't want those faggots to take our baby."

"She's already signed papers Edward. Camilla Rose is not yours," Steve told him calmly.

"The hell she isn't! Look at that bronze hair! Look at those fucking green eyes!! She is my damn daughter…now give her to me! I didn't sign any fucking papers! You have no right."

"Maybe we need to sedate him as well," the doctor said.

"No…just get him out of here," I told them. This would have to be dealt with later. As they dragged Edward out of the room he was screaming, "You won't keep me from her…either of them. I love you baby girl. Daddy loves you! I _will_ get you back. Bella stay awake! Don't let them hurt you. Don't let them brainwash you!" He was screaming so loud he was losing his voice…and he sounded quite insane. I was glad Bella was finally asleep.

Edward was clearly under the influence of something and he needed to calm down. I told Alice to call Emmett and their father. I think it was time for a family meeting between the Swans and the Cullens.

EPOV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 18**_

Those motherfucking security guards brought me out of the delivery room…forcefully! I wanted to kick their asses but they were doing a damn good job of restraining me. It was a damn good thing too…I would have fucking killed them given the chance. I didn't fucking care.

They took me from them…my girls. They were so beautiful. Bella looked like a goddess giving birth to my child. My little girl. The small glimpses I had gotten of her…she was beautiful. So damn beautiful. Bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes…just like her daddy.

I knew I was ranting around like a lunatic. Guess what? I didn't fucking care! That was my girl in there! Well…not yet…but she could be and that by god was most definitely my fucking daughter in there! I meant every word I said…they will not keep me from either one of them. I will get back to them if it's the last fucking thing I do!

I saw my father stomping down the hallway. The first thing he did was tell the security guards to let me go. They refused. Then they proceeded to explain to him what happened.

"Edward…why were you in there?"

"Because Dad…Bella was having my baby!"

"What? Bella…as in Bella…Jasper's sister?"

"Yes…how many fucking Bella's do you know?"

Before I could blink…I was pulled away from the security guards…grabbed by the collar of my jacket…and shoved into the wall…by my father.

"You will not use that tone with me Edward! You have put this family through hell! Now I want some answers and I want them now!"

I shrugged away from him. "Get your fucking hands away from me Dad. You'll get your damn answers…chill!"

The door to Bella's room opened and her mother stepped out into the hall. She had her hands on her hips and looked pissed. "They had to sedate my daughter because of the stir this boy caused! And now you are not making it any better. She needs her rest! How the hell is she to be expected to stay calm and relax with all of this commotion going on out here? I would think that a _doctor_ would know to behave better around here! Who _are_ you anyway?" She seethed at my father.

"I am his father! And I will treat him however I see fit…and right now he is being an insolent little snot so he is going to get an ass kicking if he doesn't start talking!" He shot back at her.

"Oh…" she paused and then smirked at me, "by all means…carry on."

She winked at my father…fucking winked at him and walked back into Bella's room. What the fuck was that?

_**A/N…You guys seriously blow me away!! You gave me double the reviews for Chapter 11 than what I had for Chapter 10. AWESOME GUYS!! Just AWESOME!**_

_**I hit you with 10 pages of a lot going on this chapter. SO show me some love and I'll reward you with a teaser of Tuesday's chapter.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for making my life so much easier. Bless you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 13

Carlisle POV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 41**_

I was with a patient when Alice called and told me that Edward was here in the hospital. I was ecstatic. There was something else that she was trying to tell me, but as soon as she told me where in the hospital Edward was…I hung up the phone and headed to my son.

When I got to him…hospital security guards were restraining him. This was ludicrous. I told them to get their hands off my son. Once things were explained…I did not even know what to think.

According to what Edward was telling me…I was a…_grandfather_. Then the way he spoke to me…I was livid and I lost my temper. He had inflicted enough pain on this family. I was not going to allow him to behave like this.

Then…one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on opened the door behind us. She was feisty! I had never seen a woman as beautiful as my Elizabeth, until now.

This woman literally astounded me. She spoke to me with tenacity and I fired right back at her. I was very sad when she walked back into the room.

So…that was Bella and Jasper's mother? We share a grandchild. Interesting.

I had to return my focus to Edward right now though. "Edward…what in the _hell_ is going on with you son?"

I was finally able to really look at him. He was obviously coming down off something…possibly still drunk or hung-over as well.

Why in the world would he show up here…to his child's birth…in this kind of condition?

He wasn't answering me and he was trembling. Then he began glaring at me and yelling out profanities and demanding to see Bella and his daughter.

They have a daughter. I have a granddaughter.

I was going to have to sedate him to get him to calm down. I needed to convince him to come with me. "Edward…let's go to my office and discuss this son…alright?"

He nodded and followed along behind me. He was still mumbling and groaning about Camilla and Bella the whole way.

Camilla…how beautiful. I have a granddaughter named Camilla.

This is not the time Carlisle…focus!

I led Edward into one of the empty patient rooms. "Dad…what are we doing…here? We need to get this talk over with. We are wasting precious time! They are brainwashing my Bella right now and who knows what they are doing to my little CC. They are trying to take her from me permanently."

He was talking nonsense. Brainwashing? CC? What in the world is he talking about now?

"Who is CC Edward?"

"MY DAUGHTER! Bella named her Camilla. She is Camilla Cullen, my CC. And I want her and her mother back NOW!"

I gently sat him down on the bed in the room. I had a syringe in my pocket. I was afraid I would need it when I was once again face to face with my son.

I quickly injected it into Edward's arm. He pushed me away from him and stood from the bed. "What the FUCK did you do Dad? You're going to brainwash me too! You are trying to break up my happy family! Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me? Oh…I know…of course you don't fucking love me. I LET YOUR WIFE DIE! How could you love a useless pathetic piece of shit that couldn't PROTECT HIS OWN FUCKING MOTHER?"

He was stumbling around the room. I walked to him and he collapsed in my arms. I got him over to the bed and laid him in it comfortably.

He needed to sleep off whatever he was on at the moment.

I didn't know if anything he was saying was the truth…about Camilla being taken from him. I needed to speak with Bella's mother. It was time to get the full story…or at least as much of it as she knows.

I pressed a kiss to my son's forehead and left to go inform the nurses' of his hospital admittance. He was staying here at _least_ overnight.

Once the nurses assured me Edward would be cared for in my short absence…I made my way back to Bella's room.

When I opened the door slightly I noticed Bella was sleeping while her mother was sitting next to her in a chair with her head placed on the bed beside Bella. She also held her daughter's hand in hers.

I cleared my throat. She didn't budge. Crap…I was hoping I wouldn't have to…physically disturb her.

"Excuse me? Mrs…um…Swan?" I said quietly…trying not to wake Bella as well.

She still wasn't waking. Okay…I was going to have to touch her. God help me. I walked towards her…nervous as hell. I am a forty-one year old successful doctor. Why the hell am I am so nervous about simply _touching_ this woman in the most innocent of ways?

I gently tapped her shoulder. She lifted her head up very quickly and gasped at me. "OH! Dr. Cullen! You scared me!"

"I am so sorry Mrs. Swan…that was not my intention. I was trying to wake you. I talked to you from the door but you weren't responding."

"I'm sorry…I guess I was more tired than I thought I was," she responded sheepishly.

"It's quite alright," I told her.

"Oh…and it's _Miss_ Swan. I'm divorced," she said.

Oh, thank goodness! Wait…what? Why did I get the biggest thrill when I found out this woman was unattached.

Well…she could still have a boyfriend or something. "Will your boyfriend be joining you or taking you home to rest?"

She laughed, "No boyfriend I'm afraid. I am as single as they come."

I smiled at her. This news made me so happy. I'm not sure why but it did. I shook my head though. Again, I needed to focus.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm afraid I think it's time that we talk."

She nodded and pointed her head towards the door motioning for us to step out of the room. Of course she doesn't want to disturb her daughter.

I followed her out to the hall. I almost felt as if I would follow this woman absolutely anywhere. What the hell is happening to me? I haven't had these feelings since…_Elizabeth_.

Once we got into the hall, she grabbed my arm and said excitedly, "Would you like to see your granddaughter? She is so beautiful!"

"Yes…I would love that."

While we went into the nursery and visited with our magnificent baby granddaughter…she told me everything.

She also informed me that while Camilla was still here in the hospital she is going to tell Bella that she was sent home with James and Steve. Esme, she insisted that I call her that instead of Miss Swan. Esme felt that it would be best if Bella didn't see Camilla just yet.

James and Steve left her here willingly. They were coming back to get her tomorrow. So many things need to be sorted through.

"I think the best idea right now would be for is to have a family meeting at my house tomorrow. This meeting needs to be with all family members involved also. It will be imperative to have as many loved ones there for Bella and Edward as possible," Esme said to me.

"I agree," I told her. "But I am going to be honest with you up front. I do not agree with this adoption idea at all. And I will support my son one hundred percent if he wishes to fight it. He has never signed away his parental rights. From what you've told me…it sounds as if your daughter will fight it as well."

She looked at me angrily, "How can you think the adoption is a bad idea? Bella and Edward are too young and too messed up right now to care for a baby!"

"You said yourself that Bella was able to stay clean once she found out she was pregnant and she attended therapy. You just admitted this to me! How can you have such little faith in your daughter? As far as my son goes…I think Bella and Camilla are just the motivation he needs to get into rehab and get clean."

"I will be damned if I let you use my daughter and her child to try and push your son into rehab Carlisle Cullen! You will not bully me into getting what you want either! I am through letting men push me around! If this is what my Bella really and truly _wants_…I will support her completely! And how dare you insinuate that I don't have faith in my own daughter? I have never ever in my life been so insulted!"

She turned from me and began to storm out of the nursery. But before she exited the room, she turned to me and said, "I will call you in the morning as soon as Bella is discharged and we will meet at _my_ house. It will be _your_ responsibility to get _your_ family members there!"

She is definitely a feisty one. I like her!

BPOV

_**September 12, 2003: Age 15**_

When I woke up, I immediately started sobbing again. I wanted Edward and Camilla. My mom was the only one in the room with me. "Where is my baby?" I screeched at her.

"Bells…you have to calm down honey."

"No Mom! I want Edward…and Cam…_**NOW**_! Why won't you give me my daughter? Why did you chase him away? I love him!"

"Bella…how can you love him? You have never even said a word about this boy…do you even know anything about him?"

"I know…that he is smart and throws it all away on drugs and alcohol. I know that he is a good man who is conflicted and misunderstood. I know that he has the most devastatingly beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen. I know that when he touches me he lights my body on fire and makes me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. I know that he is just as fucked up as I am and mom, I know that I love him! So please, give my daughter…and Edward! Get…them…back."

She shook her head. "Bella…we are going to talk about this…calmly. But not here at the hospital. We need to do this at home. Cam is with Steve and James right now. You will be released tomorrow and everyone will meet at home to discuss these new…_developments_."

"Why would they let them take her home already? I didn't okay that!"

"Bells…you signed papers. Right now in the eyes of the hospital…they are her parents. We will sort this out tomorrow sweetie. Please rest baby girl."

"You told me where Cam is…what about Edward? Where is he?"

"He's…with his…father."

She blushed when she said that. Why the fuck was she blushing?

Did my mother have a thing for Edward's dad? Could my life _be_ more fucked up at the moment? Probably not.

My mom climbed into the hospital bed with me and wrapped her arms securely around my body. She then started humming into my ear. It was the lullaby she would always sing to me when I was a little girl. It made me feel safe.

I snuggled closer into her arms and allowed myself to fall asleep. I dreamt beautiful dreams of Camilla Rose and her beautiful father. In my dreams…we were a happy family. I really hoped that they came true soon.

EPOV

_**September 13, 2003: Age 18**_

I woke up with a pounding headache. I felt something warm beside me. When I looked down, I saw my sister curled up into my body with her tiny arms wrapped securely around my waist.

My father was seated on one side of the bed I was in while my big brother was sitting on the other side.

"Ali," I said as I shook her gently.

She looked up at me and smiled with her big blue eyes shining. "Edward! You're awake!" She jumped off me and started yelling to Dad and Emmett, "Dad! Emmett! Wake up! Edward is awake!"

Dad bolted up from where he sat and was immediately in doctor mode looking over my body for any sign of injury.

Emmett was waking up slowly, stretching and looking around the room.

I had not even been awake for a full five minutes and I already needed something…a drink…something to snort…anything. I just needed a fix of something big time! I think Dad noticed the look on my face.

"Edward…we have a meeting to go to today. I am going to release you from the hospital in order to attend since it concerns you and your life…but after that…I can't force you to stay around here. You are eighteen years old. If you wish to leave after the meeting and continue with how you were living your life…I won't be able to stop you."

"No Dad!" Alice yelled. "He can't leave again! He just can't!" She started crying. I had only spoken one word since I woke up and I was already making my sweet little twin cry. I am such an asshole.

I cleared my throat, trying to be able to speak and said, "Ali…calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Am I freaking out right now? Yes. Do I need a drink, a hit, a fix of some kind? Yes. But…I want to get better…to change…for Bella…and Camilla. They need me. And for some reason I seem to need them as well."

All three of my present family members were smiling. Alice attacked me with her tiny body. "Oh Edward! You're home! And I'm an Aunt! I'm so excited!"

"Not so fast Alice. There are matters to be discussed concerning my little granddaughter." I noticed my father smiling proudly as he said the word _granddaughter_. "Bella's mother seems to be under the impression that allowing this ridiculous adoption to happen is what's best for Edward and Bella at the moment."

This made me sit straight up in the bed. "NO! I will NOT allow MY DAUGHTER to be ADOPTED by anyone! If Bella doesn't want her…I will take her myself. Dad, you can take care of her until I get out of rehab right?"

"Yeah Daddy! That's a wonderful idea! We can keep Camilla with us if Bella doesn't want her. I will look after her while you work. It's no problem. Please Daddy! We can't let Camilla be taken away from us. We just got her! She belongs to Edward…not Bella's brother!" Alice was pleading with my father and using her pouty face that had gotten her so many things she wanted from him in the past.

"Well if you ask me…that whole family is fucked up! The things I've seen are just…a mess," Emmett said.

"You know the Swans too? What in the world have I missed since I've been away?"

"A lot," Alice said as she smiled.

I smiled back at her. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after lunch time son. Miss Swan called right before we fell asleep and said that Bella was released first thing this morning. We are supposed to head over to their house at about two. I assure all of you that everything will be done in my power to keep Camilla in our family. I am pretty sure that Bella does not wish to give her up any longer. Her mother told me that while they were on their way to the hospital Bella expressed that she did not want to go through with the adoption. We have that on our side and the fact that Edward never signed away his parental rights."

"Thanks Dad. I promise I am going to be better," I told him honestly.

I want to stop screwing up my life. If I was being honest with myself…I wanted Bella, Camilla, and me to be a family. I hoped it could happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew that today was Bella's birthday. She was sixteen today. I remembered this because when we were in elementary school...I remembered her mom would always bring cupcakes to her class on her birthday if her birthday landed on a school day that year. It was always on September 13th.

On the way to the Swans' house I asked my dad to stop at Wal-Mart. I didn't have very much money in my pocket and I wasn't about to ask my family for any so I had to make do with what I had.

I found the items I was looking for and hoped Bella would like them. They were silly and cheap but I hoped they would make her smile anyway.

I bought her one of those little fifty cent cards that they sell there. It was just a simple one with a cute little puppy on the front and it said 'Happy Birthday' on the inside.

In the baby section, I found a cute little bib for a dollar that said, 'if you think I'm cute you should see my mommy.' I grabbed that as well. Then I made my way to the candy section. There I found a bundle of tootsie roll pops. They were joined together kind of like a bouquet of flowers would be and they were also only one dollar.

I was able to get everything for her for less than four dollars. I know that sounds horrible but I only had a five-dollar bill in my pocket.

When I got back into the car…all three of my family members were being nosy about what was in the bag. I refused to tell them. But Alice handed me a pen anyway as if she knew I needed one to sign the card. I didn't even tell her I bought a card. Weird psychic pixie.

It was really tempting while I was in there to go over to the beer section and just start drinking the beverages there. But I resisted temptation…this time.

Upon arrival at the Swan residence I got out of the car very quickly. I was at the door before everyone else.

Jasper opened the door. "Edward," he said tensely.

"Jasper…or should I call you bro or something?"

Jasper glanced over my head to look at my father walking up with my siblings. He shook his head quickly and whispered, "Please not now. Your dad doesn't know yet."

I nodded in understanding. I have done enough bad things. Who was I to rat out anyone?

He let us into the house and we were led into the living room. Bella was curled up in a blanket on the couch. She had obviously been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still sniffling and held a box of Kleenex in her lap.

I went and sat beside her. "Hi," I said nervously.

"Hi," she said back.

I handed her the Wal-Mart bag. "Here…this is for you. I'm sorry they aren't wrapped. Happy birthday Bella." I held my breath as she began looking through the bag.

BPOV

_**September 13, 2003: Age 16**_

Oh yeah…today was my birthday. We had all been so wrapped up in everything that no one had even told me happy birthday. I heard my mother gasp as she walked into the room and heard Edward's words. "I am so sorry Bella! I can't believe we forgot!"

"It's alright Mom," I told her honestly. I really didn't care but it meant the world that Edward did this for me.

I looked through the bag he gave me. I pulled out the card first. The puppy on the front was adorable. Inside it said 'happy birthday' and then Edward had written a little short note at the bottom.

_**Happy Birthday Bella. I hope things get better for us! Our daughter and you will always have a special place in my heart. Love, Edward**_

He signed it 'love, Edward.' Did he mean that? That would have to be figured out later. First things first. There were more things to go through in the bag. I pulled out the little bouquet of tootsie roll pops and started laughing.

"How did you know that I love these things?!" I asked excitedly.

His face broke out into the biggest grin. "I didn't…but I really like them…and I couldn't afford a bouquet of…flowers…so…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"I love them Edward! Thank you!"

"There's one more thing in the bag for you…well it's really for Camilla."

I pulled the bib out of the bag and started crying. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed. "Edward, thank you! I haven't even gotten to hold her yet! They made me leave the hospital this morning without her! Mom lied to me last night and told me that she had gone home with James and Steve. She let it slip once we were home that she was still at the hospital. James and Steve are on their way over with her. Edward, I just want to hold her and kiss her!"

I continued to sob and he held me tighter. Carlisle spoke, "This is ridiculous Esme! Why wouldn't you let her see the baby?"

"I didn't tell her Camilla was still in the hospital when we left Carlisle! So when we got home and it slipped out it was already too late. The boys will be here with her soon. I've already…talked to them."

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked my mom.

I was curious myself. I didn't know that she had talked to them about anything yet. She asked me this morning when we got home what I really and truly wanted. I told her I wanted Camilla with all of my heart. She's _my_ baby. She never responded to my answer though.

"I told them that Bella wants to keep Camilla and she doesn't want to go through with the adoption…and that…I support her." Mom smiled softly to me when she said that.

"Thanks Mom!" I said as I continued to cry into Edward's chest. He was rubbing my back and humming softly in my ear. I felt so safe in his strong arms. But I could also feel him shaking. Everyone around us started talking amongst themselves.

"How long has it…been?" I asked him quietly. I knew he would understand what I meant.

He licked his lips and said, "A little over twenty four hours or something like that I guess. I'm going pretty crazy right now."

I nodded. "I know…it's going to be horrible. But it does get better! Do you _really_ want to get clean Edward?"

"I do," he replied

"Then I'll help you," I told him.

He didn't have a chance to respond because right then…James and Steve walked in…with our daughter.

James pulled her from the carrier they had her in and walked over to us. He smiled at me sympathetically as he laid her into my arms for the very first time.

Edward and I must have both looked shocked. "Meet your daughter Bella. This is Camilla Rose. She's been asking for her mommy and daddy."

I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. I noticed that he too was holding back tears. I held this precious little gift securely in my arms while Edward kissed her forehead.

In that moment, I knew I had made the right decision.

_**A/N…Review for your teaser of Saturday's chapter! **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her amazingness! I don't know if that's a word or not but if it isn't…I'm making it up right now! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 14

EPOV

_**September 13, 2003: Age 18**_

I was looking down at the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on…next to her mother of course. My daughter…my little CC. She was gorgeous. She had fuzzy bronze colored hair and bright green eyes that looked as if they were staring into your soul.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks and I didn't fucking care. Yes, I was crying like a pussy. I had good reason to…my beautiful Bella was holding our magnificent daughter…finally.

Bella was crying and rubbing her nose gently to Camilla's. She turned to me and smiled. "Would you like to hold your daughter Edward?"

I couldn't speak. I just nodded. I held out my arms while Bella placed her gently in them. "You have to support her head okay?" She said to me. She was already so motherly and loving. She was an absolute natural at this.

I cradled my baby girl gently in my arms. "Hi CC. I'm your Daddy. I'm so happy to finally meet you," I sobbed to this angelic little creature. Bella wrapped one of her arms around my waist to hug me and used her free hand to gently caress Camilla's forehead.

"CC?" Bella asked me quietly.

"Yes…Camilla…_Cullen_. I was hoping she would have my last name. I kind of wanted something that just I would call her. I like CC."

She smiled. "I like it too!" She told me excitedly.

We were brought out of our beautiful moment by someone clearing their throat. "Um, guys…this is great and all…but Bella, did you forget about the adoption papers?" It came from that faggot boyfriend of Bella's brother.

"Steve! Shut up! We talked about this!" James scolded him.

"No James. It's not right. You were complaining about it yourself. Everyone always coddles Bella and caters to what she wants. It's time she learned a lesson. She signed papers and now she needs to be a grown-up about it and give us our daughter."

There was about to be one less gay dude standing in this room!

Steve walked towards us as if he was going to actually try to pry CC from our arms. Over my dead body! The only way he would get my daughter out of my arms would be by force!

Emmett stood in his path. "I think it's time you just back the fuck up, son. You will NOT be touching that little girl! She is with her _parents_ and I intend to make sure she stays that way!"

I knew I loved my big brother for a reason. Poor Bella was crying again as she turned her anguished eyes to her brother, "Why James? Why would you come here and put her in my arms like this only to go back on your word and try to take her from me? What did I ever do to you?"

I couldn't put my arms around Bella because I had never held a baby before and CC was still in my arms. I was so afraid of hurting her that I could not bring myself to remove one of my arms to put around Bella. Sorry Bells.

Rosalie spoke up, "Emmett…you need to sit down and butt out! This is just like you…butting your nose into other people's business where it doesn't belong! Some of us have a home to get back to…you know with a husband and a baby? I would like to get this stupid 'family' meeting over with so I can go home! Besides…we all know that Edward and Bella are not fit to be parents. I don't see the issue with letting James and Steve have the baby."

We heard a voice from the hallway speaking along with the sound of their footsteps walking into the living room where everyone was. "Oh I see a big damn problem with allowing two _queers_ to have a baby!" We all looked up to see Bella's father standing in the doorway.

Esme glared at him. "Charlie! I have told you repeatedly to stop letting yourself into this house! You do not live here anymore!"

"Well this is still _my_ house. I fucking pay for it and these are _my_ goddamn kids Esme! And _that_ is my granddaughter," he said as he pointed to CC.

Bella had not looked at her father since he entered the room. She still had her angry gaze on Rosalie. Finally, my Bella stood up and stalked her way over to her sister. She slapped Rosalie right across the face.

"What the FUCK Bella?" Rosalie screeched.

"Bella! Stop that!" Esme yelled.

Jasper put his hands gently on Bella's shoulders and pulled her away just as Rosalie was about to retaliate on her little sister.

"How _**DARE**_ you say that Edward and I are not fit to be parents?!"

Rosalie smirked and said, "Well…if the shoe fits…fucking wear it…_Isabella_. We all know it's true! I am just the only one around here with the balls to say it out loud. No one else wants to hurt the poor, precious, little baby girl's feelings!" She said mockingly.

Bella laughed bitterly, "What happened to you Rose? When did you become such a vapid bitch? You are really acting like a cunt right now!"

Jasper didn't get Bella pulled back in time for this one. We could all hear the smack as Rosalie's hand met Bella's cheek.

Jasper stood in between them. "RoRo! Don't you fucking touch her again! I mean it! I will restrain you!"

"Please Jasper…I've known you your whole life. Like you would ever hit a fucking girl!" Rosalie laughed at him.

My tiny twin sister stood up side by side with her husband, "He may be a gentleman…but I'm not! I do not have any reservations about hitting a girl…especially one who is acting like a raging bitch at the moment!"

Yeah! I love my sister!

Bella started speaking again, "Who are _you_ to judge anyone at their parenting skills?" She directed at Rosalie.

"Excuse me? What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…what kind of a mother _knowingly_ takes her baby into a house where there is abuse occurring?"

Rosalie looked livid. "You…you…you have no idea what you are talking about! Royce and I are fine. There is no abuse going on in my home!"

"Sure Rose…that's believable. I will ask you one thing…what's going to happen when Peyton cries too much, she's too loud, or she takes up too much of your attention? What's Royce going to do then? What about when she is older? God knows the kind of sick things that fucker might try to do to her once she starts _maturing_!"

Rosalie looked stunned and as if she was deep in thought. "I've got to go. I've said my peace and I don't give a shit what any of you do."

She bolted from the room and slammed the door.

Bella calmed down and took her place back at my side. CC was making little noises. All of this tension in the room was upsetting her.

"Could we all please just discuss this calmly now? All of this noise is disturbing my baby girl," I told them.

Bella smiled up at me. "You know…you're pretty good at this Dad stuff already."

I smiled brightly back at her. "Thanks…_Bells_."

Esme spoke next, "I agree with Edward. So…the next person who decides to get loud or out of hand…will be leaving this house! Understood?"

Everyone nodded…even Charlie.

Charlie took this as his opportunity to speak. "I don't like the idea of my granddaughter being raised by two men. It's too hard to be a kid in today's world as it is…let alone having to deal with having two fathers. I do not need to hear about that innocent little baby girl walking in on you two doing god knows what to each other."

It was so wrong for Charlie to feel this way about his son. As much as I was happy that he wanted Camilla to stay with Bella and me…it was for the wrong reason. He just did not want her with James and his partner.

"Oh but it's alright for _your_ children to walk in on _you_ having relations with someone other than their _mother_? That's really rich Dad! You're such a fucking _hypocrite_!" James seethed.

"This is why I don't call him _Dad_. He is and always will be just…_Charlie_. Right asshole?" Brady said.

Bella looked at her brother intently. "Is that how you really feel James? Was what Steve said earlier true? You think I always get what I want…and now you want to take my little girl from me?"

James came over to us and knelt down in front of Bella. He took her hands into his. "Bells…I didn't mean it like that I swear. I was upset in the moment. What I said to Steve was that everyone has always coddled you and in turn, we've done nothing but enable all of your _issues_.

When I was angry, I did say that I felt we should not relent until we got to keep Camilla. BUT…after thinking long and hard about it…and talking to Mom…I realized that Camilla belongs with you, Bells. I love you sis. I could never hurt you this way."

Jasper huffed with his arms across his chest. "Yeah sure you couldn't. Maybe you should learn to keep a fucking leash on your boy toy then and keep him from coming in here and upsetting our sister!"

James stood up and got in Jasper's face. "What the fuck Jazz? Why are you always jealous over anyone who has anything to do with Bella in this family besides you? She is our fucking sister too! Contrary to what you might believe…I would _never_ hurt her!"

Jasper's expression softened but he still didn't look completely convinced. Steve grabbed James's arm and said, "We talked about this! I want my daughter!"

"Yes, we did talk about this Steve…and I fucking told you how I feel. Bella keeps her baby…end of fucking story! You go along with what I say or we are through! We don't have much of a case anyway…Edward never signed over his parental rights. Now…let…it…go."

"Fine…can we go now?" Steve spat out sarcastically.

James looked over at Esme, "Mom…since we are bowing out gracefully…do we really need to be here for the rest of this? I think we need to go home and work some things out…and I have some papers to destroy." He said that while smiling at Bella.

Esme smiled sweetly at her son as she got up to hug him. "You two can go. Behave yourselves! Go kiss and make up!"

Steve made his way over to Bella and me, as if he was coming to say goodbye to my CC. I don't fucking think so.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" I growled at him. "Get the fuck away from my daughter. You've done enough!"

He shook his head and walked away as he muttered under his breath, "Fucking psycho."

That's right. No one is coming near this little girl without _my_ fucking permission! Or her mother's of course.

I felt bad because I could tell that Bella wanted to hold her again…but I was not ready to let her out of my arms just yet. Call me a selfish prick if you want…but this sweet little creature was just to perfect to let go.

I kept kissing her tiny little nose and playing with her even tinier little fingers. She was simply a miracle.

Emmett looked at Bella and me and said, "Well guys…I guess I'm not really needed here for this part either. I am going to take off. I need to clear my head after seeing Rose again. Dad or Alice will call and let me know what is decided with you Edward."

I nodded and told him, "Thanks Em. Don't forget to say bye to your niece."

He leaned in to us, kissed CC on the forehead, and said, "Love you little one. Your Uncle Em will be coming back to play with you really soon!"

I made sure he heard me when I whispered, "And you will be spilling on this situation between you and Rosalie…soon."

He nodded. "See you guys later," he called out as he left.

Jasper stood up and stretched his arms as he said, "Well…I guess that means Alice and I can take off too."

Esme gave him a look that could kill as she stood up and said, "You sit your ass down right this instant Jasper Swan! There are things we will be discussing between the two of you as well," she said motioning between him and Alice.

Oops…guess Bella and I weren't the only ones being lectured today. Dad looked confused…and so did Charlie.

Esme rolled her eyes and said, "These two," her thumb pointed towards Alice and Jasper, "got married and didn't bother telling anyone."

"WHAT?!" Both fathers stood up and yelled.

At that, poor little CC was a bawling mess. The loud voices really upset her. I pulled her into my chest as I supported her head and cooed to her, "It's okay baby girl…shhh…it's alright. Don't be afraid, Daddy's got you."

Bella was patting her back. "It's alright sweet baby, no one will hurt you Cam," she told her.

I looked at Bella and our eyes met. I couldn't help myself; I kissed her quickly on the lips. It was a quick peck but it was full of a spark…that I couldn't explain.

Bella felt it too because she touched her fingertips to her lips and had the biggest smile on her face.

"How could you be so fucking stupid Jasper?" Charlie yelled at him.

"Charles Swan you will lower your voice or you will get the fuck out of my house now! You are upsetting Camilla Rose!"

Jasper and Bella both were looking at their mom with their mouths hanging open. Something told me Esme didn't drop the F-bombs around much.

Charlie sat down as he looked like a scolded child. Then my dad spoke directly to Alice, "Mary Alice…is this true?"

"Yes Daddy," she said in her innocent voice that she knows melts our father's heart.

Oh give me a break. I chuckled internally at my sister. She's a smart one.

Carlisle tried to regain his composure, "Well…that is not the issue at the moment…but Esme is right…you two are staying right where you are. We will deal with you after we have dealt with these three," he said as he waved his arms towards _my_ _family_.

"I have a suggestion," Charlie stated.

"And what would that be Charlie," Esme said bitterly.

"I think Bella and little Camilla there should move in with us."

"Excuse me?" Esme said.

"What?" Bella said in a very loud whisper. CC was finely calming down in my arms. She had her tiny little fingers wrapped tightly around one of mine.

"You heard me. I think that Sue and I would be a better influence on you two than your mother and the craziness that she allows to go on over here."

"You have got to be kidding Dad! You are ridiculous! You turn your back on me every chance you get and choose Sue and her kids over us…and you really think I am going to bring my daughter into your house?"

"Bells…come on…give me…"

"Get out Dad!"

"Bella…"

"GET…OUT…DAD!"

Thank goodness CC didn't wake up this time. She had my finger so she was content and out like a light.

"Charlie…you better go," Esme told him.

"I will not be thrown out of my house by a sixteen year old that seriously needs to be turned over someone's knee!"

"Out Charlie! Now!" Esme told him.

My father stood up and glared at Charlie. "I believe the ladies have asked you to leave. There's no reason for you to stay. If they want you to know what we decide here…then I am sure they will let you know. I can escort you out personally if you like."

I had never heard my father sound quite so menacing before ever in my life. It was kind of cool and I was never more proud to call him Dad than in this moment.

I could feel the shakiness returning. I really needed a drink…a hit…something. I was going to jump out of my skin if I didn't get something soon. No…I could do this. I had to do this. I looked at the beautiful sleeping baby in my arms. I would do this…for her.

I turned and saw Bella smiling at me as I heard Charlie stomping out of the house.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder. "Edward…can I hold our daughter now please? My body aches for her," she asked me…her voice trembling.

"Of course you can. I'm sorry I've been hogging her."

"It's okay. I know you're going to be going…away. I wanted to let you bond with her. I don't want her to forget her daddy."

Once again…I didn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks as I stared at this beautiful girl who loved me so. I knew she did…I could see it in her eyes. We were both so messed up right now though. Would we really get a chance at happiness together? I hoped so. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to love her.

I was pretty sure I already did love her….probably have since I started protecting her when she was in third grade and I was in fifth grade. But could we both bounce back from this crap? I looked down at my little CC as I passed her to her mother and I was given my answer. I knew that we could manage this. It would just take time and work. I was willing to go the distance.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked to everyone in the room. "So, what's the plan?"

My father spoke first. "Well, I don't think that it's a good idea for you and Bella to be in any type of romantic relationship right…now…with each other or anyone else."

"Agreed," I said.

Bella did not look happy at that but she held her tongue.

Esme spoke this time, "I agree with that. I also think that Camilla and Bella will be staying here with me. Bella, you are going to be responsible for this little one. I work during the day. You are going to have to find someone to watch Camilla while you go to school. You will not be a drop out young lady."

"I can agree to that Mom."

"Edward…you will be going to a rehab facility in Seattle that I found. I have signed you up for the most intense program that they have and you will be there for ninety days. During this time you will also be going to individual therapy. Also, Emmett, Alice, and I will be coming to the rehab facility weekly for family counseling with you. I also think that maybe we would benefit from having Bella come with us. The two of you could have a counseling session together and work out your issues if you would like to. This would also give you an opportunity to see Camilla weekly."

Bella and I both nodded emphatically at that. I loved that I could still see my little girl weekly. It would be great for Bella and I to talk to a counselor together as well…as a team.

"When do I go Dad?"

"If you think you can handle it…we will wait until tomorrow for you to go. I thought you might like to spend the day getting to know your daughter."

"Thank you…Dad."

"You are welcome son. Now…I think we should go and get some dinner, don't you Esme? We've got three birthdays to celebrate that are long overdue."

We all agreed and tried to decide where we wanted to go eat. My thoughts drifted to the new leaf I was turning over and my new life.

This was it…I was going to turn my life around for good. I was determined to be a better man…for Bella and my little CC.

Emmett POV

_**September 13, 2003: Age 24**_

The way things were between Rose and me was really bothering me. I really cared for her. I knew things were not good between her and that bastard she called a husband. But there was nothing I could do until she was ready to get help…right?

I had a bad feeling when I left the Swan house. I drove around for about twenty-five minutes with no destination in mind before I ended up heading towards Rose's house. I just had to see that she was okay. Something in my gut told me there was a problem at the house.

I had never been more heartbroken that one of my feelings had been right than when I turned on the street to Rose's house. There were two ambulances, police cars, and some unmarked cars in their driveway.

I pulled up to the side of the road and parked my car. I jumped out and sprinted over to where I saw a stretcher coming out with a black body bag resting on top. Oh God. Please not Rose…please not Rose.

Then I saw another stretcher come out of the house along with cops. Thank God! Rose was on this stretcher. The paramedics had her hooked up to an IV thing already and were pushing her towards the ambulance.

"Excuse me! I'm a friend of the family. What is going on here?"

"Sir…you have to move. We need to get Mrs. King to the hospital."

"I can see that…why the fuck is she handcuffed to this stretcher?"

I had noticed that both wrists were handcuffed to the railings of the stretcher…what the fuck?

"Sir...Mrs. King is under arrest for the murder of Royce King. I suggest you call her next of kin and a lawyer for her. Now…we've got to go."

I was left standing there dumbfounded. My Rosie had killed that bastard. Good for her. But how much damage did he do before she killed him? How was she doing? Where was Peyton in all of this?

Fuck! SO many questions. I had to call Esme…now.

_**A/N…Review for your teaser my lovelies! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 15

Esme POV

_**September 13, 2003: Age 41**_

We were getting ready to leave the house to go to out for dinner. I was having the most wonderful time watching Bella and Edward playing with Camilla. They were good with her. This gave me great hope that things would be alright with those three.

Carlisle was standing beside me, "I know they are young and went about things the wrong way…but the three of them look really good together…don't they?"

I nodded, "They sure do."

"I can't help but think things will turn out alright. My wife and I were very young when we had Emmett…very young. But we were happy."

"Well…Charlie and I were very young as well when we had Rose. I can completely sympathize with Bella and Edward and they have a tough road ahead of them. Their road will be even tougher because they have the addictions to deal with, but hopefully it will work out better for them than it did for Charlie and me."

"Yes, I hope so as well."

I turned my gaze to my son and I guess my…new…daughter-in-law. They were cooing over their niece. I had never seen my son so happy. These two would also have a tough road. They were just starting college…and doing so as newlyweds. But if anyone was capable of handling this…it was my Jasper. Alice was good for him.

Just as we were about to walk out the door, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

I heard Emmett's panicked voice on the other end. "Mrs. S…you've got to get to the hospital now!"

"Emmett…slow down…what is it? What is wrong?"

"Something told me to drive by Rose's house. There were cops…ambulance…blood…so much blood."

I was suddenly going into panic mode. "Emmett! Where is Rose? Where is Peyton? WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed into the phone as I dropped to my knees.

Carlisle came over and took the phone from me as Jasper came and joined me on the floor to try and calm me down.

I heard Carlisle's voice talking but I couldn't understand the words he was saying. "Mom, what is it?" Bella handed the baby carrier to Edward and joined Jasper on the floor with me.

Carlisle hung up my phone and came to kneel before us. He took my hands in his. "Esme…look at me." I looked up at him. "We have to go to the hospital. Emmett does not know what condition Rose is in…but…Royce is dead. When Emmett arrived on the scene…they were taking Rose to the hospital and they told him to call her family and a lawyer. She is being arrested for Royce's murder."

"Oh my god! Where is Peyton?" Bella asked.

"Emmett said that someone was there from Child Protective Services and she told him…Peyton went to the hospital in the first ambulance that was there. She also told him that she was pretty sure Peyton was alright and that her trip to the hospital was simply a precaution."

I just nodded. Jasper and Bella stood up and helped me to my feet. "Come on Mom; let's get you to the hospital."

Yes…I needed to get to my girls.

Rose POV

_**September 14, 2003: Age 24**_

I woke up and heard beeping noises all around me. I felt something warm and comforting surrounding my left hand. I looked down and discovered that it was a much larger, masculine hand.

My eyes made their way from the hand that was holding mine, all the way up to the face to discover that the hand belonged to Emmett Cullen.

Emmett was holding my hand securely in his while he was sitting in a chair beside my hospital bed. He was slouched down in the chair sleeping but still keeping a strong hold on my hand.

I tried to move my right arm but discovered it was handcuffed to the railing of the hospital bed. It was then that I remembered what had happened and why I was here.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was infuriated by the things Bella had said to me. I wasn't really mad at her though…I was angry because they were…true.**_

_**The truth hurts.**_

_**If I was being perfectly honest with myself…I was jealous. Edward and Bella were two messed up and crazy kids…but the love they showed towards Camilla at the house…it was too much.**_

_**You could tell instantly that those two not only felt something for each other…but they adored that baby girl. I wanted that. I loved Peyton more than my own life. I wanted her to have a father who felt that way as well. Royce was distant from Peyton but yet possessive of her. It was always about control with him.**_

_**He had been very controlling since the incident when Peyton was born. I was trapped and did not feel there was a way out for the two of us. That is why I was jealous of what Bella had. Yes, it was stupid and petty but it's how I felt.**_

_**It was so hard to watch the three of them together. They had what I wanted even though they still had a long road ahead of them before they would officially be a family. Edward was so protective and loving to that baby girl. I knew he would never hurt her. **_

_**I had my doubts about Royce with Peyton. That is why I was angry. The things Bella said about Peyton with Royce really hit home. I had to get out of that house because I was scared and needed to get home to my baby girl. I knew I was the only one who could protect her from her father.**_

_**I cried throughout the entire drive back home. I was a wreck when I walked into the house. As soon as I made it through the door…I could hear Peyton's cries.**_

_**But over her cries I could hear Royce's screaming. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP? JESUS! YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! JUST SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU GET QUIET!"**_

_**Then Peyton's cries were muffled. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I had never been so fast in all of my life. I threw open the door to her nursery and lunged at Royce. He was over her crib and had…a pillow…over her face. He was going to suffocate our daughter.**_

_**He stumbled back and didn't fight me right away…which meant he was more than likely drunk. I turned away from him to check on my baby. She was okay. She was breathing and she was crying. I noticed that her diaper was completely full. I didn't pick her up from the crib just yet because I knew Royce would come at me and I didn't want to be holding her when he did.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ROSALIE?"**_

"_**ME? You ask what is wrong with me? You were trying to suffocate a three-month old because she wouldn't stop crying Royce! You are a sick bastard! Her diaper is wet! She needs changed…of course she was crying!"**_

"_**Then I guess you should have been here bitch! I am not changing that shit and you fucking know it! I wasn't trying to suffocate her…I was just trying to make her shut the fuck up you overdramatic wench! Jesus! You're just like you're fucking sister!"**_

_**I was fuming but I needed to deal with Peyton. I turned away from him again and that was my mistake. He pulled me back by my hair and threw me across the room.**_

"_**You will not come into MY house and try to knock ME around Rosalie! I will be the only one doing the hitting around here. Besides…she is my daughter…I can do whatever the hell I want to her and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"**_

_**He then pulled me by my hair…into our bedroom…and proceeded to give me the worst beating and rape of our entire marriage. Because he was so drunk…it didn't last long. It was in these few moments…that I knew what I had to do. He was hurting me and I could hear my daughter's cries throughout the entire ordeal. **_

_**When he finished with his climax…he rolled away from me and passed out cold. I was numb. All I could think of was that I needed to protect my little girl…any way possible.**_

_**I knew exactly what I was doing. I walked into Peyton's room…picked her up and comforted her…changed her diaper…made sure she was happy again.**_

_**Then I made my way into Royce's study…turned the combination lock to his safe…pulled out his gun…and went back to our bedroom.**_

_**He was still asleep. I wanted him to wake up for this. I wanted him to fight back. I wanted him to feel the pain of what I was about to do to him.**_

_**As I held the gun tightly in my hand…I went to our bathroom and pulled a bucket that I used for cleaning from under the sink. I filled the bucket with ice cold water and returned to our bedroom.**_

_**I could hardly move…he had beat me so bad this time…I knew things were broken…but I was a woman on a mission and adrenaline was pumping through me. I was going to do this for my daughter. She would be safe after this.**_

_**I poured the bucket of water onto Royce to wake him up from his slumber. He bolted up from the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK?"**_

_**I knew if I pointed the gun at him he would come after me. I cocked the gun and pointed it right at his head.**_

"_**Are you fucking kidding me Rose? You won't shoot me. Put the gun down and go do something useful…like make my dinner…or come over here and blow me…yeah that would be helpful. But put the gun away and stop playing with things that are for men."**_

"_**I'm going to kill you Royce," I told him calmly as I walked closer to him. I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss.**_

"_**Look bitch…you are pissing me off to no end! Put that damn gun away NOW or I am going to beat the hell out of you!"**_

_**I chuckled darkly at that. "You already did you cold, heartless bastard! I can barely move! You really did a number on me this time!"**_

"_**GOOD!" He roared as he stumbled up from the bed and towards me. He tackled me to the ground…trying to get the gun away from me. **_

_**I was able to push him off me and as I tried to stand up, he grabbed my ankle…knocking me back to the ground. He rolled over towards me and started punching me in the face. He was grabbing my arm that had the gun in it and banging it to the floor, trying to knock the gun out of my hand.**_

_**I kneed**____**him in the groin and he rolled away from me in pain. I waited…I knew him. It didn't take long for him to recover. I crawled over to the corner and held the gun firmly in my hands. **_

_**As he made his way back over to me…he started taking off his belt. "You are about to get the beating of your life bitch! You think what I did to you earlier was bad. You better pray to the Lord that I have mercy on your daughter because I am going to kill you! There will be no one left to protect her when I am finished with you. Poor Peyton is going to be without a mommy. She will only have her daddy to turn to."**_

_**I had felt the wrath of Royce and his belt before…I knew he meant everything that he said. He intended to kill me. I hoped I had done enough to make this look like self-defense. Technically it was…I was defending myself and my daughter from future abuse and torture.**_

_**It was now or never as he stalked his way over to me…glaring.**_

_**I held the gun up and pulled the trigger. It grazed his shoulder and knocked him back a bit. "You bitch! You fucking shot me!"**_

"_**I told you I would! You will NEVER hurt me or my baby again!"**_

_**He kept coming forward…I pulled the trigger again. This one went into his chest. He went down to the ground. I walked over to him and pointed the gun directly to his heart…I fired the gun once more.**_

_**I spit on his body as he laid there dying. Then I crawled into Peyton's room and locked the door. I called 911 and finally passed out from all of the pain and injuries I had sustained.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I was vaguely aware when the paramedics arrived…along with the police. I do remember that the police asked me who shot Royce and I told them that it was me.

Of course…they did what they had to do…which was read me my rights and arrest me for murder. I only hoped I would be able to get out of this. If I couldn't…I would not care. I did what I had to do in order to protect my daughter. I would gladly go to jail for that. It was completely worth everything.

So here I was…awake in the hospital…wondering how much time had passed since everything had happened…and wondering what the hell Emmett Cullen was doing in my room.

I shook my hand in Emmett's trying to make him open his eyes. It worked. "Rose, you're awake!"

"Yes…why are you here? Is my family here? Or are they too pissed at me?"

"They are all out in the waiting room. The police have officers posted outside your door. The doctors along with the officers assigned to your _case_ will only allow one person in with you at a time. Everyone has been taking turns to come in and see you. I insisted on being the one to spend the night with you though…I just…couldn't leave you," he said as he looked away from me…shyly.

"I see," I said carefully.

"Would you like for me to get your mom?" He asked me gently.

"Yes…in a minute. I need to know first…where is Peyton?"

"She's in the waiting room with your mom. CPS was going to try and take her and put her in foster care overnight…but…your mom…was very…_persuasive_…so Child Protective Services said that Peyton could stay with Mrs. S."

I smiled. I knew my mother. There was no way she would let anyone take Peyton. I was so thankful for her.

"I'd like to see her now."

"Okay, I'll go and get her…you just rest."

I still had questions and concerns. What was going to happen to me? Police officers were outside of my room. Obviously, this was not going to be pretty. I killed a high profile person in cold blood. He was the mayor's son for Christ's sake. I had a bad feeling. His parents were going to make sure I burned for this and they were going to try and take Peyton from me. No one even had to tell me these things. I could just feel it was going to happen.

Things were bad…but I couldn't help but feel…free…so free. I didn't have to look over my shoulder and be afraid anymore. It was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this way.

EPOV

_**September 14, 2003: Age 18**_

It had been a long night. I spent the entire night in the waiting room. Bella was taking turns with everyone, going in to see Rosalie. CC never left my arms. I held here the entire time and talked with her. When Bella was in the waiting room with us…she stayed in my arms as well. It just felt comfortable that way.

When we arrived at the hospital…the news was so sad. Emmett explained what he had been told by the doctors, which was very little considering he wasn't family. But my father had pull so, he went to get the latest information.

He informed the doctors and police officers that he was a close friend of the family so he was acting as a representative. Not to mention the fact that he was a powerful doctor at this hospital.

Dad came back and sat Esme down to give her the details. It was hard for her to hear. It was hard for all of us to hear.

I held tightly onto Bella while Jasper and my father surrounded Esme. He explained that Rose had been beaten and raped brutally. He also went on to say that the police said Rose told them she killed Royce. They did not know anything other than that. He was told that Peyton was fine and was with a CPS worker.

That set Esme off on a rampage. She stood up and said, "Where is my granddaughter? I want her in my arms five minutes ago!"

My father tried to reason with her that this was the process. She interrupted him. "I don't care about any damn process! I want Peyton and I want her right now!"

Dad went and found the CPS lady who was in a cubicle waiting while doctors checked Peyton over to make sure she was alright.

Peyton was going to be released so my father asked the lady to bring Peyton out to see her family. She complied with his request.

Once Peyton was in Esme's arms…she refused to let her go.

"Ma'am…I'm sorry but this little girl needs to go into foster care until this case is resolved."

"The hell she does! I know our rights. I am her grandmother! She will stay with me! You are not getting her back and you will move away from us this instant. Do not even think about trying to take this baby out of my arms or you will be sorry! You will be unemployed first thing tomorrow morning if you do not leave my sight now!"

My father pulled the woman to the side and spoke with her privately. I do not know what he said to her but she left abruptly and didn't come back.

When Royce's parents showed up at the hospital…it wasn't pretty. His mother was inconsolable and his father was going on and on about how Rose murdered their son and she would pay.

They also threatened Esme telling her that they were going to take Peyton from all of them. Esme never looked phased in the least. I could see now that Bella obviously gets her strength from this amazing woman.

I handled everything dealing with CC throughout the night. I fed her, changed her, rocked her, and simply…loved her. I knew Bella was letting me have my time with her before I had to go away. Besides…Bella was just exhausted.

It felt so good having both of my girls sleeping in my arms…even if it wasn't the best of situations. Who knew when I would be able to enjoy this again? I really needed a hit of something…but I was resisting.

It was almost as if…while CC was in my arms…I could be strong. Whenever I felt the urge to leave Bella and her here…to go find a fix…I would look down at my stunning baby girl and tell myself 'you don't need it…do not fuck this up again.'

I looked at the clock in the waiting room. It was about nine. Rose still hadn't woken up as far as I knew. Emmett insisted on spending the night with her and he was supposed to come get Esme when Rose was awake.

I heard a click and saw a flash of bright light and looked up to see my sister taking a picture of the three of us.

"You guys looked so adorable…and I thought you would want something to take with you…you know…" she trailed off quietly.

"Thanks sis. I will love it. Can I see how it turned out?"

She showed the picture to me. It was beautiful. I was sitting with CC nestled into my right arm while Bella sat beside me with my other arm wrapped tightly around her. She was laying slightly on my chest with one hand on my heart and her other hand draped gently over CC. I was looking down at the both of them with nothing but love and adoration in my eyes.

"I am going to run over to Walgreens and print this off for you. Then I'll meet you and Dad at the house. He is going to take you there to pack the things you will need…before we go to take you…to the center."

I nodded. "Do you think Emmett will come or stay with Rose?"

I knew that Emmett cared for Rose and wanted to stay with her…but I really needed my big brother for this. However, I didn't want to be selfish anymore.

"He will come with us Edward. You know he will. He loves you."

"Yeah…he does. He's a pretty good big brother?"

"Aw come on Eddie! Pretty good? I would say I am the best fucking big brother there ever was!" My dopey brother said loudly throughout the waiting room.

This woke up Jasper, Brady, and Bella. Jasper and Brady both said, "HEY!" in unison.

Brady spoke first, "I think we are pretty damn good big brothers you big oaf!"

Emmett informed us that Rose was awake and asking to see Esme. She stood to go to her daughter and left Peyton in Emmett's arms.

"Let me go talk to her alone for a bit and then I will take Peyton in to see her."

Emmett nodded at her.

"Wait…Mom!" Bella called to Esme. Esme turned back to Bella. "Can I do that? When you think she is ready…can I take Peyton in to see her?"

"Of course honey," Esme told her as she headed in to see her daughter.

I kissed Bella on the forehead. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Yeah right. Do you need glasses Edward?"

"No…I absolutely do not. You are beautiful!"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and looked down at CC. "No…_she_ is beautiful."

"Only because she looks like her mother," I told her honestly.

"Oh shut up! She looks just like _you_ Edward!"

We were interrupted from our banter by my father. "I'm sorry Edward…we need to go now. We're going to go to the house and gather some things for you…then we are heading to the rehab center."

I nodded. I could not stop the tears from falling either. It's not like I tried to stop them anyway. Bella was crying as well. I looked down at my daughter. She was so innocent and stunning. I pulled her gently up to my chest and kissed her. "You be good for Mommy princess. I love you so very much and I swear that I am not going to let you down."

I then placed her into Bella's arms. I kissed Bella on the lips. It was quick but the spark was still there…just as it had been the night we conceived CC…as well as last night.

I knew in my heart how I truly felt about this girl. I just needed to heal myself and find my way back to her.

"So…I'll see you next week for therapy?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I think she was too upset to speak. I knew this would be hard on her. For the next three months she was ultimately going to be a single mom. I wouldn't be there to help her with the crying baby or the midnight feedings.

But we would get through this. We had to…there was no other option. I knew what I wanted.

I wanted Bella and Camilla. They were my life now.

_**A/N…I don't have a snippet this time because real life has been crazy this week. But I PROMISE that you will have the next chapter Saturday 7/4. So, review if you have time and tell me what you thought of the chapter! See you guys Saturday!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being amazing. I was late getting this to her so you guys are only getting this today because of her! Without her being so fabulous…it would have been late. So thank you girl!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 16

BPOV

_**September 14, 2003: Age 16**_

It saddened me greatly that Edward was leaving again. I knew this was a good thing…but it still hurt my heart. I wanted him to be _here_ with Camilla and me.

I felt the electricity between us when he gave me my goodbye kiss. I only prayed that he did as well, because it felt amazing.

Edward was just about to leave with his father when James walked into the waiting room. He was the only family member we hadn't seen at the hospital yet.

He glanced over to me but went to Edward first. "Edward…I would just like to apologize for everything that went down the day Camilla was born…and…for yesterday. It was never our intention to hurt anyone. No hard feelings?" He said holding his hand out to Edward.

Edward took his hand and shook it gently and pulled him in for a one armed hug, "No hard feelings dude. I know you only wanted what was best. I assure you…Bella and I _are _what is best for CC."

James smiled at him and said, "I think you just might be right Edward. But, if you _ever_ hurt my sister again…I will _hurt_ you. That also goes _double_ for my niece."

"I would not expect any less," Edward said softly.

Carlisle looked at Emmett holding Peyton. "Em, we need to get Edward to the facility. I understand that you would like to stay here for Rosalie but…" he trailed off quietly.

Emmett shook his head. "Of course I want to be there for my brother, Dad! Just give me a minute alright; I'll be right behind you guys. I'll meet you at the house."

"Okay…but if you are not there soon, we will have to leave without you son."

Emmett nodded to his father. "Come on Edward," Carlisle said to him.

Edward was not taking his eyes away from Cam and me. He walked over to us and placed a feather light kiss upon Cam's forehead and then kissed my cheek.

Then…just like that…he was gone. James came over to sit beside me. "How is she?"

"She's beautiful…and doing very well," I replied as I kissed Cam's forehead for the millionth time it seemed.

"Bells…I am so sorry…I never meant to hurt…"

I stopped him right there. "I know J. Please do not worry about it. Everything is fine."

Jasper was sitting across from us with his arms folded over his chest. This was how he usually sat when he was angry. "You're just going to forgive him? Just like that? You did not even get to hold your daughter the day she was born Bells! How could you just forgive him?"

I rolled my eyes at my overprotective brother. "Look, I don't know what kind of macho competition you two have between you…but it needs to stop. We are ALL sick of it!"

Brady spoke, "She's right. We're family. We shouldn't be doing this. I think you two should kiss and make up!" He said pointing between Jazz and James.

Jasper then said, "Fine. There won't be any kissing…but I will at least let it go for now. But you need to get your boyfriend on board…because if he causes any trouble…"

"Steve won't be causing any trouble. He's fine now. I promise." James turned to me. "Bella, he's not here with me because he feels bad about the things he said and did yesterday and he thinks everyone hates him."

"He's right," Jasper snarled.

I shot him a glare. "Jazz! Knock it off!" I looked into James's eyes. "J, tell Steve…no one hates him. Everything got out of hand…but it's alright now. Everything is going to be fine…even with Rose."

James was looking at Cam with such love. I wanted him to bond with his niece. "Would you like to hold her J?"

He smiled brightly, "You bet I would. Thank you."

I placed Camilla gently into his arms. I got up and walked over to where Emmett was still holding Peyton. It was like he did not want to let go of her. He was just staring at her…whispering words of love and encouragement. I couldn't hear all of them…but one thing I was able to hear…made me want to cry.

As I got closer to them, I heard him say to her, "I'll protect you baby girl. I won't let anyone hurt you or your mommy ever again."

He was such a wonderful man. I prayed Rose could find her way to him. He would be good for her.

"Hey Em," I said to him.

He looked up, "Oh…hey Bella."

"Thanks for being here. Even though Rose won't admit it right now…I know she appreciates it."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah…well, I better get going so I can go with Edward to the rehab center. He's going to need me."

"Of course. I'll take Peyton."

He passed my adorable little niece to me and said, "Be careful…you still need to support her…I guess I don't need to tell you that. You're a mom too."

I chuckled at his protectiveness over Peyton. Maybe one day…he would be her daddy.

"It's okay Em, I know you meant well. I am glad you care so much."

"I really do," he said softly.

"Now go on…my man needs you."

"Your man? Bella, I think you two should hold off before getting involved…"

I put my hand up to stop him from talking. "Emmett, we've got it under control. We're not a couple or anything. I don't even know if he feels that way about me…I just said that. So, just go alright?"

"Okay," he said as he placed a kiss on Peyton's cheek and left the hospital.

We were all sitting quietly and contently in the waiting room when we heard the booming voice coming down the hall, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

Oh great…Dad's here!

Charlie entered the waiting room and looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Why the HELL did I have to find out about my daughter murdering her husband on the damn news this morning?"

My brothers were blatantly ignoring him. The cowards. I stood up and rocked Peyton in my arms while I talked with him. "Dad, nobody called you because we figured you wouldn't care! We also knew this is how you would react and Rose doesn't need that right now!"

He snarled at me, "Of course I would care! Do you have any idea how bad this is for business at the restaurant? I'll have to close down! No one is going to come and eat where the murderer of the mayor's son works!"

I was in shock. I am not sure why…but I was. I shook my head in disbelief at my selfish father. "It figures…that is all you care about! Rose is _alive_ by the way asshole!"

"I knew she was alive! They said that on the news."

Brady finally got up and stood beside me, "No thanks to that fucker! He tried to kill her! She was defending herself!"

"We all know how overdramatic your sister is…I am sure she overreacted to whatever Royce did. Now look at what she has done. She can't take this back! She is going to lose her daughter and go to prison! The Kings will crucify her and our entire family. I cannot believe that she did this!"

"I am very proud of her for standing up for herself and if you are going to stand here and say bad and negative things then you just march right out that door Charlie Swan!"

We all turned to see Mom standing in the waiting room. She looked at me, "Bells…go take Peyton to see her mother. I will _deal_ with Charlie!"

"Okay, Mom."

She looked extremely pissed so there was no way I was going to argue with her. I made my way down the hall and into the ICU. As I walked, I mentally prepared myself for seeing Rose awake.

We had not been on the best of terms. I wanted to make amends with her…explain that I understood why she did the things that she did.

When I walked into her room, she immediately started crying. It was hard to see her like this. She was always the strong one. But, I could do this…I could be strong for my big sister this time.

I hated seeing her handcuffed to the stupid hospital bed. This was all so ridiculous.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey,"

"Someone has been asking for her mommy."

Rose laughed through her tears, "She can't talk yet Bella."

"I know…but I'm her favorite aunt…I know what she needs."

"You're her only aunt."

"RoRo…you're kind of killing the mood here…would you just humor me?"

She nodded. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course! She is your little girl."

I placed Peyton into her arms. Rose couldn't stop crying. This of course made me cry as well. I climbed into the bed next to Rose, making sure I didn't hurt her. I gently leaned on her shoulder while she held her daughter.

"RoRo? I understand why you did everything you did. I'm sorry and I forgive you…for everything."

She simply said, "Me too."

We discussed everything while we were in there together. We didn't talk about the fact that Royce had brutally raped her. We didn't discuss the fact that she had broken ribs, a broken nose, two black eyes, a broken ankle, a mild concussion, bruises that were too many to count, and emotional scarring beyond belief. It wasn't mentioned that she might be going to jail for murder or that her life would never be the same again.

We talked about the weather…my plans for the school year…our hopes and dreams for Cam and Peyton. It was nice to be normal…for just a little while.

EPOV

_**September 14, 2003: Age 18**_

I was a nervous wreck when we left the hospital. I was concentrating so hard on not taking control of the vehicle from Carlisle and driving to the nearest liquor store. I had my fake ID in my back pocket.

My father's voice interrupted my bad thoughts, "Are you…hurting?"

"Yes," I told him honestly.

"It will be better, son. But unfortunately it will get worse first."

"I understand that," I replied.

I knew it was going to get worse before it got better. I could do this. I _had_ to do this. I closed my eyes and thought of the two beautiful faces that were motivating me to do this.

When we got to the house, Alice, bless her heart had already packed up all of my things. She had printed the picture of me and my girls and handed it to me. "Thanks Ali, I love it so much!"

She hugged me, "I know! I am going to give one to Bella also. Oh, and you are very welcome brother dear! You know I would do anything for you."

We piled into my father's Mercedes. I was worried that Emmett wasn't going to make it in time. He pulled into the driveway just as we were getting ready to leave.

He climbed into the front seat and we were off to hell.

I was in the backseat the whole way with Alice holding onto me. She was my strength right now. Every time…I felt the urge to drink or have a hit of something…I would tighten my hold on Alice and look at the picture I held firmly in my hands.

There was something I had to know though…something I had been unable to ask her as of yet.

I whispered to her as Emmett and Dad talked quietly in the front seat. "Ali, that night…those _friends_ of mine…how far did they…they didn't…" I couldn't finish.

She shook her head, "No…they didn't get to _finish_ what they started." Thank God. There were tears pooling in her eyes as she continued. "I won't lie or sugarcoat it for you Edward…they hurt me. They were awful and horrible. They did _plenty_…but they were not able to…go all the way."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for that Alice. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you."

She sniffled, "I do. I just want you to get better. I want you to be healthy again. I also want you to be a father to Camilla."

"I want all of those things too."

"Then, that's all I ask."

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Then you've got it!"

Emmett tried to lighten the mood as he turned back to us and said, "Would you two stop being so sugary sweet back there? You're giving me a toothache!"

We all laughed at Em's goofiness.

Carlisle pulled the car into the rehab center parking lot. I felt like I was taking a walk to the gas chamber. I was so shaky and fidgety by this point; Em had to help me walk into the place.

My father talked to the woman at the front desk. Two orderlies then came out to the lounge area for me. Carlisle explained that I was entering of my own free will so taking me by force would not be necessary.

I hugged all of my family tightly and made my way into hell. But…I didn't want to think of it as hell anymore. It was going to be my salvation.

_**A/N…I am sorry it is shorter than usual guys but I am not feeling well today. Since I am under the weather, I also do not have a teaser again. I hope you will review anyway.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being so fabulous!**_

_**Hope you all have a safe and happy 4**__**th**__** of July and I will see you Tuesday 7/7!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 17

BPOV

_**Wednesday November 5, 2003: Age 16**_

Edward has been gone for fifty-one days, thirteen hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirty-two seconds. Yes, I am keeping track. I miss him.

Is it possible to even miss someone who really isn't yours? How is it possible to miss someone that you've never _really_ been around very much?

I do not know the answers to these questions. All I know is that I do…_miss_ him. Camilla misses her daddy.

Of course she can't tell me this…but I'm her mommy…I just _know_.

Currently, I was lying in my bed, waiting for Camilla to wake. She has been doing very well at sleeping through the night lately. She would wake up soon and then I would need to get her fed and dressed before getting myself ready for school.

Ugh, school.

It has been horrible at school. The students have been very mean to me. Since Alice and Jasper graduated, I am on my own there. Everyone heard about Rose murdering Royce. Add that to the fact that I had Edward Cullen's baby…let's just say I am not very popular.

Not that I ever was but it is worse now. Thank goodness I passed the test over the summer to see if I would be able to skip a grade. I am senior this year instead of a junior.

The best part about school was that I was able to take Cam with me. Mom and I discovered that Forks High had a day care set up for teen moms. We were allowed to keep our babies there free of charge. The only stipulation was that we had to spend one class period caring for the babies. Needless to say, that was my favorite hour of the day.

Edward was over halfway through with his rehab. Almost two full months were under his belt. Camilla and I went up to see him on Saturdays with the rest of his family. That is also when Edward and I have our therapy sessions.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice have their sessions with him on Sundays. The doctors thought it would be too much for everyone if all of the sessions were done on the same day. We agreed.

That first week…we didn't get to see Edward. Carlisle came by and told me that the clinic said Edward was having a breakdown. They said he was violent and they had needed to sedate him more than once. They did not think it would be a good idea for me or our baby to be there with him.

Carlisle assured me that this was normal for addicts. Now that I was no longer pregnant with Cam, I had been feeling the urge to drink and do drugs more than ever. Mom rid the house of any alcohol and said it was no longer welcome there in any form or quantity. Carlisle did the same at his house.

Boy, those two were two peas in a pod. Carlisle and my mom. Carlisle comes over every night. He says he is there to see Camilla. He ends up staying for dinner and then he and Mom talk or watch movies until bedtime. Then Carlisle leaves. At least…I think he leaves. Who knows?

He had really been a godsend so I wasn't complaining. If it wasn't for Carlisle…Rose would not be a free woman right now.

Rose never had to go to jail because she was technically arrested while she was in the hospital. Carlisle made sure she was not "able" to leave the hospital due to her injuries. He got her the best attorney in Seattle.

By the time Rose was able to be released from the hospital, her bail had been conveniently posted so she never had to spend a minute in jail. Her lawyer made sure the judge realized she was not a flight risk so she did not have to stay in jail while she waited for a trial.

This lawyer, Mr. Hayes, was amazing! Nobody wanted to cross him because he was a force to be reckoned with in the legal world. The Kings were pissed that Carlisle got was able to attain him to represent Rose. They wanted him for themselves.

However, Carlisle saved the life of Mrs. Hayes one night when she was brought in after a car accident…so…Mr. Hayes was forever indebted to Carlisle Cullen. He thought Dr. Cullen was an angel who hung the moon himself.

This lawyer got the trial pushed through quickly and he made sure Rose looked like the epitome of innocence. She was found not guilty because it was proved that Royce was in fact killed in self-defense.

Then there were issues regarding custody of Peyton. Mr. Hayes represented Rose for that as well. Basically, what happened is that Peyton has to always keep her father's last name…of course until she gets married one day. The Kings did not want Rose to remarry and give Peyton the last name of her new husband.

The Kings were also insistent that they were allowed visitations with Peyton. Mr. Hayes had it set up to where the Kings were allowed to visit with Peyton under Rose's supervision until Rose saw fit for them to be able to visit with her alone.

We wanted to make sure that the Kings would not try to run off with our little Peyton. As of right now…the visits with the Kings were still supervised here at our house. Rose and Peyton moved in with mom and me.

It's just us five girls right now.

James moved in with Steve on a more permanent basis and he took the semester off from college. He quit working at the restaurant. Steve was a successful real estate agent so he had more than enough money to support them. Dad was thrilled James had quit. He didn't like James working there. I didn't think those two would ever get along. Dad will never accept James for who he is. James and Steve decided to go on a trip touring Europe in an effort to regroup and reconnect after everything that happened with Camilla. They will return home the first week in January.

Jasper moved into the Cullen house with Alice. The therapy sessions have been hard on her…they have been bringing up memories and feelings about the night that she was attacked. She feels more comfortable at her house so Jasper decided he needed to be with his wife since everything was out in the open now. They were saving up to get a place of their own. But, for now they were living at the Cullen mansion.

I missed Jasper being here all the time but I was very happy for my brother. He and Alice really completed each other well. I had also become very close with Alice. We had a lot to bond over and she absolutely adored Camilla.

Since Rose has been living here with Peyton, I have been able to strengthen our relationship as well. Dad continues to let her manage the restaurant even though he is not happy about it in the least. But Mom set him straight on that really fast.

She went and sought out Swan's most loyal customers. These were the people who had been coming to the restaurant since it first opened when we were kids. They told Dad that if he fired Rose because of what happened with Royce they would stop coming to his establishment and take their friends with them.

He was livid…but he gave in to Mom's demands. So…Rose is still managing the place…with a raise. I love our mother. She is truly an amazing woman. I can't believe all of the negative feelings I had about her in the past. I know now…that it was the drugs and the alcohol making me feel that way.

Today after school, I was going to finally get my driver's license. It is kind of ironic…I have a daughter who is almost seven weeks old and I cannot even drive a car legally yet! Mom said it was time that I get my license, get a car, and get an afterschool job.

I refused to work at the restaurant with Jasper and Rose even though Dad offered me a hostess job. Emmett had just opened up his own gym. Well, technically it's not all his. He partnered up with Brady. But it was Emmett's idea. Brady just had money to invest that he had been saving.

Emmett says Brady is the brains and he is the brawn. Alice works there, teaching aerobics classes and she absolutely loves her job. She says it's fun, keeps her in shape, and gives her pretty good money while she is in college.

Emmett called me last night. He said that Brady had told him my predicament about needing a job. Apparently, he and Brady discussed this and they had both decided that I should work there as well. They said I could work in the daycare and bring Cam with me.

I asked Emmett why Brady didn't call to tell me…he said he volunteered because it was also an excuse to pump me for information on Rose and Peyton.

Rose has been…recovering. She goes to work and takes care of Peyton. That is all she does. Mom convinced her to start going to the same therapist that I see. I think it has been helping but…she has kept Emmett at an arm's length.

Emmett told me last night that he understands why Rose is acting the way that she is and he would take what he could get from her. He just wanted to know how they were doing. He has been coming over now and then but he spends more time with Peyton, CC, and me than he does Rose. She usually takes her 'nap' while he is here.

I think she is just scared. It is going to take time. I told Emmett this and he said he would wait as long as it takes. He really cares for her and he adores Peyton.

Tomorrow after school was going to be my first day at work. Charlie had bought all of my siblings their first cars when they got their driver's license. He tried to get out of buying mine because he said that if I was old enough to have a child already then I should be able to buy my own damn car.

Asshole.

Mom convinced him otherwise. Dad was picking up Cam and me today after school. We were headed to the DMV to get my driver's license first and then to the used car lot to get my car. He always bought used cars. He said no children of his were going to be seen driving brand new sports cars as teenagers. He wanted us to be taught respect or whatever. I was fine with that. But I don't know who he was kidding. He was trying to appear to be some sort of model parent. What a joke!

I was broken from my thoughts by the soft cries of my beauty that was lying in her crib across the room from my bed.

I jumped up to get her. "Good morning Cam," I told her as I pulled her from the crib. After I had changed her, fed her, and dressed her for the day…she was still a little fussy. I paced my room with her in my arms, humming to her.

"It's okay little one. I know you miss your daddy. But we are going to see him on Saturday."

There was a light knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

"Hey…how are my girls doing this morning?" Mom asked as she entered the room.

"We are good. I think Cam is missing her daddy again."

Mom nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to take her while you get ready for school sweetie?"

"Thanks Mom, you're the best."

I handed Cam to her and proceeded to go through my morning routine. Today was going to be a good day.

EPOV

_**Saturday November 8, 2003: Age 18**_

I had been in this place for fifty-four days, twelve hours, eighteen minutes, and forty-one seconds. Yes, I was counting. Thankfully, I was over halfway finished with the program.

I couldn't wait to get out of here and get to see CC and Bella daily. My father is going to talk to Esme about letting me move in with them when I am finished with rehab. They have plenty of room and he thinks that it would be good for me to be able to see CC daily…especially after being away from her this first part of her life.

This would help things along with Bella as well. Dad said he was not encouraging that at all because Bella and I need to sort out our internal crap before we could even think of being in a relationship together. He was right of course…I hated that. But, I thought we were making progress with the therapy.

During one of the joint sessions…I had to hear in detail what that no good boyfriend of her mother's did to her.

I had no idea this had happened to her and was the reason for her addictions and her behavior the night CC was conceived. I felt sick to my stomach. I wish I could have helped her through that before now. I would be damn sure to be there for her from this point forward.

Unfortunately, she had to hear about my living nightmare as well. She sat there next to me…holding my hand in hers…tears streaming down both of our faces…as I told my story about the things I witnessed…the night my mother was murdered.

When I finished talking, I expected to see pity and disgust in her eyes…but I didn't. I saw compassion, understanding, and…love. Love?

She wrapped her arms around my neck from her chair and hugged me tight. Then she said to me, "We'll get through this. You did nothing wrong. You were a child. There is nothing you could have done. We will heal each other."

There of course were sessions where we fought. The therapist made us discuss our parenting styles and how we would deal with different things about our daughter. We disagreed on some and agreed on others.

The possibility of a relationship in the future for the two of us was discussed…but like our parents…the therapist frowned upon this happening any time in the _near_ future.

Bella and I agreed that we would just be patient and see what happens between us. Right now, I couldn't contain the giddiness I felt. Today was Saturday. That meant I got to see the breathtakingly beautiful mother of my child…and my amazing and stunning baby girl.

She got cuter by the second. Her cheeks were filled out now and a little chubby. I had resorted to calling her my 'chunky monkey.' Yes, I do shit like that now. That little girl has dissolved my hard ass exterior into a puddle of goo.

I was sitting in the main room where we were allowed to visit for a little while before we started therapy sessions. I was watching the clock counting down the seconds until they walked through the door.

It was my father and my siblings that I saw first. Straggling behind them was Bella and my CC. I jogged over to them…passing by my family with just a nod. When I reached Bella, I held out my arms impatiently, "Give her to me please. Give me my chunky monkey."

Bella giggled and placed CC in my arms. I started kissing all over her face telling her how much Daddy missed her and loved her. I loved how she recognized my voice. When she heard it, she would make the cutest sounds and snuggle into me.

Emmett spoke, "Nice bro…real fucking nice. Glad you care about seeing the rest of us."

"First, hello everyone…and second…don't use that language around my daughter. If fuck is her first word Emmett Cullen, you will be sorry!" I told him.

"But you just said it!" Emmett retorted.

"No, I whispered it. You yelled it!"

"Boys!" Our father said chuckling at us. He seemed really happy. I had not seen him smile this much since…mother was alive.

This was pretty much how our visits started out each week. We got to sit in the room and catch up on things. I never let CC out of my arms until Bella and I had to go to therapy. Then, when we finished our sessions…she was back in my arms until they had to leave. I had to get as much time with her as possible and once a week was hardly enough.

When I looked at her, I hated myself for even suggesting that Bella abort her. I could not imagine my life without this tiny little angel in it and she had only been here seven weeks. But she had grabbed a hold of my heart and would not let go. I loved every minute.

After our therapy sessions were over…Dad, Emmett, and Alice would go walk the grounds and talk to other patients in order to give me some time alone with Bella and CC.

Today's session was going to be more difficult. The therapist wanted us to talk about what happened in both of our lives while I was away. I did not want to discuss this. I never wanted Bella to know what I did…while I was gone.

She would be disgusted and hate me forever. Dr. Boyle came out and told us he was ready. I passed CC over to her Aunt Alice. Bella grasped my hand and we made our way into the doctor's office.

Dr. Boyle prompted me to tell my story about what happened while I was away. I briefly considered lying…but since I had already told Dr. Boyle the truth during our private sessions…he would be able to call me out on my lies.

I thought I would die right there when I saw the look of pain and anguish on Bella's face as I told my story. She looked so broken. I did not see any disgust on her face…just pain.

Dr. Boyle asked her, "How does this make you feel Bella? Perhaps you should tell Edward what was going on in his life while he was gone."

He had seen her in private sessions as well…so I knew he already knew what she had gone through while I was gone.

"It makes me feel…_hurt_. He was so horrible before he left. All I've ever wanted is…someone…to _love_ me. Before he left…he made me think that he cared. Then I walked in on him with _Lauren_. That broke my heart. After I decided to keep the baby I found out he had ran away. I was devastated. I spent the whole time he was gone…going through withdrawals, preparing to be a mother, almost being raped _**AGAIN**_, and dealing with everything. Now I sit here and hear that he was out living it up and whoring around! How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel?" She screamed as she stood up and started pacing.

I cringed at her words. The doctor asked her to sit down and stay calm. She sat down and started taking deep, calming breaths.

I tried to take her hands, but she pushed me away. "Bella, I am so sorry. Please…you have to understand. I was so fucked up!"

She shook her head at me, "No Edward! I don't want to hear it! I haven't been with anyone…since you!"

Now, I was just getting pissed. I stood up frustrated. "What the fuck Bella? We weren't a couple then! We were never a couple! We're still not together! I could go and fuck whoever I want!"

She stood up and faced me. She wasn't going to back down. "Fine! Why don't you go and find some _whore_ to fuck here in rehab then Edward?" She yelled in my face.

I yelled right back, "GOOD! Maybe I WILL! At least they probably won't be clingy and needy like YOU!"

She slapped me across the face for that one. I probably deserved it but why the hell did she have to piss me off so much? Things were going so good.

We were both panting and breathing hard from the yelling. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of showing her that the slap hurt me both physically and mentally. Right now all I could think about was how much I really wanted to kiss her.

Dr. Boyle just sat there, "This is interesting. You are both very passionate people. I think we are getting somewhere."

Bella and I turned and glared at him, "WHAT?" We both screeched.

He smiled kindly at us, "You two are clearly very passionate about each other. I hope you display that same passion towards your daughter, your recovery, and the relationship you are building with one another. I think we are done for today."

Bella and I nodded and slowly walked out of the office. We made it back out to the room where my family was waiting.

Emmett was the one holding CC when we got back out there. He handed her to me and they went off on their weekly tour of the facility…leaving Bella and I alone with our daughter.

I was staring at CC, whispering to her. Bella just sat beside us, staring into space. I had hurt her…again.

"Look, Bella…I'm sorry about in there. I'm not going to have sex with anyone here. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not worried about it…we're not a couple so what does it matter? Right?" She asked sarcastically.

I sighed, "Bella…you know what I meant in there! You know we were never together. Besides, I didn't want to do any of the things that I did. It was the drugs and the booze. I am sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that you had to go through the pregnancy without me. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when all of those bad things happened to you. I…am…just…_sorry_."

Her eyes softened as she looked at me holding our daughter. "I know you are Edward. It's just…a lot…to take in…you know?"

"I do," I told her honestly. I knew I was asking a lot of her by wanting her to accept the horrible things I did while I was gone.

"Do you think you might be able to work on forgiving me?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah…I think I can do that," she replied softly.

She laid her head on my shoulder. Bella then told me about her new job working at Emmett and Brady's gym. She also told me about the old red truck her dad bought her. I asked her if she was sure that CC was safe riding around in the thing and she assured me that she was.

I hoped so.

I don't think I would survive without this little girl in my life…or Bella for that matter. I needed them both. I had CC already, now I just had to work on her mother.

After all of our goodbyes were said, I was sent back to my room. I hated it when it was time for them to leave. I would see Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice again tomorrow. But I had to wait another week to see my girls.

It killed me every time I had to kiss CC goodbye and watch Bella leave with her. I wanted to go with them. I had the picture of the three of us in my hand. I was staring at it with all the love I felt in my heart.

One of the orderlies came to my door and said, "Cullen…you have a visitor."

I was excited. Maybe Bella had brought CC back. I kept the picture in my hand as I headed out to the main room.

I was disappointed when instead of my Bella…I saw the redheaded harlot that I had prayed I would never lay eyes on again.

Victoria.

Two thoughts were running strongly through my head.

_What the fuck was she doing here? _

And

_Couldn't I get a damn break?_

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for editing this! She's the best! **_

_**Sorry for the lateness guys! I am SOOO sorry! I was sick Saturday-Tuesday. Now I am trying to get caught up. I have to go out of town July 14**__**th**__**-July 20**__**th**__**. Any updates I have on these days will be affected because I will not be able to get on the computer while I am gone. For these days, updates will be either early or late. I apologize in advance if they are late.**_

_**I don't have a snippet because I am too busy trying to get caught up with updates.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 18

EPOV

_**Saturday November 8, 2003: Age 18**_

I had really hoped I would never have to see this horrific creature ever again? What was she doing here? How did she find me? Why did they let her in to see me? Hadn't my father put any kind of restrictions on my visitors?

I sat at the table across from her. "Hi, Edward," she said softly.

"Hello…_Victoria_."

"You look very nice…healthy."

"I wish I could say the same for you," I told her honestly. She looked like hell.

"You don't have to be rude!"

"What do you want Victoria? How did you even get in here?"

"I flirted with the woman at the front desk…she clearly likes girls. I told her I was your cousin and just had to see how you were doing. I promised I wouldn't stay long."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Please Edward! When one of the biggest low budget porn stars and heaviest drug user goes into rehab…word gets around in our little circle!"

"Okay…I will ask my other question _again_, what do you _want_?"

She looked away for a minute and then turned to focus her eyes back on mine, intensely. "Laurent got busted because of you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were _supposed_ to keep doing the movies! You were _supposed_ to start doing drug deals. He got into a lot of trouble with many _bad_ people because of you! Then he went on a drug deal that _you_ were supposed to handle…and _he_…got busted! It should have been _you_!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm…sorry? But…it's really none of my concern. I only stayed because Laurent scared the shit out of me Vic. I'm sorry if he got busted but…"

She interrupted me.

"You don't understand Edward! I was PREGNANT when he was busted! I miscarried because of all the stress! My baby is dead."

She held her head down in sadness. I felt bad for her. We had been through a lot of shit. She made me crazy and not in a good way and yes, I had slept with her…a lot…but I still considered her just a friend. I wasn't totally heartless.

I reached my hand out across the table to pat her hand gently…letting her know she had a friend.

She looked up at me, "_Our_ baby is dead."

What did she just say? Rewind please.

"What did you say? You mean…you and Laurent's baby?"

"NO! I mean _our_ baby," she motioned between her and me, "as in yours and mine!"

"Victoria that is ridiculous! I never fucking had sex with you without a condom and you know it! The chances that the baby you were carrying was mine…were slim to none! I don't know what kind of game you are playing but I am done! I'm sorry about Laurent…and I'm sorry about your baby. But there's nothing else I can do for you."

She glanced down to the picture I was holding in my hand. "Who's that?" She asked.

I held out the picture to show her. "This is a picture of me with my daughter…and her mother."

Victoria gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to break into tears at any moment. "She's…she's beautiful…such a beautiful baby."

She was starting to freak me out when she took the picture out of my hand and started tracing her fingers over CC's tiny form.

I snatched the picture back from her. "We're done here."

I stood from the table and left her sitting there as I headed back into my room.

That was very fucking weird.

BPOV

_**Friday December 12, 2003: Age 16**_

I was very excited today. There were many reasons for my joy. Today my baby girl was officially three months old. Also, Monday…her daddy is coming home! Carlisle talked my mom into allowing Edward to move in here with us.

I could not be more ecstatic. We were going to be a real family. Well…sort of I guess. Edward and I still are not actually a couple. But we have been working through our issues once a week in therapy.

Cam and I get to go see him tomorrow and then he will be home Monday. Things are awesome!

The more things that came out during our therapy sessions…the sadder I felt for Edward. He was reduced to starring in cheap porn movies to get by and keep that Laurent guy from killing him.

He was horrified that one day Camilla would find out about the movies her daddy participated in to survive. I assured him that we would make sure that never happened.

I thought he was going to kiss me goodbye last week when we left…like give me an actual honest to god kiss. I was desperate to feel his lips on mine. I guess it was too soon for that though.

Once Edward comes home, we are going to continue our therapy sessions. We will keep going on Saturdays since Dr. Hayes is in Seattle.

I think it will be good for us.

I had just gotten home from school. I was going to repack Cam's diaper bag, grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen, then we had to head to work.

When I got to the gym, there weren't very many people. I took Cam to the back office to say hello to her uncles. They didn't like it when I came into work or left without bringing her to see them first if they were here.

They cooed and fawned over their niece appropriately and then I went to the child watch room to get to work. It was only around four-thirty so not too many people were even in the gym at the moment. Camilla was the only child in the day care.

Around five-thirty, people finally started coming to drop off their children so they could exercise. I was changing one of the baby's diapers when I looked up and saw Trish standing in the doorway.

Trish was a member of the gym who had been coming back to the day care to visit with me and see the kids when she comes to exercise. The first day she came to visit, she told me her sad story. Her husband was killed in the war and the stress from this news caused her to miscarry their baby.

She literally had nothing left. I was so sad for her. Neither one of them had any other family. They just had each other. It was such a sad story. Every time I was working, she would make sure she came by to say hi.

She would stay and play with the kids a little and then she would go exercise. Trish was really taken with Cam. She told me she was the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen.

I might be biased, but I had to agree with her on that one.

Tonight she stayed a little longer than usual but I can't say that I minded the company. However, I was really starting to feel like I had to go to the bathroom. I knew better than to drink so much water before work.

She must have noticed my stressed expression, "What's the matter Bella?" She asked me.

"I really have to go to the bathroom."

"I can watch the kids. Go on and go."

Something told me not to allow her to do that. I mean…Trish was great. But it was _my_ job to take care of these children.

Unfortunately, I really had to go…it was starting to hurt. I knew Trish would take good care of them.

"Okay…I'm going to go really fast. I will be right back I promise."

"It's not a problem Bella. Go ahead!"

I ran down the hall to the ladies room. After I finished and washed my hands, I headed right back to the child watch room.

When I walked in…Trish was gone.

Where did she go? Shit. Did something happen with one of the kids?

I looked around the room. I saw Hunter, one of our regulars, sitting on the floor playing with blocks. He was about three. Maybe he might be able to give me some answers. At least I knew he could talk to me.

"Hunter? Where did Miss Trish go?"

"Miss Trish left."

"Oh…okay."

That was odd. Why would she leave the kids when she had promised that she would watch them?

I turned away from Hunter and then I heard the words that made my heart stop.

"Miss Trish left with Miss Bella's baby."

I whipped back around and knelt in front of Hunter. "What do you mean Hunter?"

"Miss Trish picked up baby Cammy and said she would be back with her."

Was something wrong with Cam?

I couldn't leave these kids in here alone to go and look for Trish and Cam. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Brady's number. I told him to get in here fast.

He and Emmett both showed up shortly after I hung up the phone. I explained what happened. Brady got another girl to come and watch the kids.

We ran out to the front and Trish was nowhere to be found. We hurried out to the parking lot and looked around…nothing.

The panic was starting to set in and I couldn't breathe. Where the fuck was my daughter?

Something wasn't right. As we ran back into the gym, Brady addressed the teenage girl working at the front desk.

"Did you see Trish come through here with Cam?"

"What? Um…no what are you talking about?"

"She had to have walked right by here! How the fuck did you not see her Blair?" Brady yelled at her.

"Bec…because…I was on the phone…with my boyfriend…and I wasn't paying attention."

"That's just fucking great! You're fired!" Emmett screeched at her. "Get your shit and leave our gym now!"

"WHERE IS SHE BRADY? WHERE IS CAM? WHERE IS MY BABY?" I screamed in hysterics.

I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Where was my baby girl? She needed me. She must be so scared right now.

I vaguely registered Brady scooping me up into his arms and carrying me into the office.

EPOV

_**Friday December 12, 2003: Age 18**_

I was feeling very energized at the moment. I would see my baby girl and her beautiful mother tomorrow. Then I would get to go home to them on Monday. We still had a lot to figure out but I knew we would manage.

I had high hopes for both of my angels.

There was a knock on my door and then it opened. My father was standing there. This was unusual. It was late and they didn't usually let visitors come back to our rooms.

Something was wrong.

He looked broken…as if he had been _crying_.

Oh my god. My little girl. As soon as I saw his face, I knew it was something to do with Camilla.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Edward…get your things together. We have to get you home tonight. Something has…happened."

"What Dad? Just fucking tell me!"

"Edward…you have to stay calm. We are already dealing with Bella. We had to sedate her…"

"Jesus Dad! Fucking spit it out!"

"You're right…I'm sorry son. Camilla has been _kidnapped_."

"WHAT?"

I crumbled into my father's arms. I wasn't strong enough for this. He held me up with his strength and looked me right in the eyes. "Edward Anthony! Pull yourself together. Camilla and Bella need you to be strong right now. You cannot fall apart! We have to hold it together. You can have your breakdown on the way there…but by the time we reach Esme's house…you must have it together! Do you understand me son?"

I nodded.

He helped me gather the few belongings that I had brought with me and we headed out to his Mercedes. I clutched the picture of me with my girls tight to my chest. They were my reasons for living in this cold and cruel world.

I couldn't breathe or focus. But there were things I needed to know.

"What happened Dad? How is Bella? When was she taken? How did this happen?"

"Calm down Edward. I know you have many questions. Why don't we wait until we get to the house and then we will answer them? Jasper seems to have some interesting theories. Dear god I hope he is wrong though. If he is accurate it will absolutely kill Bella."

"Can you at least tell me how she is doing right now?"

"Right now she is sleeping. She was hysterical. I had to sedate her just to keep her calm."

The long drive from Seattle back to Forks was spent in silence after those words. I was taking my father's advice. I didn't know what was going on but I was going to use this time to get my panic out of the way so that I could be strong for Bella and my CC when I got to the house.

Jasper POV

_**Saturday December 13, 2003: Age 18**_

Carlisle got back to the house with Edward around three in the morning. No one was asleep except for Bella and Peyton. The rest of us had been talking to the police and trying to sort out all of this.

Edward and Carlisle joined us in the living room. Carlisle explained to Edward what happened exactly and what we had found out so far. It wasn't very much. We did know that Trish's name was in fact…not _Trish_. Unfortunately, we did not know what her real name was yet.

Carlisle had already hired a private investigator that had a wonderful reputation around town for being the best at his job.

Bella had been able to tell us that the girl's name was Trish Martin. The private investigator found no records of any Trish Martin anywhere around here. The closest Trish Martin he could find a record of, lived two hundred miles away.

It was obvious that this had been planned and I had a good idea about who was responsible.

Carlisle looked at me, "Jasper, I think you should tell Edward your theories."

Mom bolted up from where she was sitting and stared Carlisle down with anger in her eyes. "Carlisle NO! I told you before…I do not agree with my son! I know that his theories are ridiculous! You should trust in what I believe!"

"I'm sorry Esme but I happen to think that Jasper's theories make sense. I agree with him that it is a very strong possibility."

Edward looked confused and finally spoke, "Would someone please explain to me what is going on? What are Jasper's theories?"

Mom glared at both Carlisle and me. "I will not sit here and listen to this!"

She then stormed out of the room. I decided to fill Edward in on my thoughts. "Edward, I'm sure that Bella told you how James and Steve went on a vacation to Europe and don't plan on returning until January."

He nodded so I continued, "Well…I think that they planned this. I feel that they hired this woman to pose as Bella's friend and sneak in and take Camilla when she wasn't looking. It's just too much of a coincidence that she chose Bella to befriend and Cam is the baby that she took. I know they did this…I just know it."

I felt very strongly about this.

"I'm sorry Jazz…but I have to agree with Mom. This is ludicrous! James would never hurt Bella like that and you know it! I don't know what happened between the two of you to make you guys hate each other so much but…come on Jasper! He would not kidnap Camilla!" Rose said with conviction.

Edward looked contemplative. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I have to agree with Rose and your mom. I don't think that James would hurt his sister like that."

"Edward, son…you don't know James very well. You really don't know anyone in this family very well. How can you say that with honesty?" Carlisle asked him.

"And you do Dad? I just don't think a brother would be capable of hurting his sister that way."

We heard Bella's soft voice, "I agree. I know that James did not do this Jazz. You're being stupid. You're using this as an opportunity to further your hatred for our brother."

"Then why haven't we been able to get a hold of him Bella? Why do we just keep getting his voicemail? Steve's too?"

"Because they are in Europe…on vacation! I wouldn't answer my phone either!" Rose said.

Bella finally noticed Edward in the room and she broke down quickly. She went to where he was sitting and he pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently.

Those two were meant for each other. My beautiful wife was right about that one.

BPOV

_**Saturday December 13, 2003: Age 16**_

I couldn't take it anymore. When I saw Edward, there…I just had to feel his arms around me. Thank goodness he sensed what I needed.

He held me so tight as I cried it out in his arms. I repeated to him over and over how sorry I was that I let this happen to our daughter.

He assured me that this was not my fault in any way. I let that bitch just walk out with my baby. The numbness that the sedative provided was nice. I briefly wondered what other kind of goodies Carlisle had in his traveling medical bag.

I could not think that way. What kind of mother thinks about getting high while her daughter is missing?

I returned my thoughts to the task at hand. We had to find Cam. I knew in my heart that Jasper was wrong about James. James…and even Steve…would never do that to me. I knew that. I was also going to figure out the reason behind the animosity between my two brothers if it was the last thing I did.

Emmett's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Bells…earth to Bells."

I looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry…what?"

"Emmett was asking you if you can give a description of this _Trish_ person. Riley, the private investigator is going to come over in the morning with a friend of his that is a sketch artist for the police department. We want to get a picture out there of her along with pictures of Camilla."

"Okay…well she has fiery red hair, bright blue eyes. Oh, her hair is long and curly. She's very pretty but she looks kind of…like she's had it rough. I thought it was because of the story she told me but…"

I realized Edward had stiffened beneath me. His eyes widened and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What is it Edward?"

He laid his head on my shoulder and was almost sobbing as he said, "FUCK! I know who took her!"

_**A/N…Okay there you have it my friends. I'll give you two guesses at who has taken our beloved baby girl. **_

_**I should be able to get the update to you on time for Tuesday since we will be leaving in the afternoon. If you would like to review to motivate me…feel free to do so. Lol**_

_**Again, no snippet because I am literally writing away on my laptop.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids! She is truly fabulous and better than we all are! She is nicest person you will ever have the pleasure of meeting or knowing…and her fabulous editing skills are rock solid!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 19

EPOV

_**Saturday December 13, 2003: Age 18**_

This was my entire fault. I had brought this madness down upon my baby girl. Victoria took her to get back at me…because she blamed me for the death of her and Laurent's baby.

I am a monster.

Bella's angelic voice broke me out of my self-loathing, "Edward…what do you mean you know who took her? Who kidnapped Camilla? You have to tell us!"

"Her real name is Victoria Wilson."

"Who…is she?" Bella asked hesitantly while the private detective opened up his phone and started calling people.

"She's…an acquaintance of mine. Remember, we talked about where I stayed while I was _away_? She was the girlfriend of my drug dealer. We…made some…_films_ together."

I tried to whisper to Bella because she was the only one who knew every detail of the horrific things I had done while I was gone. My family had no idea how completely disgusting I was.

Bella jumped from my lap and screeched at me, "You are telling me that some drug using _whore_ has my baby girl!"

She started pacing in front of me and pulling at her hair. She was going to pull most of her hair out if she continued.

"Bella, please calm down for me."

"Fuck you Edward! You brought this down upon us! My daughter is gone because of you!"

I was not going to sit here and listen to this. I felt guilty enough already. Perhaps if she had kept a better eye on Camilla, Victoria would never have had the chance to take her.

I probably should have kept these thoughts to myself…but she pissed me off so I didn't. I stood up and face her, glaring.

"Really Bella? CC is gone because of _me_? Perhaps if you had not have left her alone in the same room with someone you barely knew, she would still be here with us! Maybe you should look in the mirror when you want to throw the blame around _sweetheart_."

I felt her hand glide roughly across my cheek. I welcomed the pain. Anything was better than feeling the ripping in my heart from knowing my daughter was in danger.

Tears were steadily streaming down Bella's face. She looked completely broken and I had never felt like a bigger dick in my entire life. Her body was shaking from her sobs.

"You think I don't already feel responsible Edward? Thanks for fucking pointing it out! You douche bag! I have to get out of here."

She ran out of the house before anyone could stop her. We heard the door to her truck slam shut and then the rumble of the engine.

Esme entered the room frantically, "Where the hell is Bella going? She should not be alone right now!"

"Ask Captain Intelligent over here," Emmett said pointing his finger at me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and explained everything. I told them who Victoria was and why I thought she had taken Camilla. Everyone agreed this was most likely the case.

Well, everyone except for Jasper.

"I still think James and Steve are behind this."

"Jasper! I love you dearly…but you need to stop this! Guess where I went when I stormed out of the room earlier?" Esme said. "I went upstairs and called your brother again! I was able to reach him this time. He is heartbroken that this has happened. They have been touring Europe and have had a limited signal on their cell phones. They are trying to book the first flight home."

"That's pretty convenient don't you think mother?" Jasper asked.

"I give up!" Esme said as she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I think I need to go and find Bella."

"I think you've done enough," Jasper said to me. "I will go and find _my_ sister."

It had been about an hour since she had left and I was worried about her. Where the hell did Jasper get off thinking that he should go after her?

Thankfully, my sister agreed with me.

"Jasper! What the hell is wrong with you? You are attacking everyone who cares about Bella."

"He doesn't care about Bella," he said pointing to me. "He only wants to get back in her pants."

My tiny twin was seriously pissed now. "You are full of shit Jasper and you know it! You have even said yourself how perfect they are together; don't try to deny it now! Edward messed up! We all have done that once or twice…even you! It is not his fault nor is it Bella's fault that Camilla was kidnapped! It is Victoria's fault because she is a psychotic, delusional, bitch! Now…I think that Edward _should_ be the one to go and find Bella because he is the one who said the hurtful things that made her leave! He needs to fix this…not you! Stop the overprotective brother crap already! It's getting very old!"

Before Jasper could open his mouth to speak, both Esme and my father said at the same time, "I agree with Alice."

They smiled shyly at each other and my father fucking winked at her. What the hell was that?

Something told me that one day…Bella's mother might end up being my step-mom. I wasn't sure how I felt about that either.

I had to stop thinking about that right now and focus on finding Bella. "I don't have my car. I rode here with Dad."

My father threw me the keys to his Mercedes. Seriously?

"Dad…are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Edward. You have been doing excellent lately and I am so proud of you. Besides, it is just a car. I trust you."

"Thank you," I told him as I hugged him.

Esme placed her hand gently on my arm. "Edward, please go find my baby girl."

I nodded.

I then left the house in search of Bella.

Carlisle POV

_**Saturday December 13, 2003: Age 42**_

I meant what I told Edward. I trusted him with my car just as I trusted him to go and find Bella. He didn't mean what he said. I realize that neither of them did. They are upset and hurting. We always hurt the ones we love…especially when we are upset.

In my heart, I knew that Bella and Edward would get through all of this and be good parents to their little girl. First, we had to get our lovely little Camilla back. I would not stop until I found her. I promised Esme that. I would not disappoint her.

Over these last few months and dealing with all that we have been…Esme and I have gotten very…close. I have found myself falling deeply in love with her.

Unfortunately, I have been unable to share these thoughts with her. When my birthday came around last month, I discovered that we were even born only two days apart. Esme and I went out and celebrated by ourselves. We celebrated…all…night…long.

I had not been intimate with anyone since _my_ Elizabeth died. It had been thirteen very long years of taking care of my sexual urges…on my own.

I was embarrassed with how quickly I finished inside of her…the first time we had sex that night. The other times were more enjoyable and I was able to last much longer for her. She assured me that she enjoyed each and every time and had never enjoyed sex as much with anyone as she had enjoyed it with me.

It was becoming harder and harder to separate myself from her. I found that I wanted to be with her every minute of every day. I think she felt the same way I did…no I was sure of it. I know she felt that way.

I wondered how our children would react. None of them know about our sexual relationship. They think we have just become good friends who bond over our grandchild together. It is so much more than that. I wanted to marry Esme Swan. I dreamed about her being Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

I prayed that one day my dreams would become a reality.

EPOV

_**Saturday December 13, 2003: Age 18**_

I drove around Forks until I found Bella's truck parked off to the side of the road on a deserted piece of highway.

Please God, please let her be alright.

I pulled Carlisle's Mercedes to a stop behind the red pile of junk. That's exactly what it looked like to me. I was appalled that she was driving our daughter in this thing. Charlie probably bought it for her because he was too cheap to get her anything nicer.

Fear was pouring out of me as I made my way over to her truck. I didn't know what I would find when I opened that door.

I pulled open the door to Bella's truck and my heart broke at the scene before me. Bella was passed out cold in the seat of her truck. There was an empty Jack Daniels bottle on the floorboard.

How the fuck did she get her hands on that? What would her mom say about this? I had to protect her. They might try to take Camilla away once we got her back. Everyone is entitled to one relapse. I wasn't going to let her suffer anymore. I would take care of her.

I had to figure out a way to get her home without anyone knowing. I called the house and told Esme that I found Bella. I knew everyone was over at Esme's house so I asked her if I could take Bella back to my house. I explained that we really needed to talk through our issues alone so we wouldn't fight anymore right now. We needed to band together for the sake of our daughter.

She told me she understood and thought it was a good idea if we talked in private. I told her Bella was too upset to drive, so we would leave her truck on the side of the road where I found her.

Esme told me there was a spare set of keys and someone would come and get it in the morning. It could stay and get stolen for all I cared…but I guess the truck was important to Bella.

Once the phone call was ended, I lifted Bella out of her truck and carried her swiftly to the Mercedes. I made sure she was safe and then went to dispose of the alcohol bottle. Thank god it was empty because due to all of this stress…I might have been tempted to finish it off myself.

I ran into the woods and threw the bottle as far as I could. I did not want anyone to see it anywhere around the truck. I went back and made sure that the truck didn't smell of alcohol in any way.

Then, I was finally able to get back into the Mercedes and drive us to my house.

Bella was quiet throughout the drive to the house. I kept looking over to make sure she was still breathing. She was. This made me feel better. I was in awe with how beautiful and perfect she was for me. I started to feel even worse for the things I had said to her earlier.

We pulled into the driveway and I carried her up to my room. I had already seen her naked, so I didn't think she would mind if I changed her into some of my clothes. I thought she might be more comfortable sleeping in them.

I was going to hold her while she slept this off and then question her when she awakened. No, first I would apologize for all of the nastiness I unleashed on her. Then, I would figure out how the hell she got the liquor and beg her to tell me why she did this. No one would ever know. I would take this secret of hers to my grave.

But for now…we would sleep. I changed her into my clothes and then got into my own pajamas. I curled up beside her and pulled her tightly into my arms.

I had never slept more soundly in my entire life.

EPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 18**_

My phone was incessantly ringing and driving me mad. I stumbled out of bed to find it. "Hello?" I asked angrily.

"Edward…come back to the house immediately! She's home! CC is alright and she is home!" My sister screamed into the phone as she cried.

Thank you God. I had to wake up Bella quickly. I prayed she would not be hungover. We had to get home to our daughter.

_**A/N…Okay…Camilla is safe and home. Next chapter I will tell you how she got there. Please review if you can!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being amazing! It is because of her that you have this before I leave today!**_

_**I am headed off to South Carolina now. See you guys when I get back.**_

_**The next update won't be until Tuesday 7/21 at the earliest. I apologize for the delay. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 20

Carlisle POV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 42**_

After Edward left to go and find Bella last night…everyone retired for the evening. We all needed sleep. The entire family decided to stay at Esme's house. Her house had become our command post and no one wanted to leave.

There were too many people here so there was no way I was going to be able to find comfort in Esme's arms during the night. I settled for sleeping on one of their couches in the living room.

Around six in the morning there was a pounding on the front door and I swore I heard a baby crying. The pounding continued and it appeared that no one was going to answer the door. Everyone must have been sleeping harder than I was.

I removed my tired body from the couch and went to the door. When I opened it, a tall young woman with red hair was standing there holding my crying granddaughter. Victoria.

She looked like she had been crying as well. I reached for Camilla and Victoria pulled back, clutching the tiny baby to her chest. "No…don't take her from me yet…please…let me explain!"

I stood aside and motioned for her to come into the house. Jasper came downstairs and saw what was happening. His eyes widened and he looked as if he was going to take Camilla from Victoria. I put my hands up to stop him. I did not know what this girl was capable of and I wanted to make sure Cam was removed from her safely.

Jasper nodded in understanding and ran upstairs to get everyone else. "Please come in and talk to us Victoria. Help us understand this. Why did you take my granddaughter?"

She looked at me in shock. "You…you know who I am? My real name?"

"Yes, Edward figured it out when Bella gave him the description of you."

"Figures," she mumbled.

"Victoria, can I please have Camilla now?"

She pulled Cam to her again and yelled, "NO!"

Cam would not stop crying. "Sweetie," I said to her softly, "Please let me have my granddaughter. She is clearly upset. Is she _hurt_?"

"Of course NOT! I would never hurt my baby! I love her! She…she just won't stop crying…I've tried everything…and she just won't stop."

This girl was obviously mad. Camilla was not her child. Surely she knew that. Everyone started piling into the living room. I held my hand up telling them to give me a minute.

Victoria started telling her story about how she was pregnant and lost the baby when her drug-dealing boyfriend was arrested. She explained that she felt it was Edward's fault that she lost the baby because it was his fault that Laurent was arrested. In her eyes, Edward owed her a child…_his_ child.

"I'm so very sorry that these things happened to you Victoria…but you do realize…Camilla is not your baby…don't you?" I said to her gently.

She nodded as tears streamed down her eyes. "I…know…that…but I just love her so much. I wanted her to love me. I want to be her momma."

"Sweetheart, Camilla has a mother and a father who love her very much. They have been worried sick about her. That is probably why nothing is calming Cam. She wants her mommy and daddy. Can you give her to me now, honey? Please? Please give her back to her family. I promise you…we will get you the help that you need."

This girl did not need to go to jail…she needed mental help. She looked at me hesitantly. Then, she placed a tender kiss on Cam's forehead and placed her into my awaiting arms.

I let out a breath that I did not realize I had been holding once I finally had my granddaughter back in my arms. Instantly, her tears stopped. She knew that the person who had her was not her family. Sweet little Cam was missing her family. That was the only reason she was so upset.

Now we just needed to get her parents here.

EPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 18**_

I was calling out Bella's name softly, trying to wake her up gently. It was not working. We had to get out of this bed and get home to our daughter. I started shaking her as gently as I could. "Bella…wake up sweetie. We've got to go!"

I yelled that a little louder than I intended. She bolted upright in the bed. "What is it? What's going on?"

She seemed fine. She did not appear to be hung-over at all. Thank goodness.

"We have to get back to your house, Bells. Alice called. CC is home! Our baby is home. Let's go!" I yelled as I pulled her from the bed. She smiled and started crying but neither of us said anything. We left the house without changing or putting shoes on…we just left as quickly as possible so that we could get to our daughter.

The ride was so silent at first that I was shocked when Bella finally spoke. "Edward…are you going to tell them about my…_slip_?"

"Absolutely not. We will discuss it later…just the two of us. But it is our little secret. You were under a great deal of stress; baby, and we are all entitled to a little slip now and then. We're not perfect. I will never tell a soul. You have my word on that." I pulled her hand that was shaking away from her lap and kissed her palm before placing it in my lap. I held it there as I drove to her house. I needed to be touching her.

"Th…thank you," she stuttered.

"You don't have to thank me, love…just please do not do it again."

She shook her head to agree with me and smiled. When she smiled…she took my breath away. She was so beautiful. I wanted her to be mine…forever. She was only sixteen and I was a mere eighteen but…I knew without a doubt…Isabella Swan was my soul mate. She would be the only girl for me…ever. I loved her. I knew that now.

The tires of my father's Mercedes squealed as I pulled into the driveway a little too quickly. Bella and I bolted from the car and stormed through the house until we reached the living room. All of our family was there. Victoria was not. It was a good thing too…I would have fucking killed her for taking my daughter.

My father and Esme were seated on the couch with Camilla in Dad's lap. They were cooing at her and laughing.

Bella placed her hand over her heart and started crying again. "Oh my god! I didn't think it was real. My baby!" She jogged over to our parents and scooped up our girl into her arms. Bella started peppering her tiny little face with kisses.

I was too stunned to move. CC's familiar little noises broke me from my frozen stance. I made my way to my girls. "Give her to me please? I need her in my arms Bella."

She nodded and handed me my daughter. CC looked up at me with those bright, beautiful eyes and I fell in love with her all over again. I pulled her tightly into my chest and rubbed my cheek against hers. "I will never let anyone take you from me again baby girl. I am so sorry that I was not there to protect you. This would never have happened if I had been here and I am so sorry that I let you down CC. It will _never_ happen again."

I glanced over at Bella's face and she looked like I had stabbed her through the heart. What did I say to upset her?

"If you'll excuse me…I need to go clean up. I'll…be…upstairs," she said slowly.

She left the room and headed for the stairs before I could even speak to her. "What did I say to upset her?"

Everyone else in the room looked as shocked as I did. "I'm sure it's nothing," Rose said. "I'll go talk to her. We'll have a girl talk."

I knew by the way that she retreated upstairs, something was bothering Bella. I could not concern myself with that at the moment. I had my little one back in my arms and she needed me. Bella would have to work out her issues with Rose for now.

BPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 16**_

I could not stand there another minute. He was rubbing it in my face yet again that I was a failure as a mother.

'_I was not there to protect you', _he told her. What he was really saying was, '_your mother was here and she failed'._

'_This would never have happened if I had been here', _he said. His true meaning, '_I am a far better parent than you Bella and our daughter would have been safe if I were here instead of you. You are incapable of taking care of our daughter'._

I knew what he _really_ meant with every word that he said and I was heartbroken. I did not need it rubbed in my face that Camilla was taken because of my stupidity and me.

When I got up to my room, I knew exactly what I was looking for and it was in the closet. It was my secret, hidden stash. I had not touched it since I found out I was pregnant with Camilla and no one knew about it but me.

I shut the door to my room and locked it. I pulled the shoebox from the closet. There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's Rose. Bella, why is the door locked? Can I come in?"

"No, Rose. I want to be alone right now."

"Isabella Marie Swan! You get your ass downstairs right now! Your kidnapped daughter has been brought home and she needs her mother."

I could not stop the tears from falling. I opened the door and saw my sister standing there fuming. "She doesn't need me. She has her father and he's perfect and wonderful. Leave me the fuck alone Rose!"

I slammed the door in her face and locked it again. I needed out of the house. I tucked the contents of the box into my pocket and climbed out my window.

I needed to get away from it all and I needed that feeling that I had been craving for so long. There was only one way for me to get it. Nobody needed me. I would not be missed. They probably would not even notice I was gone. I would go and get my fix and then come back and deal with the rest of this shit after my high was gone.

Once I climbed out the window and down the familiar tree, I went into the garage. The keys to my truck were hanging right where I always kept them. My truck was parked in the driveway, outside of the garage. I was hoping that no one would hear my monster of a truck start but did I really care? No, not really.

I knew where I was going to go too…there was one person who I could count on to enjoy this with me. My sister, Leah. She would get high with me and revel in the feelings. We could probably get Seth to get high with us as well. That would be fun.

I blared the stereo in my ancient truck and peeled out of the driveway. I floored it as fast as the pile of junk would go and made my way to the home of my sperm donor. I hoped that my sister would be home. I also prayed that my father and his wench were not.

EPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 18**_

Rose came back downstairs. "She's being a bitch and won't talk to me or let me in. Let her stew in her own self-pity for a bit. We need to focus on Camilla right now. We can't worry about Bella. She is old enough to take care of herself."

I did not like her attitude about her sister at all. Bella was obviously hurting for some reason. However, Rose was right about one thing. We definitely needed to focus on CC right now. "Dad, what happened? Where is Victoria? How did you get CC back?" I asked him. No one had told me anything yet. They were letting me have a private reunion with my daughter without interruption.

Dad explained that Victoria brought her home and what happened when she did. I was so grateful that Vic did the right thing. I would need to go and see her to thank her. Dad told me that she was being sent to the top psychiatric facility in Seattle. They would not release her until she was better.

I was glad she was getting the help she desperately needed. Laurent had really done a number on her. I am sure at one time, she was a good girl.

CC had fallen asleep in my arms with her tiny fingers tightly wrapped around one of my much larger ones. It was adorable. This little girl had completely stolen my heart and I did not want it back.

"I am glad she is getting help. Thank you Dad. I didn't think she would hurt CC."

My father nodded. "Edward, I checked Camilla over and she is perfectly fine. I am sure she just endured a bit of emotional trauma from being away from you and Bella. But she is going to be just fine, son."

"Thank you again, Dad. I…love…you," I told him in a whisper.

I had not said that to my father in so long. I held so much hate for him in the past because I blamed him for the death of my mother. I really blamed myself even more. I was starting to see now…I was only five-years old. There was nothing I could have done to protect my mother.

It was not my fault.

Surely, if I was a murderer and a vile creature as I had previously thought, there was no way I would be able to love the petite angel in my arms as much as I did.

I looked up and noticed my father was crying with a frozen expression of shock on his face. He fell to his knees in front of me and embraced me as if he had never hugged me before in his life. He held me tight as he sobbed on my shoulder. "I love you too, son. I love you so much!"

"It's okay Dad," I told him as I awkwardly tried to pat his back. I still had CC in my arms.

"I'm sorry son," he said as he pulled away from me. "It's just that…you haven't said that to me in so long. I thought you would always hate me."

"No, I love you Dad. Mom's murder was not your fault. Or mine. The only ones at fault were the monsters that took her from us."

Everyone had cleared the room, giving us privacy…except for Alice and Emmett. They were now sitting on either side of me. Before I knew it, we were all in a group hug. We had not done that since Mom was alive.

How had our family gotten so torn apart?

I looked down and CC was looking up at all of us as if we were crazy. She made all of us laugh. My father then proceeded to explain to us how crazy he was about Bella's mother. He told us that they had been seeing each other in secret. He did not know if she was ready to tell her children or not but he could not hold it in any longer.

He even told us that he was certain he was in love with her. This was huge. I told him I was happy for him and I did not feel weird that Bella and I might one day be step-siblings. We would work through it. It was not as if we were blood related or anything.

It might be frowned on in society…but most of the things I had done so far in my life were frowned upon by society. Why would I stop now? Especially when this particular thing made me truly happy. _Bella_ made me happy.

We all stayed in that living room and talked for hours. We had no idea where everyone else disappeared to but they let us have our time alone. I was very thankful for that. We needed this time as a family…just the five of us.

Esme came back into the room finally, and told us she was going to order pizza. It had been a long day and we were all starving. I told them that I would go up and check on Bella. Alice was more than happy to take CC from me for a little while.

As much as I hated to let her leave my arms, I needed to see how her mother was doing. It was killing me to know that something I had said upset her.

I knocked on the door and she did not answer. I tried turning the door handle and it was still locked. I knocked again and called out to her. Still nothing. I was a little worried. If she was upset and hurting…would she do something stupid?

I shoved my shoulder into the door and got it open. She was nowhere to be found. I looked in the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. Nothing. She was not there. Her window was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind. Where the fuck had she gone now?

The more nagging question in my mind was…what the fuck was she doing?

_**A/N…There you have it my lovelies. Now you know how Cam was brought back to her loving family. Victoria isn't all bad. She is just very messed up right now. Kind of like our poor Bella. **_

_**Before I get any hate mail, this is the path Bella is on at the moment. In real life, addicts do not always get over things so quickly. Unfortunately, a lot of the time, they never do. All I can promise you is that my story does have a happy ending. But, there is a lot more story to be told.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids because she is my friend…one of my very best friends…and I love her! She helps me make my writing ten times better!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

**_A/N...Some of you have already read and reviewed this. As you know, FF was down all weekend. I was able to post this yesterday but I never got any alerts that I had posted it. I realized FF was still not working one-hundred percent properly, so I pulled it so that I could post it again when FF was working. Now things appear to be back to normal so I am re-posting it. Enjoy! Just remember...things usually get worse before they get better. _**

Chapter 21

BPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 16**_

I made it out of the driveway without anyone noticing. They really are oblivious to the things that I do. When I got out to the stop sign that lead to the main road…I had a brief thought that I should turn around and go home.

What kind of mother was I being right now?

Cam had just gotten home…and I was leaving her…to do what? Go get high. Yes, that was me…Bella Swan, mother of the year.

But then I remembered why she was gone in the first place and that her father hates me. He will probably be glad when he realizes I was gone. Then, he could just be an amazing father to Camilla and not worry about me getting in his way.

My decision was made and I pushed my foot down on the gas pedal. I was on my way to Charlie's.

I was very thankful when I pulled into Charlie's driveway. Both his and Sue's cars were gone. This was good news. I grabbed my shoebox, got out of the truck, and headed to the front door.

When I got up to the porch, Leah opened the door giggling, and pulled me inside the house.

"How did you know I was here?"

Seth grabbed me around the waist from behind me. "Jesus Bella, we can hear that fucking truck of yours a mile away."

I did not like Seth touching me. I thought at one time…I was sexually attracted to him…but that was not the case now. There was only one person I was interested in having sex with, and he did not want me.

I pulled my body away from Seth's. "Aw, Bells, come on, don't be like that. Leah and I are just having some fun. I want you close to me."

He pulled me back to his chest. He was two years younger than I was, but he was freaking huge. He looked like he was eighteen years old!

"Yeah Bells, you obviously came here for a reason. Don't be a party pooper! Mommy and Daddy are gone until tomorrow and it is definitely party time!"

"Where did your parents go?" I asked them.

"Who gives a shit?" Seth said into my hair. He was making me quite uncomfortable.

"Okay…that is just grossing me out! I am related to both of you! Seth, stop groping my sister!"

Seth laughed and did not let go of me. "Shut it Leah…or I will shut it for you! She's _your_ sister…not mine."

When he finished his sentence, he started nuzzling his nose into my neck. I pulled away once again. "Seth! Let go of me! I did not come here to be groped!"

His eyes turned dark and he glared at me. "Oh, I get it. You used to want to fuck my brains out." I looked at him in shock. I did not know he realized I felt that way. He smirked at me and continued, "That's right. I saw the way you looked at me. But now, that your little Cullen boy toy is back in town, I'm not good enough for you!" He leaned into me and snarled, "We'll see about that Bells…we shall see."

The way he said it, sent a cold chill down my spine. Then he left the room. Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't let him bother you. We were just getting ready to leave. We started the party here…but we are going to a real party. Want to join us?"

"Y…yes," I said. I shoved my shoebox into her hand.

"What's this?"

"It's my private stash. I need…something…before we head to this party."

She nodded in understanding. "You know where the couch is. Go get comfortable and do what you need to. I am going to go get Seth. He is probably pouting up in his room like the fucker that he is."

"Okay," I told her in a whisper.

I sat down on the couch and placed the shoebox on the coffee table in front of me. I removed the lid from the box and stared at the contents inside of it. These used to be my best friends…my only friends.

I knew that if I did this, there was no turning back.

I took out the small mirror, the razor blade, and the little bag of white goodness. "Hello, my old friend," I said as I got ready to do my first line.

EPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 18**_

I stayed in Bella's room and looked around for any type of clues. I found nothing. There were many thoughts running through my mind. Was she relapsing again? Should I tell her family? That would make things worse…wouldn't it?

I did not know what to do. When I heard voices coming up the stairs, I made a command decision. I had not damaged the door when I got it open so I should be able to keep it closed. I left her room and pulled the door gently behind me.

I saw Esme at the top of the stairs, about to head towards Bella's room. I walked towards her and met her before she could go that way. "Is she alright?" She asked me in a gentle voice.

"Yes…she's fine. She's sleeping."

"I should go and check on her. She must be hungry. She really has not eaten anything since this whole mess started."

Esme started to walk around me but I stopped her. "Esme…please…just let her sleep for now. She was really upset."

"Oh…okay. I guess that will be fine. I think she should be with her daughter though, instead of sleeping. But…if you think this is for the best…I will let her sleep."

"I do," I told her softly.

I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen for dinner. I knew what I was doing was wrong. But, I was trying to protect my family and keep us together. Bella and Camilla were my family. They meant more to me than anything.

I also knew that I could not leave to go and look for her at this moment. It would raise too many suspicions. Besides, if Bella was doing what I feared she was doing, she had some explaining to do.

I could not worry about her making bad choices right now. My daughter needed one of her parents and I damn sure was not going to abandon her.

BPOV

_**Sunday December 14, 2003: Age 16**_

The three of us were flying high on the way to the party. Leah was driving and we were singing along to _Fake It_ by Seether, on the radio.

Seth had pulled me into the backseat with him. I was so high, I let him. I felt amazing and he was only going to make that better.

Unfortunately, it did not take long to get to the party. All we were able to manage in the short drive was some heavy making out with one another.

Seth pulled me from the car and then pressed me up against it. "We…will…finish…this…later," he told me with authority in his voice.

I just nodded and giggled.

Leah grabbed both of our hands and led us towards the house. "Let's go, losers. You two can fuck later."

The party was amazing. There were more drugs and booze there than I had ever seen in one place in my entire life.

Good times.

Still BPOV

_**Monday December 15, 2003: Age 16**_

I woke up and felt something heavy on top of me. I looked down, Seth's face was nestled in between my boobs, and he had his arms wrapped around me.

I pulled my body out from under him. I looked around and realized I was in his room. Leah was passed out on the other side of him.

She was waking up as well. Leah grabbed her head. "Oh shit. My head fucking hurts!"

"What happened last night, Leah?" I asked her as I looked down and noticed Seth and I were both fully clothed. Thank god!

"Christ, Bella! We had a great fucking time…that's what happened. But, I swear to God, if you and Seth ever pull that shit again, I will kick both of your asses!"

"What shit?"

"You don't remember how you guys were about to start fucking each other…right here…in this bed…with me in the same damn room?" She asked incredulously.

"Um…no…I guess not."

"Yeah. Honestly, Bells, I expected as much from Seth. He's a horny little fucker. But you? I expected you to be able to hold your shit a little better!"

"So, Seth and I did not have sex?"

"Nope."

I was so happy about this. I did not want to have sex with him. I was going to have to be more careful.

Leah got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. Shit! It was five in the morning! I had to get back home. Surely, they would have noticed by now that I was gone.

Edward was going to take Camilla away from me.

I scrambled off the bed and hollered to Leah that I was leaving. I jumped into my truck and sped home.

When I climbed back through my window, the lights were still off in my room. It was still dark outside and I did not see anyone in my room. Yes! I made it without being caught. If Mom had realized I was gone, she would have been waiting in my room for me to return.

I walked to my dresser to change into some pajamas. Then I heard it…the click of the lamp on my bedside table and the voice of someone very angry.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been? Do you have any idea what _our_ daughter went through last night because of you?"

This was it. He was going to ream me because I allowed Camilla to be kidnapped. I knew that he thought it was my fault!

EPOV

_**Monday December 15, 2003: Age 18**_

I had not gotten any sleep. I was up all night with CC. She would not go to sleep last night. She wanted her mother. I knew exactly what was wrong with my daughter. I sat on Bella's bed, and waited for her to return. She had to come home at some point, unless she was lying in a ditch somewhere. I did not want to think about that.

A little after five in the morning, she climbed through her window. She did not say anything at first. She must not have realized I was in there.

When she went to her dresser to start changing, I turned on her bedside lamp and spoke to her. She jumped and turned around to face me.

"Edward," she said quietly.

"Well…it's nice to see you remember my fucking name. Do you remember Camilla, our daughter?"

"Of course I remember her! I am her mother!"

I laughed darkly at that. "Hmm…you could have fooled me."

She looked like I had slapped her in the face. Her expression went from shocked to angry. "Listen Edward, I am sorry okay! I am sorry that I am a bad mother and that Camilla was kidnapped because of me! We can't all be perfect parents like you are!" She sneered at me.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?"

She had me so confused.

"I am talking about the fact that you blame me for Cam getting kidnapped! That's what you meant when you asked me if I knew what she went through because of me!"

I shook my head. "No, Bella! CC being kidnapped was no one's fault but _Victoria's_! I would never blame you for that! I was talking about the fact that you took off last night and our daughter fucking needed you! She cried herself to sleep last night! I had to cover for your ass, _again_!"

She sat down on the bed beside me and her eyes were focused on her shoes.

"You covered for me again?"

"Yes," I said softly.

She put her head into her hands and started sobbing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me. "Shhh, it's alright. Is that why you left? You thought I blamed you for CC being kidnapped."

She nodded into my chest.

"Jesus, Bella. I would never blame you for that. I know how much you love that baby."

I let her cry for a bit and glanced over to the crib where CC was still sound asleep. I was thankful that our raised voices had not woken her.

Bella continued to sob and I comforted her. What had she done last night? Where had she gone? Did I really want to know?

No…but I _needed_ to know.

"Bella, what did you do last night?"

"Oh Edward, you're going to hate me! Please don't take Cam from me. I'll be better, I swear! Please, give me another chance! I can prove I am a good mother."

I pulled her back away from me so I could look into her eyes. They were bloodshot. She was hung over and I could tell she had been high.

Shit.

She really was a mess. God help me, I fucking loved her. She was too screwed up for me to tell her that right now. We needed to build a relationship together before I told her something that heavy. I really hoped that we could because my feelings for this girl ran deep.

"Bella…did you…_slip_ again…last night?"

She nodded as the tears continued to spill from her eyes. Fuck! I was never going to be able to help her if she continued to relapse like this.

I pulled her back into my arms. "Bella, you need to get some help. I am not sure that I can do this by myself. We need to talk to your family."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on for dear life. She was hugging me so tight I almost felt like I could not breathe. Her sobs were coming harder and faster. She was freaking out on me.

"NO!! Please Edward, no! I will do better. You can help me, I swear. I won't slip again. I don't want to go away and leave Camilla. I don't want my family to know that I have been so weak. They will never forgive me! I know you can help me Edward!"

I wished I was as confident about that as she was.

Damn it. What was I going to do?

Camilla started crying softly from her crib. Bella instantly let go of me and rushed to her baby. She gently picked up Camilla and started rocking her in her arms.

"Shhh, baby girl. Mommy is here." She placed soft kisses on her tiny face and said, "I'm so sorry that I let you down. I won't do it again, sweetheart. I love you more than anything."

CC calmed down immediately. I knew then, I could not take her mother away from her. I would do what I had to do in order to protect my family.

I stood from the bed and grabbed Bella's elbow tenderly. I led her and our daughter back to the bed to sit. We sat down together and I wrapped my arms around the both of them.

I kissed Bella's forehead and said, "Okay, Bells. It will be our little secret. I will help you."

"Thank you, Edward. I swear it will be better. I won't do it again."

That statement could not have been farther from the truth.

_**A/N…I apologize for the lack of updates. Things have been crazy in real life. I am not going to make excuses. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. Things should calm down after the 17**__**th**__**. I am hoping to get back to a more normal update schedule then. Until that day, updates will happen when they happen. I apologize for that. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids!**_

_**Also, if you review, I have a teaser for Chapter 22. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 22

Edward POV

_**Sunday March 14, 2004: Age 18**_

The last three months had been hell. There was no other way to describe it. Bella and I had fallen into a horrific pattern. She would go out and get wasted, I covered for her, she came home and apologized, and I forgave her.

I was at my wits end with the entire situation. I was not helping her. She needed help that I clearly could not offer.

I moved into her house. We were supposed to have separate rooms but Esme and my father agreed it would be easier for both of us to care for CC if were in the same one. We were told that any funny business would not be tolerated. By funny business, they meant sex.

That was not even an option. Bella and I spent all of our time either fighting or with me cleaning up her mess.

What I thought had been the best decision for my daughter at the time, was quickly turning into a nightmare.

CC was now six months old and getting bigger every day. She was truly the center of my universe. I wanted so badly to be able to help her mother and for the three of us to be a family. I was beginning to wonder if that would ever happen for us.

Bella would have a bad day and I would find her drunk, high or both sometimes. My first instinct would be to go to her mom immediately. Then, she would have a really good day and I would see her with our daughter. Then I would remember why I was covering for her. I would not separate my little girl from her mom…like I was separated from mine. I could not do that to her.

I just had to figure out a way to reach her…before it was too late for us.

BPOV

_**Monday March 15, 2004: Age 16**_

Things have been…good and bad. When I am sober, with Edward and Cam, my days are good. Edward has not figured out the pattern yet…that I am sober most of the weekends when I am away from school.

School has been horrible. I cannot wait to get out of this awful place. All of the guys still make lewd comments and try to get me alone because they think I am still easy. The girls all hate me because I am with Edward. Okay, so Edward and I are not really a couple, but I did have his baby. They hate me for that and are jealous.

Everyone at school is always doing mean things to me and I have absolutely no friends there. Since I am weak, I give in to temptation every single day that I have to endure those assholes. Edward has no idea what it is like for me…and he never asks.

He is the epitome of the perfect father. It just makes me realize that much more how badly I suck at being a mother. Sometimes, I really feel that Camilla would be better off without me in her life at all.

Edward is working on getting his GED and he took a job at a garage as a mechanic. He loves to work on cars and he is great at it. Those were just two more reasons why he is flawless and better off without me.

We all knew about my mom's romance with Carlisle now. He was a very good man and he made her happy. I was nervous whenever I was alone with him at first…when he would come around as her boyfriend. Edward told me it was probably because of what happened with Mom's last boyfriend. He also assured me that his father would never hurt me. I believed him but I still got trashed the night I found out about them anyway.

Things seemed to be going well for my siblings. Brady was really enjoying running the gym with Emmett. I had not returned to my job there. Edward said he was bringing home enough money for us right now…especially since we were living at my mom's. He preferred it if I concentrated on getting through school and staying clean.

Emmett and Rosalie were…well…they were dancing around their attraction for one another. Em came over almost as much as Carlisle. When he was at the house, he was always doting attention on both Peyton and Rose. Rose was denying the feelings she had and Emmett was scared to push her, so he left the ball in her court.

Jasper and Alice were enjoying being newlyweds…still. We did not see much of them. They were currently working on getting their own apartment. I missed my time with Jasper…but I was happy that he found someone who was perfect for him. It just made me feel more alone though.

James and Steve were trying to adopt a baby from China. The adoption agency that they were using suggested that this was the best option for them. They said that many American couples might have a problem giving a baby to a homosexual couple. The agency also told them that they would get their baby faster with this route. They were both extremely excited.

I had not spoken much to Charlie but I saw Seth and Leah frequently. It was usually them that I hung out with after school in order to get my fix. Then, I would go home wasted and Edward would cover for me.

Once I was sober again, we would fight, then he would see me with Cam, he caved and forgave me for everything I had done previously. It was becoming a brutal cycle…but it was working for me.

Today was Monday and my fellow students were particularly cruel on this day. It was as if they were making up for not being able to torment me on the weekends.

I was currently at Seth and Leah's getting drunk. Seth was trying to grope me like always and I was pushing him away from me. "Stop…Seth! I said no!"

"Your mouth is saying no…but your body is saying yes! I'm fifteen now, Bells. Come on…give it up already…you know you want to give it to me."

I shoved him off me with one final push. "I…said…NO!"

"Where are you going?" Leah asked as she entered the room.

"Home," I told her.

"Bells…you are fucking wasted. You should not be driving."

I usually waited to go home until I was better. Shit.

"Fine…I'll walk. I will tell Edward my truck broke down here."

"Whatever," Leah said.

It took me longer than I thought it would to walk home since I was stumbling all over the place due to my drunken state.

Edward's car was the only one in the driveway when I arrived home finally. He met me outside before I even made it to the porch.

"Where the fuck have you been? I was worried sick about you! CC was crying…she wanted her mom…but I had to put her down without you!"

"Chillax, Eddie, it's all good!"

"Fuck, Bella! You are drunk, _again_!"

I patted him on the cheek, "I know Eddie and I am sorry…it has just been a bitch of a day…let me tell ya."

I was stumbling, trying to make it up the steps, when I felt me feet removed from the ground and I was in Edward's arms.

He carried me to the room that we were sharing. He threw me down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

I could not stop giggling.

He came back and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Shut up, Bella! Stop this…you are going to wake CC and I won't have it!" He told me sternly as he wiped a warm wash cloth over my face.

"Mmm…you take such good care of me Eddie…I really like you…I think I love you."

"Don't say things like that Bella. You don't mean them. If you loved us, you would stop this. I am so _tired_ of this."

He turned away from me and put his head in his hands. His body shook lightly. He was crying. Why did he always cry around me? That seemed to be all I was good at…making Edward and Cam cry.

I pulled my body up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Shhh…Eddie don't cry…I hate it when you cry."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my chest. He cried…a lot and held me so tight I almost felt as though I could not breathe.

"Bella…I'm so fucking tired…I can't do this anymore, baby. I just can't. It has to stop…or…I'm moving out…with Camilla."

That sobered me up quickly.

"No! Edward please! I swear…I will do better."

He was calming down now but speaking in a whisper. "You say that every time and I cannot take the lies anymore, Bella. I am sorry…I have to think about our daughter since you are not."

Now I was the one crying. "Please Edward, I swear. Please do not leave and take our daughter with you. I will be good…I promise! Please…just one more chance."

Somehow during my rant, I had ended up on the floor, on my knees, in front of him, literally begging him to give me one last chance.

I could not stop the tears and we were both a crying mess. Edward pushed me away from him and stood up from the bed. Then, he grabbed my hands and lifted me from the ground as he pulled me into the guest bedroom.

"I do not want to wake CC. I had a hard enough time getting her to sleep." He pushed me to sit down on the bed as he paced in front of me while tugging at his hair. He did this a lot.

"Bella, I meant what I said. Do you swear to me…that you will stop?"

"Yes, Edward, I swear. Just please give me another chance! I won't fuck it up this time."

"Okay, but I want you in therapy with me again. This has gone on long enough. I also want to know where you are at all times."

I felt like he was being a little controlling and it was making me angry, but I needed to get what I wanted from him. He could not leave me and take Cam with him. I would not allow that. I had to get him to see things my way.

"I agree to your terms Edward…except…" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Just hear me out before you get mad," I continued. "Could we put a hold on the couples' therapy and just let me go by myself for now? Also, I think I should have a different therapist from you."

"But you will go?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I lied.

He knelt down in front of me and hugged me around my waist. "Thank you Bella. I will make you better. You will see. We can do this…the three of us."

Edward then raised his head up and our eyes met. He looked too tired and sad for an eighteen-year-old boy. I was doing this to him. I needed to give him something back for once. I leaned my head down to his and gently placed my lips against his.

He seemed shocked but kissed me back immediately. It was not long into our kiss before he had pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me.

As our arms tightened around each other, our legs became tangled. We were groping and pulling at whatever body part we could touch. Before I realized what was happening, we were rolling around on the bed, laughing, and ripping one another's clothes from our bodies.

EPOV

_**Monday March 15, 2004: Age 18**_

I knew it was wrong for us to do this…but I could not have stopped myself if I had really wanted. We both needed this release and god help me I desired her so much.

My brain overruled my heart and my lust for a second though. "Bella…we should stop. We shouldn't do this," I told her.

She continued to plant kisses on my neck and nibble on my earlobe. "Yes, we should. I want you Edward. I need you. Make me yours," she said breathlessly.

Who was I to argue?

I could taste the alcohol on her tongue still and I did not care. I just wanted to be inside of her. We were completely naked by this point and I was hard as a rock. Without even thinking, I pushed my cock into her.

We both moaned loudly at the sensation. I started thrusting quickly. It had been too long since I had been with her like this. "Mmmm…Edward…oh…you feel so fucking good!"

"Bella…it's like nothing I've ever…" I pushed off her and pulled my cock out in a hurry. How could I be so freaking stupid?

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Condom…we didn't use a condom Bella! We do not need another child!"

She smiled and pulled me back to her. "I'm on the pill now, Edward. Fuck away!"

I buried my cock into her again as deeply as I could. I took her hands in mine and placed them above her head. I locked our fingers together and pushed my way in and out of her. The feeling of being inside of her again…without barriers…with all of my senses…was overwhelming. I wanted her to feel what I felt.

She closed her eyes. I don't think so. "I want you to look at me Bella. Look at me while I love you."

I noticed she had tears in her eyes. What was she thinking? Did she not believe that I loved her? I peppered her face with kisses while I made love to her. We had a steady rhythm going. I pushed into her while she thrust her hips up to meet mine. It was complete and utter bliss.

We got absolutely lost in one another. Our bodies moved together for an undetermined amount of time. All I knew was that Bella came before me and then I met my release shortly after her. When we were finished, I looked at the clock and it was two hours after we had first come into the guest room. Wow…we had been going at it for awhile.

I collapsed on top her of her and quickly rolled away so I would not crush her. I wrapped her into my arms and pulled her head to my chest. "Listen to my heart, Bella." I placed her hand over my heart. "Feel what you do to me. It beats for you…and our daughter. Please remember that."

I felt wetness on my bare chest and knew that she was crying again. "I need to go to the bathroom," she told me as she got out of the bed.

I raised up to look at her throwing her clothes back on and said, "Bella what is wrong?"

She smiled but it was a small one. "Nothing…I just need to go to the bathroom."

After she disappeared through the door, I got up and started grabbing my clothes. I pulled on my boxers and headed into our room. Bella was standing over CC's crib, with her in her arms, humming to her.

"She was awake when I walked in. Weren't you Cam?" She cooed at our daughter.

CC saw me and smiled. She reached her chubby little arms towards me. I trotted over to my two girls and pulled them both down to the bed with me. The three of us lay there all night until we finally fell asleep.

Still EPOV

_**Tuesday March 16, 2004: Age 18**_

I woke up to a soft voice and a giggling sound. I looked beside me. Bella was curled up as close to me as she could be with CC in between us. She was laughing and talking to our little girl while CC smiled at her mother and giggled her little baby laugh.

"Good morning. How are my girls doing today?"

"We are good. It's a brand new start, right?" Bella asked me brightly.

"You got it, babe."

I pulled CC over and let her lay out on my chest. She loved to root into my chest. It was one of her favorite things to do. After I got her settled there, Bella snuggled into my arm that was not holding CC and rubbed her back gently.

I kissed both of my girls. "What do you want out of life?" I asked Bella.

"All I want is to be a good mom. I want you and CC and to be happy."

"Then you shall have it. You know what I want?"

She shook her head no.

"I want to marry you one day. I want us to make more of these beautiful babies. I also want you and CC to be happy."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said and then she was crying again.

"What is it, Love?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked her again.

"Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…nothing can spoil this perfect moment," she told me.

I believed her.

I always believed her.

_**A/N…Please keep in mind…this story still has a long way to go. Please review if you have time and I will send you a snippet of Chapter 23 which will be posted as soon as possible.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids…my rock! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 23

EPOV

_**Friday, April 20, 2004: Age 18**_

Things over the past few weeks had been better. Bella and I had settled into a new routine and I had only had to cover for her three times in the last month. I felt that was progress. My adorable little CC was now seven months old and getting more beautiful by the second.

Bella was still in school while I worked all day at the garage. Our family helped us out by taking care of CC while we were gone during the day. Bella still had the option of using the day care that the high school provided but no one in the family felt comfortable leaving her at any type of day care after what happened.

I had night class on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday so that I could work on my GED. My baby stayed at home with her mother and her grandmother on these nights. Unless, Bella had a therapy session or a study group to attend for school, then Camilla just stayed with Esme.

Bella and I had had sex several more times since our love making session a month ago. Being with her that way was complete and utter bliss. The way our bodies molded together was perfect each time. I loved her and CC so much. They were my entire world.

However, there was a voice that was nagging at me in the back of my head. It was telling me that Bella was using sex to distract me…whenever I asked her about her whereabouts. She had not given me any more reason to not trust her though, so I was trying to ignore that voice.

I should never have ignored that voice.

Things started going back downhill…fast.

Tonight, Bella was supposed to have a therapy session. I thought it was odd that she was meeting with doctors this late but she assured me that she was telling the truth.

Bella had gotten a ride from a friend to the hospital today after school. She told me she was going to take a cab home but I did not want her to do that. I showed up at the hospital where she was supposed to be so that we could head home together. I wanted to take her to dinner first, just the two of us. Esme had thought it was a wonderful idea and volunteered her and Carlisle to babysit CC.

I was so excited about surprising her. We had never gone out together…as a couple. This was supposed to be a wonderful evening for us.

I paced outside the front of the hospital for an hour after she should have been leaving. I went inside and found someone at the information desk. When I asked them, they said that the doctor had no patients this evening and was gone for the day.

I was infuriated.

My fury was tamed a bit when I walked into Esme's house and found her and Carlisle making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers.

"Don't mind me…but um…where is my daughter?"

They jumped away from each other and both were red in the face. "Son, don't worry. We put her down about an hour ago and we've got the baby monitor right here," my father told me nervously.

I chuckled, "Don't worry Dad…you're not in trouble. Carry on."

I started out of the room but Esme's voice stopped me. "I thought you and Bella were going to dinner, honey?"

"Yeah…um…miscommunication…I guess. I forgot she had to study tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's been working so hard and studying so much. I just know her grades are going to be wonderful this time."

I mumbled, "Yeah sure. Good night guys."

I made my way upstairs and thankfully CC was in her bed, sleeping. We had moved her into her own room now. I didn't like being away from her but we figured she should not get spoiled to being in the same room as us all the time. Plus, it gave me many opportunities to sex up her mother. Don't judge me…I am still an eighteen year old guy with needs.

But, sex would not be happening tonight. Bella had been using her body to cloud my judgment for weeks. That stops tonight. She was going to give me some answers this time. She fucking promised me and I was not going to be played…again.

I left CC's room and headed into the room I shared with Bella. I was grateful that CC was no longer sleeping in here…I did not want her to hear the fight that was bound to take place tonight.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Yes?" I asked.

Carlisle poked his head in the room, "Esme and I are going to head out for some ice cream. Would you like anything?"

"No," I said frustrated.

"Is everything alright, son?"

"Fine, Dad. Have a lovely time."

He smiled at me brightly. "Thanks, we will. Esme was just peeking in at CC and then we are leaving."

I could not help but chuckle at how giddy my father sounded. He was so happy again. I was thrilled for the love he had found with Bella's mother. I wished her daughter felt that same kind of love for me.

"Alright, Dad. See you later."

He nodded and closed the door again. I changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt. Bella still was not home. I decided to go downstairs and watch television. I opted to sit in the recliner and not on the couch because I was wary about what had just taken place on it.

I was dosing off when I heard the front door open and close. Bella strolled into the living room like nothing had happened.

"Hey…what's up, Edward?"

"Is that all you have to say, Bella?"

"Um…yeah…what else would I have to say? Where is everyone?"

"I have no idea where Rose and Peyton are, but your mother and Carlisle are out getting ice cream. Camilla is sleeping in case you care."

Her cheery expression changed to one of anger. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I stood up and stared at her. How had I not noticed before now? She looked like hell. She was too skinny and she appeared...sick…for lack of a better word. Had the sex really clouded my judgment this much?

"I did not stutter. I was straight forward…but I will repeat myself since you seem to be having a hard time keeping up tonight. Camilla…is…sleeping…in…case…you…care!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what, Bella? What do you have to say to me? Why are you home so late?"

She rolled her eyes at me…a typical sixteen-year old thing to do. I constantly had to remind myself of her age lately. I was essentially dealing with a child.

Bella was not answering me. She was just standing there looking at me with an angry expression on her face. I tugged at my hair. "Let me start with an easier question for you, since your brain is too fried to deal with a complicated one! How did you get home?"

"A cab."

"You left your purse here. How did you pay for a cab, Bella?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Alright, you caught me! I did not take a cab home! It's not like I'd have the money to do that anyway! You never give me any!"

Here we go again. We had fought about this more than once. I paid Esme rent money, helped with the groceries, and utilities in exchange for her letting me stay here. She insisted against it but I would not allow that. I was determined to be responsible for my family.

But this meant that any money that was left after that went to put gas into my car or Bella's truck, and for anything that CC needed.

I never gave Bella extra money to spend. A part of me was afraid of what she would spend the money on right now.

She was still waiting for an answer. "You're right Bella. I do not give you any money. Why is that?"

"Never mind. I'm going to see my daughter and then I am going to bed. I am too tired to put up with your shit tonight! Don't even think about getting laid either!"

She started to storm up the stairs. I ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist before she could take the first step.

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward?"

"Where…have…you…been?"

"I was…at…therapy…like I was supposed to be! Can I go to bed now asshole?"

She was really trying my patience. I have never hit a woman before and I swore I never would but Jesus, I really had to restrain myself from slapping some sense into her.

"No you were not! I went there, _sweetheart_. I had planned on taking you out on a nice date night…just the two of us. Imagine my surprise, when I got to the hospital and the receptionist told me that your therapist had already left for the day and did not have any patients past two'o clock."

I had her. The look of shock crossed her features and then it turned into rage. "Why the fuck are you checking up on me? What kind of control freak are you? You monitor every fucking thing that I do!"

"Apparently not good enough!" I yelled back at her.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "WHERE WERE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET HOME AND HOW MANY TIMES IN THE LAST MONTH HAVE YOU BEEN HIGH OR DRUNK?"

I thought it had only been the three times that I knew of but something told me I was terribly wrong about that.

She pulled away from my grasp and was trying to bolt to the front door. "I'm out of here. I don't need this shit. You are not my warden and you are certainly not my fucking father! I thought we had something Edward…but if this is the way you are going to be…you are nothing to me!"

I tried to pull her back to me but she shoved against my chest. When did she get so fucking strong? What the hell was she on or coming down from this time?

"If you know what is good for you Edward…you will get your hands off me and keep them away! I will hurt you! No one touches me unless I tell them they can! Do you understand me?"

She was shaking and she looked enraged but terrified. I would never hurt her. "Bella, I would never hurt you. You know that."

"Do I? I don't think I know that Edward. Everyone hurts me! Everybody leaves! You want the truth? Fine! I wasn't at therapy. I've never gone to the therapy you set up! It's stupid and it does not help! Nothing they say is going to make me love myself! How can I love myself when no one else loves me? All I do is fuck everything up!"

She was sobbing now. Jesus, my girl was falling apart right before my very eyes and I felt completely helpless. I did not say anything so she kept talking.

"I was with Seth and Leah. They make me feel welcome and wanted. They can give me what I need. You can say what you want Edward…but the drugs…the alcohol…they are good. They make the pain go away. They make me numb and I like that numb feeling. I can't be around you…you make me feel too much."

What was she saying?

"Bella, we can talk about this, baby…please…"

She put her hand up to stop me. "No! No more talking. I'm leaving."

Before I could stop her, she grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. I could not take off after her while CC was here sleeping.

I watched as she drove her truck out of the driveway and to god only knows where.

Please watch over her and keep her safe.

BPOV

_**Friday, April 20, 2004: Age 16**_

I could not believe him. I was furious! Who the hell was he to treat me like I was his fucking child? Enough was enough!

I had spent the evening partying with Seth and Leah. They were having a big party at Dad's house tonight but I had Leah bring me home before it really got started. It just took us a little longer than normal to get home because she was so stoned. She should not have been driving but she assured me that she did this kind of thing all the time.

My main goal when I left Edward at the house was to get back to that damn party as soon as possible. I needed to be more numb than I was.

When I pulled up to the house, I could not get into the driveway. I parked my truck on the side of the street. More cars than were here than when Leah left to take me home.

There were teenagers in the front lawn doing things that should not be done in public. They ignored me as I made my way into the house. The front door was wide open. _Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance was blaring from inside the house.

How had the cops not been called yet? When I walked in Leah was on the couch doing lines of cocaine with her boyfriend. She looked up and smiled. She could barely stand but she stumbled her way over to me anyway, "Bella! My little sissy is here! How's it goin' bitch? I thought I took you home to your goodie two shoes boyfriend? What are you doing back here?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back to the couch with her.

I did not answer her. I just did a line with her and drank what her boyfriend Derek had put in front of me. I started feeling funny shortly after. I was high from the cocaine but there was another feeling there. I just felt…odd.

Leah started making out on the couch with Derek right in front of me. I was lying back on the couch enjoying the numbness when I felt a hand steadily grazing my thigh. That hand then started to unbutton my jeans.

I sat up quickly and noticed it was Derek's hand. He was kissing Leah and groping her breast with one hand while he was trying to get into my pants with the other one. Before I could protest, I was pulled from the couch by Seth. "Sorry, Derek. I've got plans for this one."

He threw me over his shoulder and took me upstairs to his room. All I could do was giggle. It was hilarious. I was upside down on Seth's shoulder and everything looked so weird as we went up the stairs. He tossed me onto his bed and then locked his bedroom door. That should have been my first clue that this was a very bad idea. I was too messed up to care.

I bit my lip and tried to laugh off what was about to happen. I hoped I was wrong about Seth's reason for bringing me up here. "Whatcha gonna do with me, Sethy?"

He pulled his t-shirt off his body and undid his jeans. He stood before me in just his boxers. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I am going to do with you Bella. I told you…I was not finished with you. I always get what I want. Unfortunately for you, I want to fuck you, and I am going to."

My eyes widened in fear. I tried to get off the bed but when I moved, just collapsed back down to the pillows in a fit of laughter.

A part of my brain was screaming at me how wrong this was. I was about to be raped…_again_…and all I could do was laugh about it.

He crawled towards me on the bed and pulled me down to him roughly. "Don't worry baby…I'll make it good for you. Just don't fight me…then I will have to hurt you."

I could not move my body. All I could do was experience his hands on me and try to bite back the repulsion that it made me feel. I wanted Edward to burst through the door and save me.

I did hear the commotion downstairs but I did not think that Seth cared. Edward was here. He had come after me. I just knew it.

I heard voices saying that they were the police. Shit. Then, just as Seth had gotten me completely naked, and was about to thrust into me, there was a pounding on the bedroom door.

Seth rolled off me and started throwing his clothes on when Charlie stormed through the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? IN MY HOUSE?" My father looked as if he were about to pop a blood vessel.

Seth was stumbling around with most of his clothes back on while I was still lying on the bed completely naked and really out of my mind. I was trying to break through the fog and clear my head.

Seth pointed his disgusting finger at me. "It was her, Charlie!" Sue walked in behind Charlie and gasped at the scene before her and Leah came in shortly after. "I swear, Mom! I came up here to go to bed and she was in my bed! She tried to throw herself at me! She is drunk and high out of her mind. I tried to get her away from me but she practically raped me and would not take no for an answer."

Leah was glaring at me. I got out of Seth's bed and started putting my clothes back on quickly. "It was not like that." I shook my head, trying to make things come into focus. I was stumbling around and finally able to get dressed. "I swear! He was…trying…to _rape_ me!"

I felt a slap across my cheek. "You will not talk that way about my son you little whore! Everyone knows you spread you legs for any cock in this town that will show you a little attention!"

Charlie grabbed Sue by the shoulders and shook her. "Don't you _ever_ touch my daughter or talk to her like that again, Sue! I'm not kidding."

I could not stop shaking. There was something wrong with me. I felt cold, dehydrated and sick to my stomach. I huddled into the corner and tried to drown out the sounds around me.

Charlie and Sue were screaming at each other while Leah screamed at the both of them. She told Charlie that it was my entire fault. She told him that I started the party, brought the drugs, the alcohol and subsequently, seduced her brother.

"I swear it was her, Daddy! You have to believe me! You said yourself…she's out of control!"

"I suppose you are not to blame at all Leah? Is that what I am hearing? You are the oldest one here! You could not stop your sister?" Charlie yelled at her.

Sue was pissed. "Do not even try to say that any of this is Leah's fault! It is _her_ fault and you know it! She is poison Charlie! She ruins everything she touches. Thank god her daughter has the Cullens! Your daughter is _useless_ and do not even try to tell me otherwise!"

Charlie grabbed her by her shoulders again and shoved her into the wall. He pointed his finger at her, "I have never hit a woman before, Sue, but you are trying me! She is my little girl and you will respect her!"

Sue scoffed, "I can't respect that little slut when she clearly does not even respect herself."

My father glared at her and I really thought for a moment that he was actually going to hit her. Before I could blink, Leah had come over to me and kicked me in the stomach. She then pulled my head up by my hair and said, "Are you fucking happy? You stupid bitch, you are dead to me! Look at what you've caused! My parents are fighting because of _you_! How dare you accuse my brother of trying to rape you? He would never touch your worthless, ugly ass!" She spit in my face and knocked my head into the wall.

"Leah! Stop!" Charlie said as he pulled her away from me. Before, I thought Charlie was actually going to stick up for me for once. Unfortunately, his next words showed me that Sue and Leah had won. He knelt before me and said, "Bells, honey? How could you do this? Why would you start a party like this over here? I don't understand why you are trying to bring Seth and Leah into this lifestyle of yours. Why would you accuse Seth of trying to rape you? You know it is not true. He would never do that. I think you need help baby girl."

Suddenly, I was enraged…at everyone. How could he take their side? We used to be so close. I was his little Tinker Bell. That is what he used to call me. I looked into my father's eyes and wondered how everything had gone so terribly wrong between us. I grabbed my stomach, which was still hurting from Leah's brutality, and pulled myself from the floor.

Charlie tried to help me up but I pushed him away from me. "Don't fucking touch me, Charlie. I hate you!"

He looked as if I had ripped out his heart. "Bella? Bells…don't say that. You don't mean it!"

"Yes, I do! You always take their side over mine! You are supposed to love me…protect me…not let anything bad happen to me! You were my father! Where were you? Why didn't I matter to you? I always loved you and you shoved it back in my face as if I was insignificant to you! How could you?" I was pounding my fists into his chest. He had tears in his eyes and he was gasping for breath.

What was wrong? I was pushed out of the way by Sue as she stood in front of him. "Charlie? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He collapsed to the floor and just kept gasping for air. He was mumbling about pain in his chest and not being able to breathe. Sue yelled to Seth to call an ambulance. Leah looked at me with a murderous glare this time.

She tackled me to the ground and started screaming at me. "This is because of you! If anything happens to him…I will kill you myself!" I was through taking her crap. I fought back and before we could even stop ourselves, our fight was out into the hallway. We were clawing and grabbing at one another…kicking and biting…anything we could do to hurt the other person.

I heard yelling from all directions and before either of us could stop it…we were tumbling down the stairs.

I landed on top of Leah and when I pulled myself away, she was in an odd position. Her body almost looked mangled the way she was laying there and her eyes were open. I tried to call to her but she would not answer. Her eyes were open…why wasn't she answering me?

The paramedics for Charlie had now arrived. They got to Leah first since we were at the bottom of the stairs. Two stayed with Leah while two went up to Charlie. The man looked at me with sadness in his eyes and asked me what happened. I said nothing.

Seth was downstairs now freaking out over the state of his sister. The paramedic looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. She died instantly. Her neck was snapped in the fall."

"NO!" I heard Sue bellow from behind me.

She had been upstairs with the paramedics who were tending to Charlie. This was the first time she was discovering the outcome of our tumble down the stairs. I was still sitting where I was, in shock at what just happened.

The paramedic looked at me and was asking questions to assess my injuries in the fall, but I felt fine. As far as I knew, I had not been hurt at all. Sue pushed him away from me and got in my face. She turned back to the man and screeched, "Do…not…waste…your time on her!" She then focused her attention back on me. "They are both dead because of you! I will make you pay for this if it is the last thing I do, you little monster!"

She then started choking me and banging my head into the wall behind me. I closed my eyes and let her.

The paramedics were trying to pull her away from me…but I was hoping she would kill me and end my suffering.

Because the only words that I could focus on were the first ones she said.

_They are both dead because of you!_

That meant…my father was _dead_…

Sue was right…I ruin everything I touch. I took the pain she had to inflict up on me and prayed she would be successful with ending my life before they could save me.

_**A/N…Alright friends, hang on because it is about to get bumpy! I hope you are still with me. Please review if you have time and I will send you a snippet of next chapter. Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for always making me smile! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 24

EPOV

_**Friday, April 20, 2004: Age 18**_

As soon as Bella left the house, I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I did not know what it meant. I immediately rushed upstairs to check on CC. She was still out like a light in her crib.

My beautiful little angel.

This had to stop. I had to save her mother and there was nothing more I could do for her. She did not want to be saved. I knew now what had to be done. It would kill me to do it but I would be strong for my baby girl. She needed me.

"Daddy loves you sweetheart," I told her as I leaned in and kissed her chubby little cheek.

I went downstairs and waited for my dad and Esme to get back home. This was going to be the most difficult conversation I had ever had.

The television did not interest me as I numbly watched while I waited. As the minutes passed by, the more I worried about where Bella was and what she was doing. Was she alright? Was she going to end up killing herself because of her destructive behavior? Would my daughter forever be without her mother?

I placed my head in my hands and let the tears fall. I could not fight them away any longer.

I heard the front door open, laughter and footsteps.

"Oh no! What is it, Edward? Is Camilla alright?" Esme asked frantically as she rushed to sit beside me on the couch.

I nodded, unable to speak yet.

My father sat in front of me on the coffee table. He pulled my hands away from my face. He gasped when he saw my tear stained cheeks and the tears that were still flowing freely.

"Son, what is happening? Why are you so upset?"

I could not stop sobbing long enough to tell them. Esme wrapped her arm around me and pulled me to her chest. It was nice. I did not remember what it felt like to be held in a mother's embrace.

"Please tell us, Edward. We want to help. But you have to talk to us, sweetie."

She was so kind and gentle. This was going to kill her.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and forced them at bay. I sat up out of her arms and took a deep breath.

"It's Bella. We had a fight."

My dad scoffed, "Is that all? My boy, fights are going to happen…"

I stopped him.

"You don't understand. All we've been doing is fighting. She's still…she went back to…Bella has been…" I could not say it. I could not make the words roll off my tongue.

Esme's widened with understanding. She clasped her hand over her mouth. I could see her tears threatening to spill. She pulled her hand away and quietly said, "She's still using…isn't she?"

I nodded.

"Oh my god," Dad breathed.

"It's been horrible. I am so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't know! She kept promising me she would stop and do better. But she hasn't. I didn't want CC to be taken from her. I did not want my daughter to be left without a mother. I'm so sorry I lied and have covered up for her. Please don't take my little girl from me, Esme. Please!!"

My sobs were back as Esme pulled me back to her. My dad wrapped his arms around both of us. "I won't take her from you, Edward. You're a good father." She looked to my father and laid her head on his chest.

"My baby girl. What am I going to do, Carlisle? I don't know how to help her."

"She never went through a rehabilitation program like Edward did. I think that is what she needs to do. It will help her. Look at what it did for Edward."

Esme nodded. The three of us held still in our embrace until we heard car doors slamming outside the house. The front door was opened with a thud.

"Mom! Where are you? MOM!" Brady yelled.

"Living room," Esme yelled without any emotion.

We all looked up to see Brady, Jasper and Alice rushing into the room.

Alice was crying. Brady and Jasper's faces looked tear-stained. What the hell had happened? My father stood up when he noticed their appearance. I scooted away from Esme as Brady and Jasper came over to kneel before their mother.

They saw her tears.

"I take it you already heard."

Brady wrapped his arms around his mother as Jasper took her hands into his. "We'll get through this mom. It will be alright," Jasper told her.

Esme turned to look at me. "They knew that Bella was using again?"

I shook my head no.

"Then what are you two talking about?" She asked them. We were all confused. I stood up to help my father comfort Alice since she was still crying and upset.

Alice threw her arms around my neck. "Oh Edward! It's so horrible!"

Brady began, "Mom…that's not what we are here to tell you. We saw that you had been crying so we thought you must have already…heard…"

"Heard what?"

Brady and Jasper looked at one another.

"Damn it! Heard what? Tell me this instant! I have had enough secrets in this family!" Esme yelled at her sons.

"It's…Dad," Jasper started. He choked back a sob and said, "He's dead."

"Wh…what?" Esme whispered.

"He had a heart attack. He died on the spot. They never made it to the hospital with him," Brady said.

Oh no! Where was my Bella? This would devastate her!

Esme looked shocked but did not say anything. After a few minutes of silence, Esme spoke in a very calm and collected manner.

"We need to get Rose, James and Bella back here to the house."

Jasper and Brady looked at one another again. They kept giving each other weird glances. "Alright, what is going on with you two?" I asked. "You guys keep looking at each other like there is something else. What is going on?"

They looked at me briefly and then focused their attention back on their mother. "Mom…there's…more."

"I don't think I can take much more tonight, boys."

"You have to, Mom," Brady said.

Before they could start, we heard more car doors and footsteps running into the house. Rose was with Emmett and he had Peyton wrapped up in his arms. I smiled at my brother with that little girl.

"Tell me it's not true!" Rose screamed. "Brady, TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" She yelled louder when no one responded the first time.

"It's true."

"_All_ of it?" She asked.

Brady nodded. "Oh my god!" Rose said as she dropped to her knees. Jasper was beside her with lightning speed, rocking her in his arms.

Esme stood up and then screeched, "Just tell me what the hell is going on right this minute!! I am tired of this. No more stalling!"

James was next to show up to the house. It did not go unnoticed that Bella was not there. Finally, Brady started talking.

He explained that Bella was at Charlie's house while Leah and Seth were throwing a party. As he explained the next details, I felt my stomach lurch. That mongrel tried to rape my Bella. No one at that damn house believed her.

She was high and out of her mind. I knew she was using again but the things Brady described…it sounded like she was also drugged against her will.

To top everything off, her father and sister were dead. "How did you find out?" Rose asked from Jasper's arms.

"Bella used her one phone call to call me."

"Wait, what one phone call? What the fuck are you saying?" I asked him.

"Bella was arrested for killing Leah."

"WHAT?" I was shocked that it was not my voice that said it, but my father's.

"It sounds like accidental death to me! How could they arrest that poor girl?" My father asked infuriated.

Brady continued, "Look, Sue is out for blood. She lost her husband and her daughter tonight." He turned to his mom. "Mom, we've got to get a lawyer together and get to the police station for Bella. We have to see what can be done. Also, Sue apparently is unresponsive at the moment. She kind of flipped out and tried to choke Bella to death at the house. They had to sedate her. Someone has to go identify…Dad's…_body_. It's procedure."

Jesus, how much more could one family take? There had to be a way to fix things. We had to get Bella out of trouble and into rehab. That was the only way she would be able to deal with all of this.

It was soon decided that James and Steve were going to stay at the house with Peyton and CC. Jasper, Brady and Rose were going with Esme to identify Charlie's body. Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and I were going to go see how much information we could get on Bella.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. When we got to the police station, they would not let us see Bella. They told us she did not want to see anyone. She did not want any bail set for her. She just wanted her punishment. This was insane.

My father was livid. He said she did not deserve to be treated like a common criminal and he wanted her released immediately. Sue showed up, apparently feeling better, and demanded that Bella be charged with murder.

There was enough doubt in the minds of the police that they were going to go through with charges. I could not believe this was happening. My daughter was going to lose her mother and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

STILL EPOV

_**Monday April 23, 2004: Age 18**_

Today was Charlie's wake. Bella had been sitting in a juvenile detention center since the day after the accident. They were not releasing her until they decided on sentencing. We had tried to prove that she was drugged but were unable to do so. There was so much crap in her system…it was not pretty. None of the drugs that were found in her system were any that she had not willingly taken in the past so the police refused to suspect any type of foul play. Sue was pushing this to the maximum. She was out for Bella's blood.

She was not talking to anyone and it was hurting all of us. CC missed her mama and she had only been away from her for three days. My father told me that he got the best lawyer he could find. Bella did not care. She said she just wanted to get her punishment because she deserved it.

I was unable to tell her this was not true because she would not see me. Carlisle also told me that the judge was not allowing her to attend the wake today. He said she would be able to attend the funeral but only in handcuffs and with a guard. This was ridiculous! She was not a danger to society. She was only a danger to herself!

The family was very understanding about the secrets I kept from them. We just wanted to get Bella the help she needed. Carlisle had been working diligently with the lawyer on Bella's case. They were going to plead for her to be put in a rehabilitation center since she would benefit more from that than a juvenile detention center.

It made me feel good that my father cared so much for Bella. She needed a father figure who believed in her for a change. I asked my father if he was doing this for me and he told me yes, but that he also loved Bella as if she were his own child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wake was hard on the entire Swan family. Sue played the part of the distraught widow to a tee. It made me sick. She told anyone who listened what a monster Isabella Swan was and how she was going to pay for the things she had done.

We left when we could not take anymore of her verbal violence against Bella. It was not a good place for CC and Peyton to be for very long anyway. Girls from school that had not seen CC before were having a fit over seeing her now. They pretended like they gave a shit about my family. They did not care in the least. They just wanted to get close to my daughter and me. I think they thought with Bella out of the picture I would actually give them a chance. As if they could ever compare to my angel.

When we arrived back to Esme's house, I went straight upstairs to put CC to sleep. I sat in the rocking chair with her in my arms and rocked my girl gently as I sang to her. She was asleep in no time. As I made my way downstairs, I heard everyone talking.

"It's not fair, Carlisle! There has to be something you can do!" I heard Esme say.

"My hands are tied, my love. There is absolutely nothing we can do. I am sorry," he replied as he held her close to him.

"This is bullshit!" Rose yelled.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

Jasper spoke quietly, "Dad's will reading is tomorrow after the funeral. The judge will not allow Bella to attend. Mr. Jenks, the Swan family attorney, says that Dad made a video before he died. In this video, he is supposed to talk to everyone. Bella should be there! But the judge will not allow it. Apparently, the judge knows Sue, and was friends with her first husband. This is all a complete load of crap but there is nothing we can do!"

This was horrible! Bella was not even going to get to see her father's goodbye video? I was enraged! I wanted to hit something…to drink…to get high.

I pulled out my picture of Bella, CC and myself from my back pocket. I always looked at this when I felt the urge to do things that I knew I should not. It was the only thing that got me through.

"I'm going up to bed. Good night everyone." I needed to be alone and sleep.

As I headed back up the stairs I heard Rosalie ask Emmett, "Is it alright if I stay at your place again?"

"Of course," my brother told her.

"Great, I'll just go get Peyton's things," she responded.

I saw her before I headed into the room I shared with Bella as she was entering Peyton's room. I decided to stop her. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and my brother?"

I knew she had said repeatedly she was not interested in men after everything that happened with Royce. I completely understood that. But I did not want her to lead my brother on and hurt him. He was a great man and deserved happiness.

"We're just friends, Edward. Don't worry."

"Just, please do not hurt him, alright?"

"You have my word," she told me with a small smile.

I went into the empty room, threw myself down on the bed, and begged for sleep to take me. Tomorrow was the funeral. It would be an even longer day than today.

The only sunshine on the horizon was that…I would get to see my Bella.

_**A/N…Please review if you have time and you will get a snippet of Chapter 25. Hopefully it will be posted Saturday. **_

_**Thank you to keepingupwiththekids! She rocks hard!**_

_**I am in a group of fellow authors and readers called The Sandbox. We have a lot of fun together and keepingupwiththekids created a wonderful community for our little group. **_

_**Please come over and check out the fabulous stories that are there. You will find some amazing authors! We welcome everyone!**_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox/73739/

_**Last but not least…follow me on Twitter…my name on there is ackerman56.**_

_**You can also find me on Facebook as Edwardandbellabelongtogether Fanfiction. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 25

EPOV

_**Tuesday April 24, 2004: Age 18**_

When we arrived at the funeral home, all of the Swan siblings minus Bella took their seats in the front row. Sue sat there as well with Seth. Esme did not want to cause any distress at the funeral home. She was a class act and refused to let Sue antagonize her. My father, Emmett, Alice, and I sat in the second row. I was holding CC while Emmett held Peyton for Rose.

I heard a commotion and we turned to the back of the funeral home to see Bella being escorted in by a couple of guards from the juvenile detention center. This was ridiculous that they were forcing her to attend her father's funeral in handcuffs and a stupid jumpsuit from that god-awful place.

Bella did not even look up as she walked. Her face stayed trained to the ground. What had they done to her in there? She looked worse than the last time I had seen her. My angel's hair was dirty and unwashed. She let it fall around her face. She looked as if she had not been eating or sleeping and she was very pale.

The guards were walking her to the front row and Sue stood up in a defensive stance. "Where in the hell do you think you are going you murderous little bitch? You are not sitting anywhere near my son or me!"

One of the guards spoke softly to Sue. "Miss, she is the daughter of the deceased. She is supposed to sit in the front row with the other siblings."

Bella looked up and I gasped. Her eyes looked completely hollow and dead. My angel was gone. Who was there in her place? What had happened to her?

She started shaking her head, "No…I don't deserve to sit here. I don't want to sit here! Take me from here!!" She yelled at the guard.

Jasper stood, "Bells, sit with us," he told her as he tried to grab her arm in a reassuring manner. She tensed and pulled back from his touch.

"NO! I do…not…want….to…sit…here! I don't deserve it!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll take you to the back. Is that better for ya, dear?" One of the guards asked her sarcastically.

Bella nodded.

Jasper's shoulders hunched as he sat back down with the rest of his siblings, put his head in his hands, and sobbed.

I had never seen him broken like this.

As Bella walked by with the guards again, CC noticed her mother. I thought she was going to somehow bolt from my lap even though I knew she could not walk yet. She reached her chubby little arms out to her mother and said, "Ma!" It was just as clear as anything!

When Bella did not acknowledge her that tiny little bottom lip of hers began to tremble.

Oh no, baby girl. Not here. Don't make a scene here tender heart.

I picked her up and placed her over my shoulder so she could nuzzle into my neck while I patted her on the back gently. She loved when I did that.

"Shhh…baby girl, Daddy's got you. I love you sweetheart, so much. Shhh…" I tried to soothe her. She calmed quickly in my arms and the service began.

The funeral was over before I knew it. It all seemed like a blur. Bella was being led back out of the funeral home by the guards and we were never even allowed to see or speak with her.

It was probably for the best. CC would have been more upset by seeing her mother again and not being able to actually be with her.

Sue did not want to have anyone over to her house after the funeral. She said she wanted to get to the will reading and put these things behind her. Esme said she just wanted to hurry up and get to the part where she finds out how rich she is now that Charlie was gone.

I asked my father if it bothered him that Esme was really upset by Charlie's death. He told me this did not upset him because they were together for many years and had five beautiful children together. He said you never forget your first love no matter what happens.

All of the Swans, along with Sue and Seth were supposed to be present for the will reading. We were on our way to Mr. Jenks's office when my father's cell phone started ringing.

I was in the backseat of my father's Mercedes with CC and Brady. Everyone else was following and meeting us there.

I noticed Esme grab my father's hand from beside him in the front seat while he spoke animatedly on the phone. Something was making him happy.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Brady. He was the Swan sibling that was the most distant from Charlie.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

I nodded. I noticed that my daughter reached out and put her tiny hand on her uncle's arm. Brady turned to her and smiled. No one could help but smile when they saw the beautiful Camilla Cullen. She was quite the charmer.

"Love you Cam," Brady said to her as he held her hand and kissed her forehead.

My father closed his cell phone and was smiling. "Well?" Esme asked him.

"It's done! Jenks was able to fix it!"

"This is splendid Carlisle!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"You will have to thank Mr. Jenks my love, it was all his doing."

"But you were the one who was persistent."

Brady and I looked at each other and shrugged. Brady spoke before I could. "Wanna clue us in on what's going on, Mom?"

Esme turned in her seat to face us. "Carlisle pushed Mr. Jenks to try and persuade the judge to allow Bella at the will reading today. He told him that Charlie's will implicitly states that ALL of his children must be present. The judge had no choice but to allow it."

"That's great, Mom!"

"Yeah, I am glad she is going to be there for this. Will she be under the same restrictions as the funeral?" I asked.

My father looked at me through the rearview mirror, "Yes…I'm sorry son. You won't be able to hold or touch her. She will be there in handcuffs."

I nodded slowly.

"CC is going to be upset if she sees her and can't go to her again, Dad. Plus, the fact that Bella did not even acknowledge her at all in the funeral home. I do not want her upset again."

"Why are you even bothering to go? You don't need to be there? It's no concern of yours! You're not family!" Brady said glaring at me.

"Brady!" Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mom…but I do not appreciate his _tone_ about Bella ignoring CC."

"_He_ is sitting right next to you. Please do not talk about me like I am not even in the car! I am sorry if the tone of my voice upset you. But I found it quite troublesome that Bella did not even glance over at her baby girl once. To answer your question…I was planning on going to the will reading to offer moral support to Bella if she would take it."

Brady turned to me, "Did it occur to you that Bella is going through a whole bunch of shit right now? Our father is dead…which she feels is her fault…our sister is dead…which she also feels…is her fault. She never feels good enough for you which I will never understand. Therefore, do you really think she feels worthy of this sweet little girl right now? No, I don't think so. Just shut up, Edward. I really don't want to talk to you anymore."

I did not respond to that as he turned to stare out the window. What more was there to say? I knew he was right but it did not make it hurt any less that Bella did not even look at CC…or me.

We pulled into the parking lot of the law office and I saw the bus for the juvenile detention center already there.

Before we got out of the car my father said, "I want to warn all of you. Sue is probably not happy about Bella being here…"

Esme cut him off as she said, "I really do not give a damn whether she likes this or not!"

My father chuckled lightly at her anger, "I realize that sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure we are all prepared for what we are walking into."

I pulled CC out of her car seat and whispered to her, "Please be good, sweetheart. Remember that I love you."

She smiled at me and tried to put her hand in my mouth. I kissed each one of her fingers and snuggled her to me. I knew she would be asleep soon and I hoped that she would stay that way so she would not notice we were around Bella. I did not want her to be hurt again by Bella ignoring her.

When we walked into Mr. Jenks's office, everyone was already seated in there. There was a television set up in his office. He explained that Charlie had been having heart problems for several months. Apparently, he had not told anyone about this, even Sue.

"Charlie came to see me last week after the doctor told him that his prognosis was not good. He wanted to make some revisions to the will and give me this," Mr. Jenks said holding up a DVD case in his hand.

"What _kind_ of revisions?" Sue asked through gritted teeth.

"You will see. I will let Charlie explain it to you all."

He put the DVD in and pushed play. It was Charlie on the screen, sitting at a desk in an office. The expression on his face was one of total sadness.

This was going to be hard on everyone in this room.

BPOV

_**Tuesday April 24, 2004: Age 16**_

It was completely mortifying to sit at my father's funeral in handcuffs but it was how it should be since he was dead because of me. I knew I did not physically kill him, but my actions led to his death. It was all on my conscience…as was Leah's. What kind of monster kills their father and sister?

I knew I was ignoring CC when I walked by them but I could not help it. It would kill me to look at my baby and know I could not go to her. She was better off this way. I was no good for her…for anyone. I was going to do my time, accept my punishment, and get back to my wicked ways to numb the pain as soon as possible. I did not want to feel anything anymore.

I was shocked that Dad had actually made a DVD for us to see when he found out about his heart condition. I wished he would have told us…but he was heartless…of course he would not think to tell his family. He forgot about us…tossed us aside when something better came along…his new family.

I hated him for that.

I hated him for abandoning us.

I hated him for repeatedly choosing Sue and Leah over me.

I hated him for cheating on Mom.

But most of all…I hated him for dying…for leaving me…and racking me with this guilt I will never get rid of as long as I live.

He looked so sad when I saw him on the television screen. I really did not want to be here. He was just going to say what a disappointment I was and that Leah was his perfect little daughter. Maybe he would be hateful enough that I would not feel so guilty about his death.

A girl could hope.

I focused my attention back on the screen and listened to my father for the last time.

"_**If you're watching this video…I'm already gone. I am really sorry I did not inform anyone of my health but I did not want you guys to worry. I suppose that is a mute point now since there was actually something to worry about.**_

_**I have some things that I need to say to you all and I only pray that I am strong enough to tell them to you in person before I die. That is my hope…that I have enough time to make amends with all of you. **_

_**When I say that, I am talking about you, Esie, and our children. **_

_**Esie, I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry that all I did was make you cry during our marriage. But we had some good times didn't we? Dancing in the living room and making love into the wee hours of the morning after the kids went to bed were some of my happiest moments.**_

_**I am sorry to tell that…Sue is not the only person I cheated on you with. There were three others. It breaks my heart to tell you that but for once in my life, I am trying to be honest. Please do not feel that it had anything to do with you. I was just a selfish man when I saw a woman I wanted, I seduced and took her, without any thoughts to you or my family.**_

_**Please forgive me. You are a wonderful mother to our children…the best mother. They are very lucky to have you in their life and I hope that they show you their love and gratitude always. I hope you find someone who will love and cherish you all the ways that I should have, Es. **_

_**Rose, I'm sorry for the way I behaved when things went down with Royce. What kind of father does not stand by his daughter? I love you sweetheart and I am so proud of you and Peyton. Don't ever doubt that you did the right thing when you killed that bastard. I'm sorry if my words or actions ever made you feel otherwise.**_

_**Brady, you and I have butted heads since you were a toddler. It never stopped between us but I was always proud of you no matter what. You are my namesake, Charles Brady Swan, and like it or not, I love you! Please don't every forget that. Stay strong for your sisters and brothers like you always do.**_

_**James, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that I loved you any less because of the lifestyle you chose. I think you are very brave…and even though it may be too late for us…I admire you and I love you, son. You have such love and compassion in your heart and I always misunderstood that about you. I apologize for that.**_

_**Jasper, you have always been the voice of reason in our family. I hope you remain that way. You were always the closest with Bells. Look out for her always, will you? I love you son, and I know you are going to do great things with your life.**_

_**My Isabella, where do I start with you? I have wronged you so much in this short lifetime we have had together. You were always my baby girl. I let you down, sweetheart and I am so fucking sorry for that. I will never forgive myself for the many ways that I failed you more than anyone. You are so lost right now and I pray that you are not lost to us forever. Please let go of your pain and anger baby girl. I need you to get better for yourself and that beautiful little granddaughter of mine that I did not spend near enough time with. I love you Bells…always.**_

_**Please make sure that Peyton and Camilla know about their grandpa Charlie. I know I am asking a lot…but if you girls don't hate me too much…please tell them about me. I'll be watching over them always.**_

_**Sue, I do not even know where to begin with you. I left my family for you. I abandoned my children and my amazing wife to make you happy. How could you stab me in the fucking back like you did?"**_

Everyone in the room gasped. What was my father talking about when he said that? How had Sue betrayed him? I was dying to know! Sue started fidgeting in her seat and looked completely livid.

"_**I began to wonder if Leah was really mine. I was just sorry that I woke up too little too late. I had a DNA test done and…I know that I am not Leah's father. How could you lie to me about that? **_

_**Leah, I am sorry that you are stuck in the middle of this and I do not know if you know the truth or not but I am definitely not your father. I always thought of you as mine because Sue told me it was so but that is not the case. I love you anyway, honey."**_

The sobs were coming out of me faster than they were when he was talking to me because it was so sad that he was talking to Leah and she was dead…because of what I did.

"_**Sue, I now know that you are nothing but a money-grubbing whore who spreads her legs for a dollar. I know about the other men you were seeing. Es, I am sure you can find the humor in the fact that I was trying to be faithful to Sue while she was sleeping around on me.**_

_**Rest assured my little Susie Q, you will still be taken care of. I talked to Jenks and had him change the will." **_

Sue grinned. How could he? She cheated on him…lied about him being Leah's father…and he was still going to give her everything?

"_**You see my darling wife; I changed my will so that you will get the house that we lived in and the vehicles that we drove. You also get to keep whatever money was in our joint bank account. **_

_**However, sweetie…everything else I own plus my bank account that I had on my own…will be going to one Esme Swan and our five children together."**_

In a move that shocked all of us, Sue stood up and threw her tiny little chair at the television breaking the screen into pieces.

I stood up in an outrage because she made my father go away from the television. This was the last time I would ever see him and she was ruining it!

The guards promptly pushed me to sit back down in my seat.

"This is ridiculous, you pathetic excuse for a lawyer! I will fight this!" Sue screamed at Mr. Jenks.

She stormed out of the office with Seth hot on her tail. "Is this true, Mr. Jenks? We get everything, even the restaurant?"

"Yes, Esme. Charlie was very adamant about this. He also set up trust funds for Peyton and Camilla, along with the start of a college fund for Bella."

My mom was crying, hell everyone in the room was crying except for the Cullens. I could not believe my father felt responsible for what happened with me. He said he loved me. This just makes me that much more of a monster.

I have to take myself away from Cam and Edward before I hurt them further. Am I too young to get the death penalty? I hoped that is what the judge would give me at my sentencing tomorrow.

"I'm ready to go back now," I whispered to the guards.

The guards nodded. Edward came over to us. He had handed Cam to Alice. I was glad. She was sleeping and I did not want to disrupt that.

"Bella, we will all be at the sentencing tomorrow. It will be alright. We'll figure this out and then we will get you the help that you need. Okay, baby?"

I just nodded. I did not look at him and I did not answer him. I knew it would never be alright again.

EPOV

_**Wednesday April 25, 2004: Age 18**_

The will reading the day before had definitely been a shock…to everyone. Bella looked so lost when I talked to her afterwards but I had to believe things would happen for a reason. No matter what happened at the hearing today, I had to be strong for my little girl.

James was pretty emotional after everything yesterday. Everyone was but I think it affected him and Bella the most. I knew neither of them expected Charlie to say the things he said to them. Unfortunately, Bella had to go back to that awful place and deal with her pain alone. James had Steve.

James said he could not take another emotional day like yesterday so he and Steve offered to stay at the house with Peyton and Camilla since the courtroom was no place for babies. The rest of us were going to the sentencing.

We were the first ones to arrive. Carlisle waited out in the hall so he could talk to the lawyer. He came back in and looked upset. "What is it?" Esme asked him.

"The judge is not going to cave. Besides, the fact that he was friends with Harry Clearwater, he wants to make an example out of Bella. He wants to 'scare her straight.' He thinks juvenile detention is just what she needs in lieu of rehab."

Esme was crying. "This is ridiculous! This cannot be happening. She did not kill that girl!"

"I know sweetheart. But the judge is seeing it as an accidental death that she had a part in. I'm sorry Esme."

I wanted to cry but I refused to let the tears fall right now because Bella needed me to be strong. All of her siblings were fuming beside me. Alice grasped Jasper's hand while Emmett held Rose's.

Brady and I were sitting next to each other and the odd men out so he looked at me and tried to lighten the mood. "SO are we supposed to hold hands and shit?"

I allowed myself a small laugh and then I saw them walk Bella into the courtroom. She had a black eye and a busted lip. What the hell had happened to her? She was supposed to be safe in that damned place!

Once Sue entered the courtroom, everything went to hell. There was yelling and arguing from both sides. It got so bad the judge threatened to throw everyone out and only deal with the two lawyers.

Esme was furious that Sue was not being punished for trying to strangle Bella at the house the night everything happened. She screamed at the judge. She was one outburst away from being thrown in jail and my father had to practically sit on her to keep her in her chair.

The judge said that Sue was distraught at the time and since no harm was done to Bella and Bella was unwilling to press charges, he was not concerned with it. All he was concerned with was sentencing Bella today and getting her out of his courtroom, he told us.

He was an asshole…and that was putting it mildly.

Carlisle demanded to know how Bella got the black eye and the busted lip. The judge asked Bella. She said she fell. That was bullshit! The judge did not even fucking question it. He just shrugged and slammed down his gavel with his decision.

"Bella Swan is hereby sentenced to be incarcerated in the Forks Juvenile Detention Center until September 13, 2005 on her eighteenth birthday."

The world felt like it was spinning out of control around me and I did not hear any more words that were said in that courtroom.

I had to get out of there and get home to my daughter. That was all I could do now.

_**A/N…Please review if you have the time. Reviews = a teaser of Chapter 26. If you are unable to review due to the mix-up with the chapter numbers, you can continue to do what a lot of you have been doing…send me a PM and I will PM you back with the teaser. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for betaing this! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

BPOV

_**Thursday May 12, 2005: Age 17**_

I had been in this godforsaken hellhole for a little over a year. I had four months left to go. I missed my daughter's first birthday. What a great mother I was.

Edward sent me pictures every week. They usually came in a large yellow envelope. There were always a variety of shots of Cam since she was changing all of the time. A letter also accompanied the pictures. Edward would tell me about her progress. He never spoke of us…just our daughter.

I had decided that I wanted no visitors while in here…including my daughter. I never wanted her to see me like this. I was sure this angered Edward but there was nothing he could do to change my mind.

For the most part, it was alright in this place. The guards were mostly unobservant so I was able to still get access to drugs and alcohol that was really nice. It allowed me to numb myself quite frequently.

I really did not have any friends in this insane place that was my home now. I had one girl, Trudy, which made sure I was able to get my hands on all the booze and drugs that she had access to but she was it. I was beat up by someone at least once a week and I just did not have the energy to fight back with them. The guards here did not give a shit so why should I?

I just minded my own business and tried to keep to myself as much as possible. I did not cause trouble with anyone. The ones, who would beat me up, did it just for the fun of it I suppose.

At night, I would lie awake and wonder what my life would be like once I got out of here. Would Edward still try to make us a family? Would he let me see my daughter? Would I continue using and drinking?

Well, I knew the answer to that last question. Of course I would. I hadn't stopped yet, why stop now? I was a murderous wench who deserved everything she got. Yeah for me.

EPOV

_**Tuesday September 6, 2005: Age 20**_

Seven days from today…Bella would be eighteen years old. Seven days from today…Bella would finally be released from that horrific juvenile detention center.

Esme and my father petitioned to get her out of there and into rehab. But the judge would not hear of it. They lawyer tried to get her a change of venue, an appeal, a different judge due to conflict of interest, but doors were slammed in their faces at all avenues.

Bella had to endure her punishment. She did not allow any of us to visit her while she was in there. It had been too long since I had seen her. I was hopeful that things would be alright when she was released.

She would have gone this entire time without using or drinking since she would not have access to it while away. Surely, this would be almost as good as rehab and we would be able to be a family when she came home.

Esme begged me not to get my hopes up about this. She told me that she loved her daughter but she was still quite worried about her. She thought if she were sober and thinking clearly then she would have asked to see her daughter while she was in that place.

I told Esme she was wrong. Bella would not want CC to see her while she was in that kind of situation.

Shortly after Bella was sentenced and we knew there was no hope of getting her out of this predicament, I took CC and moved back home with my father.

He and Esme were still living separately. I thought things were moving quickly with them, but Charlie's death had really hit Esme hard so she had to take a step back in the relationship and deal with her grief. They were still a couple, but they were moving slower now.

Alice and Jasper had a place of their own, so it was just my father CC, and me living at the house. I could not stay in that room that I had once shared with Bella without her there. Esme was upset at first that I was removing her granddaughter from her home…but she understood and did not fight me.

My father really enjoyed having CC and I around all the time. He was becoming quite close with his "little princess," as he liked to call her.

I was still working my ass off at the garage. I had officially gotten my GED and was very proud that I accomplished that for my daughter and myself. She was growing up so fast and I wanted her to be proud of her old man.

Old man…that was exactly how I felt at a whopping twenty years of age. I was not even old enough to drink and I felt as if I had been on this earth for hundreds of years.

I went to work and I came home, played with and took care of CC. That was all that I did. Emmett always tried to get me to come out with him for guys nights. I always refused. He tried to set me up on blind dates, as did Alice. I refused.

A part of me was still holding out hope that Bella and I would be an actual couple one day. I knew in my heart that I loved her…I would always love her. I just hoped that it would be enough for us one day.

For CC's first day, we opted for a small gathering at my house. Both of our families were there for her. We had a cake and presents. She was only turning one so there was not much we could do for a one year old. It did not go unnoticed by the adults or my daughter that her mother was not there.

She said, "Mama" over and over again. It killed me that I could not give her to her. I sent Bella pictures every week of our little Camilla. I also sent her a letter with the pictures that updated her on CC's weekly progress in her development.

I never got any letters from her in return. I prayed that she got them.

I was currently lying in my bedroom listening to _Claire de Lune_. CC had gone out for ice cream with my father. I could not believe my baby girl was going to be two-years old next week. She would turn two the day before her mother is released. Since Bella missed her first birthday, there was no way we were going to have her second birthday party without her.

Alice and I had planned something for the weekend after Bella returned home. There were going to be so many things to discuss with Bella once she was back with us. Was she going to continue to live at her house while I kept CC? I had CC in a routine and I did not want that disrupted.

Then there was the fact that really CC did not even know Bella and vice versa. My angel had changed so much since Bella was last with her. She was talking so much now. My father and Alice were trying to teach her big words at an alarming rate. My intelligent little one was picking them up fast as well.

I let the sounds of the music warm me as I remembered Bella and me lying in her bed listening to this same song. It was one of her good days. We just laid there and held each other after we had made love.

I missed her so much.

I heard the pitter-patter of little feet pounding up the stairs and I knew my angel was home. The door burst open and she made a running leap for the bed and landed on my stomach.

"Umpfh!" I said laughing at her.

She cuddled into my neck and said, "Daddy! Lazy bones up!"

I picked her up and lifted her up and down over my chest. "Okay CC, time for you to do your pushups."

I lifted her up and down as I counted off the numbers while she giggled uncontrollably. When she seemed tired, I laid her back down on my chest.

"Wuv you Daddy," she mumbled as she started drifting to sleep.

I noticed my father standing at the door. "Were you still planning on going to the gym tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Do you want me to put her to bed so that you can go?"

"Nope, I've got her. You know how I love to put her to bed, Dad." I smiled at him. He walked over to us and kissed us both on the forehead.

"Dad! I'm twenty years old!"

He chuckled on his way out the door as he said, "I have time to make up for. Deal with it."

I hated to wake CC up but we had a nightly routine to get through. I shook her gently. She raised her head up from my chest and gave the biggest grin. It took my breath away because in that moment…no matter how many features of mine she had…she looked exactly like her mother.

"Come on CC; let's get you ready for bed."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and allowed me to pick us both up off the bed. I carried her to the bathroom, tickling her the entire way. We went through our nightly routine of brushing our teeth and hair together. Yes, I did this with her every night.

I helped her get dressed in her pajamas and allowed her to get snuggled into her big girl bed. She pointed to the story she wanted me to read to her. Cinderella…it was always Cinderella. I didn't know why I still gave her choices. It was the only one she ever picked.

She did not even last through the first three pages before she was sleeping soundly in my arms. I gently removed myself from her bed so that I did not disturb her and I went down to tell my father I would see him in the morning.

I liked to go workout at Brady and Emmett's gym after I had put her to bed. This allowed me time to spend with her and still get my exercise. Thankfully their gym did not close until eleven and I always put CC to bed promptly at eight right now. I would give her a later bed time when she was older.

Usually after I got home from the gym and cleaned up, I would go into CC's room and watch her sleep for several hours before going to my own bed. Sometimes, I would end up falling asleep in the rocking chair that was in her room or in bed with her. We had our routines. She was my world and I adored her.

When I arrived at the gym, I saw Brady standing at the front talking to a girl. She was really pretty. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She was only a few inches shorter than me. She looked as if she was about four inches taller than my Bella. I compared almost every girl I saw to her.

Like I said, this girl was _pretty_, but she was not my Bella. My Bella was gorgeous.

"Hey Edward," Brady called as I entered the gym.

"Hey Brady, how's it going?"

"Good. This is Tanya. She just joined the gym today. She is going to school at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. She also works at the diner. I'm trying to talk her into giving me free food when I go there."

I laughed at him. He was obviously trying to score a date with this girl.

"Hey Tanya, nice to meet you," I said as I extended my hand to her.

She took my hand and shook it. There were no sparks, no electricity. I missed that.

Tanya smiled at me which I noticed was a nice smile and she had pretty green eyes. But I missed the chocolate brown ones I had become accustomed to seeing.

"Nice to meet you as well, Edward is it?"

"Yeah."

"So…do you have any nicknames I should know about? Would you prefer it if I called you Ed or Eddie? How about Eduardo?"

I chuckled at her humor and the funny voice that she used when she mentioned the nicknames. I thought she was flirting with me which I was sure Brady did not appreciate.

"I would prefer it if you didn't. Just Edward is fine."

She smiled again, "Edward it is."

Brady cleared his throat. I felt bad for him. I had no interest in this girl for anything other than friendship. It was time I got to my workout and let him get back to getting her number.

"Alright guys, good to see you. I am going to get to my workout. I've got a little girl to get home to."

There you go Brady. He smiled big. That should scare her off that I already have a kid.

Tanya looked shocked. I smiled at them both and headed to my favorite treadmill. I put my ear buds in and let Kevin Rudolf's _Let it Rock_ flow through my ears as it pumped me up to get ready to run.

After that song finished, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down from the treadmill and saw Tanya. She got on the one next to me and said something that I could not hear. I took my ear buds out of my ear and put my iPod on the treadmill. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She looked shy and said, "I asked you if this treadmill was taken."

"Oh…no, I suppose it's not."

I looked to the front of the gym. Brady was standing back in the office looking out the window at Tanya and me. He looked pissed.

This was so not what he thought it was. I would have to talk to him later. "He's really cute, but I'm not interested," Tanya said suddenly.

I had to stop this now. "Um…Tanya…you seem like a very nice girl…and you are pretty. However…I am…kind of taken…and I have a daughter to think about. I am not interested in dating or starting anything with you."

She looked mortified.

"Oh my gosh, no Edward!! You thought…oh gosh…I am so sorry."

"What?"

"You thought because I was not interested in Brady that I was interested in you?"

"Yeah?" I said as a question.

She smiled and looked even more embarrassed. "No, I'm not interested in relationship right now. I just…got out of a really bad one. I tried to explain that to Brady…but he's pretty persistent." She chuckled and continued, "I just thought you could use a friend. You seemed really lonely. But, if you want me to walk away, I will. Just say the word."

"Just friends?" I asked her.

"Absolutely. I could not handle any more than that at the moment. I am kind of against men for the time being. I am even thinking of turning lesbian."

"Are you serious?"

"Some days."

"Wow, some asshole really messed you up."

"You have no idea."

"Well, Brady is decent. He's a great guy. I know it may not seem like it, but there are some out there."

She looked at me intensely as she said, "Yeah…I can see that."

Things were silent as we ran on our treadmills except for the sound of our feet hitting the rubber belts.

"So, you really have a daughter?"

"Yep. She is the light of my life."

"And you are with her mother?"

"Um…sort of. Look, I just met you and I really don't feel comfortable discussing this kind of stuff with you."

Tanya told me she completely understood that. We discussed other things instead. I told her about my job and CC. I found out that she was going to school to be a teacher and she was twenty just like me. Before I knew it, we were both done with our workouts.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Edward. Give me your cell phone."

I handed it to her out of my bag. She typed some things on the keypad and handed it back to me. "There, now you have my number. If you ever need a friend or someone to talk to who is a really good listener…call me. I figure we can never have too many friends…right?"

"Absolutely," I agreed with her.

She was a sweet girl and I definitely needed more friends.

Still EPOV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 20**_

Bella came home on Tuesday as she was scheduled. She looked horrific…even worse than the last time I had seen her. If I had not known it was impossible, I would have thought she was still using and getting high.

She would not really discuss anything with me about how we were going to handle things now that she was home. She was distant from both CC and me. CC had only been in her arms one time since her return.

That was spent with CC screaming bloody murder until I took her back from Bella. She latched on to my neck and would not let go the rest of the time Bella was in the room.

Bella said she thought it would be best if she just left so she went back to her house. She called me the next day and said she would try easing herself into CC's life, slowly, one day at a time. I thought that was a good idea.

Tonight, Bella had come over to have dinner with just CC and me. She had been overwhelmed with everyone else hovering and making such a big deal out of her being home. CC's party was on Sunday and Bella wanted to discuss with me what she should get our daughter for her second birthday. I saw this as progress.

I was making dinner for my girls. My father was spending the night at Esme's, in an effort to give us the privacy that we needed to talk.

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with CC in her lap. CC had started warming up to her over the last day and half since I explained that she was her mama. She didn't remember her.

CC was talking to her and Bella could not understand all of it and when she couldn't, she asked me. I was draining the pasta when my cell phone started ringing.

I flipped it open to see that Tanya was calling me. The weekend before Bella got home, I felt compelled to call her and we ended up spending the whole weekend hanging out together with CC. We did goofy things and went to the park. It was nice to have a friend. She adored my daughter. She told me that she was the cutest thing she had ever seen. CC had not warmed up to her yet. But I figured she would eventually. Tanya was definitely my friend now and she was not going anywhere.

"Hey Tanya…what's up?"

I saw Bella tense when she heard me say Tanya's name. I had not told Bella about her yet. Bella had nothing to worry about though so I would explain things later once CC was in bed.

Tanya sounded like she was crying. "Edward…my car broke down on the way home from school. I can't get a hold of anyone else. I know you are busy with Bella tonight…but it is dark…I'm in the middle of nowhere…and I am so scared. Is there any way that…"

"Explain to me where you are…I'll be right there."

"Oh Edward! You are the best friend ever."

She told me how to get to where she was and I hung up the phone. Shit, what was I going to do about CC? I couldn't take her with me and I did not feel comfortable letting Bella stay here alone with her.

"Bella, I've got to go help a friend. I am going to call Alice and see if she can come stay here with you guys while I…"

"Jesus Edward! Just go! I think I can handle watching her! She is _my_ fucking daughter after all. You know…the one _you_ wanted to get rid of."

That infuriated me.

"First, watch your mouth around _our_ daughter! She is picking up everything rather quickly these days."

She sneered at me, "Fine. Sorry."

"Second, I don't have time for your sh…nonsense right now…I will not be gone long. We will discuss what you just said to me when I get back." I turned to CC and held her tiny face in my hands. "Sweetie, Daddy has to go out for a bit…will it be okay if I leave you here with Mama while I am gone?"

I didn't want her to start screaming the minute I left. CC nodded and clasped her arms around Bella's neck, pulling her in for a hug. She was starting to remember her, I knew she would.

"I told you she'll be fine. She's my daughter, I am her mother. I know how to take care of her."

I explained our nightly routine to her. It was already way passed her bed time. I expected Bella to take care of this while I was gone. I prayed that this was not a bad idea.

Before I left the house, I said to Bella, "I am giving you a chance here…please don't mess it up."

She glared at me and said, "We will be fine Edward, go. You wouldn't want to keep your _friend_ waiting would you?"

I knew when she heard the name Tanya she was going to think there was more there than friendship. Hell, Brady thought there was more going on between us. There wasn't.

"We will talk when I get back," I told her as I kissed both CC and Bella's foreheads before leaving.

I kept telling myself that I was going to have to trust her at some point. Tanya needed my help so it might as well be now. I tried to push what Bella said to me about my wanting to originally abort CC to the back of my mind. I did not like to think about the fact that I ever even suggested such blasphemy. I knew Bella would be angry and lashing out at me. She has not even really been allowed to grieve over her father's death and I can only imagine the things she went through while she was…gone from us.

We would discuss this when I got back home and everything would be alright. This was the mantra I kept repeating in my head while I helped Tanya. When I got there, I explained that I did not have time to fix her car because I needed to get back home. She understood and said we could just leave her car there and she would have it towed in the morning.

I gave her a ride to her house. When she was getting out of the car, she pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate the help. You're my knight in shining armor," she laughed.

"It's no problem. I always try to be there for my friends."

"Well hopefully one day I can return the favor. Oh and don't worry so much about what is going on at your house. I am sure you will go back and find Bella passed out in bed with CC. There are no drugs or alcohol in your house right?"

"Nope, none."

"Then you should not have anything to worry about. From what you told me, you know Bella loves that little girl of yours."

"She does."

"Okay, well thanks again. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went."

"You got it."

She shut the car door and I rushed back home as fast as I could without getting stopped by the police. I did not need for that to happen.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I could not shake.

That feeling got stronger when I pulled into my driveway and saw a strange car sitting there. Who the hell was at my house this time of night?

I had only been gone for an hour…tops. Please tell me that was not long enough for something bad to happen. I knew I was deluding myself in hoping for that. As a parent, I knew that it only took one second for something bad to happen, let alone an hour.

I ran from my car and my fears were confirmed when I walked into the house. I immediately went to search for my daughter. I saw Bella passed out on the couch with two men. They looked like drug dealers.

I had to find Camilla before I did anything else. I searched each and every room until I found her. She was curled up with a blanket in my closet and silent tears were streaming down her chubby little cheeks.

I scooped her up into my arms. "Daddy's here angel, Daddy's here. Don't be afraid."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me tightly.

I had to get her settled. I was furious and there was about to be some yelling that I did not want my daughter exposed to right now. I had no idea what had happened here while I was gone. I did not want to let her out of my sight but at the same time…she did not need to witness what was about to happen.

I quickly called my sister and she said she was on her way immediately.

Luckily, she and Jasper's apartment building was right down the road. It only took her a couple of minutes to get here.

She ran up the stairs and found me rocking CC in her room. "Edward, what the hell happened? Jasper is downstairs trying to wake up Bella and those guys. What is going on?"

"Take CC, get her back in bed, she is back asleep. Do…not…leave…her…no matter what you hear. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

I had to go clean the trash out of my living room…unfortunately, that included my daughter's mother.

BPOV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 18**_

I could not deal with everything that was coming down on me all at once. I thought things were going decent tonight. Then, Edward's little _girlfriend_ had to go and call him. Was he fucking her? Did he love her? He must if he dropped everything for her. He was the one who made such a big deal out of tonight for the three of us…yet he ditched us for _her_.

He called her a friend.

Friend my ass.

My little girl was two and she did not know me. She was kind of starting to remember me. She had gotten more comfortable around me at least. Things were okay at first when Edward left. But the more I thought about where he was going…the more my temper flared…the more I had that…_urge_.

I skipped all of Edward's routines for Cam so I could just get her into bed quickly. I needed to call my dealer. I had been back in contact with him since I had been out of the hellhole.

Once I put Cam in her bed, she cried for awhile but she finally got quiet. She probably cried herself to sleep. Oh well. Her perfect daddy would be there for her tomorrow night to put her to bed.

I owed my dealer some money so I went on a search throughout the house to find some for him…otherwise…he was taking it out in trade tonight. There was no way I was blowing him or fucking him.

I started going through Edward's drawers. I remembered that he scrimped and saved for everything. He kept little envelopes that were labeled with what the money in them was going for, stuffed throughout his dresser.

I found one envelope…it had the biggest wad of cash inside of it…labeled…_CC's college fund_. I ran my hands over his elegant handwriting. I teared up at the thought of what I was about to do…regretfully…I did it anyway.

I pulled the cash out and stuffed it in my pocket. I then called Shane and told him I had his stinking money and that I also had money for more.

He was at the house in ten minutes. He really liked his money. He told me he was really hoping that I would not have it and he would have gotten to fuck me. I told him he was dreaming if he thought I would ever sleep with him.

He brought his brother with him. Soon, we were doing lines and drinking some Jack Daniels that they brought with them, in Edward's living room. It was good times and it was not long until I was numb and unconscious.

I felt someone patting my cheek with their hand. Then suddenly, I felt a hard slap and heard, "Goddamn it Bella!! WAKE UP!"

It was Jasper.

"Jeez, Bro. Calm the fuck down. What is your major malfunction?"

I looked around and saw my drug buddies waking up and gathering their stuff to leave.

"I suggest you guys get the hell out of here before my brother-in-law comes back down!" Jasper told them.

"Edward's home?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Is he…alone?"

"Of course he is alone Bella. Jesus, what has happened to you? You look half-dead. Where the fuck is my sister?" He asked as I heard Shane and his brother scrambling out the front door.

"She's _gone_, Jasper. The sooner you and everyone else realize that…the better off all of you will be!"

I heard footsteps coming back into the living room. Edward looked like a ferocious animal as he descended into the living room. He pushed Jasper out of the way and grabbed me by my shoulders hard.

"What…the…fuck…were…you…thinking?"

His voice was jagged and he sounded like he was straining not to scream in my face.

"I was living in the moment…you should try it sometime."

"I did…and it got me that little angel that is sleeping upstairs! Unfortunately, it also bound me to _you_ for the rest of my fucking life!"

I gasped at his words. It would have hurt less if he had gone ahead and slapped me in the face.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, Isabella. I…am…done! Do you hear me? You will get the fuck out of my house…right now…and you will not come back! I do not want to see you! You will not come anywhere near CC unless I have proof that you are clean! I am getting custody of her…do you understand?"

"Edward…wait…just…"

I did not know what to say but I didn't want him and CC gone from my life. Did I?

"Shut up! Just shut up! I am done listening to your sob stories…to your excuses! You think you are the only who has had a shit life? Jesus Bella! I know you have had a lot of rough stuff happen to you. So have I! Yet, here I am pulling my crap together and taking care of our daughter! I put her first always! How can you be so selfish and so manipulative?"

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…get…out! I do not want you here! Now GO!"

He stormed back upstairs and I was left standing there…stunned.

"Bells, you can get help now. I think this is what you needed to hear, sweetie. Let me take you to Mom and we'll see about…"

"Fuck off Jasper! I don't need any of you!"

They wanted to take everything away from me? Fine…I'll just remove myself from the situation completely and make it really easy…for all of them.

_**A/N…Review if you have time, please. I am sure you all have something to say to me…so let me have it. I will send you a teaser of Chapter 27 when you review!**_

_**I will update as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for getting this back to me so quickly!**_

_**Also, go to my picture website and see how I view Tanya in this story. She is not going to be evil. I know none of you are going to like her anyway, but I promise she is not a bad person in this one.**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…There were two song inspirations for this chapter. Dead but Breathing by Lesley Roy is for the beginning of the chapter. This song is pretty accurate for both Edward and Bella's feelings. **__**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vPDtLWFzPCQ&feature=PlayList&p=358BE983674939A5&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=3**_

_**Also, If No one will Listen by Kelly Clarkson. This is the perfect song for Jasper to Bella. **_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=IcDSrtDKeVo**_

_**I have to give a shout out to teacher1209 for recommending the Kelly Clarkson for this very moment between Jasper and Bella. It is perfect! Thanks my friend!**_

_**I highly recommend you listen to both of these songs while reading this chapter…it will enhance it!**_

Chapter 27

BPOV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 18**_

I was shocked that Edward actually threw me out of his house. He said he was going to get custody of Cam! He had never made good on any of his threats before now. I could not believe Edward was actually going to go through with them…but I heard the conviction in his voice.

He meant every damn word.

My mom had brought me over to the Cullen house. That freaking idiot Shane and his brother had already taken off so how the hell was I supposed to go anywhere? I could go in and ask Jasper but the first place he would take me is to a damn hospital or rehab facility.

No thank you.

I didn't need them and I did not need any fucking help.

I called the last person that I ever thought I would be asking for help. I quickly dialed Seth's number.

He sounded shocked when he picked up the phone. I asked him to come and get me.

"My mom told me not to speak to you. She thinks you killed my sister on purpose," he told me. His voice sounded strained…as if he was drunk or high.

"Do you believe everything your mom tells you?"

"No,"

"Well what do you think?"

"I think my sister was a slutty bitch, but I loved her. I also don't think you killed her."

"Then come and get me…please. I don't have anyone else. Edward kicked me out."

"Ah, pretty boy Cullen done with you? I guess I can take some sloppy seconds…or thirds…or fourths…how many guys have you fucked sweetheart?"

"Well…I'll add one more to my list if you get off your lazy ass and come get me."

"I'll be right there. Wait at the end of the road though; I don't want any Cullen confrontations."

"I'm already there."

"See you in a few."

There was no way I was sleeping with him. I just needed a ride and to figure things out once I got back to my house. Maybe I could score some drugs and booze from him to take home.

I did not have to wait long before Seth showed up and I was getting to his car. I knew it was the last thing I should be doing but at the moment…what other options did I have?

"You look like shit," Seth told me.

"Thanks…you look awesome yourself asswipe!" I retorted.

When we passed up the road for my house without turning on it, I questioned him.

"Where the hell are we going Seth?"

"I need to make a detour before we go to my house."

"I'm…not going to your house. I want you to take me home. That is what I called you for."

"Bullshit, Bells. If you wanted a ride to your house, you would have called someone else. You called me because you wanted to get high and fucked."

I did not say anything because he was right…not about the fucking part but he was correct about getting high. I would have to work around the sex part.

Although, I felt so unloved at the moment…if Seth showed me the least bit of sexual interest…I would have taken it.

We pulled up to a shitty looking house that I did not recognize.

"Where are we?"

"My dealer's place. He is setting up a little party for the three of us."

I nodded and got out of the car to follow him into the run-down shack. It could not be called a house.

When we walked inside, my nostrils were raped with the smell of vomit and urine. Hadn't anyone ever heard of fucking cleaning the house?

There was a man sitting on the couch half-naked who looked as if he were already three sheets to the wind. He motioned for Seth and me to come closer and we did.

Seth asked me if I wanted lines or a needle. I opted for the needle this time. I wanted something different and I wanted it to hit me fast. I hated needles but I could do this to get my fix.

Seth suggested that I start drinking first. I told him I was still buzzing a little from my escapades earlier in the night. He responded by telling me that was good because it should not take long to get me drunk and relaxed.

I sat down in the recliner that was in the living room while I waiting for the alcohol I was drinking to take effect. Seth was already shooting up and then began getting things ready for me.

I felt like I was already about to pass out just from the alcohol-drug cocktails I had taken previously and from the alcohol I was currently ingesting. Seth startled me when he crawled over on his knees and started looking for a vain to put the needle through in my arm.

Once he found his mark, it did not take long for me to start feeling really good. I could finally forget all of my troubles.

Jasper POV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 20**_

I felt stupid for suggesting rehab right away to Bella. She had just been given the shock of her life. I saw it in her face…she never thought Edward would follow through with his threats to push her out of his life and take Cam from her. I should have just waited until she was calmed down and sober before I offered to take her to rehab.

I heard loud noises from upstairs, Edward's voice yelling and cussing, and my sweet Ali's cries. I rushed up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

I followed the noises and they led me to Edward's room. He was completely destroying it while Alice was hovered in the corner crying. She was scared of her brother and there was nothing she could do to calm him.

"Edward, calm down, man!"

"Calm down Jasper? Calm down? You want me to fucking CALM DOWN? Your sister took the money!"

"What money?"

He threw an empty envelope at me. I knew how he was about his savings envelopes. This one was marked as CC's college fund. Oh no. Surely she wouldn't.

"Bella wouldn't do this!" I told him.

"I suppose the money fairy just came and magically fucking made it disappear then! There was almost a thousand dollars in that fucking envelope and now it is gone! Every penny that I have scrimped and saved to help my daughter with college is GONE! Wake up Jasper! She took it to pay for her goddamn drugs!"

It killed me to admit it but I knew he was right. My sister had a problem. I had to help her.

"Edward, you still need to calm down. I know this is bad. But…look at how you are scaring your sister. You are also going to wake your daughter." I tried to keep my voice even and calm.

Edward nodded and was at Alice's side comforting her in a heartbeat. He was hugging her and apologizing for her outburst when my phone alerted me that I had a text message.

It was from Bella.

_**Help**_

That was all it said. I showed it to Edward and Alice. "We have to help her!" My wife exclaimed as she pulled herself from the floor.

"I am done helping her. You two can do what you want. I am going to get some sleep…in my daughter's room. I have washed my hands of Bella. I am getting my father to help me get the ball rolling for custody tomorrow. Good night."

He was very cool and collected as he walked out of his room to go sleep with Camilla.

"What do we do Jasper?"

"We are calling our parents and siblings."

She nodded and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. "What do we do about Edward?"

I shrugged as I dialed. "We have to leave him be for now. Bella has done too much damage to that relationship for the time being. He has had enough."

"Okay," she whispered.

I called everyone and asked them to get to the Cullen house. They were on their way as I logged onto Carlisle's computer and followed his instructions. He told me to go online and get the GPS tracking device turned on in Bella's phone. I did not even know that all of our cell phones had those.

When everyone arrived, I was trying to find out the name of the owner of the house where I had located Bella.

I said the name aloud. Brady and Emmett groaned. "What?" I asked them.

"You better call the police and an ambulance just in case, Jazz. The name…that guy. We've heard rumors at the gym. We are pretty sure he's a drug dealer," Brady said in an anguished voice.

"Shit! Let's head over there, Mom, you guys work on calling the police," I said.

"I am going with you boys. If things are bad physically, I want to help as much as I can. Esme, get the police and the ambulance to that house as soon as possible," Carlisle said calmly.

I was very grateful for that man in our lives. He had come to love all of us as his own children, as our mother loved his as well.

We should have been one big, happy family. Things had started coming together for everyone…except…Bella.

I had to find my sister and beg her to get help. I could not take this anymore. I missed her smile, her brightness and her light. I missed my sister. We were always so close that everyone thought we were twins.

We had all dropped the ball with Bella. Her behavior was just as much our fault as it was hers. All of us had hurt her, and ignored her at one point or another the last several years. It was time to make up for our actions.

Carlisle drove Emmett, Brady, James, and me to the address we got from the GPS. I was sickened by the looks of the house when we pulled into the driveway.

Oh, Bells…what have you gotten yourself into now?

I rushed from the car and vaguely registered Carlisle yelling at me to not barge in there. I had the worst feeling and I had to get to her. The smell was horrific when I entered that house.

There was a man on the couch passed out completely. Seth was on the fucking floor in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of seizure. Then, I saw her. She was halfway in the chair that sat in the living room and halfway on the floor. She was unconscious…pale…and when I got closer I could tell…she was barely fucking breathing.

"Carlisle! Get in here! It's bad!" I screamed.

I scooped her into my arms and was yelling at her. "Damn it Bella! Wake up! Don't you fucking do this to me!"

I felt strong arms pulling me away from Bella so that Carlisle could get to her. It was Emmett. "Let my dad do his thing, Jazz. I heard the sirens…ambulance will be here soon. She'll be alright."

James was feeling for Seth's pulse while Carlisle worked on my sister.

"I am not getting a pulse on Seth at all," he stated.

Carlisle glanced his way, "I think it's too late for him. I need to help her. Her pulse is…very…weak."

He was checking her over when the ambulance pulled up and paramedics rushed into the house. He started barking out orders and the only thing I heard was that he had lost her heartbeat all together.

My sister was fucking dying and there was nothing I could do.

I called Alice…I needed her with me more than I had ever needed someone in my life.

Alice POV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 20**_

How in the hell did we all get here? How did things end up like this?

When Jasper called me and told me what was happening, I knew I had to get to him. But, this meant informing his sister and his mother about what was going on with Bella first. I told them and they both broke down in tears. They were rushing to the hospital. Steve was at the house and he offered to watch Peyton so they could just leave.

I told them I would be behind them shortly. I needed to go inform Edward of what was happening.

I woke my brother gently from his fitful slumber. He was tossing and turning next to Camilla in her big girl bed. He kept a calm façade up when I told him what had happened to Bella. I knew even though he did the right thing, he would blame it on himself that this happened…because he kicked her out when she needed help.

The problem was…none of us could really help her until…she wanted to be helped.

"We need to get to the hospital, Edward. Steve offered to stay here with CC and Peyton."

My twin did not speak…he just nodded his head.

We drove to the hospital in complete silence. Edward appeared to be at war with himself. When we pulled into the parking lot, I finally spoke to him. "Edward, I am going to say this once. This is not your fault. Do you hear me? You did the right thing. Bella made these choices that lead her here. None of us can help her until she wants it and admits that she has a problem."

All I got from him again, was a nod.

We made our way into the hospital. Jasper was sitting in the waiting room with everyone else. I went to my husband and knelt down in front of him. I took his hands from his face and placed them in mine. "Jazz?"

He pulled me up into his lap, wrapped his arms around me, and sobbed.

I took notice of everyone around me, sobbing just the same.

This made me fear the worst.

EPOV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 20**_

I was the biggest fucking idiot. If I would have just given her a chance to explain…she would have still been at my house…safe.

How could I just throw her out like that? I knew what she would do…she would turn to drugs. It was what I did every single time my father threw me out of the house.

How could I do that to her…the woman I claimed to love…mother of my child?

I was a monster. I failed her when she needed me the most. What would I do in the future if something like this happens with CC? Will I get fed up and just throw her out on her ass as well?

CC had two parents who were addicts…the chances of her having problems when she was older were good. Would I handle her the same way I did Bella?

My sister went straight to Jasper and he was breaking down in her arms. Everyone else was crying. Please tell me she wasn't gone.

I slumped into one of the chairs and waited. After sitting for about five minutes in complete silence, I felt someone sit next to me and take my hand in theirs.

"I see the wheels turning in your head, Edward. Please do not blame yourself, son. Bella needed tough love. There was no other way. I would have done the same thing and I am her _mother_. But, you had to put your daughter first. The situation that Bella put her own child in tonight…could have ended so badly," Esme told me as she cried.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her, and let me sob into her chest.

"Let it out, Edward. Your father is doing all that he can for her."

"She's still alive?" I sobbed.

"Yes…Seth…_did not make it_," she said quietly.

"I suppose that Sue will be storming in here any minute to blame this on Bella…try to get her arrested…perhaps?" My sister said from Jasper's lap.

Esme shook her head no.

"Actually, Sue has already been here. She did not take the news so well. She pretty much went insane. Mom tried to calm her down but Sue started talking crap and got in her face," Rose started.

"And we all know that you do not get in Esme Swan's face, right Ma?" Brady asked.

"Esme knocked her the fuck out!" My brother exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we missed that! Way to go Mom!" Alice told her. My sister had taken to calling Esme 'Mom." Emmett and I had yet to do so but I was sure one day we would.

"Sue is being evaluated. Since Charlie left her with nothing and Leah's death…she was already slipping into some sort of madness from what one of her friend's said. They are looking at getting her psychiatric help."

"AKA, Sue's going to the looney bin! Woo hoo!" Emmett said pumping his fists in the air.

"Emmett, we should not make fun of other people's misfortunes. As much as I loathe and despise Sue, she has lost _everything_. I cannot begin to imagine what that feels like," Esme told Emmett.

"Yes, Esme. You're right. I'm sorry for being insensitive."

Wow, Esme had a great effect on my entire family. Emmett hardly apologized for anything…especially when he thought he was right.

My father came into the waiting room silently while we all waited anxiously for his words.

"She's alive. We were able to save her…"

"But?" Esme asked him.

"But…Es…she has to get help. She is wasting away. Her heart stopped…she was gone for forty-five seconds…I had to fight like hell to get her back to us." My father started sobbing uncontrollably. I knew how he loved Bella as if he had fathered her himself. Esme went to him and they wrapped their arms around one another.

I could not do this anymore. Was this our future? Sitting in waiting rooms while we waited to see if Bella was dead or not from an overdose? I did not want this for my daughter.

I decided in that moment to stand by my decision. There was no more 'us' between Bella and me. I was also getting custody of CC so that Bella could not hurt her any longer.

Jasper picked up my sister and put her in the chair beside him. "I want to see her."

"Only one at a time and please see if you can talk some sense into her," my father said to him.

Jasper nodded and walked down to Bella's room. I prayed that he could convince her to get help…for the sake of our child. I had things to discuss with my father and there was no time like the present.

BPOV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 18**_

Carlisle scared the crap out of me when he told me that I had actually died. Seth was gone…he over dosed. I did not remember even sending the text message to Jasper but Carlisle said that I did send it.

Thank God that I did.

Someone was watching over me.

Thanks Daddy.

Thinking about my father brought on a fresh round of tears. I heard the door to my room open and turned over in my bed to see my brother, Jasper standing there.

He looked horrible…because of me. Did I want this for my daughter? Did I want her to look like that?

The doctors had flushed everything out of my system. I was thinking clearly for the first time…in a long time. I remembered what I did at Edward's house…the situation that I put my daughter in was awful.

I held my hand out to Jasper.

He shook his head no.

He sat down in the chair beside my bead. He spoke softly but sternly as he started, "Bella…you have to stop this! Do you realize that we fucking lost you! Almost for good!" He started sobbing after those words left his lips.

He broke down, which caused me to break down and soon he was in the bed beside me, holding me. He had tried to be tough but he could not help himself.

"I can't lose you, Bells. Please…you have to get help. If you won't do it for anyone else do it for CC. Do you think Dad is happy that you are living this way? I can't live without you girl. Please, I am fucking begging you. You are my sister! I love you so much," he cried into my hair.

I cried harder as I said the words that needed to be said, "Jazz…I don't want to…die. Help me. I have a problem. I want to be someone Cam can be proud of. I am so…_lost_…what do I do Jasper? How do I fix this? Please tell me! I can't stand Cam being afraid of me anymore. I want my daughter to love me the way that I love her…"

It was then that I remembered exactly what I had done while Edward was gone. I stole from him…from my own child. I was horrible.

"Oh god, Jasper! I fucking took _her_ money! The money that Edward worked so hard for…for _our_ daughter. I have to fix this. Tell me what to do and I will do it. I am terrified of just wasting away. Please help me."

I continued to sob. Jasper and I's arms tightened around one another. We were both a crying mess.

"You need to go to rehab, Bella. Please? That is how I can help you."

I nodded into my brother's chest.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"I'm going to go get Mom and Carlisle. Carlisle…has some ideas about programs that will be good for you."

"Wait…can't I go where Edward went so I can stay close to home?"

Jasper shook his head no.

"I don't think that is going to be a good enough program for you, Bells. You need to do this for your daughter and yourself…remember? Please trust us."

"I do. Go get them."

Jasper left the room to go get Carlisle and Mom. Right then, all I wanted was a drink, or something to take the edge off what I was feeling.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts from their dark path.

I could do this. I would do this…for my little girl. She deserved the best. I had to figure out a way to be that for her.

I knew that the withdrawals were already starting. I could make it through rehab. Once the withdrawals were over, I would not have access to drugs and alcohol in there. What scared me was how I would react to being back in the real world once I had access to my demons again.

I closed my eyes and prayed for strength. Strength to get through this…strength to be what Camilla needed in a mother.

I could do this.

Jasper POV

_**Friday September 16, 2005: Age 20**_

I made my way out to the waiting room. I overheard Carlisle and Edward discussing Edward getting custody of Camilla.

"Stop! She is going to rehab! She begged me to help her! She's ready. We have to help her. Please don't take Cam from her," I begged them.

"Look, Jasper…I am thrilled that Bella says she wants help. But I've heard it all before. I want it in writing that I am Camilla's soul guardian until I see proof that Bella is better. Hell, I may never be able to trust her alone with that little girl again, Jasper! Do you realize that?" Edward yelled at me.

Carlisle spoke, "I am sorry Jasper, but I am backing up my son on this. We will get Bella into a program…but for now…we are getting Edward full custody of Camilla."

My mother placed her hand on Carlisle's arm. "Jasper, sweetie, this is what is best for your sister, for now. Once she is out and better, we will revisit this decision, right Carlisle?" She asked firmly.

"Absolutely," Carlisle said as he nodded.

"We'll see…" Edward said hesitantly. "I'm going home to my daughter."

"You don't even want to say goodbye to Bella?" I asked incredulously.

"Is she going into rehab right now?" Edward asked his father.

"No, I need to make arrangements. It will need to be soon. Probably tomorrow."

"Then, I will say goodbye tomorrow," Edward said quietly as he left the hospital.

I felt my wife take my hand in hers from beside me. "He's hurting Jasper. Bella really messed up tonight. You have to know that."

"I do…but I also believe her that she wants to be helped and get better."

"Of course you do, Jasper. I hope for everyone's sake that she does mean it. I need to go be with my brother. Everyone is here, who will be there for him? He is very upset. Do you understand?"

"Go ahead, Darlin'. I am probably going to stay here until they send Bells wherever the hell she is going."

She kissed me goodbye and went after Edward. After a small discussion, Mom, Carlisle and I made our way back into Bella's room. It was time to tell her what was going to happen from here.

We had discussed everything in detail with the rest of the family in the waiting room and Carlisle made phone calls quickly. Everything was happening tomorrow. Hopefully, my sister would be coming back to us as her old self.

She lay in her bed quietly but shaking while we explained to her what was going to happen. Carlisle said she would be going through withdrawals before she left.

Carlisle found a highly recommended rehab facility in California. It was about thirty minutes outside of Los Angeles. Bella was being admitted into their year long program. She would do six months of inpatient rehabilitation and six months out outpatient rehabilitation.

Rosalie and Brady decided that they were going to accompany Bella to California. They did not want her there all alone. Rose wanted to take Peyton with her but was unsure of how to get her back and forth to her visits in Forks with Royce's parents.

Emmett offered right away to fly to California and pick-up Peyton, get her to her visits, and then fly back to bring her to her mother.

Rosalie was crying softly at Emmett's generosity and accepted it quickly.

I had to stay put for school and my Alice or I would have gone with her in a heartbeat. Mom found Rose a job at a restaurant near the rehab center. She would be one of the new managers. Brady decided that he and Emmett should branch out with their gym. He was going to look into getting a location in California up and running while he was there.

Everything was settled and Bella took the news like a champ.

This was going to work. I could feel it.

BPOV

_**Saturday September 17, 2005: Age 18**_

I woke up to Jasper holding me, singing. "What are you singing?"

"Haven't you heard the song called _Second_ _Chance_?"

"No," I told him.

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance," he sang quietly in my ear.

"I like the lyrics."

"Good, I made you a playlist on your iPod for traveling today. I hope you enjoy it."

"You made it for me, so I will."

"How's the pain?" He asked me.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, always."

"I feel horrible, Jazz. I want to drink of get high so badly…but I won't. I can do this. That is my mantra right now. I can do this."

"You can and you will. I love you, Bells."

"I love you too. Um…Jazz? You guys didn't really mention it yesterday…but I am assuming…I am going to go to therapy now right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," I sighed.

"Bella…is that alright?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes…I need it. I just don't know which way is up anymore…and you guys can't help me. I know that now. You are all too close to the situation. When I think about what I did to Cam last night, I want to throw-up."

"I am so happy to hear you say that Bells. Not the last part, but that you want to get help. Besides, you feel remorseful for what you did. In my book, that counts for something."

"Thanks, Jazz. What would I do without you?"

"Let's never find out, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

We lay like that in my hospital bed until it was time to get cleaned up to go. Once I was ready to leave, everyone was in saying their goodbyes…except Edward and Cam.

"Carlisle? Are they coming?"

He knew who I was talking about when I asked him that. His eyes softened and a frown marred his beautiful face. He shook his head no.

Carlisle walked to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella, I'm so sorry. He's not ready yet. I hate to say it sweetheart, but you cause a lot of damage last night. He does not want Camilla traumatized any more than she has been already. He did give me a letter to give to you. He said to read it whenever you are ready."

I could not stop the tears, but I understood Edward's reasoning. I had no one to blame for this but myself.

It was time I started taking responsibility for my actions…all of them. That was starting today.

I could do this.

_**A/N…Please review if you have a chance. I will send out a teaser for Chapter 28 if you leave one. If you are still having trouble, keep doing what most of you have…either go back to another chapter and tell me it is a review for 28 or PM me and I will get the snippet to you.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids! I adore you!**_

_**I will update as soon as I can. **_

_**New Moon Tavern will be updated tomorrow! **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…The song that inspires this chapter is Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. I highly suggest that you listen to it while reading. **_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=hVZaA2s7xYI**_

EPOV

_**Saturday September 17, 2005: Age 20**_

What the hell was I doing? When I woke up this morning, the first feelings I felt were…anger…disappointment…sadness…worry.

The first letter I wrote to Bella was not kind at all…then I saw the picture of her with CC and me. The one that was taken before I went off to rehab. I threw that letter in the trash and started over with a new one. I did not mean the things I said in the first one. I was just so furious with her.

I was happy with my second letter. I made the decision the previous night to not go and say goodbye or put CC through that.

_**Bella,**_

_**I know the road ahead of you is going to be a tough one. Just remember that you have a large family that loves you, including your daughter. She might not know you well now, but she will.**_

_**When you get out, we will discuss the situation with CC further. For now, worry about getting better, healing yourself, and let me take care of our daughter. **_

_**I am sorry that I could not come and say goodbye to you or bring CC. I do hope that you understand and do not hate me for this decision. **_

_**Please get better, sweetheart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

I gave it to my father before they left to go see Bella at the hospital. I had been told that Brady and Rose were accompanying her to California. This would be good for her, I prayed.

Unfortunately, once everyone left, I started feeling shitty about the decision I made to not go and say goodbye to her.

What the hell was I thinking? Wasn't she there for me? Didn't she forgive me every time that I fucked up things?

She did.

I owed it to her to at least go and say goodbye. I could figure out the rest of our future later. I knew Steve was downstairs with Peyton because they decided that Peyton was going to stay behind while they got Bella settled and Emmett would bring her to Rose in a week.

He was happy to watch my baby girl while I went and said goodbye to her mom.

On the way to the hospital, I thought about everything. Yes, Bella had been there for me and forgiven me. I could not get passed the fact that she stole from me…from our daughter. I always tried to help her and she threw it back in my face.

I would never be able to trust her again. I would always doubt what she told me. What kind of life would that be for my child? I could not do that to CC. CC always comes first so no matter how much I loved Bella. I knew we did not have a future. I did not want to kick her when she was down so I would simply say goodbye. I would not give her false hope for a future that would never happen for us.

If I was being honest, I also feared that Bella would go back to drugs or drinking, and take me down with her. I knew I was easily tempted by her. She knew how to seduce me into doing just about anything she wanted me to do. CC comes first.

When I arrived at the hospital, I saw my father's Mercedes pulling out of the parking lot. I had missed them.

I debated about following them to the airport and saying goodbye there. However, I took it as a sign that it was better this way. She could go and get better and not have any delusions of our relationship that was non-existent.

I had said everything I had to say in the letter.

It was time to focus on my daughter and myself for once. The selfish part of me was relieved, that I would not have to worry about Bella's whereabouts and the condition she would be coming home in anymore.

I felt horrible for feeling that way but I could not help it. The damage was done. Now it was time to move on with my life.

BPOV

_**Monday September 18, 2006: Age 19**_

I woke up feeling amazing this morning. I was going home today…back to Washington…back to _her_. My angel knew that her mama was coming home. Edward had been sending me letters and pictures as he did when I was in juvie.

I wrote him back once I was in a better place mentally to do so, but I never told him how I felt about him. I apologized for all of the things I had done to him and our daughter. Then, I made sure to only speak about Camilla. I had written letters to him that I never planned on sending. In those letters, I told him how much I loved him and how badly my body always ached for him.

When I wrote those letters, I would remind him of all the promises we had made to each other when I had my good days. I reminded him of the happy times that we did have as a family.

My hopes were that I would come home and reunite with Camilla first. Once she went down for the night, I was going to pull out all of the love letters I had written Edward and give those to him. After he read them, he would tell me how much he missed me and still loved me.

That was my dream.

I knew in actuality…it probably would not happen…but a girl can dream, right?

It was rough when I first came to California. The withdrawals were horrible. I was completely miserable. Towards the end of my six-months of inpatient rehab…things were getting better. My mind was clearer than it had ever been in the past. Therapy was great. I did individual therapy with one of the counselors there and I also did group therapy.

Rose and Brady would come and participate in the family therapy sessions when they had them. I still could not believe they put their lives on hold to come and do this for me. I would never forget that.

"Bella Swan, Dr. Harper is ready for you now."

I had to go see my therapist from the center one more time this morning before we left to go home. It was not an actual session. She just wanted to see how I was doing with everything.

Going home after everything I had been through, after all the things I had done to my loved ones…was a big deal.

"How are you this morning, Bella?" She asked me.

"Amazing…nervous…terrified…"

She chuckled at my honesty. "That is perfectly normal. You have come a long way in the last year, Bella. I am very proud of you. You have made wonderful progress. However, going home is going to be the true test. You are going to face people that you have not faced since being clean and sober. You are going to have to deal with things that you have dealt with yet. I won't lie to you…it will be quite…difficult. But, I know that you can do this. You can handle this. I would not be allowing you to leave it I thought otherwise."

"Thank you, Dr. Harper."

"Where are you going first?"

I laughed. She knew exactly where I was going and who I was going to see first.

"Seriously, doc?"

"Ah, yes…the beautiful Camilla. How have things been going with her?"

"Great. I really think she might even accept me when I see her."

Once I was in outpatient rehab, I lived in an apartment with Rose and Brady. Edward was calling me and letting me talk to Camilla every single day. He told me he showed her pictures of me and told her about me all the time.

He explained that he wanted her to be comfortable around me when we see one another again. He is hoping that since she is young, she can push all the bad memories out of her mind. However, the first time I heard her tiny voice…I broke down…and apologized for everything I had done to her.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Are you sure this is a good idea, Edward?"**_

"_**Yes, Bella. Our daughter needs to know her mother. This is the only way that she can. I am showing her your pictures every day. Now, she can hear your voice, as well. Then, when the two of you are reunited…I am hoping she won't be afraid of you."**_

"_**Alright."**_

_**Edward tried to muffle the phone but I still heard what he was saying. "CC, come here please."**_

"_**Daddy?" She asked. Oh my gosh. That was my baby girl. **_

"_**Sweetie, Mommy is on the phone for you…"**_

"_**MOMMY!" She squealed.**_

_**He handed the phone to her. "Mommy? Mommy? Elloooo?" She pulled the phone away. "No one there, Daddy," she said sadly.**_

_**I could not speak. I could not breathe. This was my little girl. She was asking for me and I was being an idiot and just sitting there not talking.**_

"_**Camilla…wait…I'm….here," I said quietly.**_

"_**MOMMY! Wanna see you!" She said to me.**_

_**That was when the water works started. I began sobbing into the phone, "Oh my god…Cam…I am so sorry baby."**_

"_**What for?" She asked.**_

_**She had no idea. "Daddy says no say god like that Mommy!" She scolded.**_

_**That is why I started saying oh my 'gosh.' Edward was so good with her. I wanted to be good like that with her as well.**_

"_**Mommy is just sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry I can't be with you right now."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Mommy is…sick…but I am getting better and I will see you soon…alright?"**_

"_**Okay, Mommy."**_

_**I heard her pull the phone away again. "Grandpa! Ice cream!"**_

"_**Cam? Sweetie?"**_

"_**Gotta go, Mommy. Grandpa! Ice cream!"**_

"_**Alright, I love you sweetheart."**_

"_**Okay, bye Mommy!"**_

_**My heart broke. She did not say she loved me back and that hurt. **_

_**I was completely silent when Edward got back on the phone. "I know you're there, Bella. Look, once she is around you in person, she will love you, and she will say it. She can't really say it because all you are to her right now is a picture and a voice. She knows you are her mother…but…just give it some time…alright?"**_

"_**Yeah, I understand. I really do, Edward."**_

"_**Okay, well, I am going to go for ice cream with…everyone. I'll talk to you tomorrow."**_

"_**Bye, Edward."**_

"_**Bye, Bella."**_

_**I missed him calling me 'love'…I missed him telling me he loved me. All of the things he did, I took for granted when I was high and drunk. I vowed that if I ever got that man to love me again, I would never take him for granted. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Cam still had not told me she loved me. I was hopeful that once I was able to spend some real time with her, that would change.

Dr. Harper's voice brought me back from my memory. "The conversations are going well, then?"

"They are," I said smiling.

"Wonderful. When was her birthday again?"

"Six days ago…she turned three. Edward has been great about it though. He is saving her party for this weekend so that I can be there. It will be…the first…birthday party I have been able to attend."

"That is great, Bella. How are things with Edward?"

"Good. I think he is keeping something from me. I am not sure what it is. But sometimes, he sounds weird on the phone."

"Do you think it has to do with Camilla?"

"No, we have no secrets where she is concerned."

I knew that was the truth. As soon as I was in outpatient rehab and living with Brady and Rose, they showed me the custody papers.

I knew it was going to happen. I did not contest it. It was what was best for my daughter. Edward had full custody of Cam and visitations would be at his discretion.

I would have to prove to him that I was clean and sober before he would leave me alone with her again. I was actually quite thankful for that. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her one more time.

"Is Edward still going to therapy?" Dr. Harper asked me.

"Yes," I told her.

"Good. Give me the name of his therapist before you leave and I will call her. I want you to see a therapist individually. But, I think it would be beneficial if you both attend counseling together once a week."

"Dr. Harper, we're not a couple…"

"No, but you are Camilla's parents. You both are recovering addicts. You may not be in a relationship any longer, but you are going to have to be able to work together and raise a child. This is stressful on anyone, let alone a couple that is split, and recovering from addictions. I will not discuss anything with his doctor other than the fact that I think it is imperative for you two to meet together once a week. I want to make sure that she is alright with this."

I nodded. "I understand. You're sure the doctor you are referring me to at home…is as good as you?"

She chuckled. "Dr. Campella is wonderful. I promise you will like her, Bella. I am sure that she could do your therapy with Edward as well. We will see what he and his therapist are comfortable with and go from there, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You are very welcome. Good luck, Bella. It has been a pleasure."

I left her office feeling wonderful. I could do this. I had repeated that phrase for the last year over and over in my head. The difference was...now I actually believed it.

Still BPOV

_**Later that Day**_

"Bella, stop it. You are starting to make _me_ nervous," my sister reprimanded.

Our flight had arrived on time and Brady was driving us to The Cullen house. Edward had moved out and gotten his own apartment back in June, but we thought it would be best if everyone got together at Carlisle's house for this first meeting with Camilla and me.

I had been fidgeting, biting my nails, tapping my fingers on the door handle, and just being annoying since we left California. I was a nervous wreck.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I really wanted to get high. But, I was not that Bella any longer so I would not do that.

I could do this.

"What if she doesn't like me Rose?"

"You are her mother. She will love you," she reassured.

"Yeah, Bells. It's going to be great. You'll see," Brady said.

When we pulled into the Cullen driveway, I could not stop shaking. Before I could even get out of the rental car, my mother had opened the backdoor and pulled me from the car and into her arms.

"Oh, Bella. I am so proud of you honey. I am happy you are home!" She brushed the hair out of my eyes as she pulled me away from her. "Let me look at you. You are so beautiful. You look wonderful." She pulled me back into her chest and sobbed into my hair. "I can't believe you're really here. I love you so much."

That started my tears that were already right at the surface to begin with. "I love you too, Mom."

She smiled at me. "There is someone who is dying to see you, sweetheart."

I nodded and linked my arm through hers as she led me into the house. When I walked in, I was greeted with hugs from all of my family and Edward's. It was so good to see them all again. I had missed everyone.

In the living room, I saw Edward, Camilla, and a blonde-haired woman that I did not recognize. She was standing off to the side while Edward was sitting on the couch with Cam on his lap. She was hugging him tightly and seemed nervous.

Was she as scared as I was?

I could hear Edward whispering into her ear. I did not know what was being said, but Cam was looking at him intently, as if she were hanging on every word coming from his lips.

I walked slowly to my daughter. I knelt down on the floor in front of her and Edward on the couch. I reached my hand out to her. "Hi, Camilla. It's Mommy. I've missed you so much sweetie." She looked back and forth between Edward and me. She had her fingers in her mouth. Cam always seemed so excited to talk to me on the phone. I guess my vision of her running into my arms and never letting me go…was just a dream. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"How are you?" I asked her. She did not take my hand of even acknowledge it. I pulled it away from her and put it back at my side. I was not going to force this.

"Fine," she whispered.

I looked around the living room. The blonde was still standing in the corner looking at the three of us expectantly. Who the fuck was she and what the hell was she doing here?

I noticed that there was a Barbie coloring book and crayons on the coffee table. "Do you like to color, Camilla?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Would you like to color with me?"

She nodded her head yes again and climbed down from Edward's lap. She sat in front of the coffee table and started coloring.

Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, "We'll give you some time alone. We will just be in the kitchen. She has been very nervous and scared. Just give her some time. Okay?"

"Alright," I told him.

"Tanya, let's go see if they need any help with dinner, in the kitchen, shall we?"

"Of course," the blonde answered him. Tanya…her name was Tanya? Why did that name sound familiar to me?

I turned and sat in front of the coffee table with my baby girl and colored page after page with her. She started opening up to me and told me all about the things that she liked. Cam also informed me of things she did not like very much.

She was so smart and beautiful. My heart ached for all that I had missed with her. Things would be better now.

I was determined to make this work.

I could do this.

EPOV

_**Monday September 18, 2006: Age 21**_

Tanya insisted on being at the house the day that Bella came home. She wanted to offer moral support for both CC and myself. But, she also wanted to be there to assure Bella that she had no desire to take her place as CC's mother.

CC had started warming up to Tanya a bit. I did not know how that would be affected now that Bella was back in the picture.

It was Tanya's idea that I call Bella every day once she was in outpatient care. She also suggested letting CC talk to her daily so she could get used to Bella's voice. I figured between the voice and the pictures I showed her, it would help prepare her somewhat for seeing her mother again.

Tanya had been a great help and a wonderful friend to me. She had been through something similar. She was not a recovering addict herself, but she had a boyfriend who died from a drug overdose. She tried and tried to help him but nothing worked. She understood me like no one else could.

It was friendship at first. Four months ago, back in May, I asked her out on a date. She was delighted. She said she had been feeling something for me other than friendship but she did not want to push.

We had a wonderful date and it ended with a nice kiss. Did I feel fireworks and sparks like when Bella and I kissed? No, of course not. But, Bella and I could not be together. We did not have a future…so I was taking a chance on Tanya.

In June, I moved out of my father's house. I knew that everyone was pulling for a reconciliation between Bella and me. I did not want to flaunt my relationship with Tanya in their face.

Not that there was anything to flaunt really…we've been dating each other exclusively for a little over four months and all we have done is kiss and some over the clothes petting.

I'm not ready for anything more than that and she understands completely.

We never did anything more than hold hands or kiss on the cheek around CC. My daughter always came first and I did not want her disturbed by seeing me in any intimate embraces with Tanya. She knew she was not her mother and I did not want my little girl confused.

I knew that telling Bella about my relationship with Tanya was going to be difficult. Everyone was against me telling her today, everyone except for Jasper.

He said better now than later. He told me it was comparable to ripping off a band-aid and I needed to tell her up front that there was no chance for us as a couple. I agreed with him. I wanted her to be able to move on with her life, also.

I kept sneaking glances into the living room to check on my gir…I mean on Bella and CC. It did warm my heart to see my daughter with her mother. Especially with her mother being sober.

I felt a hand grasp mine from beside me. "Hey, T."

"Hey. They look really beautiful together, don't they?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, they do. I am really happy for CC."

"Me too," she said. I could sense hesitation in her voice and I knew there was more she wanted to say.

"What?"

"Edward, are you sure it is a good idea to tell Bella about us today? I am sure this is not the warm welcome she imagined she was going to get from CC. Don't you think it is going to make her day even harder when you tell her that you've moved on?"

That was one of the things I really liked about Tanya. She had a very kind heart.

"It will be fine, I promise. She needs to hear it."

"Okay, I am going to go help your mom finish dinner."

That was the other development since Bella had been to rehab. Emmett and I were both now calling Esme, 'Mom.' It felt wonderful to say that word again and I truly felt it in my heart.

I needed to go have that talk with Bella…now.

BPOV

_**Monday September 18, 2006: Age 19**_

I was having the best time coloring with my little girl. However, she appeared to be getting bored. "What is it Camilla?"

"I don't want to color anymore. I want to go help Grandma."

"Okay, sweetie."

I started putting the crayons away and cleaning up the coloring books. Cam started for the kitchen but stopped and turned to look at me. She walked up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I had fun…_Mommy_," she said hesitantly.

"I did too," I smiled back at her.

It was a start.

I was just finishing cleaning up our coloring mess, when Edward sat down next to me on the couch. "Next time, you really need to make her stay and clean-up her mess. Don't let her get away with leaving her toys lying around because you want her to like you. I'm trying really hard to install some discipline into her."

I could understand that. "Of course, it won't happen again."

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You've done a wonderful job with her, Edward. She is amazing."

He smiled. "She is pretty amazing, isn't she? We made a good kid." That made us both laugh.

I placed my hand over his.

He looked at me with an expression that I could not place, squeezed my hand gently, and then pulled his out from under mine.

Point taken…no touching.

"Bella, we need to talk."

No conversation in the history of the world ever ended well that started out with that phrase.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Bella, I want you to be in CC's life…permanently. We will see how things go. I know you have done your rehab and are better for real this time. But, I am going to need to see some proof of this firsthand before I allow you to be alone with her. Are you alright with that?"

I nodded and he continued.

"I need to see that you are working and taking care of yourself before I will be able to know if you can take care of our daughter when you have her alone. I won't be relinquishing custody of her."

"I understand," I told him truthfully. I had fucked up and it was time to atone for all that I had done. I could go by his rules.

"Also…I need you to know that…things are completely over between you and me."

I felt like he was ripping out my heart, but I understood how he felt. I truly did.

"Please understand. I am giving you a chance with CC…but there is no future with us. I started…seeing someone else."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Please, Bella…I had to move on with my life. You've hurt me one too many times. You had to know this was coming."

I would not cry until I was alone. I refused to cry.

"Is it Tanya?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yes."

Then, a light bulb went off in my head and I remembered why her name sounded familiar.

"Tanya…your _friend_, Tanya?"

"Yes, and before you say anything…nothing was going on between her and I that night. We have only been together as a couple for four months."

That made me feel a little better, I suppose.

"I'm happy for you Edward. I need to be alone now," I said as I stood up to leave the room. I headed to the front porch as fast as my feet would take me.

I sat down on the front steps and cried. I cried for everything I had been through, all the progress I had made, but most of all I cried because Edward no longer loved me.

I could do this.

I would feel this pain. I would feel it and not numb myself with drugs and alcohol. I needed to feel it.

I sobbed into my hands and I felt the presence of someone sitting beside me and then a strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I thought it was one of my brothers but was surprised when I looked into the blue eyes of Carlisle.

He pulled me into his chest and let me cry it out on his shirt. "Shhh…it's alright Bella. Everything will be alright."

"I believe you, but it hurts so badly," I cried.

"I know sweetheart, let it out and everything will get better. It's supposed to hurt. I'm so sorry. Use it…use the pain to make you stronger."

I don't remember how long we sat there, but I felt the pain and did not once look for a drink or any kind of drugs. I was proud of myself.

Still BPOV

_**Thursday November 23, 2006: Age 19**_

We were all spending Thanksgiving at the Cullen house. Tanya was invited as well. I was not happy about this but what could I do? She was…Edward's…_girlfriend_.

Since I came home from rehab, I had been doing everything that I was supposed to do. However, I had added in a few things…such as trying my hardest to get Edward to love me again.

I moved into Brady's apartment with him. He and Em gave me a job at their gym. I was getting to teach aerobics classes. I loved it. They had helped me discover a new way to channel my stress. Now, whenever I felt the urge to drink or do drugs, I would do some sort of exercise. It left me feeling awesome. I had never looked or felt better in my entire life.

Today my limits were tested. We were sitting down for dinner. Camilla insisted on sitting in between Edward and me. She was adamant that Tanya set completely away from Edward on the other side of the table. I got the distinct impression that my daughter was not happy about her father's relationship.

Is it wrong that it made me smile?

Halfway through dinner, I expressed an interest in taking CC to the children's museum on Sunday. Edward said he had already made plans with Tanya and CC for that day but as soon as he had a day off, we could take her.

Brady spoke up and said, "Why can't Bella take her by herself?"

"I think you know why," Edward told him.

"Are you serious? Hasn't she proved herself enough?" Brady asked disbelievingly.

"No…listen…I know you don't…"

Tanya interrupted him. "Edward, if you want to go to the museum Sunday with CC and Bella, it will be fine. I will just tell my parents we can come over another time."

She was trying to change the subject and make things better. I knew she was trying to help but she wasn't. So far, none of my attempts at getting Edward back had worked. I kept coming up with excuses for us to be alone and he always made sure we were with other people.

If I tried to grab his hand, he pulled it out of reach. If I tried to hug him, he moved away quickly. I was getting quite discouraged and was tired of throwing myself at him.

Tanya must have been keeping him very satisfied. The Edward I know would have never moved away from me like that. I guess he had changed as well.

"I have an even better idea. Why don't the four of us go to the museum?" Edward said.

Oh hell no!

"NO!" CC yelled as she slammed her fork down on the table.

"CC! You do not act like that young lady! Do you understand me?" Edward reprimanded.

She nodded but had tears pooling in her eyes.

I scooped her up from her seat and said, "Come on little one, let's go see what kind of sweets Grandma has for us in the kitchen."

I carried her in there and sat her on the counter. Edward followed behind us. "Bella, what the heck are you doing? She cannot have dessert. She didn't finish her food."

"Edward, she ate most of it. You upset her. It's Thanksgiving."

Edward kissed CC on the forehead and helped her down from the counter. "CC, go ask Aunt Alice to take you upstairs and show you the new Barbie DVD she got for you."

CC crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't wanna!" She pouted.

"CC Cullen…I will not tell you again…go on!"

She stomped into the other room and did as she was told. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "What do you want from me Edward? I'm trying to be there for my daughter."

"You're trying to spoil her and turn her against me."

I scoffed at him. "No, you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

"Excuse me?" He asked me. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Did I stutter, Edward? It means that our daughter is not happy with the female that you choose to spend your time with other than her! She doesn't like Tanya. Obviously you do not give a damn about what Cam wants since you continue to see her."

"Oh that's rich Bella! I don't care about our daughter? Do you really want to go there?"

"Great, Edward! Are you going to rub the fact that I am a recovering addict in my face now? You're a real prince you know that? Someone should warn Tanya about your temper and your hypocrisy. You seem to forget that Camilla has _two_ parents who are recovering addicts!"

"Yes, but I never did anything to hurt or spite her?"

"No…you're right you didn't. You only insisted that I freaking _**ABORT**_ her! What would you have done Edward? You wouldn't have your little princess if I had not made the decision to keep her!" I started pushing against his chest. "I was the one who wanted her! She is my daughter! I already told you. You have done a wonderful job with her! But don't you dare fucking forget that little girl is _mine_ too! I am taking her to the goddamn children's museum Sunday! Carlisle or my mom will go with us if you are that uncomfortable!"

"No, Bella…she doesn't go unless I go."

"_**FUCK YOU EDWARD**_!! She _is_ going! I know our parents will back me up on this. They agree that you should be letting me be alone with her now and then. Besides, our therapist agrees as well. You really need to get over yourself. You may have been clean and sober for a longer period of time than I have, but you are not so much better than me. You slummed it up too buddy. Or did you forget that I know what you really did to survive when you ran away? I do not want to tear this family apart. I just want to spend time with my daughter. Do not force my hand Edward. I would hate to go to court and bring up what Camilla's father used to do to get his drugs."

The last thing I saw as I looked back and stormed outside was the look on Edward's face as if I had punched him in the gut.

Why the hell did I go there? Why was I being so mean and how could I bring that up with him? I didn't mean the things I said.

Why do we always hurt the ones we loved?

Why was I always so damn confused and emotional?

I paced around out in the front yard, thinking about things.

Things were going so well. I had been clean and sober for over a year. I was doing great in therapy. I had a job and was working on my GED. My daughter was finally warming up to me and Edward was letting me see her.

Today had been a wonderful family gathering for Thanksgiving. Why did I have to fucking blow up like that?

I remember…because he had to bring…_her_…and I hated it.

None of my schemes to get him back were working. I had to try harder. I was headed back into the Cullen house after cooling off, and what I saw through the window made my breath catch in my throat.

Edward was standing in the living room with his arms wrapped around Tanya and he was _smiling_. He wasn't just smiling…he was grinning larger than I had ever seen.

I don't remember him every smiling that way at me.

_Probably because you ruined things all the time._

But, that was in the past. She placed her hand on his cheek…he placed his hand over hers. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. This was Edward…_happy_.

Tanya made Edward…_happy_.

She made him laugh and smile instead of cry.

I knew what I had to do now. There would be no more schemes, no more attempts to get him to love me again. Edward was finally happy. It was the one thing I could give to him.

I had learned in therapy and rehab not to be selfish. I was not that selfish person anymore. I would do this for the man that I loved.

I would let him go.

_**A/N…Please review if you have time! Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 29. **_

_**Thank you to keepingupwiththekids for being my fabulous, wonderful, awesome, fantastic, most loved beta!**_

_**Last but not least. I have told you guys about the community of authors that I belong to called The Sandbox. We are hosting a Halloween Oneshot Contest. Visit the webpage for more info.**_

_**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2090022/**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 29

BPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 19 (Almost 20)**_

Today was going to be a fabulous day. My baby girl was now four-years-old. Last night was the first night Edward let her spend the night with me. Ever since our Thanksgiving blow up last year, he had been letting me spend time alone with her. However, at the end of our time together, I always had to take her back to him.

Everyone, including our therapist, agreed that it was time for Camilla to start staying with me overnight. I knew we were both ready.

Things seemed to be moving right along for everyone. I came to terms with the fact that the only man I would ever love…was Edward. Since we could not be together, I decided to focus on just my daughter and myself.

I loved working at the gym with Brady and Emmett. They were a blast to be around daily. Emmett was always in a good mood. Since we returned from California, he and my sister had announced that they were officially now an item.

Rose told me it was how he went out of his way to help her get Peyton back and forth to her visits with Royce's parents, while we were away. That sealed the deal for her, finally.

James and Steve finally got their baby girl from China. LeAnn Esme Swan would be meeting our family for the first time on Saturday at Camilla's birthday party.

There were many other changes happening quickly in our family. Carlisle had proposed to Mom, she said yes and they were moving in together. Mom was selling the house, which left Rose and Peyton without a place to live. Can you guess who offered for them to stay with him?

Emmett.

I knew there would be wedding bells in their future and I could not be happier for them. At the last family dinner, Alice and Jasper announced that they were expecting their first child in April. We were all excited.

Things in my life had been hard but I was working very diligently on rebuilding my relationship with my daughter. She was my only concern now. I had a good job working at my brother's gym and I loved teaching the aerobics classes. I finished my classes before I was supposed to and now had my GED. I was even thinking of going to the community college for something. I was not sure yet, but I would figure it out eventually.

The only thing missing in my life…was Edward. We apologized to each other for our Thanksgiving explosion and hashed it out together in therapy. We were getting along better now than we did in the past…except we were not getting to have sex with one another. He had _Tanya_ for that.

I shuddered at that thought.

Alice told me repeatedly that she knew Edward and Tanya were not having sex. I told her she was his sister and I did not even want to know how she knew that. I also told her she was full of crap. I knew Edward Cullen and Edward Cullen liked sex.

Still, a part of me was holding out hope that she knew what she was talking about when she said that.

One of the best moments in my life happened last week. Cam and I were at my mom's house playing hopscotch in the backyard. She fell and scraped her knee. It was just us in the house, so I was able to be the one to doctor her injury.

When I put the Band-Aid on her knee, she was still crying. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and sobbed into my hair, "I love you Mommy."

I held back my tears but whispered back to her, "I love you too, baby."

It was a great moment. I truly felt like her mom again.

This morning, for her birthday, I was surprising her. I was going to make chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. It was her favorite breakfast meal.

Since I was sharing an apartment with Brady, Camilla could not have her own room here as she did at Edward's place.

It worked out fine anyway since she wanted to sleep with me last night. I turned and cuddled up with my baby girl for a little while before quietly getting out of bed to go start her breakfast.

I had just finished with the food and was placing it on the table in a beautiful presentation when I heard Cam's voice from my room.

"Mommy?" She yelled.

I ran into the room. She was sitting up in the bed sniffing the air. "Is that…bacon I smell?" She asked in amazement.

I nodded at her, smiling.

She jumped from the bed and I heard her tiny feet padding into the kitchen quickly.

I was right behind her.

"Mommy!! I don't believe it! Who's gonna eat all this food?" She asked as she ran at me and wrapped her arms around my legs, hugging me tightly.

"Just you and me baby girl…just you and me."

"Yeah!" She squealed as she climbed happily into a chair at the table.

We began eating our breakfast and I put my hand under my chin and started taping my cheek with my fingers. "You know, Cam…it's someone's birthday today…but…I just can't remember whose."

She started giggling, "It's mine, silly Mommy."

I gasped, "No way! It's your birthday, Cam?"

She nodded her head up and down quickly.

"What would you like to do today then, sweetie? I do not have to take you back to Daddy's until four. Then, Daddy is taking you out for a birthday dinner."

She started pouting and picking at her food. "I don't wanna go back to Daddy's. Can't I stay with you, Mommy? Pretty please?"

She was killing me. I wanted nothing more than for her to stay with me forever but I knew that could not happen.

Maybe one day, Edward would let me have custody of her. I did not want to take him to court but it was what I wanted more than anything. I wanted my daughter back with me permanently.

"Sweetie, you know Daddy wants to see his little angel on her birthday."

"Yeah…but…is Tanya going to dinner with me and Daddy?"

"I don't think so. Daddy told me he wanted it to just be you and him."

"Okay, goodie!" She yelled.

She continued to eat her food, in a better mood now.

"Cam, do you like Tanya?"

"She's okay."

"Is she mean to you?"

"No…she is always nice to me. She makes Daddy smile…but…"

She stopped and picked at her food once again.

"But what baby?" I asked her…unsure of whether or not I wanted the answer.

"She's not you! I don't love her like I love you, Mommy! I want you with Daddy!" She blurted out loudly. She threw her fork down on her plate, climbed down from her chair and jumped into my lap. Cam was sobbing in my chest and did not know what to do.

EPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 22**_

I woke up this morning feeling good about the way things were going in my life. Last night, I asked Tanya to move into my apartment with CC and me.

She was thrilled at first, but then she hesitated. She knew that CC somewhat just tolerated her but really had not warmed up to her yet. I explained to her that CC would be fine. She was only upset because my little four-year-old had the crazy notion that her mother and I would be getting back together one day.

I finally convinced Tanya to say yes and then we were making out on my couch like a couple of teenagers. I still had yet to feel the spark with Tanya that I _always_ felt with Bella. That is normal though, right? Not everyone feels a spark from their significant other…so I let it go.

Tanya wanted to go…_further_ last night and I stopped her.

We slept in the same bed together a lot and that was my plan for her living with me. We would sleep but not have sex. I was not ready for that. I had been taking care of my own sexual needs since Bella went into juvie. Tanya was very understanding.

I explained to her that I wanted to wait to do that again, until I was married to someone. I did not want to scare her but I hoped that person would be her. However, I knew I was getting ahead of myself. We needed to try living together first and see how that worked.

I reasoned with Tanya and myself that I did not want to have sex until marriage this time around because I wanted to set a good example for my little girl. In addition, I did not want to mess things up with sex the way Bella and I had done in the past.

We solved everything with sex…fighting. That was not normal.

Things were going great with Bella and me in therapy. I felt that we were better friends now than we had ever been in the past and this was good for our daughter.

My daughter.

My daughter was four today. Last night was the first night I had let CC spend with Bella. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

I felt the bed shift beside me. I turned and saw Tanya's green eyes staring back at me. "Good morning," she said to me as she covered her mouth.

She never liked me to kiss her first thing in the morning because of morning breath. I figured that was a good rule for both of us.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

I pulled her into my side. "I am going to tell CC about you moving in when I take her to dinner tonight."

Tanya glared at me, pulled herself away, and jumped out of the bed.

"Edward Cullen! You will do no such thing!" She said with her hands on her hips.

I sat up against the headboard, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Edward…it is her _birthday_! She has every hope in her little heart that you and Bella are getting back together. I overheard her telling Alice that is what she wishes for every single birthday! You will not ruin this day for her by telling her 'the wicked witch' is moving in."

She sighed and plopped down on the foot of the bed.

I scooted forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "T, come on. CC will like you, eventually."

"No…she won't. I'm not Bella." She turned so she could look me in the eyes. "Edward, I love you. You know that. I made a big mistake last year by wanting to be at the house when Bella came home. I will never forgive myself for that. I thought I wanted to be there for moral support for you and CC…but if I am being honest with myself…I just wanted to see the competition live and in person."

"T, Bella is no competition…"

She placed her hand over my mouth. "Let me finish please. It had to be horrible for Bella that day. CC was not warming up to her the way I am sure she had hoped. I saw it in her face when she walked into the house. She thought you two were going to get back together. Then, I am thrown in her face and you told her we were dating. Carlisle came and talked to me…later."

"_**WHAT**_?"

I was fuming! How dare my father come and talk to my girlfriend behind my back like that!?

"Please do not start! He was right! It was wrong for me to be there. End of story. I cannot take it back. But I will not allow you to tell that little girl on her birthday that her worst nightmare is coming true."

"I hardly think you are her worst nightmare. Stop being over dramatic, please," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

She was frustrating me to no end.

She placed her hand gently on my arm. "Edward, you should tread lightly here. CC is not the only one who is going to be hurt by this?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"This is going to break Bella's heart as well…more so than it has already been broken."

"I am still confused. Bella does not want that kind of relationship with me anymore. She never talks about it in therapy…when we are supposed to be honest with one another. Moreover, the fact that she never even mentioned reconciliation or still loving me in her letters. She did try and throw herself at me a lot when she came back but I just figured it was because I was all that she knew. She promptly stopped after Thanksgiving. I guess she finally got the message that you and I were together and you are not going anywhere."

She sighed. "Edward? Do you know what Carlisle told me when he talked to me that day?"

I shook my head no and she continued.

"He said that although he liked me as a person, he thought it was very cold of us to have me there on the day that Bella came home. I explained to him that I meant no harm. He then went on a rant about how much we were hurting Bella. He told me he found her out on the front porch with her arms wrapped around herself, sobbing."

I had no idea.

"He told me that…she asked him why it had to hurt so much and why didn't you love her like she loved you."

I could not allow myself to travel down that road again. I promptly stopped her. I love Tanya…not Bella.

I repeated that to myself daily.

"Tanya, I love you…not Bella. End of story. I don't want to hear any more."

She looked defeated. She pecked me quickly on the lips. "Alright. However, you had better not tell CC tonight of all nights. If you do…I will not move in with you and I mean it."

She left me sitting there in shock as she went to get ready for school.

I was not used to being given ultimatums and I did not like it one bit.

I heard my cell phone ringing from the bedside table. When I answered it, there was a frantic Bella on the other end.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong with CC?"

"Edward, she is just upset and I don't know what to do. Can you come over?"

"Of course, I will be right there."

I got to Bella's place as fast I could. When she opened the door, CC was on the couch, still crying.

Bell and I surrounded her on the couch. I pulled her into my lap. "Baby girl, what is it?"

She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. "I want you and Mommy to be together…forever. Please Daddy? That is all I want for my birthday. You won't ever have to buy me a present for the rest of my life." She was sobbing so hard into my chest she could barely get the words out of her little mouth.

"Oh, CC. Sweetheart, your mommy and I are not like that, remember? We talked about this. We both love you very much…but we cannot be together like that. Please understand, honey."

Bella was patting her back while she continued to cry in my lap. She had cried herself to sleep and I laid her down in Bella's bed.

As I helped Bella clean up the breakfast mess, we talked. She explained to me what upset CC. I knew then that Tanya was right. There was no way I could tell her my news on her birthday.

Nevertheless, I needed to tell Bella. She could help me soften the blow with our daughter. I told Bella I was going to go check on CC and I would come back to finish helping her. I wanted to make sure CC was asleep before I told Bella my news.

My angel was curled up on her mother's pillow holding onto the stuffed lion I had won for her at the fair. She loved that thing, it was her favorite animal.

I went back into the kitchen and tried to be as quiet as possible. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Last night, I asked Tanya to move in with CC and me."

She dropped the dish she was washing and it crashed to the floor. "Shit! Whoops, I have butter fingers today."

I saw that she had a small cut on one of her fingers from the glass.

"Let me see that Bella."

She started sucking on her finger, "Nope. I have it. There is a first aid kit in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She could not get out of the kitchen fast enough. I hoped she was alright. I decided I would clean up the broken glass first and then go check on Bella.

As soon as I bent down, I felt something hit me in the head, hard. It did not hurt because it was soft, but it startled me. I looked at the floor and saw the stuffed lion on the tile.

I turned and saw the watery eyes of my little angel staring back at me with her bottom lip trembling. "_**SHE'S MOVING IN WITH US**_??" She screamed.

Oh shit…time to face the wrath of a four-year-old.

_**A/N…Reviewers will get a snippet of Chapter 30. Just how mad do you think our little CC is going to be about this? **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids! She is truly my Yoda! You have taught me well…Jedi Master! **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…The song I listened to while writing this chapter was I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow. You should really have it playing for the full effect of the chapter…especially when you get to a certain part. You will know it when you read it. **_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0Kg-FkKMce0**_

Chapter 30

EPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 22**_

I stared at my little girl as the tears streamed down her beautiful cheeks. "CC, I did not want you to find out like this, sweetheart."

She ran back into Bella's room and quickly returned to the kitchen. She had her hands full of different little toys as she promptly started throwing them at me while screaming at the top of her lungs.

I loved my daughter and I was sorry that she found out this way, but I was not going to tolerate this kind of behavior. I pulled her to me, gently but firmly so she knew that I was serious. I looked directly into her eyes and said, "Camilla Rose Cullen! You will stop acting like this right now! Do you understand me?"

Her bottom lip trembled harder and she screamed louder. "You never call me Camilla!! Ever! I'm CC, Daddy! This is because of _her_! I _hate_ Tanya and I _hate_ you!"

She broke from my grasp, ran into Bella's room and slammed the door.

Bella came out of the bathroom at this point. She looked as if she had been crying. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. What was all that commotion about?"

I explained to her what had just happened. She went to her room to talk to CC.

I figured it would be a good idea to give them some alone time. Maybe, Bella could calm her.

When Bella came out of the room, I explained that I felt I should take CC home and we could talk in private. Bella shook her head no.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"Edward, I'm sorry. CC does not want to go with you and I am not going to force her."

"A four-year-old does not get to dictate what goes on around here Bella? We are the parents, not her!" This was ridiculous!

"I realize that Edward. However, it is her birthday and she is upset. I am not making her leave. In fact, I am not _letting_ you take her out of this apartment."

"I'm sorry Bella; did you forget that I have custody of her?"

"No, I did not. I suppose you had better call the police then because there is no way you are walking out of this apartment with my daughter when she is this upset."

"Bella, you are being ridiculous. She is the child and we are the parents. We need to nip this kind of behavior in the bud before it becomes a habit."

"I agree with you. She will be reprimanded for her behavior but she is not going to be forced to leave with you when she does not want to go."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and I could tell she was not budging on this issue. At least she agreed with me that CC's behavior was unacceptable.

Brady came home while we were at our standoff and Bella explained what was happening. I could tell he was not happy about the fact that I had asked Tanya to move in with me and CC. He was still quite jealous over the Tanya thing. I knew he had a thing for her…but she was in love with me.

"I think you should go, Edward," he told me.

"Not without my daughter."

"Hunh…well…if you leave here with your daughter…you are going to leave here with some broken appendages as well…so I suggest that you go. Do not push me! Bella has asked you to leave and obviously CC does not want you here."

"Fine, I'll go get Carlisle!" I told them both.

As I was storming out of their apartment, I heard Brady yell behind me, "That is great, Edward! Go run to your daddy and have him fix your messes as you always do! Great example to set for your daughter!"

Who was he to talk to me about the examples that I set for my daughter? He was no one, that is who he was! I did not have to listen to this bullshit.

I rushed home as fast as I could. When I got there, I was thankful that my father was actually home. He had been so busy lately with work and planning the wedding with Esme and Alice.

My father was sitting in the living room talking to Tanya and Esme. What was he doing talking to Tanya now? How did I not notice her car in the driveway?

"T, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you told your parents that you were asking me to move in with you. Esme, was sweet enough to invite me over for tea after my class so that they could get to know me better."

"I see."

"Edward, what is wrong?" My father asked.

I enlightened them about what happened at Bella's apartment with CC. Tanya sat on the couch scowling at me while I spoke.

Great, she was pissed at me as well.

Why couldn't I do anything right by the females in my damn life?

I told my father he needed to do something about this. We needed to call the police, our lawyers or anyone that would get my daughter out of that apartment and back with me where she belonged.

Tanya stood up from the couch, "Edward? Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure," I told her. I turned to my father. "Think about what I said and who we can call. I will be right back."

I followed Tanya into the kitchen. "What is it?" I asked her as she paced in front of the sink.

"How could you do this? You went and did what I specifically asked you not to! What does that say about our relationship, Edward?"

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head at me in disbelief before groaning. "You really are that dense…aren't you? You told Camilla about us moving in together on her birthday!"

"No…not…on purpose. She overheard me telling Bella."

"It does not matter to me! That poor little girl just got her entire world torn apart on what should have been one of the happiest days of her life. No child should have their birthday completely ruined…especially by someone who means so much to them!"

"Tanya, please…be reasonable."

"I am…being reasonable. However, I am not moving in with you!"

"_**WHAT**_? You cannot be serious! I said it was an accident!"

"I am dead serious! You may not be bright enough to figure it out…but your daughter clearly does not like me! I will not force myself on her! You should not want that! I know you are a good father…let me rephrase that…you are a phenomenal father…but if I move in with you…we will not be putting CC first and I will not allow that."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "We will continue with things the way that they are. _If_ and only _if_, CC ever warms up to me, will I even _consider_ moving in with you!" She started to walk out of the kitchen but paused in the doorway. "Just so you know…you will be sleeping alone tonight!"

With that, she walked out of the kitchen, said goodbye to my parents and stormed out of the house.

I made my way back into the living room. "Tanya is a sweet girl. She does not deserve to be played with," Esme said to me kindly.

"I'm not playing with her, Mom! I love her."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie," she said quietly. I do not think I was supposed to hear her words.

"Edward, sit down," my father said.

I sat down on the coffee table across from where they were sitting on the couch.

"There is no easy way to say this, son…but given the way things ended up at Bella's today…I think it is time it was said. Edward, we feel that…it is time…everyone is in agreement that…Bella gets her daughter back."

What the fuck?

Was it pick on Edward day and I missed the fucking memo?

Tanya POV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 21**_

As I was driving back to campus, I was enraged. I could not believe he did that. I specifically asked him this morning not to tell her today of all days.

If I was being honest, a part of me did not want to move in with Edward. I knew that by being with this man, I was only setting myself up for heartache.

He completely owned me and I could not stop loving him.

My greatest fear was that his heart truly belonged to another…and he would never be able to love me the way that I loved him.

Still, I kept trying.

I hoped that one day it would change. My dream was that there would just be this miraculous change in him, he would look at me and suddenly realize he had been waiting for me all of his life.

I was terrified that would never happen.

I loved CC dearly. I could relate to her so easily. This was another reason I was so angry with Edward.

My parents sat me down on my fifth birthday and told me that they were divorcing. My father left that day and it started a horrible pattern of every other weekend visits to his house and deal with parents constantly bickering over me.

I never wanted any child, let alone a child that I knew and cared for to go through what I had.

CC was such a sweet little girl, with everyone but me.

She was always doing things to show her disdain for me. She was only four but she knew that I was not her mother, nor would I try to be, and she knew that she wanted Edward with her mom.

When we would go out to dinner, she would _accidentally_ spill things on me. At the movies, she would insist on sitting in between Edward and me. If Edward would try to lean behind her and put his arm anywhere near me, she would immediately pull his arm down around her shoulders.

It was clear that the child hated me. I was always nice to her and never did anything to make her think I was trying to replace Bella. Obviously, her biggest problem with me was she wanted Edward and Bella back together.

A part of me wanted to give that to her since I knew what it was like to have parents that were split…but the other part, the selfish part of me…could not let go of her father.

I felt like the world's biggest bitch and a horrible person. However, wasn't I entitled to some happiness as well?

Even though, I sometimes doubted the way Edward felt for me, he always made me happy. I loved him with my entire being and I vowed that eventually…he would want me completely.

Yes, I deserved my happily ever after.

CC POV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 4**_

This was the worst stinking birthday…ever! This day was supposed to be happy and Daddy ruined it! I hated him and Tanya so much. They were pushing Mommy away from me and I did not like that one bit.

The problem was…I really did love my Daddy…bunches and bunches. Tanya was not that bad either…she was actually kind of nice. Don't tell her I said that. I want her to think I hate her.

The meaner I am to her…then she will go away and Mommy can move in with us. Then, we can be a family. I always wanted a whole family…all of us together.

That is my birthday wish every year…but it never happens.

I heard Mommy and Uncle Brady argue with Daddy. Then, I heard Daddy leave the apartment and he sounded mad. I didn't mean to make Daddy mad.

I cried some more when I heard him leave and Mommy was back in the room with me right after.

I loved my Mommy so much. She had gone away for a while. Grandpa said she was sick and she went away to get all better so she could be my Mommy again.

She did it for me because she loved me more than anything. That is what Grandpa told me.

I felt her get in bed behind me and cuddle me close to her. "Cam, we need to talk, honey."

I really did not feel very well. I did not want to talk anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I felt really hot and miserable.

"No, Mommy…don't feel good."

She pressed her lips to my forehead. I loved Mommy's kisses.

"Oh my gosh, Cam…you're burning up! Brady!"

I was?

"How long have you not been feeling good sweetie?" Mommy asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. It hurt to talk. I just wanted to sleep.

"What is it?" Uncle Brady asked from the door.

"She is burning up! Can you get me the thermometer?"

He rushed to the bathroom and returned quickly with the thermometer. I don't remember what happened next, I finally fell asleep.

BPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 19**_

I put the thermometer in Cam's ear and when I read the temperature, I gasped. "Oh my God, Brady! It is one hundred and four point five degrees! We need to get her to the hospital!"

"Okay, stay calm, Sis. I will go and pull the car around. Get Cam and meet me down there. Oh and…you might want to call Edward."

I nodded. Of course, I would call him. He needed to know that we were taking his daughter to the emergency room. No matter what was going on between us, he lived for his little girl.

Besides, I was scared. I needed him just as much as Cam did right now.

I made sure my phone was in my pocket. I would call him on the way.

I scooped Cam up into my arms. I pressed my lips to her hot forehead. "Everything will be okay, little one. I promise. I won't lose you now that I have you back."

I tried to believe my own words.

EPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 22**_

I listened carefully as my father and Esme described all of the reasons why Bella should get CC back now. I knew they were probably right but it was a lot for me to think about now. I would carefully consider my decision before I gave them a definite answer.

They were okay with this.

I was just getting ready to leave the house and go try to make amends with Tanya when my father's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Tanya…what is wrong? Bella called you?"'

Why was Bella calling Tanya?

"I see. He must have turned his phone off. Yes, we are on our way now. Alright, if you speak with her before we do please tell her we are on our way."

"What is it Dad?"

"Bella and Brady just took CC to the emergency room. She has a temperature of one hundred and four and it keeps rising."

"Oh shit. We have to go."

We rushed out of the house and called everyone else on the way. Apparently, Bella could not reach me and figured I would be with Tanya. I was glad I had made them swap numbers for situations like these. She called Tanya and she told Bella that she would track me down so she could concentrate on CC.

On the way to the hospital, I did nothing but pray. I prayed that my little girl would be all right. I also made a deal with myself. If she would just be okay, I would give her whatever she wanted. I did not want to fight with her anymore.

BPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 19**_

We rushed Cam into the emergency room. I had gotten a hold of Tanya and she said she would reach Edward for me so that I could focus on my little girl. I was thankful for that.

She was not responding to me at all and it was scaring the hell out of me. They got her into a little cubicle and let me go back with her. I sat beside the bed that they had laid her listless little body on and waited. I heard a doctor say that her temperature had now spiked to one hundred and five.

What did this mean for my baby?

"Her temperature is still climbing. We have to get it down," I heard one of the doctors say. He turned to me and said, "Ma'am…we're going to have to ask you to step out for a minute while we help your daughter. We will get with you as soon as we can."

I nodded and walked out to the waiting area as if I were a zombie. I felt like I could not breathe. They made me leave my baby.

What if something horrible happened and I was not with her?

When I got into the waiting room, Brady was arguing with a security guard about his car. He forced Brady to go move the car since we had just parked right at the emergency room doors.

"Bells, I have to move my car. This fucktard will not have it any other way. I will be right back sweetie. Everything is going to be fine. Cam is like her mama…she's a damn fighter!"

I stared straight ahead and then I felt someone sit beside me. I felt a hand wrap around mine and squeeze.

It was soft, warm and _feminine_.

I turned and was shocked to see Tanya sitting beside me. "I know I am probably the last person in the world that you want here…but you looked like you needed a _friend_."

I did not care who she was or even that she was with the man I loved. My daughter was in there fighting for her life and I needed that comfort.

I squeezed her hand back and let the tears finally fall down my cheeks.

Fight, baby girl, fight for Mommy.

EPOV

_**Wednesday September 12, 2007: Age 22**_

When we reached the emergency room, I saw a sight that I never would have thought I would see in a million years.

Tanya and Bella were holding hands as they both cried.

When Tanya noticed me standing there, she released Bella's hand and moved out of the chair she was sitting in so I could sit next to Bella. I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her into me tightly.

My father proceeded to yell at the staff for keeping Bella in the waiting room. The nurse immediately ushered us back to the cubicle with our daughter.

They explained that they had gotten her fever down finally. They had to give her an ice bath. The doctor told us she appeared to have the regular flu and sometimes children get sick very fast from this. He said that they wanted to keep her for a few days and get IV fluids into her tiny body so she did not dehydrate.

He also told us this would allow them to monitor her condition to make sure she was getting better…especially since she had not woken up yet. Dad helped us to understand that this was common and she would probably wake up by in the morning at the latest. Her body needed to recover from getting severely sick so rapidly.

They admitted CC and moved her up to her room that would be her home for the next few days. Bella and I would not leave her. I took one side of the bed while Bella took the other one. We sat in chairs and each held one of our daughter's hands.

Bella and I still had not really said anything to each other. Right now, we needed to be here for CC. That was all that mattered.

Tanya came into the room quietly. She walked over to where I was sitting and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Can I get anything for you guys before I leave?" She asked us both. "You guys are in for a long night. I would like to bring you something to get you through. I am sure neither of you have eaten."

"That would be great, T."

She started to walk away and Bella spoke. "Tanya? Thank you…for earlier."

"You're welcome," Tanya told her.

Tanya left to go to the cafeteria.

As I sat there, I rubbed circles in my little girl's palm and hummed to her. I watched Bella stare at her, push CC's hair out of her face and kiss her hand.

I took my free hand and placed it palm up gently on CC's stomach. Bella realized what I was asking. She placed her free hand in mine and we held on to each other for dear life.

She had changed so much and she loved this little girl more than anything. How could I deny her our daughter any longer? I realized how selfish I had been where Bella and CC were concerned.

In that moment, I knew what I needed to do.

"Bella?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I'm giving you custody of Camilla."

There…I had made my decision…and it was final.

I would be selfish no longer. My daughter needed her mother and Bella needed her. I would never be responsible for keeping them apart ever again.

_**A/N…I am sure all of you have a lot to say and probably many questions. Just trust me! Reviewers will receive a snippet of Chapter 31.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being fabulous!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter…**__Dear God__** by **__Avenged Sevenfold_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ncUdgvTe9s4**_

_**A/N…I think you really need this song for the full effect of the chapter.**_

Chapter 31

BPOV

_**Friday July 18, 2008: Age 20**_

It had been ten months since Edward said he was giving me custody of Camilla. They were the most beautiful words ever spoken.

As beautiful as the words were, I could not accept his offer.

_**Flashback**_

_**I could not believe what Edward had just said. "Excuse me?" I asked him in shock.**_

"_**I said I am giving you custody of Camilla."**_

"_**Edward, I cannot accept that. Not unless it is okay with Cam. I do not want to disrupt her world. She is used to you…you are her everything. Why don't we wait and see how she feels about this decision? However, I would love to have joint custody…I do not think I am ready for full custody…by myself. I do not want to let Cam or you down again."**_

_**He looked stunned at what I had said. **_

_**The next morning, when Cam had finally woken up…she was talking to us as if she had never been sick. The doctors said she was bouncing back quite nicely.**_

_**Edward and I asked her if she would like to live with me full time. **_

"_**But…Daddy…don't you want me?" She asked him. "I'm sorry I threw things at you!" She said. Her bottom lip was quivering.**_

"_**Sweetie, of course I want you! Do not ever think that I do not. I just thought you might like to be with Mommy more."**_

_**Camilla looked at me hesitantly. I almost knew what she was thinking. I felt like she was trying not to hurt my feelings.**_

"_**It's alright, Cam. You can tell us what you really want," I told her while squeezing her hand lightly.**_

"_**Mommy…I don't want to leave Daddy. I like waking up to him every day and when he puts me to bed at night. I just don't want Tanya to live with us and I wanna see Mommy more."**_

_**Edward looked at me and we both smiled.**_

"_**CC, how about Mommy and I share you?"**_

"_**What does that mean?" She asked her daddy with her big green eyes shining at him brightly. Anyone that saw those two together could tell how much she idolized him.**_

"_**It means…that you would still keep your room and all of your things at our place. However, you might go and spend an entire weekend with Mommy or spend a few nights now and then. Your Mommy can also come and take you to do whatever she wants…whenever you two want. How does that sound angel?"**_

_**She smiled brightly and threw herself towards her dad as much as she could with all of the stuff hooked to her. "That sounds fun Daddy! I like that idea…you're so smart! Mommy, isn't Daddy smart?"**_

_**I laughed and said, "Why yes, Cam…I do believe your Daddy is quite brilliant."**_

_**That was a good day.**_

_**End Flashback**_

We had a discussion with Cam once she was better and scolded her about her behavior the day she found out about Tanya moving in with them. Edward also informed her that Tanya was no longer going to be living with them.

Camilla and I both breathed a sigh of relief on that one.

Edward told me in private that Tanya would only be moving in with them when Cam finally accepted her as his _girlfriend_.

I hated that word.

I continued to write letters to Edward every single day telling him how I felt on that particular day. My therapist had suggested this.

Of course, it was her intention that I give the letters to Edward. I was not going to do that. I wanted him to move on and be happy. Tanya made him happy and I did not.

It was very hard to see them together…but I found myself having the hardest time being able to hate her. I did not hate her…even though she had everything that I wanted.

Something would not let me hate her. It was as if things had changed between us when Camilla got sick. She showed me a grand act of kindness…and I would never forget that.

Alice and Rose had insisted on setting me up on five blind dates before I completely refused to go on them anymore.

They were horrific to say the least! The guys they were setting me up with were a complete joke!

One insisted that I pay for the meal and the movie. One was so full of himself, he had to stop and admire his reflection in every mirror that we came across. The third guy had such bad breath I could smell it across the dinner table. The fourth guy was a total hippy. The last guy left me sitting and waiting for him to come out of the bathroom after he found out I had a daughter. He also left me with the check.

However, all of these men had one thing in common. None were Edward.

Overall, things were settled and going well in my life.

I signed up for two classes for the summer session at the community college. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life yet, so I started out with just two basic classes to get all of my general credits out of the way.

I had my first class last month, which went really well. I even made a new friend.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was quite nervous since it was my first day. Jasper tried to make me feel better by telling me that community college felt a lot like high school. Did he forget that I sucked at high school?**_

_**I reminded myself that I was in a better place now. However, I could not walk through the classroom door.**_

"_**You can walk through the door. It won't bite. Here, I'll go with you," I heard a voice behind me.**_

_**I turned and saw a good-looking, tan-skinned, freakishly tall boy standing behind me. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound rude or anything. You just seemed like you were nervous and having a hard time forcing yourself to go through the door. I'm Jacob," he said as he held his hand out to me.**_

_**I smiled. He seemed nice and funny. It did not hurt that he was easy on the eyes. Although, he was not Edward.**_

_**Stop it Bella.**_

_**It was time to stop comparing every single man I met to Edward Cullen.**_

"_**Hi, my name is Bella. I would like to take you up on your offer."**_

_**He offered me his arm, I linked mine through his and he walked me through the door of my very first college class.**_

_**That was not so bad.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Since then, Jacob and I had been enjoying class together. I also discovered that he worked out at the gym. I was surprised I had never seen him in there. He confessed that he had actually noticed me but never had the nerve to talk to me.

I felt a connection with him but it was different from the one I had with Edward.

Jacob constantly asked me out on a real date, instead of just hanging out at school. I continued to tell him no. I was not ready for that. I had to focus on everything that was on my plate now, and care for Cam. Besides, my heart would _always_ belong to Edward.

Things had been rolling right along for everyone in the family.

In April, Alice and Jasper welcomed my little nephew into the world. They named him Anthony Carlisle Swan. He was our little Tony. Alice wanted to name him after her twin that she was so close to while Jasper wanted to name him after Carlisle. He told me it was because Carlisle had been more of a father to him than Charlie had. I could see how he felt that way. I had gotten close with Carlisle myself.

We all saw the DVD at the will reading and heard Charlie's apologies. I did not think any of us would ever be able to forget the hurt he had caused our family. We might eventually be able to forgive but we would never forget. It was too little too late.

When I came home from California, I noticed that Edward, Emmett and Alice were all calling my mom, _Mom_. I hoped that one day I would be able to call Carlisle, _Dad_.

Tomorrow Mom and Carlisle were getting married. It was going to be a small affair at Carlisle's house…well _their_ house…now.

I was Mom's maid of honor while Edward was the best man. Tonight was going to be stressful. I was getting Cam for the weekend so that would pull me through the rehearsal dinner.

I could do this.

EPOV

_**Saturday July 19, 2008: Age 23**_

Today, my father was getting married again. I could not have hand picked a better woman for him to marry. Esme had proven herself to be worthy of my father's love and had been a wonderful mother to my siblings and me.

I truly loved her.

I was nervous for several reasons. One was the fact that I had to walk down the aisle today with Bella. That was sure to be interesting.

My sister had informed me that Bella had been dating. It killed me to think of her with someone else…because who knew if that person would be good to be around my daughter?

Nevertheless, I was happy she was putting herself out there finally. I was happy with Tanya. She deserved to be happy as well.

Tanya…she was the second reason for my nervousness.

I was going to propose to her at the reception. After CC getting to spend more time with Bella, she seemed to be a little more accepting of Tanya. Were they best friends? Of course, not. However, I could tell that CC was opening up a little bit. I hoped that maybe if we were married, it would allow CC to like her just a little more.

Besides, I was not going to let an almost five-year-old rule my life. If I wanted to get married, I was going to get married. There was no reason for CC dislike Tanya. She just wanted me with Bella and that was not going to happen.

Knowing that Bella was dating, only proved to me further that she did not love me like that anyway…so I was going to ask the woman I loved to marry me and move on with my life.

End of story.

As I stood in line to wait for Bella to take her place at my side to walk down the aisle…she astounded me. I knew I should not think something like that when I love another woman. Nevertheless, let's face it…Bella was a beautiful woman. It was nice to see her gorgeous, vibrant and sexy again.

_Wait, sexy!_

Stop thinking like that…you are almost an engaged man. I shook those thoughts from my head. "You look very handsome, Edward," Bella told me as she linked her arm through mine. As soon as she touched me…there it was.

A fucking spark…just like always.

Why didn't I have that spark when Tanya touched me?

"Um…thanks…you look…_nice_," I replied.

What else was I supposed to say? _Um, Bella…you look gorgeous. You take my breath away every time I look at you. Even though we have both moved on…marry me would ya?_

_What the fuck was that? Where did that thought come from just then? I did not want to marry Bella. _

_Tanya_…I wanted to marry _Tanya_.

I was going to propose to Tanya Simms…today. The stunning mother of my child would not sidetrack me.

BPOV

_**Saturday July 19, 2008: Age 20**_

I made it through the wedding part of the day. Now, I just had to get through the reception. So far, it was going well.

Mom and Carlisle looked so happy. I could not remember ever seeing my mom as happy as I saw her with that man.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time when Carlisle came sat across from me. "Shouldn't you be dancing with your new wife instead of sitting here with the charity case?" I asked him teasingly.

"Na, I like it over here with you. Your mom is currently dancing with James, anyway. That means, I get to keep you company."

"Lucky you," I told him sarcastically.

"Don't do that, Bella. You are a wonderful person and anyone is lucky to get to spend time with you."

I heard giggling coming from the dance floor and looked to see my Camilla out there being spun around by her father.

It was a beautiful sight.

"He loves her so much," Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"You and that little girl saved him. The two of you gave me my son back."

I scoffed at him, "Please, I practically destroyed him! How can you say that?"

"Because he asked you to abort that little angel out there…and you didn't. Therefore, had it not been for you…she would not be here. If he did not have Camilla in his life, he probably would have been lost to us forever. I am so grateful to you, Bella. I do not want to overstep any boundaries…but I hope that you realize…you _are_ my _daughter_."

I could not stop a few tears from falling and I noticed that the tears were building in Carlisle's beautiful blue eyes.

"Now…enough of that." He offered me his hand. "Let's show them how it is done. Come dance with me."

I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. We danced until I thought my feet were going to fall away from my body.

Emmett was playing DJ and he yelled to everyone, "Alright…last slow song of the party…grab the one you love. Come on Rosie," he called.

Cam had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, exhausted from dancing with Edward. Everyone paired off with someone except for Brady and me.

Brady grabbed my hand, "Well, you're my sister and I love you. Let's go."

I did not recognize the song as I held onto my brother but I liked it.

Tanya POV

_**Saturday July 19, 2008: Age 22**_

Edward danced during the last slow dance with me. It was _Dear God_ by Avenged Sevenfold. Unfortunately, it was not me that he looked at…it was _her_.

In fact, he hardly took his eyes off her.

"Edward, do you want to switch partners and dance with her?" I asked him.

"No, don't be silly, T."

"Okay…it's just you are staring."

"Oh, am I?" He asked.

How could he not realize that he was?

I felt like Edward and I had gotten closer since he began sharing custody with Bella. It allowed us to have alone time and go on dates. A part of me did realize that he was not always _there_ with me. I ignored that part, my inner voice telling me something was wrong.

I was so sure that Edward was my happily ever after so I continued to ignore all of the signs.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I did not mean to stare. It is just...she is CC's mother and we will always be friends. I worry about her. That is all. You know it is you that I love."

I nodded. "I love you too, Edward. I'm just not sure it's enough anymore."

"What are you saying?" He asked me.

What was I saying? I did not think I really meant to say that aloud.

"I feel like you will always be more drawn to Bella."

"That is ridiculous, Tanya." He pulled me into him closer. "I am drawn to _you_…period."

I gave him a weak smile and placed my head on his shoulder. He pushed me back so he could look into my eyes.

"I have something to ask you."

"Okay…what is it?"

I stopped breathing when I saw him pull out a tiny black box from his tuxedo jacket. "Tanya Simms, will you marry me? It's not much…I am not a rich man…but one day I will be able to get you a bigger ring…if you'll have me."

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

Edward Cullen the man of my dreams was standing there…proposing to me!

What girl in their right mind would say no to that?

I was caught up in the moment and made the mistake of saying, "Yes! Yes, Edward I will marry you!" I whispered excitedly. I was not sure why but I did not want everyone to know yet. I figured that Bella and CC needed to find out from Edward and not because I blurted it out like an idiot.

I was going to marry Edward Cullen.

For a brief moment in my life, I was completely happy.

EPOV

_**Friday July 25 2008: Age 23**_

I had just gotten off work at the garage and picked up CC from Alice's house. When I got to my apartment, Tanya was waiting outside by her car.

"Hey," she said to us.

"Hey hon," I told her.

"Hi," CC said quietly.

When we got upstairs, CC started walking straight towards her room. "Where are you going CC? We're going to go get pizza soon, remember?"

"I don't feel like it. I'm gonna to take a nap. Wake me up when Mommy calls, please."

Whenever I had CC, Bella made sure that they called each other to say good morning and good night. It did not matter where Bella was, she would make sure that happened with our daughter.

She was turning into such a fantastic mother. I felt foolish for ever doubting her and denying her access to our little girl.

I turned to see Tanya's arms crossed over her chest. "Edward…I don't think I should go have pizza with you guys tonight."

"What, why?" I asked her.

"I think CC is missing Bella and I do not think she is going to appreciate me going with you guys. Why don't the two of you have a father and daughter night?"

I nodded. That did sound good. I was still trying to work up the courage to tell Bella and CC about my engagement. Perhaps, some alone with my angel would help.

"You're right, T. That does sound good."

"I thought so," she said smiling. "Did you talk to Bella about the '_you know_'?" I knew she did not want to upset CC so she was being secretive about calling it an engagement.

I did not want her to think I was embarrassed about our engagement. I needed to reassure her. I knew she was having doubts about my participation in this relationship and I did not want to lose her.

"Yeah, she was actually fine with it."

"Really? She was absolutely fine with us doing _that_?"

"Yes," I lied again.

I hated lying and I felt horrible for it. Why the hell did I do it?

BPOV

_**Friday July 25, 2008: Age 20**_

It had been a week since Mom and Carlisle's wedding. They left the day after to go on a month-long honeymoon across Europe. It was Carlisle's wedding gift to her. She was thrilled because she had never even been out of the United States.

This weekend was Edward's weekend with Camilla so I was going to work at the gym and do homework the entire time. I did not like the times I had to spend without her and I always tried to keep myself busy during them.

I was teaching a step aerobics and a yoga class tonight. The yoga class was first which I rather enjoyed. The yoga helped me to relax before I had to get right into the heart-pumping workout that the step aerobics provided.

The yoga class passed by without incidence. While I waited for people to show up to the next class, I made my nightly call to Cam.

"Hello?" Edward answered on the second ring.

"Hey, can I talk to Cam?"

"Of course. How is work going tonight?"

"It's fine. How is your night?"

"Great, but I'll let this little monster tell you about it," he said playfully. I could hear Cam giggling so I knew Edward was probably tickling her.

"Mommy!" She yelled into the phone.

"Hey munchkin, what are you and Daddy doing tonight?"

"Oh Mommy! Daddy took me to get pizza and we played games there! Then, we came home and made a fort! Now Daddy is gonna watch Snow White with me. Isn't that the coolest?"

I loved listening to her little baby voice. It was my favorite sound in the world.

"Yes, sweetie. That sounds like a lot of fun."

"I know! Mommy, after work you should come watch the movie with us!"

"Cam, I won't get off work until late baby. I will see you Monday, remember? You are staying with Aunt Alice until I get out of school and then I am picking you up and we are spending the rest of the day together."

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Camilla. Good night sweetheart."

"Good night, Mommy."

She gave the phone back to Edward after she blew me kisses. She was so silly.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Sounds like you two are having a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah, we are. I always have a blast with her. She is so great to hang out with. Sometimes, I can't believe she comes from two fuck-ups like us."

"Okay, Cam must be out of the room because you just used a bad word, Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, I know. She had to go to the bathroom. I am just amazed by her."

"I know me too. Every time I look at her, I can't believe we made her and we have not completely messed her up yet."

"Exactly," Edward chuckled.

"It's mostly because of you, Edward. All that time…while I was healing…you took such good care of her."

"I had help," he said quietly.

"Stop being modest. You are an amazing father."

"Thank you, Bella. You have turned into a pretty amazing mother."

I had to get off the phone before I started crying. I loved him so much and hearing those words from that man were almost too much to bear.

"Thank you. I have to go. It is time for my next class."

"Okay, good night Bella."

"Night, Edward."

About five minutes into the class, I realized who was in the back row. It was Tanya. Why was she here? Somehow, I made it through without messing up any steps too badly because I was nervous from having the enemy here.

Did I really see her as my enemy?

A part of me did but a part of me did not.

After class, everyone was leaving except Tanya. She was lingering at the back of the room. "What can I do for you, Tanya? You are obviously here for a reason."

She was fidgeting with her shirt. "That was a really great workout. You are good at that."

"Did you really come here to compliment me on my aerobics class?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"Bella, I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us. I know things are going to be hard for CC to adjust to but I just wanted you to know that I do not intend to try to be her mom in any way. I just want her to accept me as a friend."

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. I was not sure where she was going with this.

"It's just, I know how hard it is when separated parents remarry. I was devastated when my mom married someone else and I know that you and Edward were never married. Nevertheless, I am sure CC is going to be bothered by the engagement."

"Wait…what are you talking about?"

I felt as if I was going to pass out on the floor.

"Oh shit. You don't know do you? He told me that he told you! Oh god, I can't believe this is happening!" She said as she tugged at her hair.

"Are you and Edward, _engaged_?"

She did not answer me but instead just looked away. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders gently and turned her to me. I saw how torn she looked so I dropped my hands from her. "Just tell me the truth, _please_."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I have to go," I told her.

I rushed out to my truck and sped to Edward's apartment. I ran up the steps as fast as my feet would take me.

I knocked on the door quietly but firmly. I was sure CC was asleep by now and I did not want to wake her.

Edward opened the door, "Bella…what are…"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you marrying Tanya?"

"How did you find out…"

"It does not matter! Is it true?" I asked again.

"Yes, it is true, Bella."

He wanted to know again how I found out so I told him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. I missed his nervous habit so much.

Just as I missed everything about him.

"Bella, I am so sorry that you found out this way. Tanya thought I had told you. I told her that I had. Please do not be mad at her. It is just….Bells…I am happy. Don't you want to be happy too? I want you to find someone…I truly hope that you do."

I nodded. I was fighting the tears and I refused to let them fall in front of him. I was not mad at Tanya…I wanted to be but I was not. I was not even mad at Edward. I was just…._defeated_.

I was never going to get Edward back and I had to face that.

"I'm going to go. Give Cam a kiss for me."

"Bella, wait…do you want to…"

"I want to go home, Edward."

Once he closed the door, I headed to my truck and got inside the cab.

I found myself taking deep cleansing breaths. Then it hit me. I had just been dealt a devastating blow in my life and my first instinct was not to run to drugs or alcohol.

I could do this.

I was a strong person.

I could do this.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed a newly memorized number.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Hey Jacob, it's Bella. Are you still interested in that date?"

_**A/N…Be careful what you wish for Edward…you might just get it! Please leave a review if you have the time. Snippets of chapter 32 will go out to those who do! **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being the best beta a girl could ask for and that is a fact!**_

_**I would also like to thank dolphin62598 for looking over this as well. Go check out her stories! They are fabulous! **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 32

BPOV

_**Sunday September 21, 2008: Age 21**_

It had been almost two months since I found out about Edward's engagement to Tanya. When I called Jacob and asked him if he was still interested in the date, he was ecstatic. We went out on several dates before he even tried to kiss me. It was the fourth date when he finally made his move.

_**Flashback**_

_**We were watching a movie at his apartment and both of us were sitting on the couch. He did the typical guy move where he pretended that he had to stretch but really, he just wanted to wrap his arm around my shoulder.**_

_**He pulled me into him tightly and I looked up at him begging my heart to feel…something…anything. **_

_**Jacob gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and we both pulled away at the same time. We looked at one another wearily. "Can we try that again? Maybe with some tongue?" He asked shyly.**_

"_**Sure." I needed to give this a shot. I was thinking that he must have been feeling the same way I was because his expression was quite perplexed. We both took a deep breath and turned towards each other.**_

_**I pressed my lips to his and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and play with mine. **_

_**Once again, we pulled back from one another. "Bells?" He asked with shock in his voice.**_

"_**Nothing…no spark…I got zilch…you?"**_

_**He began wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and almost looked disgusted. "I'm sorry, Bells but it was like kissing my sister…totally gross!"**_

_**I grabbed at my chest and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one!"**_

_**He hugged me to him and started to give me a noogie on top of my head. I grabbed his wrist and said, "Don't even think about it Jacob Black!"**_

_**Just like that…one of the best friendships of my life began at that moment. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Jacob and I continued to hang out together frequently. Cam adored him. She thought he was like a giant teddy bear just for her. She loved to hang all over him and get him to wrestle with her.

He thought she was as cute as a button. In fact, he called her his little button. She called him, "Uncle Jakey." He was not as fond of her nickname for him but she loved the one he gave her.

Edward still had not told Cam that he and Tanya were getting married. I told him he needed to do it soon because we had a very perceptive daughter. If she figured it out before he told her, she would be devastated.

Edward did not like Jake and the feeling was mutual. Jake told me that Edward was an idiot for marrying Tanya instead of me and if he had those kinds of feelings for me, he would scoop me up in a heartbeat. According to him, I was quite the catch. I just laughed and told him he was being ridiculous.

One night last week, Jake and I decided to go into Swan's for dinner. I did not really like to go there because it reminded me of my dad. However, Jake said some of his friends kept talking about how amazing the food was and I knew we could get a free meal there. We were both on a budget so I caved and we went.

_**Flashback**_

_**As soon as I heard the squeal of my favorite little voice, I knew we should have eaten somewhere else. It was not that I was not thrilled to see my baby girl…it was just that…she was with her father…and Tanya.**_

"_**Mommy! Uncle Jakey!" **_

_**We were both almost knocked to the ground from my excited little one hugging us until we could hardly breathe.**_

"_**Damn! Who knew this little button was so damn strong?"**_

_**Cam giggled and covered her mouth. "You're in trouble with Mommy!"**_

_**She noticed how I was glaring at Jake. "What?" He asked.**_

"_**Do not swear around my daughter!"**_

"_**Oh shit! I mean…shoot…and before I meant darn…this little button is darn strong!" He said as he picked Camilla up into his arms and let her hug him as tight as she wanted.**_

_**Jake passed Cam to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "What are you doing here Mommy?"**_

"_**Uncle Jake and I just came to get something to eat sweetie."**_

"_**We did too! Come eat with us! Please Mommy? Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top!"**_

"_**How can I deny that face? You better go and make sure it's alright with your daddy first, sweetheart."**_

_**She nodded and jumped down from my arms. I heard her run to Edward, "Daddy! Mommy and Uncle Jake are eating with us, okay?" She did not wait for an answer. She turned to us and yelled, "Come on! It's fine!"**_

_**Jake sensed my hesitation and grabbed my hand. "Hey, it makes little button happy. I am sure the three of you can tolerate eating a meal together. Let's go," he said ushering me over to the table.**_

"_**Hey guys," I said quietly.**_

"_**Hey," they both replied.**_

"_**Tanya, Edward…good to see you."**_

_**Edward mumbled something under his breath and nodded while Tanya smiled brightly. "Hey Jake! It's nice to see you too. Won't you guys sit down?" Tanya said motioning to the seats in front of them. **_

_**I was shocked when Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we sat down in our seats. I did not say anything about it. I figured he was just being polite or something.**_

_**Edward and Tanya had just arrived as well so they had not ordered yet. Once everyone ordered and the menus were out of the way, Jake grabbed my hand underneath the table and brought our joined hands up on top of the table for everyone to see.**_

_**Edward made a sound that sounded like a growl and excused himself from the table. "I have to go to the men's room," he huffed.**_

_**Tanya looked embarrassed and said, "I need to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back as well."**_

_**I shrugged my shoulders and leaned into Jacob. "What the hell are you doing, Jake? We are not a couple! Why are you acting like we are?"**_

_**I looked to make sure Cam was still enthralled in her coloring page the waitress gave her and she was. **_

_**Jake whispered into my ear, "Eddie does not know we aren't a couple…now does he?"**_

"_**Jake, I am too old to play games! Stop this right now!"**_

"_**Too old? Seriously Bell? You're barely old enough to drink! Who said anything about playing games? Trust me…that guy loves you! He is just too stupid to realize it on his own. I am simply trying to help him see what he is missing.**_

_**I can see it when he looks at you, Bella! I cannot believe he is denying what he feels or that his girl doesn't see it…but it's there! Speaking of…Tanya…damn…she is FINE!"**_

_**I rolled my eyes and the dummy sitting next to me as I saw Tanya and Edward heading back to the table slowly. Neither of them looked very happy with the other one. **_

"_**Just, knock it off Jake! You are wrong. This is my life. Edward is happy…let…it…go."**_

_**End Flashback**_

The rest of that night was a disaster. Edward hardly spoke while Tanya tried too hard to make polite conversation. I did not feel like chatting with either one of them. The entire night was spent with me and Edward being silent except for when we would talk to Cam. Jacob and Tanya on the other hand, spent the night talking with one another about everything under the sun.

A brief thought ran through my mind as I thought back to that night. Maybe if Tanya left Edward and got with Jake, Edward would want me again.

I shook my head of those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. It was time to head to work. I had many aerobics classes to teach today.

EPOV

_**Sunday September 21, 2008: Age 23**_

I was a fucking coward. I was terrified of a freaking five-year-old! I still had not found the strength to tell CC about my engagement to Tanya. Bella kept telling me that I needed to do it soon…before she figured it out on her own or overheard someone.

Tanya refused to wear the ring until I told CC because she did not want her to find out like that and I respected the hell out of her for doing that for my baby girl.

Speaking of Tanya…she reamed my ass for the way I threw her under the bus with the whole engagement thing and Bella.

_**Flashback**_

"_**How could you do that to me Edward? Why the hell did you tell me you told her?!"**_

"_**What the fuck were you doing going to where she works to talk to her anyway? Please do not tell me you went there to rub it in her face. I would expect better from the woman I plan to marry!"**_

_**She looked as if I had slapped her across the face with my bare hand. She moved away from me when I tried to reach out to her. I knew I had messed up with my words.**_

"_**Don't touch me! I can't believe what you just said! Is that what you really think of me? I think I have been more than understanding with this entire situation. I deal with all of your baggage and I don't say a damn word!**_

_**I only went there to get things straight with her about CC. I wanted to reassure her that I would never try to take her place as CC's mom. I wanted her to feel comfortable with me being around her daughter as her stepmom. If I had known the truth that you were too much of a fucking chicken to tell her…I would never have gone there!**_

_**The last thing I wanted was for her to find out the way that she did. However, the bottom line of all of this Edward, is that you LIED to me! How am I supposed to marry you if you are not honest with me? What does that say about our relationship?"**_

_**I was speechless so she stormed out of the apartment.**_

_**I sent her flowers the next day and showed up on her doorstep begging for forgiveness. She forgave me and we went about our business.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Even though Tanya had forgiven me for everything…I knew there was still tension between us. We both felt it but did a wonderful job of completely avoiding the elephant in the room.

I was not going to make the same mistake with CC that happened with Bella. I decided that I was telling my daughter today. Tanya thought it was a bad idea because Bella was at work all day and she thought that Bella should be here when we told CC about the engagement. However, I did not want Bella to get confused about what part she plays in my life. This was a moment for me and Tanya with my daughter…Bella did not need to be here for this.

Besides, it was time for CC to get used to Tanya and deal with her being around us all of the time. If she could tolerate "Uncle Jakey" surely she could live with Tanya.

I could not stand Bella's new boyfriend. I hated the way my daughter was around him. It made me crazy that CC caused all the problems she did with Tanya but was perfectly fine around _Jacob Black_. Why was it okay for Bella to have a boyfriend but it was not alright for me to have a girlfriend? I did not understand my little angel at all.

Tanya told me that CC liked Jacob because "he's so sweet" she said. Even Tanya liked Jake. I thought he was an ass and he made me want to vomit. He was _too_ nice. There had to be something wrong with him. Perhaps he was a secret serial killer…sexual deviant…criminal on the run...whatever he was…I was going to have my eyes on him.

Once, Tanya told me I was acting like a jealous boyfriend. I explained to her that he spent a great deal of time with my daughter and I would do everything in my power to make sure that he never hurt her.

It was in my rights as a father to protect her…even from someone as _wonderful_ as _Jacob Black_.

If I was being honest with myself, I also would not be able to bear the thought of Bella being hurt. She had already been through so much in this lifetime and was finally back on track with her life. No, I would not let that dog hurt either of my girls. I mean…Bella and my angel.

When Tanya arrived this morning, she looked apprehensive. "I still think you should do this with Bella…not me," she told me quietly.

"T, I am marrying you…not Bella. This is between you and me…not Bella and me. CC needs to hear it from us. She's a big girl…she will be fine."

She sighed, "I hope you're right Edward."

We sat down on the couch with CC in between us. We were both facing towards her. I picked up her fragile little hands and held them in mine.

"CC, sweetie. Daddy has some great news for you."

"Is Mommy moving in with us?"

"No, sweetheart. We've talked about that. However, guess what? I asked Tanya to marry me and she said yes."

CC ripped her hands out of mine forcefully. "What does that mean?"

"Well, when two people love each other…they get married…live together…raise a family together."

"She's going to live here?" CC screeched.

"Yes, as my wife…and your stepmom."

CC jumped down from the couch and began screaming at both of us. "I don't want her here Daddy! I want Mommy! She is not my Mommy!" She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. She looked more like Bella in that moment than ever.

She picked up the remote from the coffee table and threw it against the wall. Someone needed a timeout. She had taken to throwing things whenever she was angry. That was how Bella and I used to deal with things when she was a baby but surely…she was an infant and she did not understand when those things were happening.

"I hate you! You ruined my life and my family! You're not my mommy! I want you gone!"

She started stomping her feet and screaming. Enough was enough. I stood from the couch and yelled at her, "Camilla Rose Cullen! We have talked about this. You do not throw things when you are angry! We discuss them. These temper tantrums of yours are not going to get you what you want! I want you to march your little butt to your room right now and think about what you have done. Then, when you are ready to come out and apologize to Tanya and me, you can leave your room. Do you understand me young lady?"

Her bottom lip started trembling and her screams turned to sobs as she stomped off to her room. She slammed the door as hard as her little body would allow her to and I heard her sobs continue.

"Edward, you should go talk to her."

"No…absolutely not. I am not giving in to a five-year-old. I am the boss. She is going to learn that kind of behavior does not fly. I am not sure what is going on at Bella's house when she is there but clearly she is getting spoiled rotten."

Tanya laughed sarcastically, "Are you kidding me? Edward, you are being a hypocrite! You spoil CC all the time! I don't know what goes on at Bella's either…but you spoil that girl more than anyone so you might want to rethink your words."

Tanya and I argued for a good thirty minutes over CC's cries.

Things were suddenly quiet in CC's room. "She must have cried herself to sleep."

Tanya nodded. I knew that Tanya was right. I did spoil Camilla…often. I let her get away with everything. These were not good things for her to be learning. I should not have blown up at her either. I needed to go and talk to her.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good."

When I opened the door to CC's room, she was not in there. The window was open with the curtains blowing in the wind. The screen was kicked completely out of the way.

Oh my god!

How the hell did she do that? Why didn't we hear? Right…we were too busy arguing. She was probably doing it while she was still crying and I did not think anything of it.

Damn it!

I yelled for Tanya.

What the hell was wrong with me? I knew I should have waited until Bella was with me to tell CC about my engagement to Tanya.

I was positive that she would be upset but I never thought in a million years she would take off as she did and run away.

Where was she?

Was she safe?

Did someone hurt my little girl?

I had to find her and we needed to call Bella. She was going to rip me a new one when she found out about this. After all the times I gave her crap about being irresponsible and not trusting her with our daughter…yet I lost her.

I tried calling Bella and there was no answer. I knew she was teaching classes today at the gym. When I could not reach her, I called the rest of our family. Everyone was on the lookout for a run-away five-year-old.

I would die if anything happened to her.

Tanya's voice broke me from my thoughts. "If you can't get Bella because she is teaching…you need to go to her! I will wait here in case CC comes back. Go get Bella and you two join the search for her. We'll find her Edward. She is just upset," she said as she hugged me.

"You're right. I am going to the gym. I'll call you if we find anything."

"I'll call you if she comes back," Tanya told me.

I ran to my car and headed towards the gym. I was going to get Bella and we were going to find our little angel…after Bella kicked my ass for losing her in the first place.

_**A/N…I know this is short and I apologize but I have a lot going on at the moment so it was either this or nothing at all. **_

_**Teasers of Chapter 33 will go out to all of those who review!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being truly extraordinary!**_

_**I will update as soon as I can! **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 33

CC POV

_**Sunday September 21, 2008: Age 5 **_

I could not believe what Daddy had just told me. Alex at school told me that when Mommies and Daddies get married they have babies! I didn't want Daddy having a baby with Tanya and replacing me. I was his only little girl!

I hated Tanya and I wanted her gone. Uncle Jakey was cool because I knew he and Mommy were only friends. Friends like I was friends with Alex. Tanya and Daddy did gross things they shouldn't. They held hands and kissed. It made me sick.

When Daddy sent me to my room, I cried and cried. I wanted Mommy. I knew she was working and I knew Daddy was being so mean right now that he would not let me go see her.

I lifted my window up in my room, which was real heavy. I guess it was a good thing I had been eating all of my vegetables lately. Uncle Emmett told me that they would make me big and strong like him if I did.

I pushed the screen out of the window with all of my strength and headed away from the apartment. Our apartment was right down the street from Uncle Em and Uncle Brady's gym. It's also very close to the park that Daddy takes me to all the time. I knew Mommy was working there today. I had to get to her.

I ran as fast as I could. Alex tells me I am pretty fast. I beat him at races at school all the time. Aunt Alice tells me it's because I am so much like my daddy and he is super fast.

I couldn't think about all that though, I just wanted my mommy and I wanted her now. She would know what to do. Maybe she would tell daddy how much she loves him and _they_ could get married.

That was my wish.

I saw the gym and I ran faster. I was so close to finding Mommy. Luckily, I snuck in unnoticed when a bunch of people were going through the doors. I did not want anyone to stop me.

I knew where the room was for all of the classes Mommy taught. The room was surrounded by glass windows so that everyone could see into it.

When I got to the window, I stood and watched her. She looked so beautiful. She had on a headset with a microphone thing in front of her mouth and she was telling the other ladies what to do.

She was dancing and my momma was the prettiest one in there. I needed to find the door to go into the room. I turned to look for it when I bumped into a person.

"Whoa there little lady. Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" The man said.

I got a cold chill when I heard his voice and something told me he was a mean man. I didn't like him one bit. He was tall, dark-skinned and had long hair that looked like a bunch of braids pulled back in a ponytail.

He scared me.

"What's your name sweetie?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I wasn't telling him anything. Mommy and Daddy told me never to talk to strangers.

"Where's your Mommy sugar?" He asked this time.

I just pointed into the window.

He picked me up and said, "Let's get your Mom, shall we?"

I didn't want him touching me. This wasn't a very good idea anymore. I started kicking and screaming.

He dropped me on the ground immediately.

I heard the voice I needed to hear more than anything.

"Camilla? What are you doing here? Where is Daddy? How did you get here?" Mommy said to me sounding scared.

"Who the hell are you and why were you touching my daughter?" Mommy asked the man as she scooped me into her arms.

Now I was safe.

"I found her standing here, Ma'am...all alone. I was trying to find out whom she belonged to. She pointed to you in the window and I was just going to bring her to you."

"Hmmm…well my daughter doesn't seem to care for you very much…um…"

"Chris…the name is Chris…and you are?" He said smiling at Mommy. I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"A very worried mother who needs to talk to her daughter…_alone_. Thank you…but I think you should leave us alone now."

Chris walked away and the way he smiled at us as he left made me feel very weird inside my stomach. Then it was worse because he winked and said, "I'll be seeing you around _Camilla_."

"Cam, baby girl, are you okay?"

I held momma tight and said, "I'm great now that you're here Mommy. He is a bad man."

"Let's go into Uncle Brady's office so that we can talk," she said.

I just nodded and whimpered into her hair. I was so glad to be with her. I felt like I could fall asleep. Everything that happened today was starting to hit me.

When we made it into the office, Mommy sat down on the couch with me in her lap. I was so happy she was not willing to let go of me.

"Cam, what are you doing here without Daddy? How did you get here?"

"I walked," I said quietly. I knew I was going to be in some trouble for my little adventure.

"Camilla Rose! Daddy must be worried sick about you! I know he doesn't know you are here! He would never let you come on your own."

I pulled my arms away from her, crossed them over my chest and pouted. "Daddy doesn't care! All he cares about is _Tanya_! _Tanya_ and their stupid _wedding_! I _hate_ them both!"

Mommy looked at me with a softer look on her face then I thought she would have with how I was behaving.

"Oh, love bug. Daddy told you?" I loved it when she called me that. It made me feel like her special little girl.

"Yes! I don't want it to happen Momma! Please! You have to tell Daddy how much you love him! Then he won't marry her! You and Daddy can get married, have more babies and we can all be a family…_finally_."

I started sobbing and grabbed a hold of her, never wanting to let go. Then I heard it. A voice that was scared…furious…and the voice of my daddy.

"CAMILLA ROSE!! What were you _thinking_?"

BPOV

_**Sunday September 21, 2008: Age 21**_

I was shocked to say the least when I heard commotion over the music in the aerobics room. I looked out the window and saw a man with his arms around Camilla while she was kicking him and screaming.

I got a strange vibe from him so I did not doubt it for a second when Cam told me he was a bad man. I was so glad that she kicked and screamed as she did. What if he would have tried to leave the gym with her?

We were just getting to the heart of our little chat when Edward arrived. I had a few words I wanted to say to him…in private. I could not believe that he told Camilla something that important without me there.

Then, he allowed her to sneak out of his apartment without his knowledge.

I was not going to hold that over his head because I knew what it was like to lose her and have it be my fault.

I was a better person than that.

However, he was going to hear it for not including me in the discussion about his engagement. He knows our daughter's temperament and how she feels about Tanya. Did he really expect her to take this news without a fight?

Edward pulled a reluctant CC from my arms and hugged her to him. "I was so worried about you sweetheart. Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me?"

Cam nodded. She knew better than to defy the dad voice.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry," my sweet girl said with her lips trembling.

Edward sat on the couch beside me and placed Cam in between us. "I think the three of us need to talk."

Cam and I both nodded in agreement.

I put my hand up to Edward, letting him know I wanted to start.

"Camilla…look at me please."

The beautiful, sparkling green eyes of my daughter peered up at me in wonder. She always looked as if she were hanging on every word I spoke to her. I loved that about our relationship. I could tell she truly admired me. It made me feel great about myself.

If only she knew.

No…this was not the time for me to think like that. I was someone my daughter could look up to…_now_.

"Camilla, you know your daddy and I both love you more than anything, don't you?"

She shook her head no.

"Sweetheart…how can you say that?"

"Daddy doesn't love me more than he loves Tanya!"

"What?" Edward asked in shock.

He pulled Cam into his lap. "Baby girl, how can you even think such a crazy thing? I love you more than anything or anyone in this whole wide world!"

"Really?" She asked him quietly.

"Absolutely! No one could ever take your place in my heart CC. Don't you remember? It's the Daddy and CC show…Daddy and CC against the world," he said as he started to tickle her sides a little. This earned him a fit of tiny giggles from our munchkin.

"But…Daddy…don't you love Mommy?"

Edward and I both looked at one another…without saying a word. He stared at me intently. I could not read his expression.

I decided to take this one. I looked at him directly in the eyes and said, "Cam…Daddy and I will always love each other. We made you didn't we? How could we not love each other for giving the other person the best gift ever? However, we are not _in_ love with each other anymore, honey."

Edward appeared to have longing in his eyes when I said that…I was sure I was mistaken.

"Do you understand CC?" Edward asked while looking down at our daughter.

"No…not at all! If you two love each other then why can't you get married and give me a real family!"

"Sweetie, Daddy and I don't have the kind of love that you have to have to get married."

"I'm so confused," she said as she shook her head.

"Listen, CC. Mommy loves Daddy as she loves…say…Uncle Jasper…or Uncle Brady. I love Mommy like I love Aunt Alice."

My heart broke when he said that.

That was just fucking beautiful. He thought of me as his _sister_.

"Oh," she whispered.

The poor girl looked so defeated. She snuggled into Edward's chest and let him comfort her.

"Cam, we're never going to stop loving you honey…even if Daddy marries Tanya."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. She turned her small body so that her back was to Edward's chest and she was facing me. She made sure that Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her and she held her fragile hands out for mine.

I grabbed onto her hands with everything I had in me. This whole thing was breaking my heart and I was trying to maintain my composure.

She gave me a serious expression and said, "Mommy…are _you_ okay with Daddy marrying Tanya?"

Edward and I stared at each other and our mouths dropped open and our eyes wide. I did not think either of us expected that to come out of her mouth.

"Sweetheart, I want your daddy to be happy. If Tanya makes him happy, then I am thrilled for them both."

"Oh," she said again. What did she think I was going to say?

I know what she wanted. She wanted me to declare my undying love for her father right here and now, while living happily ever after. That was not going to happen my sweet girl.

"I guess it's okay then. As long as you still love me more, Daddy."

"Of course munchkin," Edward told her.

Camilla started yawning as Edward started rocking her. She turned in his arms so that she could press her face against his chest. I sat there awkwardly, wondering if I should leave. I started to stand up from the couch when I felt a warm, smooth hand grasp mine.

I looked over and saw Edward shaking his head no, as if he did not want me to leave. I stayed where I was on the couch and it did not go unnoticed that he did not let go of my hand.

EPOV

_**Sunday September 21, 2008: Age 23**_

I was elated that CC was alright. I had originally come to the gym to retrieve Bella and go on a search for our angel.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her in her mother's arms and knew that she was safe.

It broke my heart to tell my CC that I loved her mother as I loved her aunt. There was no way in hell that was even close to true.

I knew that Bella and I could not be together…ever…because it was not healthy for anyone involved…but one thing that would never change…I would always hopelessly…be in love with my daughter's mother.

I could admit that to myself now…but Bella did not feel that way about me any longer so I had to let her go.

Besides, she had Jacob now. I was too late even if I did pull my head out of my ass and tell her how I felt.

I also knew that because of my feelings for Bella…I probably should not be marrying Tanya. However, I had a big heart and room for more than one. Since, Bella and I were destined to be apart…shouldn't I get to be happy and have a life of my own? Yes, I should.

Tanya loved me with all of her heart. She needed and wanted me. I would not abandon her…ever. I spent too much time letting Bella down repeatedly. I would not repeat those mistakes with Tanya. No, I was in it with her for the long haul.

I would suffer in silence for my Bella and what could have been.

I noticed that the angel in my arms was out like a light and snoring softly. I chuckled at the look on her face as she slept. I loved to watch her sleep…just as…I used to watch Bella.

I realized that I should have let go of Bella's hand when she sat back down but I could not bring myself to do so.

Regardless of what happened between us, we shared a daughter. We both had a scare today and we needed the comfort of one another.

"Now that she's asleep, we need to talk, Edward," Bella whispered.

Shit…I knew this was coming.

I did not answer her…just nodded so that she knew I heard what she said. "You can lay Cam down on the couch. She'll be fine in here. We are going to step into Emmett's office."

Bella pulled my hand from hers. I winced at the loss of contact. I placed my sleeping daughter gently onto the couch and followed Bella into Emmett's office.

As soon as we entered, she turned on me and she looked like a lion I saw once on the _Discovery_ _Channel_ that was protecting its young.

This Bella was somewhat scary.

She put her delicate hands on her sexy little hips.

_Sexy? What the fuck was wrong with me? Stop that Cullen!_

"First, Edward, I am not going to yell at you for losing Camilla! I know firsthand what it is like to be responsible for her going missing. While I am angry that our daughter was able to sneak out of your apartment without you even noticing, I am not going to tear into you for _that_."

"I feel a '_but'_ coming so I take it that you are going to tear into me for _something_?" I said as a question.

"You're damn right I am! How could you tell her about your engagement without me there?"

"Bella, I didn't feel that it concerned you! I thought I knew best!"

"Well…I guess you thought wrong! That was completely stupid Edward! This whole situation could have been avoided if you would have allowed me to be there."

"I am sorry Bella. I felt that it only needed to be between Tanya, CC and me."

"Clearly, you were wrong!" She spat.

"So I've been told…"

"Oh and who told the great Edward Cullen that he was freaking wrong about something?"

"Tanya," I said quietly. "She kept telling me she didn't think I should tell CC without you there. She thought CC would react the way that she did. I told her she was wrong."

Bella's eyes widened. "Wow…no wonder I can't hate Tanya…she's freaking perfect!" She yelled at me while throwing her hands up in the air.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She did not love me anymore so why the fuck would she hate the lovely young woman I have decided to spend my life with? She had no right!

"Never mind," she said while shaking her head. "Look…here's what is going to happen, mister. You are never going to make this big of a decision ever again concerning our daughter, without me. Do you understand me?"

I nodded.

"Also, I know this was your weekend…but given everything that has happened…I do believe that I will be taking our daughter home with me for the weekend. Is that understood? I think she needs to spend some time with her mother."

I nodded again. "I agree Bella. Can I just say one thing? I am so very sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen this way and I'm sorry that I didn't include you. I should not have underestimated our daughter's temper."

"NO shit, Sherlock! She came from us! How can you expect her not to have a temper? Have you forgotten what the two of us are like in action, Edward?"

She tried to say that last line without laughing. When I flashed my crooked grin at her, it was all over with. We both started laughing.

Bella started pulling at her hair. "Ugh! Why does this parenting thing have to be so frustrating? I was terrified when I saw her outside of the aerobics room and heard her kicking and screaming…"

I stopped her. "Why was she kicking and screaming?"

"A man was holding her. He found her standing outside the room alone and asked her where her mom and dad were. She pointed in the room and told him that I was her mom. He picked her up to bring her to me and she threw a fit. It was scary Edward! When I got to them, Cam told me that…"

"Told you what Bells?"

"Edward, she told me he was a bad man and he scared her. That's why she tried to get away."

My blood was boiling and my skin was crawling from the rage I was feeling. A fucking pervert put his hands on my little angel? They say kids have some kind of sixth sense about people or something.

What if this guy was a pedophile.

"That's not the freakiest part, Edward."

"What else happened?" I asked even though I was terrified of the answer.

"When I took Cam and told him to go away because she obviously did not like him…he smiled the scariest grin I have ever seen! Then he said, 'I'll be seeing you around _Camilla'_ and it sent chills throughout my body!"

"Goddamn it Bella! Why would you let him just walk out of here? He could come back for her!"

"Edward! I just realized my child had run away from home and gotten here by herself! My concern was finding out what the hell was going on to make her do something like that!"

I had to calm myself. This was not Bella's fault. We would put flyers up and talk to Brady and Emmett about making sure that this person was not allowed back in the gym.

I explained that to Bella and she said, "Okay. That should be easy enough. He was different looking. Tall, dark-skinned, long black hair in dreadlocks."

"What did you say?"

She gave me the description again and said, "He said his name is Chris…"

"His name is not fucking Chris! That description you just gave me…is the description of fucking Laurent, Bella!"

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

I pulled her into my arms. "It's alright. We won't let him near our daughter. I promise. I will keep you both safe."

Laurent was a loose cannon.

What was he doing out of jail?

I knew what he was doing…he was out to settle a score with me. I was also aware of how he operated. He would go through everyone I love to punish me. He would start with Camilla, Bella and Tanya.

They were the ones I cared for the most in my life and he was smart enough to figure it out and hold it against me.

No…I would do whatever I had to in order to keep them safe. He would not lay a hand on any of _my_ girls.

I would die for them first.

_**A/N…So…let me know what you thought! Reviewers will get a lovely little teaser of Chapter 34.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being a beta that rocks!**_

_**Hope everyone had a great Halloween! **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 34

EPOV

_**Saturday October 25, 2008: Age 23**_

We had not heard anything from Laurent and everyone was convinced that I was freaking out over nothing. It had been almost a month and there had been no sightings of him anywhere around my loved ones.

I tried to get in touch with the lawyer who dealt with his case to find out if he was really out of jail or not. That crazy bitch had not been returning my phone calls. I figured she had to be nuts to represent slime like Laurent Rogers.

Maybe I was paranoid over nothing. Perhaps it was some random pervert and not Laurent. Either way, Brady and Emmett made flyers quickly with Laurent's face on them and put them everywhere around the gym. They said he was a known criminal, drug dealer and to contact the authorities immediately if he was spotted anywhere near or on the premises.

That made me feel only slightly better.

Today, I was in a foul mood. Tomorrow was Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. We had the bachelor and bachelorette parties last night. I was shocked the bachelor party was so tame for Emmett.

He said and I quote, "I love my Rosie to pieces and I am not doing a damn thing to piss her off. Besides, she's been hurt enough by men. I am not going to show her I am one of those useless assholes she is used to. Also, what would my daughter think if she found out her old man was whoring around the night before he married her mother. No thank you!"

He looked at me in shock when he said that. Peyton had always called Emmett "_Emmie." _This was the first time he referred to her as his daughter. We both knew that it slipped out but Em said it felt good to say it and he knew in his heart that he meant it.

So…back to the real reason for my foul mood. It was not because of the wedding. I was thrilled for my brother and new sister-in-law. Those two deserved happiness.

The reason was the very bane of my existence…fucking…Jacob…Black.

All this week I had to listen to _my_ baby girl, go on and on about how today Mommy and Uncle Jakey were taking her to the pumpkin patch.

_**I**_ should have been taking her there…not that fucking dog. I hated him. I did not want him around CC. She was getting to close to him. What if things went sour between Bella and him? Then he would be gone from her life forever. She already had to deal with two separated parents. Nope…I did not…want…him around…my daughter…period!

Alice told me yesterday, that Bella was bringing Jake to Rose and Emmett's wedding. That was just fucking beautiful.

Rose did not want a rehearsal dinner. She felt that was asking for trouble. She said there was no need to rehearse and put more pressure on everyone. She had a rehearsal dinner the first time around and look where that got her, I remember her saying. Moreover, she said she had to spend the night before her wedding going over paperwork at the restaurant or she and Em would not be going on their honeymoon. Apparently, there had been some sort of problem with her accessing their father's computer files.

I was broken from my thoughts by a knock on the apartment door. CC ran past me from her room and swung open the front door.

I lost it quickly. "CC Cullen! You know better than to open the front door! What if it was a stranger?" I asked as I noticed it was Bella and Jake standing at the door.

Bella scooped CC up into her arms and began laughing with her. "Edward, relax. She knew it was me. She saw us walk by and I knocked on her window. You really need to stop being so jumpy. She would not have gone to the door if she did not know already who it was, would you pumpkin?" She said looking down at our daughter.

"No, Mommy. I would have let Daddy answer it, just like you taught me!"

"Good girl," Bella told her.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said to me.

"Hello, Jake," I replied curtly.

Bella spoke next, "Edward, thanks for letting us take CC to the pumpkin patch. I know it is your weekend with her but I really appreciate it. Today was the only day Jake would be able to go with us."

"No problem. Are you bringing her home tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip as if she were nervous. Was she anxious about asking to spend time with our daughter?

"Actually, we wanted to take her to dinner and then to my apartment to watch, _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_. I was hoping I could just bring her with me to the wedding tomorrow. Would that be alright?"

"Of course, Bella. I hope the three of you have a great time."

Bella handed CC to me so I could give her a hug and a kiss goodbye. I watched them walk out my front door and my stomach dropped once they had left.

I prayed that Jacob would watch over my girls.

I _meant_…watch over Bella and my angel.

Rosalie POV

_**Saturday October 25, 2008: Age 29**_

I was quite unhappy that I had to spend the night before my wedding trying to break into some stupid files that once belonged to my dumbass father.

The family attorney brought this disc to my attention last week. He said it was mailed to him and he did not know who sent it. When I first put the disc in the computer last week, it would not open. It said that it was password protected.

I had tried everything I could think of that Dad might have used has his password. Nothing worked and I was dying to know what was on this damn disc.

"How's it goin' sis?"

I looked up and saw Jasper standing beside the desk. I was at Swan's in the back office, trying to figure out this situation before heading home. Jazz and James were going to take care of the restaurant for me while I was on my honeymoon.

"Don't ask!" I snapped at him.

"I take it you have not been able to crack the password to that disc."

"Nope, and it is driving me insane! Something important has to be on this disc!"

Jasper perched his body on the edge of the desk. "Alright…let's figure this out then. What did Dad usually use as his passwords for things?"

"I've already tried all of that Jasper! I'm not stupid."

He placed his hand gently on my arm. My little brother always had a calming effect over everyone around him.

"Hey…I'm not calling you stupid. I am just trying to help," he said gently.

"I know that you are and I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating. Something tells me there is something on the disc that we need to know about and I cannot stand it that I can't figure out how to get into the damn thing! Throw in the fact that tomorrow is my wedding…and I am somewhat stressed!"

Jasper chuckled at me and I soon found myself laughing with him.

"Hey! I've got it!" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Remember that time, Mom was asking Dad his password for the bank account online…he said for anything important, personal that he did not want anyone else looking at, he used the first letter of the names of his children."

The light bulb rapidly went off in my head. I snapped my fingers. "Jazz, you're right!"

I pulled up the screen again and typed in…R…B…J…J…B. The screen said the password was incorrect.

Jasper pointed out that Brady's name was actually Charles Brady so perhaps Dad used that. I tried C instead of B. It did not work. He then pointed out that Bella was Isabella. I tried that to no avail.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours Jasper said, "Wait…Dad thought Leah was his daughter."

"OH Jasper! You're brilliant!" I tried all of our initials and added L to the end. That did not work.

"Hmmm…well Dad did find out before he died that Leah was not his daughter. He must have changed the password again afterwards…." Jasper trailed off deep in thought.

"Yes, but then the other ones should have worked…unless…Jasper…you don't suppose…"

"What, Rose? What are you thinking?"

I did not want to say what I was thinking aloud. I could not even fathom where my thoughts were heading.

"Remember Dad's DVD…the day of the will reading?"

"Yeah…"

"Dad told Mom there were other women he had affairs with…"

_Please do not make me say it, Jasper._

"Oh my god!"

I could tell by the expression on his face…he knew what I was thinking.

"He found out Leah was not his real daughter…but someone else _is_ his child? Is that what you are thinking? That we have another sibling out there somewhere?"

I nodded.

As soon as I started thinking it, I knew in my heart that it was true. Dad had affair after affair on Mom and it had resulted in another child created. That was why we could not get into the damn disc. We needed the initial of that other child.

"Who, Rose?"

"That's a very good question Jasper."

Who the hell was our brother or sister that we did not know?

BPOV

_**Saturday October 25, 2008: Age 21**_

We were having a wonderful time at the pumpkin patch. Camilla was adorable running around and having fun.

After we went on the hayride, picked out some pumpkins, had cotton candy and watched the clowns they had there, we headed out to Jake's car.

I gasped when we got out to the parking lot. The windows of Jake's car were all busted out and there was writing on the hood in black paint that said, "_Keep an eye on the beautiful Camilla."_

Then, on the trunk of the car, "_You never know who is watching you_," was written.

Camilla was screaming, crying and upset about this. She could not read the words…but she was smart enough to realize that busted windows and black letters written all over the car was not a good thing.

I could not stop my own tears…Edward was right. I thought he was being paranoid. I did not think there was any real reason to be afraid for my daughter. Apparently, I could not have been more wrong.

EPOV

_**Saturday October 25, 2008: Age 23**_

It had been a few hours since CC had left and I was relaxing at my apartment, enjoying a day to myself. Tanya had told me she had a study group to attend today so she would not be over until tonight.

I was just sitting down to enjoy a frozen pizza when my cell phone started ringing. I saw _Tanya_ flash on the caller ID.

"Hey, T…what's…"

"Oh my god, Edward! I need you!"

"What is it?" I could tell she was crying and she sounded frantic.

"When I was leaving Starbucks after my study session, there was a note taped to my car. Edward, the things it says are horrible. I cannot even say them aloud. He is threatening me, Edward! You were right! It's Laurent…it has to be! Who else would want to hurt me?"

I had another call on the other line. The caller ID read _Bella_ this time.

Jesus, so much for a fucking day to myself. I was going to beat the crap out of Laurent when I found him. Maybe now the police would do something. They kept telling us unless he was actually bothering us there was nothing they could do…especially since we did not even have confirmation that Laurent was actually out of jail.

"Hang on, Tanya. I've got another call."

"WHAT? Edward, did you hear what I said? I had a threatening letter left on my car and you're taking another call?"

"Yes, it's Bella."

I clicked over to the other line. I had a bad feeling.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Hey man, it's Jake."

"Where the fuck are my girls Jake? I told you to take care of them!"

"Calm down! The girls are fine. My car is not! I think you need to get down here to the pumpkin patch. Bella was too upset to call you and she is trying to calm down Cam. Somebody trashed my car and wrote all over it. The police are here and I think you need to come talk to them and see what it says."

"What does it say, Jacob?"

"Just get your ass down here, Cullen! _Your_ girls need you, asshole!"

_Why did he call them my girls?_

I realized Tanya had hung up the phone while I was on the other line. I had to get to Bella and CC. Tanya would understand later when I explained this to her.

It had been brought to my attention recently in therapy, that I blamed myself for the night Bella relapsed hardcore at my house.

That night, if I had chosen to stay with Bella and CC instead of going to help Tanya…things might have been different.

I was not going to make that mistake again.

_**A/N…I am sorry that this is so short. I was trying to get my work finished last week for my class that ended Monday and I was swamped. In addition, my son was hurt at his football game last Wednesday night and I spent ten hours in the ER with him and got way behind on everything. I hope to make the next chapter longer.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being my beta and my friend. I bow to you girl! *Kneels to the ground waving hands up and down* "We're not worthy…we're not worthy…we're not worthy."**_

_**A little Wayne's World reference there for those of you old enough to know what I am talking about and if you are not old enough to know…then you probably should not be reading my story. LOL.**_

_**Oh and reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 35.**_

_**Also, head over to my profile and check out the links I have posted there.**_

_**Last but not least….**_

_**The Sandbox's Halloween Contest Things that go Bump in the Night was a success! Thanks to all of you who participated and submitted your stories.**_

_**Congratulations to all of our winners!**_

_**First Place—Ghost by marie0912**_

_**Second Place—All Hallows Moon by x-Twitch-x & danger_magnet**_

_**Third Place—We had a TIE! Phantom Dreams by 1breezybri and Beautiful Stranger by eddie'sgirl18.**_

_**Be sure to check out these great stories! **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…You will need to go to youtube for the full effect during the wedding dance. **_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=qiKOif0UKRM**_

Chapter 35

BPOV

_**Saturday October 25, 2008: Age 21**_

I was not sure who was more scared…Cam or me. I was too busy calming her to call Edward so I had Jake call him.

He said that Edward was on his way and Camilla and I both somewhat relaxed. "Daddy's coming?" She cried into my chest.

"Yes, sweetie…Daddy's coming."

"Okay," she whispered.

I rocked her back and forth in my arms while we waited. I did not want to talk with the police until Edward arrived.

When I finally saw Edward, I could not help myself. I handed Camilla to Jake while I ran and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I sobbed into his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Edward. I'm so sorry. He's coming after Cam, what are we going to do? I can't lose her!"

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick hug. Then he pulled me back so he could look into my eyes. He took my face in his hands and said, "Bells…I will not let him hurt our daughter. I swear that to you. I will keep you _both_ safe."

Then he pulled me back into his arms.

It felt so right to be there…I melted into him and wanted to stay there forever.

The police took statements from Jake and me. They refused to listen to Edward's theories about Laurent. Edward was getting pissed and ready to explode but somehow he managed to keep his cool.

Cam would not stay away from Edward. He had to hold her in his arms the entire time we spoke with the police. I was pretty much in the same state…I kept my arm linked through his the whole time…I could not stop touching him. I just…_needed_ him to make me feel safe.

I needed him to love me the way that I loved him.

EPOV

_**Sunday October 26, 2008: Age 23**_

Last night, I was terrified when I saw how shaken Bella and CC were at the pumpkin patch. I was very worried about my daughter now. Our families finally believed me that Laurent was a threat but the police were still doing nothing because we could not prove it was him.

Tanya forgave me for not showing up to help her. She understood when I explained everything to her. She ended up calling her dad to come to her rescue.

I insisted that Bella, CC and Tanya all stay with me at my apartment last night. I needed to know that they were safe.

Bella declined but let CC come home with me. She wanted her daddy after the trying afternoon she had.

Jake assured me that he would be spending the night at Bella's apartment and not leaving her side until Brady got home.

Oddly, that did not make me feel better.

We would deal with all of this later though, we had to get through Rose and Emmett's wedding today. They deserved their drama-free day and we would give it to them.

I was just getting out of the shower when Tanya handed me my cell phone. She mouthed, '_it's Laurent's lawyer_.'

I clutched the phone to my ear and listened to what she had to say.

She confirmed my suspicions. Laurent had been out of jail for the last three months. He was released on a technicality.

Maybe now the police would listen.

I called the detective assigned to the case and explained to him what Laurent's lawyer had told me. He was now willing to look into Laurent's current whereabouts. That was a bit of progress at least.

Today was the wedding everyone had been waiting for over the last few months. Emmett and Rose would finally be united as husband and wife.

Bella and I were to be maid of honor and best man once again. I would have to see her all dolled up in her beautiful attire one more time but this time; she would be on the arm of Jacob Black. I would be reminded that she was no longer mine.

Rose and Emmett were having the wedding at Mom and Dad's house. It felt good to call Esme, Mom. I was getting ready in Dad's room, when Jasper walked in holding a six-month old Tony.

"He is adorable, you know?"

Jasper smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile and said, "Yeah…he is pretty perfect…just like his mother. Fatherhood is the best. I love this little guy. I can't wait to make more of him."

I shook my head. "Okay, I did not need that visual! Remember…you are married to my sister!"

"Yeah, well…you made a baby with my sister as well buddy so don't go throwing any stones!" He chuckled and I had to laugh with him because he was right.

Emmett walked in shortly after and yelled, "Alright, bitches…I am getting married! Let's get this show on the road!"

We were walking out the door, when I was met with CC tugging on my pants. "What is it sweetheart?"

She grabbed me by the hand and said, "Come with me."

She pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bella was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked…radiant.

"Camilla Rose? What is going on? You pulled me into the kitchen and told me to wait here…now you have brought your daddy in here as well…care to explain little one?"

CC looked at us with a sheepish grin.

"Um…I forgot what I was supposed to be doing today," she said quickly.

Rose asked her to be a flower girl with Peyton several weeks ago and as far as I knew, she had practiced the procedure with her numerous times.

For some reason, I felt like my daughter was up to something.

BPOV

_**Sunday October 26, 2008: Age 21**_

I knew what Cam was trying to do. She was finding any reason to get me and Edward together…alone. God bless her, the poor dear just did not understand that her daddy and I would not be getting back together.

She knew her flower girl duties backwards and forwards. I decided to cut Edward loose. I knew Tanya had to be looking for him somewhere around here.

"It's alright, Edward…I can go over it with her one more time. We are about to start. Go take your place or something."

He smiled, "Okay, I will see you ladies later."

He kissed Camilla on the forehead and headed out of the kitchen. I knelt down to my daughter's level and said, "I am wise to you little girl."

Her eyes widened as she realized she was caught, "Sorry Mommy."

"It's okay sweetie, I understand that you want me and Daddy to be together…it's just not meant to be baby girl."

"What does that mean?" She asked me.

I sighed, "It means that sometimes things just do not happen the way that we want them to…but in the end…it is how they were really supposed to happen."

She looked even more confused. "Does that make sense?" I asked her.

"Not at all," she said as she shook her head.

"You'll understand when you are older. Come on, it's time to get started."

"Okay," she said dejectedly.

We met up with everyone who was going to be walking down the aisle…which was really the stairs.

The altar was by the fireplace in the Cullen living room.

I was to go first with Edward, followed by Jasper and Alice. Following them would be Esme carrying Tony as the honorary ring bearer. Then, Peyton and Cam would be walking down dropping their flower petals as the two most beautiful flower girls anyone had ever seen.

Last would be Rose, escorted by Carlisle. He cried when she asked him to walk her down the aisle, as did our mother.

I was watching Cam and Peyton fidget with their flowers and dresses while wondering if I would ever have more children…if it would ever be my turn to walk down the aisle.

Everyone around me was getting their happy endings, where was mine?

Then…like an answer from up above…there he was…holding his arm out for mine. "Ready?" Edward asked me as he smiled.

"Yep, let's get our brother and sister married."

We both laughed at how weird that sounded.

The ceremony was short, sweet and beautiful. Everyone was convening outside for the reception. It was a madhouse at the Cullen estate with all of the guests and caterers.

They probably should have gotten married somewhere bigger considering all the friends that Rose and Emmett had but they insisted on doing it here.

Everything seemed to pass by so fast, their first dance, the father and daughter dance, the mother and son dance, the toasts and cutting the first piece of cake. Em was actually sweet and fed Rose her piece very delicately while Rose shoved it right into his face. It was quite comical.

The night was winding down…the little ones had been asleep inside the house for a while. We had baby monitors outside with us. Edward and I put Cam to bed together, as we used to…when I was having a good day while we were still together.

However, as soon as we put her to bed, I had to watch him waltz across the backyard with Tanya in his arms.

Jake came up and bumped me in the shoulder as I looked at the happy couples with longing in my eyes.

"Hey buddy," he said playfully.

"Hey yourself," I replied as I bumped back into him.

"Stop moping; let's shake our groove thang, girlie!" He pulled me out to the makeshift dance floor.

Emmett went over to where the DJ was and stole his microphone. "Alright, well my lovely wife and I would like to have a…dance off. Family against family. Cullens versus Swans. She says that they are much better dancers than us and I beg to differ!"

Great…dancing…so not my thing!

Brady hollered, "But technically…Rose is not a Swan anymore…she's a Cullen!"

Everyone laughed and then Emmett said, "Ah, but not by blood. It is going to be Cullens versus Swans, now let's get to it!"

Alice spoke up, "That's not fair, Em! There are six of them and only four of us!"

"Ah, but you forget…I am now a Cullen, my dear," Mom said as she wrapped her arm around Alice and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh," Alice said smiling.

"What the hell, Mom?" Rose asked. "You are ditching us?"

"Sorry sweetie…I stand by my husband. Besides, this way it will be fair."

This was happening whether I wanted it to or not. I was going to make an ass out of myself in front of everyone.

Jasper and Brady pulled me to the side. "You got this Belly Bean…just remember the steps we taught you a long time ago," Jasper said.

"And take no prisoners…Jazz and I got your back," Brady added.

We used to have these stupid dance-offs all the time at family get togethers. Rose must have given Emmett the idea for her. I was so not buying her a wedding present now!

"Ready sis?" I heard James ask from behind me as he gave my shoulders a quick squeeze.

I nodded softly.

What did I have to lose?

"Okay, so we will start off with a little dancing line to line…Cullens across from Swans…then we will pair off…the wedding guests will be the judges and crown the winning family…hit it DJ!" Emmett said.

I noticed Jacob and Tanya were sitting at a table together. Jake looked content and happy to be talking to her. Tanya appeared to be enjoying her conversation with Jake but at the same time, she kept looking out at Edward and me with a look of worry on her face.

It was when the music started that I realized who was across from me in the line…Edward…that meant when we paired off…he would be my partner.

Rose was with Carlisle, Brady with Mom, James with Emmett, Jasper with Alice, which left me…with Edward.

Alice looked across at me and mouthed, '_sorry_.'

I was pretty sure she was aware of the fact that I was still madly in love with her brother.

The song Emmett and Rose picked was _Stayin' Alive_ by N-Trance. As we danced in our family lines across from each other, Edward and I never looked anywhere other than at one another.

We smiled and laughed.

The paired dancing went well, with everyone getting a great laugh out of James and Emmett's little number. It was awkward when I had to dance with Edward, but since it was a fast song, we did not have to touch.

By the end of the song, both families were just dancing together. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle ended the song by dipping their wives and giving them passionate kisses.

"That was great. You are a wonderful dancer, Bella. I never knew that," Edward said shyly.

"Th…thanks," I told him.

"Damn it! I demand a recount!" We heard Emmett yell from the DJ table.

"Sorry baby, read it and weep! The Swans are declared the dancing champions of the wedding! Woo hoo! Go family!" Rose yelled.

Emmett pouted as if someone had just kicked his puppy.

Suddenly, I was brought to my knees by a horrible pain in my stomach. It was the worst feeling in the world. Edward was standing right beside me so I grabbed onto his arm and bellowed in pain.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

The pain passed quickly and I was able to stand. "I don't know…I just got the worst feeling I have ev…"

I stopped because something then told me to go check on my daughter.

I ran inside the house and up to the room where we had put her and Peyton to bed.

Peyton was still in the bed asleep…Camilla…was not.

Camilla was gone.

_**A/N…I apologize for the shortness but it was this or nothing. I also apologize for the lateness. Real life is in the process of kicking my ass and I am currently without internet AGAIN! **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 36 which I am already writing.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for putting up with me!**_

_**I will update as soon as I possibly can!**_

_**One last thing…as some of you may already know…I am part of a fanfic group called The Sandbox. Our wonderful founder, keepingupwiththekids has created a website for us. There are weekly chats on Sundays with fanfic authors and many other fun things happening over there. Please go check it out after you read the chapter and review of course.**_

http://www(dot)fanfictionsthesandbox(dot)com/


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 36

Tanya POV

_**Sunday October 26, 2008: Age 22**_

The wedding was going well and the Swans had just won the dance-off that was ordered by the bride and groom.

It hurt to watch Edward and Bella together. A part of me knew that Edward still had feelings for Bella. However, he was always telling me that he did not. Who was I to doubt my fiancé? He constantly assured me that he loved me and only me.

But there was still that nagging part of my brain that wondered…was he trying to remind me or himself when he repeated those words to me constantly?

After the winners were announced, Bella collapsed shortly, only to jump up from the ground and run inside of the house.

It was only a few seconds after she entered that we heard her blood-curdling screams.

Edward was the first one inside and the rest of us followed quickly behind him.

When I reached the bedroom that Camilla and Peyton were sleeping in, I saw Edward, Bella and Peyton…but not Camilla.

Bella was sobbing in Edward's arms. The rest of the family was gathering in the room now. "She's gone! He's got her Edward! I know it! We have to get her back!"

Edward grabbed her face in his hands and said, "Look at me." She would not look at him. He said it again more forcefully. "Damn it Isabella…look at me. We…will…get…her…back! I will kill him before he can hurt her, I swear this to you!"

Carlisle and Esme were calling the police. Everyone started searching the house for clues. Jake stood beside me, just as frozen as I was.

Edward led Bella over the bed and sat down before pulling her to his lap. He held her tight and kissed her hair. "Shhh…baby…calm down. Love, we will get our little girl back. We'll find her. I promise."

My breath hitched as I watched the scene and I had to turn away. Jake gently took my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Let's give them a minute."

I simply nodded.

I would still get my happy ending…with Edward. He was just comforting the mother of his child. That was all that was going on in there.

Well…that was what I kept telling myself.

"Where is she Edward?" I could hear Bella ask him from out in the hall.

"I don't know baby but we will find her."

There it was…again…_baby_…he has never once called me anything affectionate like that. He always calls me Tanya or T.

But…not all couples have cute terms of endearment do they?

No…of course not.

I would not be petty and let that bother me. Bella was hurting and she needed comfort. Hell, for some crazy reason, I wanted to comfort her myself!

Her daughter was missing. The most important thing right now was getting CC back, not my stupid insecurities.

I felt Jake's hand on my arm once again. "They've both been through so much. I can't believe this is happening to them again."

"Again?"

"Yeah…Cam was kidnapped when she was a baby…by Laurent's girlfriend actually. She returned her right away. She was not a totally bad person, just a little confused and messed up in the head because of a baby that she lost.

"She was institutionalized and she seemed to be remorseful. I wonder…maybe Laurent has visited her at the hospital. I should go tell Edward. I am sure he has not thought of this."

He started to walk into the room but gazed upon Edward and Bella's intimate moment that was still happening on the bed. Her sobs had gotten quieter and Edward was simply rocking her back and forth whispering into her ear.

Jake turned to me and said, "On second thought…I think I should go talk to Carlisle about it."

I nodded again.

Apparently, it was too hard for him to watch Bella and Edward like this as well. Of course it would be, Bella was his girlfriend.

He should be the one comforting her.

But it was Bella and Edward's child.

I was tired of fighting with myself internally over what was right and wrong here so I decided to stop.

However, Jake's words echoed in my mind. CC was kidnapped before when she was a baby. Why had Edward never told me that? Why did Jake know?

Apparently, Bella must have told Jake while Edward never said a word to me about it.

It was just another example of how Edward never completely lets me into his life.

I was broken from my reverie by Edward standing in front of me, softly calling my name. He pulled me into a hug. I looked over his shoulder as he held me and noticed Bella curled up on the bed asleep.

"She cried herself out," he said as he released me. He started running his hands through his hair…his signature move. "I have to go speak with the police and my father. I have to do something and see what is being done. Could you…watch over her?"

I stuttered, "Um…Edward…I'm not sure if I am the best person for that. Shouldn't someone else watch over her? What is she wakes up? I am sure I'm the last person she wants to see…I really don't…think that it's…"

"Please, T, for me? You can come get me immediately if she wakes up. But you are the only one here right now. Everyone else is around the house trying to find my baby. I really need you to do this for me. I don't want her left alone right now. This could…cause her to relapse."

"What about you? Couldn't something like this…make you relapse? Should I be worried?"

He glared at me.

"I will not fucking relapse! CC needs me and I do not need drugs or alcohol to get me through this. End of fucking story! Are you going to stay with her or not?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. It's just a touchy subject for me," he said sincerely as he squeezed my shoulder.

"I know…I'm sorry I brought it up."

He nodded and went to find Carlisle.

I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. I watched Bella sleep…it was a restless sleep filled with whimpers. I was suddenly hit with the urge to brush the hair that had fallen into her eyes, out of her face.

She was my competition in every way…why did I feel…_affection_ towards her?

Why did I care about her?

I knew I was a good person…because of my dad…it was no thanks to my mom.

My mom was a selfish, horrific person who never showed an ounce of compassion for anyone. Most of the time, I hated being forced to deal with her in any sort of way.

I gasped when I looked down again and saw wide, brown eyes staring back at me.

BPOV

_**Sunday October 26, 2008: Age 21**_

I fell asleep in Edward's arms…but when I awoke…it was Tanya's blue eyes that I saw hovering over me.

We did not say anything for a moment.

I should have been screaming at her to get away from me…she had everything I wanted. Yet…I felt…_calm_…almost…_content_ even with her there.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you Bella. I know in my heart that Camilla will be found and everything will be alright."

I nodded.

"Would you like for me to go get someone else?"

"Could you get Edward, please?"

"Of course," she said quietly.

She left the room and when she returned Edward was with her.

"Tanya, could you give us some time alone?" Edward asked her.

"Sure…I'll go help the others."

Edward climbed into the bed, leaned back against the headboard and pulled me to him. His arms served as a protective cocoon around my body.

I felt safe…for the first time in a long time…while my baby girl was in danger.

Wasn't this wrong of me?

I should not be feeling safe and happy while Cam is in trouble and missing…but sitting here in her father's arms that I longed for…it felt…_right_.

"What is she going to help with?" I asked Edward.

"The family is splitting up into teams to form search parties. There are no traces of him anywhere Bella. The police suspect that he was disguised as one of the caterers and with the hustle and bustle of the wedding…no one even fucking noticed."

"I want to go look for her!"

"No, Love…you and I are going to stay here. We need to be together right now and we need to stay here and wait for news…just rest. Your body is exhausted…you haven't eaten…"

"I can't eat while she is gone!"

"I know…and I will let it go for now. Right now we will rest and you _will_ eat something later."

"If I have to…so do you."

"Fine," he grumbled.

It did not escape my attention that he called me '_Love' _for the second time today. He had also been calling me _'baby'_ all afternoon.

I knew he was only doing this as a way to comfort me. I could see it in his eyes…the reason he did not want me looking for Cam…why he wanted to stay here with me and keep me calm…he thought I was going to relapse.

It was almost as if he expected it.

To be honest, it pretty much pissed me off that he felt that way…but I was too numb to focus on the anger.

My little girl was alone and away from us. God only knew what that monster was doing to her.

Laurent could rest assured though…if he harmed one hair on my child's head…I would murder him myself…and I did not think there was a jury in the world that would convict me for it!

Edward started humming and it lulled me to sleep. I wanted to stay asleep until my Camilla Rose was back in my arms.

EPOV

_**Monday October 27, 2008: Age 23**_

CC had now been missing for a full twenty-four hours. The police kept telling us that the longer it took to find her…the worse our chances were of finding her…alive.

I knew that was not true.

In my heart, I knew my angel was still alive and strong…I would know it if she were dead…I would feel it.

Besides, I knew Laurent…I was confident that he did not want to hurt my daughter…he wanted to hurt me.

If he were planning to do something to CC…he would not do it without me there to bear witness.

Bella was falling apart before my eyes. She refused to eat…talk to anyone…remove herself from the bed at all.

She would only talk to me and it was rare now when she did. In the past twenty-four hours, I had watched her become numb.

She grasped onto CC's stuffed lion as if it were her only lifeline to our daughter. She told me last night that being in the bed…the last place that she was at…made her feel closer to her.

My heart was breaking…

For my daughter…

For Bella…

For my entire family…

Everyone was hurting…not just Bella and me. Tanya and Jake were troopers. They were out with the family trying to find any clues that they could…any leads that would bring CC back to us safely. Jake also had the brilliant idea of going to the hospital that Victoria was in to see if Laurent had been there. I wished that I had thought of it.

Unfortunately, there were no signs that he had ever visited her in the visitor's log or the security cameras and Victoria was too far gone in her mind to be able to tell us for sure.

But it was still a great idea…and I was thankful to him for that.

He would make a great husband for Bella one day…and a good step-dad for CC. Perhaps, Jake and Bella would stand a better chance of not causing each other to self-destruct than she and I ever had.

It killed me to have those thoughts…but there was nothing that could change it. We had both moved on and things were happening as they should.

Emmett informed me this morning that he and Rose were postponing their honeymoon and that they may not take it all now. I stressed that he should take it as soon as CC was home safely.

He said Rose had too much on her mind with everything going on, and things were stressful at the restaurant as well. He also confided in me that her biggest reason for not wanting to take it right now was that they had just found out she was eight weeks pregnant.

They did not want to tell anyone else right now with CC missing…but my big brother could not keep the news from me. I was thrilled that he trusted me with this important information.

He said that Rose was due towards the end of May. He was absolutely beaming as he discussed going to her first doctor's appointment with her. He considered Peyton his daughter but this would be his first biological child. I knew what this meant to him.

A vision quickly entered my thoughts of Bella…pregnant with another child…_our_ child. In my head, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I touched her stomach lovingly and told her I could not wait to meet our baby.

What the fuck was that?

I should not have those type of thoughts about Bella…they should be about Tanya. She was the one I was going to marry…and have…children…with…but for some reason…I could not see that in my mind.

I made my way back into the room with Bella, to see if I could get her to eat. Once again, she refused, so I curled up on the bed with her and wrapped her in my arms as I had the previous night.

_**Tuesday October 28, 2009: Age 23**_

Still no Camilla…

_**Wednesday October 29, 2009: Age 23**_

My angel was still gone from us…

_**Thursday October 30, 2009: Age 23**_

Where are you CC?

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

It was Halloween. CC was going to dress up as a little lion this year. Her costume was adorable. It matched the stuffed lion I had gotten her as an infant that she carried around with her everywhere.

So far, Bella and I had spent every night in this bed together sleeping…holding one another…praying for the safe return of our little girl.

Oddly enough, Jake and Tanya were alright with this. Tanya explained that they realized we needed to be there for each other since this was our daughter that we shared with one another.

She was so kind and understanding that it made me feel horrible for the thoughts that I had each and every night while I held Bella in my arms once again.

I would dream every night about a wonderful future with her…CC…and all of our future children. My dreams were vivid and I was disappointed when I would wake up and realize they were just dreams. Then, I always pulled Bella close to me and wished for my dreams to come true.

When I would see Tanya I immediately felt like a piece of shit for my behavior in the morning that she did not even realize was happening.

As much as I tried to distance myself from Bella to be fair to Tanya, I could not make myself do it. Bella needed me right now and I needed her just as much…at least until CC was brought home.

I was downstairs preparing breakfast to take up to Bella, when I heard her upstairs in the room. She was screaming and crying louder than usual when she had an outburst.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Love, what is it?" I asked as I gathered her in my arms.

She was on the floor of the closet holding Camilla's costume in her arms, rocking back and forth, as she sobbed.

"Where is she Edward? She has to be so scared without us! I want her back! I just want her back!" She cried into my chest.

"I know baby…I know."

Her crying was getting softer as I looked up to see all of Bella's siblings standing in the room. "Can we talk to her alone for a bit, Edward?" Rose asked quietly.

"Of course," I answered as I tried to pry Bella's hands away as they were clinging to my shirt.

"Bella, sweetheart…you brothers and sister want to talk to you. I'll be right downstairs and I'll come back up when they are done. Okay?" I asked her gently.

I felt her nod against my chest and she reluctantly relinquished her hold on me. Brady scooped her up into his arms and placed her on the bed.

I noticed her siblings surrounding her as I left the room. I knew she was in good, loving hands. I went downstairs to find Tanya and Jacob to see if they had any luck out on their search for clues this morning.

BPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 21**_

I did not want to let go of Edward…but I knew it would look suspicious if I did not. He had been so wonderful with everything and I knew that it had to be killing Tanya to see the way he had been treating me.

It would have bothered me if I were his fiancé.

But of course…she did not show that it bothered her…she played it off like she did everything…understanding and loving.

I wanted to hate her.

I really did…but I could not.

I was trying to pull myself together this morning but when I saw Cam's Halloween costume in the closet…I lost my mind.

I should be getting her dressed up and taking her trick-or-treating…not sitting here wondering where the hell she is or if she is hurt…or even alive.

As I had that thought cross my mind, I started sobbing again.

Jasper wrapped me in his arms. "Sis, you need to get out of this house."

"And you need to eat something sweetie," James added.

"I can't…not while she is out there wondering where I am. She must be so scared," I mumbled into Jasper's shirt.

"Bells, I want you to come to the grocery store with me. I just want you to get out for a little bit. Maybe some type of food will appeal to you and we can make something that you will at least eat a little of. Please, Mom is going nuts here. She thinks she's going to lose you too."

"We're all worried about you, Bella. Cam would not want this for you. Besides, when she gets home…she is going to need her mother at full strength," Brady said.

They were all right. With my resolve made I said, "I want chocolate chip pancakes. They're Cam's favorite. I want to get the ingredients and make them for her. She would love some when she gets home."

Yes, my little girl was coming home.

I knew it.

My siblings looked at one another skeptically but Rose spoke cheerfully, "Alright…we are off to the store to get what we need for chocolate chip pancakes. Let's go."

When we got downstairs, Edward was holding Tanya close to him while he and Jacob discussed where they had looked for clues today.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her in his arms. Tanya looked at me with a guilty expression on her face. I was not sure why she looked like that; _she_ was his fiancée after all.

"Bella and I going to get the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. Does anyone need anything?" Rose asked everyone in the room.

Before anyone could answer, Edward gently pushed Tanya out of his arms and was in front of me. He grasped my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I could go with you guys."

It was time to start distancing myself from him again. I knew that we needed each other right now…but I should not cling to him so much. He belonged to Tanya…not me.

I pulled myself out of his hold and said, "I'm sure. Chocolate chip pancakes are Cam's favorite. I want them."

Without saying another word, Rose and I headed to the store.

They say hindsight is twenty-twenty. Looking back on things, we should have let Edward go to the store with us.

EPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

I was pacing back and forth in my parents kitchen. Rose and Bella had been gone for almost an hour. It did not take that long to go to the store for a few items.

The house was full of people. Police officers, detectives, part of the town and all of our families were in this one house, doing all that they could to try to find CC.

The police had wired the phone so that if anyone called the house demanding a ransom, they could try to trace the call.

The detectives assigned to the case would not agree one-hundred percent that it was Laurent who had taken my daughter.

They said there was not enough proof.

Fuck proof…I knew he had done this.

I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. Bella.

"Hello, where are you?" I asked.

I went outside so I could hear her away from all the noise inside of the house.

I heard a deep voice chuckle on the other end and I knew immediately that it was not Bella calling me.

"Where is she?" I asked forcefully. "Where is Bella? Where is CC? If you hurt either of them, I will fucking _kill_ you!"

"Really? I don't think you are going to do anything my dear friend other than listen to everything I have to say…unless you want me to dispose of these two angelic beauties that I now have in my possession."

"I'm listening," I choked.

"Good…I am going to tell you where you will find Bella's sister along with her car. She was unharmed. Your brother is lucky I had less time…I would have loved five minutes with that beauty of his. Oh well, I guess I will have to settle for _your_ girl…she is quite the angel isn't she Edward?"

"Don't…you…fucking…touch…her!"

"Tisk tisk…I do not think you are in any position to be giving out the orders, Eddie."

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now. All you need to worry about now, is getting away from everyone…alone. You can tell them that I have Bella so your brother can go get his precious, pregnant, wife back home safely. However, you are not to tell them where you are going. I am going to give you an address and you are going to come…alone or you will never see the sweet faces of Bella and Camilla ever again. Do you understand?" He sneered.

"Yes," I replied through clenched teeth.

He gave me the addresses of where to find Rose, where to meet him and then hung up the phone.

"_**FUCK**_!" I yelled.

He knew way too much information. He knew that Rose was Bella's sister…Rose was Emmett's wife…and that Rose was pregnant.

That meant one thing…he had been fucking watching us!

I had to tell Emmett what was happening and where he could find Rose. Then, I was going to get my girls.

_Fuck_! Bella was not mine!

I meant…I would go save Bella and my daughter.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for getting this back to me! **_

_**Those of you that review will be rewarded with a teaser of Chapter 37.**_

_**For those of you waiting on an update on NMT, I have not forgotten and the story has not been abandoned. The next two chapters are written and I am awaiting their safe return from my beta and then I will start posting them.**_

_**Happy Sunday!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…I cannot apologize to you enough for taking so long to get this chapter to you! RL has just sucked me in and I have not been able to get away from it! Many changes happened in my family since the last chapter and they needed to be dealt with. I will not saddle you with my drama but just know that the length of time it took to get this chapter to you…could not be avoided. Hopefully things are starting to get back to normal now so I will try REALLY hard to get the next chapters out much faster. **_

Chapter 37

BPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 21**_

Rose and I headed to the store. It felt freeing to be out of the house but Cam was still on my mind. I wondered if she was cold…hungry…being taken care of at all.

I needed my baby girl back with me.

I missed her terribly.

Rose tried to distract me as we drove. "I have news," she said quietly.

"Alright…what is it?"

"I know this is a bad time…but…I'm pregnant."

A part of me was jealous…yes…but the bigger part of me was thrilled for my big sister.

"Rose! That's great! How excited is Emmett?"

"He is beside himself!"

"I am really happy for you. This family could use some good news. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry…I just know how hard this is for you with Camilla missing and Edward marrying Tanya…"

I stopped her right there.

"Ro-Ro…I don't care who Edward marries. It's not my business."

She let the subject drop thank goodness. She also explained to me what had been going on with the restaurant and that mysterious disk with the password that no one could decipher.

Rose also informed me of her and Jasper's theories about another sibling.

I agreed with her but it was nuts to think we had yet another brother or sister out there.

We saw the lights flashing behind the car before we heard the siren.

Rose was being pulled over for some reason. "Are you speeding?" I asked her.

"No, maybe a taillight is out or something."

She pulled to the side of a dark and deserted stretch of road. I had an uneasy feeling about that. You know the kind of dread that you feel when watching a horror movie and the girl is just about to open a door that she absolutely should not be opening.

As soon as Rose rolled down her window, something was sprayed into her face and she screamed in pain. I saw a dark arm come through the window and grab her around the throat. I tried to pry his arm off her but he was stronger.

He pushed down on a pressure point and Rose was unconscious immediately.

I bolted out of the car and my first instinct was to run. I knew that it was Laurent…but I could not leave him with Rose.

I ran to the back of our car. How the hell did he get a police car? I felt him behind me as he grabbed a handful of my hair.

He sniffed and ran his nose along my neck.

"Hmmm…I see why Edward wants you so. Come with me now or your sister dies." I felt him press a gun into my side.

He was going to kill Rose if I did not go with him. I could not let him hurt her or the baby.

"I'll go with you now…I won't fight. Just please…don't hurt my sister."

"Such a good little girl…just like your daughter."

I gasped when he mentioned Cam.

It was then that two thoughts occurred to me.

One, we should have let Edward come with us.

Two, I would be seeing my baby soon.

EPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

I knew that if I told anyone in person…what was happening…they would not let me go meet Laurent by myself. Besides the fact that our place was swimming with cops. I knew Laurent…if he even smelled a cop with me…he would hurt Bella and CC.

I decided sending a text to Emmett, telling him Rose's location would be the best way. Then, once I arrived at the address that Laurent had given me, I would send another text to Emmett telling him the address of where we were.

I hoped that by the time they were able to get help to us…I would already have subdued Laurent and have CC and Bella back in my arms.

I sent the text to Emmett and ignored all of the ones he sent back to me, asking what the hell was going on with me. I sent him one back quickly just telling him to hurry up and get to Rose and I would discuss the rest with him later.

I followed the directions that Laurent gave me over the phone. They led me to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Forks.

When I entered the building, the first thing I noticed was CC and Bella huddled together in a corner. They appeared to be sleeping.

I prayed that he had not hurt them.

My first instinct was to head towards them, but as I started that way, I felt something poking into my back and I heard Laurent's voice.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see that you can follow directions like a good little boy, Eddie," he sneered.

"I want to see my daughter and Bella, now!" I yelled at him. "This is between you and me…it does not concern them."

"Ah, but it does concern them my old friend…I want revenge…for everything that I lost because of you! I lost my own child and my girlfriend. I went to jail when it should have been you. If you had been the one to go on that drug deal as you were supposed to do instead of running off to be with your whore…you would have been the one that they arrested.

"But no…it was me that took the fall. Victoria was a mess and she lost our baby from the stress. Then she went insane and was put in a nut house thanks to you and that bitch! You are going to pay for what you have done to me!"

"Could you at least let my little girl go? She is just an innocent child. Please?" I pleaded with him.

"Nope, I don't think so. Anyway, you will be happy to know that your brat is only sleeping…Bella on the other hand. I had to rough her up a bit since she would not behave. She has been unconscious for awhile."

I tried to turn around but he grabbed me harder and pushed me towards where he wanted me to go. I could tell it was a gun pressing into my backside. "You son of a bitch! She had better be alright."

The fucker started laughing.

"Oh she is fine…she just objected to some fun…that I tried to have with her. Really, Eddie…how do you put up with such a frigid little cock tease? Does she ever put out?"

I growled at him. I would have beaten his ass into the ground if he did not have a gun pressed against me. If I were killed right now…Bella and CC would have no chance at all.

"Yes, I see I made the right decision."

He was leading me down some hallway. He continued to talk while we walked.

"I have been watching you for awhile now. I was trying to see which woman you cared about more…Tanya or Bella. I planned to take whichever one you appeared to love.

"It was so obvious really. It did not take long to see that Bella is the one you long to be with. That is why I chose her."

Fuck…I thought I had been covering the way I felt about Bella. Laurent could see it…what about anyone else? Did Bella know?

I could not worry about that now. I had to think of a way to get us out of this mess…without my girls being harmed.

I needed to get over to Bella and assess the damage Laurent had already done to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Laurent. Bella means nothing to me other than the fact that she is CC's mother."

He laughed again.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that Edward. We both know you speak nothing but lies. Let's begin shall we?"

We had finally stopped walking and we were in a room that appeared to be an old office. I turned to try to gather my surroundings, which was long enough for Laurent to get the drop on me. I did not see it coming when he hit me in the head with the butt of his gun, rendering me unconscious.

All I saw was darkness.

BPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 21**_

Laurent blindfolded me when he brought me to the warehouse. Unfortunately, for him, as soon as he removed the blindfold, I knew exactly where I was. I knew the address and everything.

This was the old Crawford Sawdust Factory on the outskirts of Forks. It closed down when I was a baby but my druggie friends and I used to come out here to get high when I was still using.

I saw Cam cuddled up in the corner with some grungy looking stuff animal. Laurent looked at me and said, "Your daughter is fine…for _now_. She is just sleeping."

I nodded. "What is that she is holding?"

"It's an elephant…that I bought for my bab...never mind…I'm not a complete heartless bastard. I gave it to her so she would not be scared."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Let's take this…somewhere private…shall we? We wouldn't want to wake the little girl."

I nodded…not knowing what else to do right at the moment. Laurent grabbed my arm and pulled me down a hallway.

He led me into a room that appeared to be an old office. A desk, filing cabinet, chair and old raggedy couch were all left behind in the room.

He shoved me down to the couch. "Now, we're going to have some fun Isabella, before I call Eddie." He looked at me with fierceness in his eyes as he continued, "Don't fucking move an inch…or I will go hurt your daughter."

"I won't move," I told him.

"You really are such a good little girl."

He turned to the desk and started rummaging through a plastic bag he had sitting there. When I saw him, pull out the needles…I gasped.

"Yes, Isabella…you understand now don't you? You and I are going to have a very good time together."

I jumped up from the couch. I would not let him do this to me. I had been clean for so long…he could not pump me full of that shit…I would enjoy it too much.

Then I would be right back where I started…and there would be no way I could help get Camilla or myself out of this mess.

I had to fight…for my daughter…if for nothing else.

I did not make it off the couch very far when Laurent shoved me back down onto it.

"I told you not to fucking move! I would hate to go wake that sleeping angel…by _shooting_ her!"

It was only then that I noticed that he did in fact have a gun placed on the edge of the desk.

"I won't move…just please…do not shoot me up. I am begging you…I don't want to be an addict again."

"Oh, I think I will like it when you beg, Isabella," he sneered.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he hovered above me. "Please…don't do this to me. I have a little girl. Don't make her mother a drug addict again…please…I beg you."

"Yes, I like that…beg some more."

Once he was hovering over me close enough that I could get my knee into his groin I thrust my knee up into his manly area as hard as I could and pushed him away with all of my strength. Go for the groin was what my brothers had taught me after the rape.

He dropped to the ground and squealed like a girl and I took that as my opportunity to run. I ran with everything in me…down the hallway. I got lost for a second and took a wrong turn but finally made my way back into the room where we had left Camilla sleeping.

I had just bent down to scoop her into my arms when Laurent knocked me down the ground from behind. I fell beside Camilla. I turned over onto my back and quickly started punching and kicking at every body part that I could hit.

How did he recover from that so damn fast?

My brothers told me that move should incapacitate a guy for a good amount of time. I guess I did not knee him as hard as I thought.

I felt the punch to my face before I saw it because he moved so fast. I continued to kick and then I felt him throw my head into the wall behind me.

After that, there was nothing but black.

I only prayed that my daughter stayed asleep during all of this and that her father found us soon.

I did not know how long I had been unconscious when I finally awakened. I felt tiny hands on my face.

"Wake up, Mommy, _please_."

"Cam?" I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful green eyes that also belonged to Edward looking down at me.

I did not want my daughter to be awake yet. I wanted her to sleep through all of this mess.

Cam wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight.

"Oh Mommy! I was scared! You wouldn't wake up!" Then her voice got softer as she realized she was speaking too loudly and she began to whisper, "Daddy is here Mommy! But that mean man hurt him!"

Edward was here?

"What do you mean sweetie? How do you know this?"

"I woke up and I heard Daddy's voice. I followed the voices and the mean man was in an office with Daddy. He hit him in the back of the head and tied Daddy to a chair! I came back here and tried to wake you up. We have to help him Mommy!"

Oh dear lord…my poor little girl was going to be in therapy for the rest of her life after this entire trauma.

"Camilla…listen to me carefully. What happened to the mean man after he hit Daddy? Did he see you?"

She shook her head no.

"I turned and ran back down here to you. I don't know where he went. I heard a door close somewhere so maybe he left."

We should be so lucky.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Cam said softly.

"I don't have any food baby, I'm sorry. Wait, let me check my pockets."

I felt around in the pockets of my jeans and then I felt it.

My cell phone.

That idiot did not take my phone from me.

I sent a quick text to all of my brothers, telling them where we were before I lost my signal completely. I prayed that they got it. I needed to get to Edward and see how badly he was hurt.

"Cam, I need to go check on Daddy and I need you to stay here wh…"

She interrupted me and tightened her grip around my neck…she still had not let go of me.

"No Mama! Please don't leave me here! Take me with you! I want to see Daddy! He'll protect us!"

"Cam, the mean man could come back. I don't want you to be hurt sweetheart. I need you to hide. Daddy and I will be very sad if something happens to you. Can you be a big girl and hide for Mommy?"

She nodded.

"Okay," she said in a pitiful little voice.

I scooped her up into my arms and took her into another area of the warehouse where she could hide. There were some blankets thrown over in the corner of a room that I found on our way down the hallway to the office. It looked like someone had been sleeping here…Laurent.

I hid her underneath the blankets and kissed her rose-tinted cheeks. It was cold in here. At least, she would be warm hiding under the blankets.

I left Camilla and continued down the hallway to the office.

When I entered, I saw Edward tied to the chair that Camilla mentioned. It was in the center of the room.

He was awake because as soon as he heard my footsteps…he raised his head and sparkling green eyes filled with pain met mine.

"Bella," he whispered in relief.

His face was bloody and bruised.

I ran and knelt in front of him. I grasped his face in my hands. "Oh Edward, what did that monster do to you?"

I pressed my forehead to his.

"What did he do to you, love? I see that he bruised your pretty face. I'll fucking kill him for that." Then his head darted up and looked around me. "Where is CC?"

"She's hiding…she's safe."

"Thank God…I've been worried sick about you two. Is she…hurt?"

"No…Edward I am going to untie you and we are going to get out of here. Camilla saw him hurt you and then she came back to wake me up. She said she heard a door shut. I think he left but he could come back at any time."

I tried to untie the ropes that held Edward in place but to no avail.

"Edward, I can't get them loose…I need to find something to cut them."

"No!" He said forcefully. "Laurent is psychotic and I would not be able to take it if he hurt you or CC. I want you to go Bella. Get CC and get the fuck out of here. I mean it!"

"Absolutely not Edward!" I said as I knelt back in front of him. I took his face in my hands. I stared deeply into his eyes and said, "We are not leaving without you. Laurent did not take my phone. I was able to send a text to my brothers before I lost the signal. I told them where we are. Help will be here soon…I know it. We're not going to abandon you!"

"You are so fucking stubborn," he chuckled.

"You bet your ass I am, Cullen," I replied.

Then we heard it. Hands clapping loudly…one of those slow menacing claps…behind us…and that monster's maniacal laugh.

"Well…well…well…isn't this quite the touching sight?" Laurent sneered.

_**A/N…Sorry for the cliffie and the shortness! However, I wanted to get the chapter out to you guys and I figured you would rather have something than nothing. **_

_**I swear that I will not leave you hanging for a month. I hope that I will be able to get Chapter 38 written in the next couple of days.**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 38!**_

**_Those of you who are reading You're Not Sorry...I updated this one today instead. YNS will be updated tomorrow morning. _**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 38

Jasper POV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

We had gone to the address that Edward left for Emmett in a text message to retrieve Rose.

Currently, we were at the hospital having her looked at by a doctor.

We were not sure exactly what had happened because she was unconscious when we found her.

Emmett was back in the exam room with his wife while the rest of us waited in the waiting room.

I felt small arms wrap around my waist. "I'm scared, Jazzy," my wife told me.

"I know me too."

We heard footsteps and looked up to see Emmett entering the room.

"Rose is awake. She and the baby are fine. She wants to talk to everyone at one time so she does not have to repeat herself. She needs to rest…let's go."

We followed him into the room and I was happy to see my sister alert and awake.

Rose started talking and detailed everything that happened from the time they left the house until she was unconscious.

Everyone was scattering, trying to figure out our next plan of action. We knew now where Edward must have gone. He went after Cam and Bella.

Brady, James and my cell phones all rang simultaneously alerting us that we all had text messages.

They all said the same thing. It was a message from Bella…and she was telling us where they were.

Good girl.

"Alright then, let's go get them," Emmett said.

Yes, we were going to get the police and we would save all three of them.

EPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

Bella and I both tensed as we realized that Laurent had returned. I prayed that CC was hidden well enough and safe.

I had to think of a way to get them both out of here.

Bella was unable to get my ropes completely untied…but it felt as if they were loosened a bit from her playing around with them.

I was weak from the beating that Laurent gave me earlier after he had knocked me unconscious and tied me to the fucking chair.

"Let them go, Laurent. Your problem is with me…not them," I told him.

"Ah but what is the best way for me to hurt you Eddie? I must hurt the ones that you love," Laurent said with a smile.

"Please…at least let our little girl go," Bella pleaded with him.

"I'm thinking…no," Laurent replied curtly.

"Laurent…" I started but he interrupted.

"Shut up, Edward. I've heard enough. Now…I think it is high time that the lovely Isabella and I get to know one another…intimately…don't you, Eddie? How about you sit there and watch?"

Bella looked terrified and braced herself on my shoulder.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea," Laurent said as he stalked towards us.

"Run, Bella," I told her.

She tried to run past him and get through the door before he reached her but she was not fast enough for him.

He grabbed her and threw her down on the couch in the office. "Don't you fucking touch her!" I screamed at him.

"I am going to enjoy this…a lot," he said.

I was not going to let him sit there and rape her…I had to get out of this.

BPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 21**_

Not again.

I could not be raped again.

I would not survive it.

I had to fight this.

Laurent was sneering at me and trying to get my clothes off…putting his hands all over me.

Edward was screaming at him.

I was trying to fight him and push him away from me.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I would get out of this alive…maybe I should just let him rape me…perhaps then he would let us all go and my daughter would be safe.

I did not have a chance to further those thoughts any longer because suddenly I no longer felt Laurent on me.

I could hear Laurent and Edward screaming at each other and I opened my eyes to see them rolling around on the ground fighting.

Edward had gotten loose.

Edward pulled him off me.

He saved me.

I loved more than ever.

Laurent was getting the upper hand in the fight because poor Edward was still fight from the beatings he received earlier.

I had to help him.

I rushed them and jumped on Laurent's back as he was punching Edward into the floor.

Laurent knocked me off his back and threw me into the wall behind us.

I was not knocked unconscious but I was dazed a bit.

"Bella! Please be alright! Bella answer me!" Edward yelled over to me.

"I would worry more about myself if I were you Edward. I am going to kill you right now. You are getting in my way. Then I am going to fuck the hell out of your girl before I kill her. I won't hurt your little girl. She is going to be my daughter now," Laurent cackled.

He had truly lost his mind.

The man was insane.

I heard him cock the gun and I looked up to see that he had it pointed right at Edward. When the hell did he pick up the gun?

He was not going to shoot Edward. CC needed him. I loved him and I knew that I would die for him.

That was what I was going to do.

I did not think as I made my next move…I just reacted.

EPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

Laurent had the gun pointed right at me.

"Goodbye, Edward. I wish I could say I was going to miss you…but…I'm not," he told me.

Everything happened in slow motion then.

Laurent fired the gun but before I could feel the impact of the bullet…I felt a body in front of me.

_**NO**_!

"Well, isn't this poetic?" Laurent laughed.

Bella was convulsing in my lap and as I wrapped my arms around her I saw the blood. She took the bullet in the stomach.

Oh my god.

This could not be happening.

I could not lose her.

Sirens started blaring in the distance.

Help was coming.

"Fuck!" Laurent screamed. "I guess my fun is over. Guess I am going to have to make this quick."

He was about to shoot me when we heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet and a sweet little voice.

"Daddy! Mommy! The cops are coming…"

She stopped talking abruptly when she saw the scene before her.

I did not want her to see any of this.

"CC, _**RUN ANGEL**_! Get out of here for Daddy! Please _**RUN**_!" I begged her.

She saw Laurent with the gun and as the tears fell down her chubby little cheeks, she nodded to me and took off running out of the office.

I prayed she made it to the police.

"Well, I guess I will leave you with your whore. I am going after my daughter," Laurent said as he turned and ran in the direction the CC had just headed.

Fuck!

What was I supposed to do now?

Bella was coughing and still shaking. "Edward…go…save…her…save our…baby," she sputtered.

I set her down on the floor long enough so I could get up from the floor myself. Then, I picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

I was afraid to move her but I did not want her on the cold floor of the office.

"I hate to leave you here. I've got to get CC…help is coming…"

"Help is here!" I heard Jasper yell behind us.

I turned to see all the Swan boys standing there with Emmett and a paramedic.

I knew I had to leave them to Bella.

I kissed Bella's forehead, told her I would be back soon and took off after my daughter.

That monster was not getting his hands on her.

BPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 21**_

I felt cold…pain…and I was nauseous from seeing the blood coming from my stomach.

I hoped that Edward made it to Cam in time to save her.

I felt a warm hand touching my forehead.

"Sis, we're here. The paramedic is going to look you over…okay?" I heard my brother Brady tell me.

I nodded a little.

I was too tired to move.

I heard voices around me.

All I could think of was Edward and Camilla.

I had to tell Edward how I felt about him. When I saw that gun pointed at him…there was no way I could let that man die.

He was a wonderful man…kind and gentle.

Edward was an amazing father.

I wanted to marry him…have many babies with him…grow old together.

That was what I wanted.

I heard Jasper's voice. "It will be okay Bella."

I tried to explain to my brothers and the paramedic exactly what had happened up until the point that they arrived.

"Don't worry, Bells. Edward will save her. In fact, I am going to go see if he needs help. You guys stay here with your sister," Emmett said.

I started drifting after that.

EPOV

_**Friday October 31, 2009: Age 23**_

I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

Why couldn't they move any fucking faster?

I heard Laurent calling out for CC.

His voice was coming from the woods behind the mill.

What an idiot!

He knew that the police were coming and he was hollering out for CC…as if he was flashing a big neon sign to alert them to where he was.

He was clearly losing it…fast.

I could not let him near my daughter.

I did not want to call out to CC because I did not want him to know I was there.

I trudged carefully through the woods.

As I was moving, following the sound of Laurent's voice, I felt something grab my legs.

I looked down and saw the tiny form of my daughter. She had her arms wrapped around my legs and was looking up at me pointing her finger to her lips…motioning for me to be quiet.

My smart little angel.

She was her mother's daughter.

I scooped her into my arms.

"I am so glad to see you, angel."

She kissed my cheek. "Where's Mommy? She was bleeding Daddy! Where is she?" She whispered.

I heard the gun click behind us before I could answer her.

"Please…don't hurt her. Put the gun down Laurent…she's just a little girl. You're scaring her," I tried to reason.

"It will all be over soon, little one. You will soon have a new daddy," he told her.

"I don't want a new daddy! You're a big meanie! You shot my mommy!" CC screeched at him.

"Ah, the first thing I will do is teach your little brat some manners!" Laurent said as he looked at me with disdain.

I set CC down and told her to run back towards the mill. I told her that the police as well as all of her uncle's were there waiting for her.

She took off running just as I told her to do.

"She has manners and she follows orders just fine, see." I told him with a smirk. "She just chooses not to listen to scum, like you."

He lunged at me and we fought for possession of the gun he still held in his hand.

We both had our hands on it and we were rolling around the cold ground trying to gain control of the weapon.

I was finally able to get my fingers around the trigger and get it pointed towards him.

Once I had it aimed at his chest…I pulled…hard.

He slumped over on the ground.

I pushed him over onto his back to access the damage. He was still alive.

I knew that I should let the police deal with it…but then my daughter or my Bella would never be safe.

I took the gun and placed it right over his heart. I pulled the trigger once more.

His breath hitched and stopped all together.

Laurent was dead.

It was finally over.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Did you see CC?" I asked him.

"Yes, I told her to keep going back to the mill and find Uncle Jasper. I thought I would come see if you needed help…but I see you have everything under control," he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I took care of it. How is Bella?"

"Out of it. The paramedics are working on her. Let's get back there. She needs you. We'll send the cops out here to deal with this…it's their job."

I nodded and followed him back to Bella and CC.

When we reached the mill, Bella was being loaded into an ambulance. "I want to ride with her…I'm family," I said as I ran over to the paramedics.

"Alright sir," he said to me.

I turned and saw Jasper behind me holding my daughter. I kissed CC. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said as she cried. "I'm worried about Mommy. Is she going to die?" She asked in soft voice.

"Darlin' we talked about this. Your mommy needs to go to the hospital so they can fix her up. Remember? She's not going to die, sweetness," Jasper reassured her.

CC nodded and clung to her Uncle Jasper. "Meet you at the hospital with her?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, thanks man. I need to be with Bella."

Jasper smirked, "Get your ass moving then."

I climbed into the ambulance and one paramedic was behind the wheel while the other one was in the back taking Bella's vitals and working on her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, love."

"How's Cam? Is she okay?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, she's okay. I saved her. Laurent is dead…he can't hurt us anymore."

She smiled…but it did not reach her eyes.

"She's in extensive pain and she has lost a lot of blood. However, she is going to be fine," the paramedic tried to reassure me.

I grasped Bella's hand in mine.

I had to know why she took that fucking bullet.

What was she thinking?

"Bella why did you do it? Why did you step in front of that fucking bullet for me?" I asked her.

She squeezed my hand with as much strength as she could right now.

"Because…I…love…you," she whispered.

Then…her eyes fluttered closed.

Say what?

_She loved me._

_She fucking loved me._

_She took a bullet for me._

I knew three things at that moment.

One, we were all safe…_finally_.

Two, I was more in love with Bella now, than ever.

Three, when she was awake and alert, we were going to talk, honestly for once.

_**A/N…See…it did not take a month! It's only been six days! LOL**_

_**I know this is short but it needs to be to go into the next chapter.**_

_**I have outlined the rest of the story. After this chapter, we have six more chapters left and then the Epilogue.**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 39!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 39

BPOV

_**Saturday November 1, 2009: Age 21**_

I was awakened by an incessant beeping sound. It was driving me up the wall. Someone needed to turn off that horrific sound.

It was not really a loud sound…it was just irritating me to no end.

I could not open my eyes just yet because my lids felt too heavy. I remembered everything as soon as I started waking therefore I knew that I was probably in the hospital.

I started patting around the bed I was laying in with my hand. On my right side, I felt a head of hair. I tried feeling around my left side and felt yet another head of hair.

I started opening my eyes slowly…I looked down to my left to see my beautiful little girl curled up next to me.

She was safe.

Thank God.

If Camilla was on the left…who was on my other side?

I turned to see…Edward…lying with his head directly by my side. His arm was settled over my legs with his hand on Camilla's back completely still. He must have fallen asleep patting her to sleep. She loved to have her back rubbed or patted as she was falling asleep…just like her mother.

I smiled at that thought.

It was then that I remembered everything…including the fact that I told Edward the reason that I took a bullet for him was because I loved him.

Laurent was dead and would never be able to hurt us again.

I started running my fingers through Edward's hair. I did not want to wake up Cam just yet. She needed her rest.

I was wondering why she was even in here. I was glad that she was but I figured that hospital policy would not allow her to be in this room with me due to her age.

However, I guess since she was the granddaughter of a very important doctor at this hospital…she could probably do whatever she wanted.

I looked around the room that I was in and saw almost the entire rest of the family laying around in chairs or sitting on the floor.

What the hell?

How close to death was I?

I did not think the wound was that bad.

"Edward," I whispered. However, it did not sound like me speaking. My voice was raspy and my throat was sore.

His head shot up from the bed and his eyes started darting around the room. I did not mean to startle him.

He started running his hands through his hair…tugging on the ends…before his eyes finally met mine.

I smiled at him. "Hey," I said softly.

He grasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips…leaving a gentle kiss.

"Hey," he replied. "I am so glad that you are finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"Many hours. It's Saturday now. It felt like forever though. CC has been going nuts. She refused to leave until her mommy woke up," he chuckled.

"My sweet girl. You know…if she has us this wrapped around her finger now…she is going to get away with everything as a teenager."

"Absolutely not!" Edward said with authority.

I laughed at him. "So…what's the damage? How am I?"

It did not escape my attention that he had yet to let go of my hand. It felt nice.

I was waiting for him to ask me about what I said in the ambulance…perhaps he was waiting until we were all alone. I did have a room full of people now…even though they were sleeping.

"You lost a lot of blood. You had to have a transfusion. The hospital was short on your blood type…AB negative. Oddly enough, Tanya was a perfect match so she was able to donate hers. They fixed you right up. It was a clean shot and missed all of your major organs. You were very lucky, Bella."

There it was…he said _her_ name.

Tanya.

That brought me back to reality. It was in that moment, I knew exactly what I had to do when he asked me about what I said.

I did not get to dwell on those thoughts very long because everyone started waking up and going crazy because I was finally awake…my daughter included.

It was nice to be with everyone without danger hanging over our heads.

I really did love my family with all of my heart.

I would not have gotten through any of the crap in my life without them.

How did I get so lucky?

Well…luck in everything…except for…love.

It felt like everyone was fawning over me for hours. The room was filled with a lot of excitement, questions and a feeling of family.

Unfortunately, given everything we had been through…it was a little overwhelming.

However, peace came to me eventually when they were all suddenly hungry.

Edward and I finally had a moment alone.

I knew him well enough to know that he wanted to talk to me about something.

I was pretty sure he wanted to know why I said what I did in the ambulance.

The truth was…of course I meant it. But I should not have said it.

He was marrying Tanya because he loved her and that was that.

I would not ruin his relationship and come in between them. He smiled at me softly.

"What is it Edward? I know you have something to say so just spit it out."

"Did you really mean what you said in the ambulance?"

I wanted to shout yes from the rooftops.

Instead, I said, "What are you talking about? What did I say?"

"You don't remember?" He asked in shock.

"Edward, I had just been shot. I was kind of out of it. I have no idea what you are talking about, please just tell me."

If he felt the same way that I did…he would tell me and push the issue. If he did not…then this would give us both an easy out where neither person had to be embarrassed or hurt.

"Nothing…it wasn't important. You're right…you were out of it…you were just talking a bunch of nonsense."

"Oh, alright then. I would like to see Camilla again now, please?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll go hurry them up in the cafeteria."

"Thanks," I told him.

I needed him to leave…allowing me to cry…just for a minute and then I would put my mask back on when he returned with Camilla.

It was better this way.

EPOV

_**Saturday November 1, 2009: Age 23**_

She did not remember a fucking thing.

That was completely typical of my goddamn life. I finally had her back…or so I thought…and she did not fucking remember what she had said to me.

This was for the best.

She belonged to Jacob…and I…well my body belonged to Tanya. As great of a person as she was…and as much as I cared about her…she would still never hold my heart or my soul…I knew that now.

This was my penance for allowing Bella to slip through my fingers.

Hopefully, in time I would grow to love Tanya with my whole heart.

Yeah…I know…that was not fucking fair to either one of us…especially her…but everyone knows I am fucking selfish.

I do not want to be alone.

I found my family in the cafeteria enjoying their food. CC saw me and ran from the table flinging herself into my arms.

"Daddy! Does Mommy want me to come back to her?"

"Yep, she sure does munchkin!"

"Yay!" She snuggled her face into my chest. "I'm so glad she's okay, aren't you Daddy?"

"Of course sweetheart," I told her sincerely.

I walked over to the table with Camilla in my arms. I did not intend to let go of her until we got back to Bella's room. She had been very clingy…justifiably so given everything that happened.

My father suggested that we start taking her to see a child psychologist immediately. I felt that was a damn good idea.

My poor little angel was going to have a world of trauma to deal with now.

Tanya was sitting with my family at the table. She left after she donated her blood to go home and clean up since she had been waiting at the hospital with everyone before we arrived…worrying about Rose.

She did have a good heart. I truly did care for this woman.

"Hey sweetie," she said to me. She stood up from her seat and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Tired," she smiled. "Did you tell Bella about the blood?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Is she cringing that she has my blood running through her now?" She laughed halfheartedly. She was trying to make light of the situation but she was truly worried that Bella was going to flip when she learned that it was her blood used for the transfusion.

"Actually, she is grateful for what you did and she wants to thank you."

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, really. She's not a bitch, Tanya," I said defensively.

"No, I know she's not…it's just that…oh never mind."

"You said a bad word Daddy!" CC scolded me.

Tanya and I both laughed at her. "He sure did CC…didn't he? What should we punish him with?" Tanya asked her.

CC tapped her finger to her chin…pondering my punishment for a moment.

"No TV for a week mister!" CC said seriously.

"Alright, sweetheart. That sounds fair."

CC nodded and said, "Can we go see Mommy now?"

"Of course," I told her. I looked at Tanya. "Hey…T…I'm going to take her up to the room to see Bella. Feel free to come up when you are ready. She really does want to thank you."

"Okay, sounds good. I'm just going to grab a cup of coffee and I will come up there."

I kissed her on the cheek quickly and spoke to the rest of my family. I wanted to let them know that CC was going with me…back to Bella.

They said that they were going to finish eating and then go home to clean up before returning later to visit with all of us.

I was not going to leave this hospital until Bella did…that was for damn sure.

"Alright little lady," I said to CC. "Shall we go see your mommy?"

She nodded excitedly.

I feel ya munchkin…I was just as excited.

Tanya POV

_**Saturday November 1, 2010: Age 23**_

I watched Edward walk away from me and it made my heart hurt. I wanted him to be my man so badly…but at what cost?

Was this ever going to work between us?

I saw him when they were brought in to the hospital. It looked as if his heart had been ripped right from his body as he watched the doctors work on Bella.

He loved her.

Anyone could see that.

The question was…did he love me more?

I still prayed every day that he did.

I bought my cup of coffee and made my way up upstairs to Bella's room.

The door was cracked a little bit and I could see the three of them. Bella was lying on the bed with Edward and CC wrapped around her.

The three of them.

A happy little family.

Edward was not mine.

It was becoming painfully obvious as I watched them laugh and talk to one another…that he would never be mine.

I was about to knock on the door and make my presence known…but my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw the caller ID.

_Mom_

That was great. I hated talking to her. It was always one drama after another with her.

"Hello?" I answered softly walking towards the waiting room.

"Tanya, I need you to come over right now. It's an emergency!" She yelled into my ear.

"What is it Mother?"

"Just get here…now!"

Then she hung up the phone. This was typical for her.

I shook my head and headed out to the parking lot. I sent a text to Edward on my way out letting him know that I had to leave. He was fully aware of my mother's antics so he would understand.

It was not as if he would actually miss me anyway.

He was with _her_.

The drive to my mother's house was short because my mind was traveling a mile a minute with thoughts of Edward and our relationship…or our joke of a relationship.

As soon as I walked through the front door, my mother met me with her usual stance. One hand on her hip and her other hand wrapped around a glass of vodka.

"What took you so long?" She screeched.

"I came right here, Mother! What was so important that you had to pull me away from the hospital?"

"Well…I need to know if you and Edward have set your wedding date yet? We need to move this along and get started on preparations."

Wedding date?

I would like to know that answer myself. Honestly, I had no idea.

"Mother, you do realize that Edward just went through a traumatic ordeal with his daughter, right?"

"Oh nonsense. Everyone is fine! He should be looking ahead to brighter things…such as marrying you! All the more reason for us to get a date set and locked in."

"Why does this concern you? It's _**MY**_ wedding!"

I knew the answer to that already. My mom was the most self-centered person I had ever met. She always made everything about her.

My wedding day would somehow turn out to be her moment to shine.

"Fine, drag it out if you must. You need to scoop up that boy before that ex-whore of his takes him from you. Mark my words, Tanya, you are being way too naïve."

"Please, don't talk about her like that. She is CC's mother."

Why was I defending the competition?

"I call them like I see them dear. Have you had any progress with the little brat? Does she at least tolerate you now?"

"Mother! That little girl is Edward's daughter! She will be my stepdaughter and I love her very much! Please do not talk about her that way!"

As she was taking a drink, I heard her mumble something I was sure that I was not supposed to hear.

"_Little brat should be kissing the ground you walk on for being her wonderful aunt instead of following around her drug addict mother like a lost fucking puppy."_

Aunt?

I was not CC's aunt. What the hell was she drinking?

"What did you just say? Why did you say that I was CC's aunt?"

The glass fell from her hands and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Clearly, what she said was not a mistake.

But…how?

"Tell me right now! Why did you call me CC's aunt?"

"Oh calm down Tanya! No need to be overdramatic. It's no big deal really."

"Mother! Please fucking tell me that I am not somehow related to Edward! Please tell me that I am not going to fucking marry my brother or something!"

"Do not use that language with me young lady! You will respect me!"

"Just tell me! How am I CC's aunt?"

"Are you really that stupid Tanya? Why do you think your father and I divorced? I had an affair, alright? Is that what you want to hear? We wanted to keep it from you!"

I could not breathe.

I sat down in the chair that was behind me…my mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"Daddy isn't my father?" I asked in shock.

"Well give the girl a prize! She's not near as dumb as she looks," mother said hatefully.

She had always been this way. When she was cornered, her defenses came up and she behaved even nastier than normal…lashing out at everyone in her path.

"Who?"

"Who what?" She asked.

"Now who's the stupid one? Who is my father?" I asked her snidely.

"Charlie Swan," she said.

You have got to be fucking kidding me!

I was the sixth Swan.

Everything made sense.

My lack of attraction to Brady when we met.

The connection I felt with Bella.

Bella.

Camilla was my niece.

Bella was my sister.

I could not marry the man that my sister obviously still loved.

Sister.

I had been an only child my whole life and now I find out I have two sisters and three brothers.

Family.

I needed to go see Edward…immediately.

_**A/N…Sorry it has taken so long you guys and I am sorry to leave it there. I have been sick and now my son is home sick with the same crap that I have. However, I think the ball is rolling again now with this one. **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 40. We have five regular chapters left and then the epilogue.**_

_**I will try to get the next chapter of NMT out later today or sometime tomorrow hopefully.**_

_**One last thing before I go. If you are not already doing so…head on over to the profile of **__JandMsMommy__** and read her fabulous stories. I just started them today and they are fabulous. She has a complete one called When Worlds Collide and a new story she is working on called Bedroom Confessions. It has detective Cullen and Bella as the young witness he is trying to protect. You will not be disappointed! **_

_**.net/u/2109576/JandMsMommy**_

_**Last but certainly not least…thanks to dolphin62598 for looking over this for me and getting it back to me so quickly! **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 40

BPOV

_**Saturday November 1, 2009: Age 21**_

I lay in the godforsaken hospital bed waiting for Edward to return with Cam. My thoughts were the enemy now. I wished I had the guts to tell Edward the truth. Why was I always such a fucking coward?

After what seemed like forever, Edward finally returned with my baby girl. Cam jumped down from Edward's arms.

He really needed to stop carrying her everywhere. She was going to become more spoiled than she already was.

Those thoughts left my mind quickly as my angel bounded towards me, hopped up onto my bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She cried into my hair and inhaled deeply.

"Missed you Mommy. You still smell the same. I'm so glad. Not gonna be without you no more!"

"Nope, no more love bug. Mommy is fine." I squeezed her tightly to me. Edward walked towards us and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"CC, you need to make sure you're not hurting Mommy. She's still healing."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my face in her tiny hands forcing me to look at her. She had the most worried and serious expression on her face.

"Tell me! I hurt you Mommy?" She questioned.

"No, you're not hurting me _at all_ little one," I told her as I turned to glare at her father.

He had no business making her worry like that. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, '_sorry_'.

Cam turned to him and said, "See Daddy! I not hurt Mommy!"

Then she got the most devilish grin on her face. She moved herself over to my right side, and reached over me to pat the left side of the bed. "Get up here with us Daddy! It will make Mommy feel better!"

Edward smiled at her and joined us on the bed. I raised my eyebrow at him as he wrapped his arms around both of us. "You heard our daughter. This is going to make you feel better. Who am I to argue?"

He was killing me. He was making it so damn hard to push him away and let him go.

EPOV

_**Saturday November 1, 2009: Age 23**_

I knew it was low. I let CC's request allow me an excuse to climb into that hospital bed and snuggle with Bella.

I could not help myself.

Lying there…both of my girls in my arms…I felt truly at peace for the first time in a long time.

We had all drifted to sleep when my pocket started vibrating. I used the arm that Bella and CC were not currently lying on to remove the phone and read the text message.

_**Mom called. She seems to be having yet another crisis. Did not want to disturb the three of you. Talk to you later. Tanya.**_

Tanya's mother was a real piece of work. It did not escape my attention that she did not sign the message with the word 'love'. I would need to talk to her very soon.

I did not want to hurt her but I could not string her along either.

I did not care anymore that Bella was with Jacob. I wanted her and our daughter to be with me always.

I could not deny that any longer.

Bella and I were meant to be together…I just had to make her see that.

Tanya POV

_**Saturday November 1, 2009: Age 23**_

I was on autopilot as I left my mother's house and headed back to the hospital. I needed to speak to Edward immediately.

How was I going to tell the Swans that I was their freaking sister?

When I arrived in the parking lot, I stalled for a bit in my car. I tried to formulate the words in my head that I would say to Edward. He had to be the one to break this news to Bella.

That would be the best plan of action for informing her. She would take it better from him.

She loved him.

I loved him.

One of us would lose.

I could not hurt my baby _sister_.

I found my courage, removed myself from my car and made my way into the hospital.

The waiting room was on the way to Bella's room. I saw the Swans and Cullens in there laughing and joking with one another.

I stood back and watched them interact.

Those were my brothers and my sister in there.

The Swan siblings.

My siblings.

It made me smile. I was not alone anymore.

For just a second…I thought that maybe I could have it all.

Edward and the family I had always dreamed of having.

I knew that would not happen.

I had known for a while that Edward was never really mine. It was nice to pretend.

But it was time to get on with real life.

We all deserved a happy ending.

I deserved someone who loved me wholeheartedly.

I made my way to the waiting room and cleared my throat. All eyes were suddenly on me.

"Where is Edward?" I whispered. I knew where he was. I needed it confirmed.

"He's with Bella," Rose answered first.

I nodded. I turned to walk towards her room when I felt a gentle hand on my arm.

"Tanya, I really think you should let them be," Alice said to me.

"I really need to talk to Edward, _now_. It's important," I pleaded with her.

Rose approached me.

My older sister stood before me with absolutely no idea who I was to her…other than the slut who was trying to steal her sister's true love from her.

That was exactly how she looked at me.

"Look, Tanya. Those three do not get very many family moments since you have come into the picture. They have just been through hell so I think it is best if we just leave them be for now…and that includes you. I won't tell you again," she snarled.

Wow…my big sister was scary.

She probably would have beaten the crap out of me often, had we grown up together.

I could not just blurt out to all of these people my real paternity. I tried to find the words…thinking that maybe it would be best to just do it.

They just would not come out of my mouth. I decided it would be best to leave and wait until Bella was released from the hospital to talk to Edward about my real father.

"You're right, Rosalie. I'll go. But could you at least tell Edward that I was here…and that I would really like to speak with him at his earliest convenience?"

"Of course," Rose replied sarcastically.

I had no doubt that the message would never make its way to Edward.

On my way back to my car, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Tanya Simms?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, my name is Helen. I am a nurse at Seattle United Hospital. Your father, Garrett Simms was just brought into the ER. He was in a car accident my dear. He is alive and in surgery but I was told to notify his next of kin. We need you to get here as soon as possible."

The tears immediately started falling from my eyes.

My dad.

The only daddy I had ever known…

Hospital

Car accident

Surgery

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I can't tell you any more than I have already sweetheart. I just don't know. Can you come as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I am on my way now. But, I live three hours away!" I screeched at her.

"Then drive safely but get here as soon as you can."

We ended the call and I was back at my car. I had to get to my dad.

EPOV

_**Monday November 3, 2009: Age 23**_

I had several missed calls from Tanya that I had not returned. All of her messages were the same…asking me to return her call as soon as possible. I realized I had not spoken to her since Saturday…but I could not help how I felt.

Honestly, I was not in the mood to listen to her complaining about her mother. I knew she was always upset after seeing her and I just wanted to focus on Bella and Camilla.

Yes, I knew it was a dick move to do but I could not help it.

Bella and Camilla were my number one priority.

Today, Bella was being released from the hospital with a clean bill of health.

She would have to take it easy for a few days and Esme insisted that she come to her house so that she could pamper her, as she deserved.

Bella agreed a lot faster than we all thought she would. She said she realized she would need help with Camilla.

My response was, "What makes you think I am leaving your side?"

That shut her up quickly because she knew my stubborn streak rivaled hers…end of story.

"I guess I just thought you would want to get back to your life with Tanya. I can take care of myself, Edward."

"First of all, you thought wrong. Second, it will not hurt you to let us take care of you for a bit. Doctor's orders," I told her while smirking.

CC bounced into the room with Carlisle and Esme.

"Ready to go, Mommy? Gramma and I are all ready to take care of you."

Bella laughed and said, "Sure peanut. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Still EPOV

_**Sunday November 9, 2009: Age 23**_

It had been wonderful having both of my girls under the same roof with me at Dad's house. I would go to work in the morning after eating a good breakfast with them that Esme prepared.

I came home each night to Bella protesting about the pampering Esme and our daughter were doing for her.

We all had dinner together before playing with CC in her room at the house. Then we would end every night with a family movie before reading to our daughter together and putting her to bed as a family.

It was complete and utter bliss for me.

It seemed the same way for Bella, but I could not be sure.

Especially since CC made a point to tell me that _Uncle Jakey_ came by just about every fucking day to check on them.

Today was the worst.

Bella was returning to the apartment she shared with Brady. That meant CC and I would be returning to ours.

The three of us would be split once again.

I changed my mind about my plan to woo Bella back to me yesterday when I saw an intimate moment between her and Jake.

She hugged him and told him she loved him and would not have made it through the past few months without him.

It would have hurt less if she had plunged a fucking dagger through my heart.

She was his now…not mine.

It was also yesterday that I finally returned Tanya's phone calls. I was surprised she even accepted my call after the way I had treated her.

She explained to me what was happening with her dad. She said she would be home soon and she did not want me to come to Seattle when I offered.

I wanted to be there for her but she said no.

She said that she would be home in the next few days and she desperately needed to talk to me. I tried to pry it out of her but she said it could not be spoken about over the phone.

I was intrigued and a little worried.

She was probably going to break up with me…which I so rightly deserved.

I blew her off when she needed me most to chase a foolish pipe dream of something that I _thought_ existed with Bella but did not.

I would take whatever she had to throw at me.

I deserved it.

Tanya POV

_**Tuesday November 11, 2009: Age 23**_

Once I knew for sure my dad was going to be okay, I decided it was time to leave Seattle. He had been released from the hospital and was back at home in his apartment on the mend.

He and my mom had been living separately for a while now.

Shockingly enough, my selfish mother was actually driving up here to take care of him while he recovered from the injuries he sustained in the accident.

My dad and I discussed Charlie Swan while I was there. He told me he thought it was a good idea for me to get to know my siblings as long as he would always be my dad.

Of course, he would always be my dad.

He was the only father that I knew.

He was my rock…I would never forget about him just because I suddenly had brothers and sisters now.

It was Tuesday afternoon and I had just made it back into Forks. I was trying to figure out how the hell I was going to explain everything to Edward.

I decided to go to the diner and get something to eat while I processed my thoughts and waited for Edward to get off work.

My plan was to then head over to Edward's apartment and talk to him.

I did not tell him exactly when I was coming back home.

However, there were two things I needed to do when I saw him.

I needed to end things and I needed to tell him that I was Bella's sister.

Then my mind started drifting to other places. Perhaps, I should go to Bella's first. I could go to her and see who she loved more…Edward or Jacob. That would make my decision easier.

Maybe I would not have to let Edward go if Bella really loved Jacob.

No…the fact remained that even in Bella did not love Edward…he was still head over heels for her.

I did not see that changing any time soon.

I was sitting in the diner waiting for my food when I heard a deep voice beside my table, "Fancy meeting you here."

I looked up to see Jacob Black standing before me looking all kinds of sexy.

_Hello, you have issues! Your life is about to change in many ways…stop thinking dirty thoughts about the hot boy!_

"Hey Jacob," I replied.

"Come on Tanya, when are you going to start calling me Jake? All of my friends do."

"Am I your friend?" I asked.

"I hope so. Or does Cullen not allow you to have friends?" He sneered.

"Edward does not tell me who to be friends with Jake!"

"There see was that so hard?" He smiled.

"No, I suppose not."

"What's a pretty girl such as you doing here all alone? If I were your guy…I would never let you out of my sight and allowing a chance for someone to steal you away from me."

He made me laugh…but I had to wonder…how would Bella feel about this flirtatious behavior of his.

"Really? Is that so? Um…how does your _girlfriend_ feel about this flirtatious nature you seem to have?"

Jake looked back at me with widened eyes and as if he had no idea why I said that.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" He asked in shock.

"You know…Bella…your girlfriend?"

How could he forget about her?

The big overprotective sister in me was pissed that he would forget he had such a sweet and beautiful girl like Bella.

"Bella is not my girlfriend. We kissed one time but that was it. It was disgusting. It felt like I was kissing my sister," he said as he shuttered.

Wait…what did he just say?

"I'm sorry; Jake did you just say Bella is _not_ your girlfriend?"

He reached across the table and took my hand in his. "Come on Tanya. I think we both know that Bella is one-hundred percent still in love with Cullen. And I bet if you don't already know for yourself…you are at least partly suspicious that he feels the exact same way about her.

"You and I never stood a chance with those two. They will find a way to be together. It's meant to be. You can see it in the way they act around each other. Their bodies are so in harmony with one another and half the time they don't even realize it. It's quite sickening actually."

No it was not sickening. It was what I wanted.

"I think it's beautiful. I hope one day I will be as lucky as them to find someone who completes me that way."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Wanna have dinner with me sometime?"

I smiled and said, "Maybe Jake. But right now, I have to fix something that should have been mended a long time ago."

I had to get to Edward.

It was time he knew the truth and it was time he got his girl.

The girl that he was destined to be with.

The girl who was not me.

_**A/N…I am not even going to begin with the excuses. Just know that we had a birth in our family, which was a busy happy occasion, and then I had RL deal me a hand that I was completely not expecting and I was not in a good position to be writing anything. **_

_**I will not bore you with details but I hope that you are still with me. **_

_**Reviewers will get a snippet of Chapter 41 which I can GUARANTEE will be posted soon. It is already almost complete and should be ready to go by Friday or Saturday at the latest.**_

**_Last but not least thanks so much to dolphin62598 for getting this back to me so quickly. I just sent it to her a couple hours ago and she got it edited for me very quickly so you guys could have it. I have said it before and I will say it again...GO READ HER STORIES!! She wrote a fabulous little oneshot today in honor of St. Patrick's Day. You won't be disappointed! _**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter…I promise you want to play it! Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.**_

_**Listen here: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=eB7T3lJ3dZ4**_

**_One more thing. This chapter is dedicated to _**_stageart _**_who was my 3,000 reviewer for this story! Thanks so much! _**

Chapter 41

BPOV

_**Tuesday November 11, 2009: Age 21**_

Things had been amazing when I was staying with Mom and Carlisle.

What the hell was I thinking coming back to this apartment? I missed Edward in the worst way. I had to be without Cam around me all of the time now also.

She went back to her home with her father.

They went without me.

I spent all of Monday in bed and depressed. I could not function. For the first time in a long time, I really wanted some sort of drugs to get my through the day.

I had no plans of following through with my wants but they still passed through my head.

I had just finished forcing myself to eat something when I made my way into my bedroom. Brady was gone, which was normal for him lately.

He had a new girlfriend and spent all of his time with her. I think her name was Bree or something like that. I had yet to meet her but Brady did not usually stick with one woman for very long so it probably would never matter if I did not meet her.

I just wanted Edward and Cam with me.

I was all alone…again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shoebox where I kept all of the letters to Edward. I decided that if I was ever going to move on…I needed to let go of all that…for the last time.

I scooped up the box and went to Brady's room to grab his paper shredder. He was a freak about shredding up his bills so that the trash men would not go through the garbage and get his name or address to steal his identity. He was weird about stuff like that. I told him just to tear them up but he said that was not good enough.

I brought both items with me and sat down in the middle of the living room floor.

It was time to say goodbye to Edward. He would never love me again and I had to let him go. It was the only way for both of us to be happy.

My daughter deserved two parents who were happy…even if that could not be achieved together.

Unfortunately, I knew I would not be able to truly let go until I went through and reread every word I had ever written to him.

That just about killed me.

I could not stop the tears or the sobs from racking my body.

Would the pain ever stop?

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I feel as if there is a big gaping hole in my chest. I need you so much. I never stopped loving you. I don't know how I will ever be able to make up to you all of the things I have done to hurt you…but I want to try.**_

_**I can still feel your arms around me. I remember the good times when we played with Cam until we were all exhausted. She would pass out, you carried her to bed and then you carried me to ours and ravaged my body.**_

_**Those memories are a bit tainted for you I am sure. I know you felt that I used sex to distract you from the issues that were really going on with me.**_

_**You were right.**_

_**I did do that to you and I am so sorry.**_

_**I never wanted any memories of intimacy between us tainted like that.**_

_**Just know that I love you.**_

_**Always and forever.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

That was only one of the many letters I had written to him. At first, I had every intention of him reading them one day.

That was not the case now.

Now they needed to be destroyed or they would ruin his life with Tanya.

I never wanted him to be with me out of guilt.

If he ever read these he would want to be with me because he would feel guilty because of my pain.

Edward being Edward…he would feel responsible.

My legs were falling asleep from sitting on the floor so I moved to sit on the couch. I placed the shredder in front of me and was just about to shred the first letter when I heard a knock on my door.

I set the letter down on the couch and went to answer the door.

I was shocked at who I saw standing there.

EPOV

_**Tuesday November 11, 2009: Age 23**_

I stared at the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels.

To take a drink or not to take a drink…that was the question.

I was hurting so badly without Bella and I just wanted to be numb…for a little while.

CC was with Carlisle and Esme for the week because they knew something was going on with me. I was in a mood as soon as we all parted from their house and I had to be without Bella.

Esme came by last night and asked me if she could take CC to their house while I figured out my shit.

I agreed.

My daughter did not need to see me falling apart.

I was dreading Tanya's return. I knew she was going to dump me and it was what I deserved.

On the way home from work this evening, I stopped and bought this bottle hoping that I could wipe away my problems for a few hours.

But as I stared at the familiar bottle all I kept asking myself was, "_What would Bella say if she saw you now you fucking loser_?"

A knock on the door brought me from my disastrous thoughts.

I opened the door to reveal a frantic looking Tanya standing in front of me.

"Hey honey," I said sarcastically. I was upset that she had not contacted me even though I was a dick to her first.

I knew my anger had no logic in it but I was way past being logic and I did not give a fuck about anything right now.

She pushed her way in and started mumbling. I could not understand what she was saying. She made it into the living room and saw the bottle of JD on the bar in front of the kitchen.

"Oh god! Edward tell me you have not fallen off the wagon!"

"Gee, thanks for the support, T! I'm really feelin' the love in this fucking room!"

I stormed past her and picked up the bottle. I shoved it towards her face and showed her that the bottle was still sealed shut.

Then I did what I should have done in the first place and destroyed it. I threw it as hard as I could against the wall.

_Actually, you never should have bought it in the first place you idiot._

"Let's just do this Tanya. What did you want to talk to me about so desperately?"

She was shaking before me. I was not sure if it was from fear or frustration and anger.

Tanya took a deep breath and began whatever she was here to tell me.

"I don't know how else to tell you all this so I am just going to say it. It's like ripping off a Band-Aid, right? Okay here goes nothing. I just ran into Jake at the diner. He and Bella are not a couple…they never have been and never will be.

"She loves you Edward! She always has. She never stopped. We have been fooling ourselves. I thought one day you could love me as you love her, but we both know that's not going to happen. Oh and there is one more thing I need to tell you. My mom slept with Charlie Swan! I am a Swan by blood! Bella is my freaking sister!"

What the fuck?

That was a lot of information to process! But the one thing that rang in my head above everything else was… "_He and Bella are not a couple…they never have been and never will be_."

That was all I needed to hear.

I was going to get my woman.

Right the fuck now!

I grabbed Tanya by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about everything T. I wish I could have been what you needed. But thank you for telling me what I needed to hear."

I started out the door when she yelled me name.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I am Bella's _sister_! I was kind of hoping that you could be the one to break this to her."

"Yes, I did and honestly that is the least of my worries right now. We can deal with that later. I know you have to be shaken and freaking out about this…but I need to go get my girl. Do you understand?"

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Go get her and make my sister the happiest woman on the planet!" She yelled cheerfully.

Just like that…I knew Tanya and I were okay.

She was a strong and beautiful woman. I had not destroyed her and she would be fine. I just prayed it was not too late to fix things with Bella.

All the way to Bella's, I could not stop thinking about how great things could be once we were together finally.

My biggest problem was…what if she did not still love me?

Sure, Jake told Tanya that she did, but what does he know?

And why was she hugging him at my father's house telling him she loved him?

Yes, she would need to explain that.

I arrived at her apartment much quicker than I thought I would. I suddenly found myself quite nervous about how things would go.

I was supposed to be confident and cocky.

Where the fuck was that attitude now?

I made my way to her door and knocked.

There was no answer at first so I knocked again.

"Just a minute," I heard quietly from inside the apartment.

The door was opened in front of me and my breath hitched at the sight of my Bella.

She was in rumpled pajamas. Her hair was a mess. What really caught my attention was her face. Her beautiful, angelic face was marred by tearstains as well as red and puffy eyes.

"What are you doing here, Edward? Is Cam okay?"

"Yes, Camilla is fine. We…need to…talk. Can I come in?"

She glanced behind her and straightened her posture. "I don't think that's a good idea. I would rather you didn't."

Why would she not want me to come into her apartment?

This was bullshit.

Like hell was I going to listen to her!

"Well that's too fucking bad, Isabella. I'm coming in anyway…and we…are…going…to…talk!"

I pushed my way in past her and she huffed, slamming the door behind me.

"You can't just manhandle your way into my fucking apartment Edward! I'm going to call Brady!"

"Call him then! I haven't seen him for a while. It would be nice to catch up," I said like a sarcastic asshole.

"Fine but if I call him he is going to come home and kick your ass!"

She turned and headed towards the bedroom. I assumed she was going to go get her phone to call her brother.

I decided to sit down on the couch and make myself at home.

There was a shoebox on the floor with what appeared to be letters of some sort inside of it. Some were in the box still and others were scattered across the living room floor.

There was one letter on the couch beside me.

I picked it up and could not believe my eyes as I read the words on the page.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Just a short note today. I got a job working for my brother and your brother. I know that sounds silly but I actually love it at the gym.**_

_**Working out has proven to be a wonderful outlet for me to release my pain and anger instead of turning to drugs or alcohol.**_

_**But nothing will release me from the pain I feel all day every day from losing you.**_

_**I will never forgive myself for hurting such a wonderful man and letting him go.**_

_**Tanya is a truly lucky woman.**_

_**I wish I were her so badly.**_

_**I would give anything to feel you around me again.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Bella**_

What the fuck?

I glanced around and noticed that all of the letters that were opened started with, 'Dear Edward.'

They were _all_ for me!

Why would she write all of these and not give them to me?

Better yet…why the fuck would she never tell me that she still fucking loved me?

That information would have been fucking useful to the both of us!

She came back into the living room with her cell phone in her hand. "Alright this is your last chance to get out bef…"

She stopped talking when she saw me sitting there with the letter in my hand.

"Put that down!" She screamed.

"I don't fucking think so, sweetheart. I believe that these are mine!"

"Those are _private_! You have no business reading them!" She yelled at me.

"Oh _really_ Bella? Then why the fuck do they have _my_ name on them?"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. It was not hard enough to hurt her but it was forceful enough for her to know that I meant business.

"Why would you do this? Why did you write all of these and never give them to me?"

She did not answer. My angel stood before me and allowed me to shake and yell at her while all she could do is cry.

"I have an even better question, Bella. Why would you not tell me that you still fucking loved me?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your life with Tanya. I didn't want you to be with me out of guilt!" She sobbed.

"Oh I assure you…it would not have been out of guilt. Baby, it would have been because every thought…every breath…every move I make is fucking for you! I have always loved you. I never fucking stopped…and I never will!"

I did not give her a chance to respond.

I used one hand to grab her waist and pull her towards me while the other hand found its way towards the back of her neck. I leaned my head down to hers and crashed our lips together.

For the first time in years, I was finally fucking home.

_**A/N…See! I did not make you wait 5 weeks! You only had to wait two days! **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 42. I do not know yet when it will be posted but it is already being worked on as, we speak.**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598 for getting this to me quickly! She puts up with me when I need her to edit quickly and she is a damn good friend! **_

_**Go check out her profile!**_

_**Also…go check out TwiTwin1's profile and read her story Remember Me Not.**_

_**Tell my friends I sent you. **_

_**Talk to you guys soon! Enjoy the New Moon DVD tomorrow for those of you getting it. **_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 42

BPOV

_**Tuesday November 11, 2009: Age 21**_

Edward was kissing me.

More importantly…I was letting him.

It had been so long since I had felt his lips on mine. This kiss was beyond all of our others. This one was full of lust…but also passion…fire…longing…and love.

It was unlike all of our previous kisses.

Edward groaned as both of us fisted our hands into each other's hair. His tongue entered my mouth without permission but I welcomed it willingly.

He pulled me towards him tighter holding me as close to his body as possible. It was then that I felt the effects of our heated kiss.

I felt him push his erection into my stomach and I moaned with delight.

I had to stop him before things got out of hand. My lady bits were yearning for him and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before we both gave in to our desires.

Unfortunately, there were things that needed to be discussed first.

_What did this mean for Tanya?_

_Who was he to be pissed at me when he obviously kept his real feelings a secret as well?_

_How would he feel after reading all the letters?_

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips from his. He brought his lips forward one more time, attempting to continue our kisses.

I put my hand up over his puckered lips to stop him.

He growled at me as I said, "We need to talk before we go any further and you know it. Our therapists would have a shit fit if we just jumped into sex."

He ducked his head in embarrassment and shrugged as I removed my hand from his mouth. "I guess you're right," he smiled.

"First, where is Camilla?" I asked him.

"At Dad's. He and Esme are watching her for a few days. I was having some…_issues_," he whispered the last word.

I grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. We sat together side by side making sure our bodies touched in some way.

"What kind of issues, Edward?" I asked softly.

He took my wrist and began kissing it gently as he spoke.

"Last week…was…_amazing_. It was so fucking hard to let you go once you were well enough to return here. I was not coping well being apart from you after the time we spent as a family."

"Me either," I admitted. "I felt complete being there with you…and Cam. It was the best feeling having the three of us under one roof together."

He kissed my palm, closed his eyes and said, "Yes…it was."

We were both silent for a while, just staring at one another, before Edward spoke again.

"Bella…I almost made a _mistake_."

_Yes, you were going to marry someone other than me, asshole! That would have been a pretty damn big mistake considering we still love each other._

I did not want to make him feel worse than he probably already did so I kept my thoughts to myself and let him talk.

"I bought a bottle of Jack Daniels."

Oh…I was not expecting that kind of mistake.

_Please tell me you did not drink it…please!_

I let him continue before I said anything.

"I didn't drink it but I wanted to very badly."

I grasped his face in my hands and said, "That's normal Edward. I'm so proud of you for not drinking it!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"I love you," he said quickly.

"I love you too," I replied.

Before I could protest, his lips were upon mine again. He pushed me back against the arm of the couch and covered my body with his.

We started rubbing against each other trying to create some friction. I was lost in a lust-induced haze that I did not want to stop.

But I had to stop it.

We still needed to discuss Tanya.

I could not be the other woman.

I pushed him back causing him to growl at me again.

"Don't growl at me mister!" I scolded.

He nipped at my neck but reluctantly stopped kissing me and allowed me to talk.

"Where is Tanya?"

"Probably at her apartment," he said while trying to sneak in little kisses on my neck.

He knew that stuff drove me insane.

"I _mean_…where is Tanya in all this? I won't be the other woman, Edward."

He stopped his movements on my neck and looked at me intensely.

"You would never be the other woman Bella. You are the _only_ woman who will ever be for me. I was an idiot to think I could deny my love for you and marry Tanya. I fooled myself into believing I felt more than friendship for her because I thought you had moved on with Jake."

I stopped him, "I was never…"

He interrupted by putting his finger to my lips.

"I know you and Jake were never together. Tanya set me straight after she found out from Jake. But Bella you have to know, I was going to break up with Tanya anyway. After you took a bullet for me and…" he stopped.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"You meant what you said in the ambulance right before you left consciousness! Why didn't I see it then?"

"You mean when I told you I loved you?" I asked sheepishly.

I tried to look away from him but he was not having that. He tilted my chin towards him, "You remembered that and you lied to me about it?"

I nodded.

"_Why_?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness with Tanya," I said honestly.

"We really are two of the biggest idiots on the planet aren't we?" He laughed.

"Two idiots in love," I said smiling.

He smiled back and crushed his lips to mine again. I did not want to stop him this time. Most things were out in the open and that was enough for now.

But…what would our therapists say about this? Rushing into sex was never the answer is what they would say.

We needed this…we had been apart for too long.

However, what would be the consequences of our actions?

EPOV

_**Tuesday November 11, 2009: Age 23**_

Bella tried to stop me once again. She was making me crazy. I needed to feel her wrapped around my cock more than anything. We had denied ourselves this pleasure long enough.

She mumbled something about 'what would the therapists say about jumping right into sex and what would be the consequences of our actions.'

At this point, I did not give a fuck; I just needed to get inside of her.

Finally, she said, "Fuck the consequences." I could not agree more my love.

We started kissing each other with reckless abandon and there was no way we were going to make it into the bedroom.

This reunion of our bodies was happening on the couch.

Our kisses became hungry and full of need.

Bella pulled my tongue between her teeth and sucked on it, driving me insane. We were smiling at one another never breaking eye contact as we both stood to discard our clothes.

We did not undress one another…we each watched the other person undress. It was quite erotic in my opinion.

My pants were the last thing to go, as Bella stood before me completely bare. She was more beautiful than I remembered.

I was apparently taking too long because she shoved my pants down to my ankles and said, "God you're taking too fucking long. I need your hands on me now. Sit!"

She pulled me towards her and started kissing me again as she pushed me down to the couch.

I did not even have a chance to get my pants completely off before she was straddling me and rubbing her wet core over my achingly hard cock.

"Oh god Bella, are you sure?" I asked. I wanted to make sure one last time before we went too far.

"I'll show you how sure I am," she said as she impaled herself onto my cock.

We both froze when she did this and gripped each other tight. The feelings were more intense than anything I had ever felt before.

We looked each other directly in the eye. "I love you," she cried.

"I love you too baby. I've never felt this complete before."

"Me either," she admitted.

We continued to look deep into the other's eyes as Bella started to move on top of me. Her movements started out slow and controlled. I was massaging her breasts while taking each peak into my mouth and savoring the taste.

Bella had her hands in my hair pulling it tight because she knew that I loved that.

I knew neither of us would last long because the feeling was too powerful to hold off our orgasms. It felt fucking amazing.

She started to speed up her pace when I moved my hands from her breasts to her hips. I did not mean to grasp them so hard but I could not help myself.

I was probably leaving bruises on her but we would deal with that later.

I started helping her by lifting her up and slamming her back down onto my cock. She was meeting my efforts and it increased the feeling tenfold.

"Mmmm, oh baby. Promise me we'll never be apart again. You have to promise me Bella. I can't lose this feeling again," I begged her.

"Never again, Edward," she screamed.

I could feel her walls starting to clench around me and I knew she was getting close.

After a few more thrusts, her pussy started tightening around my cock and it brought about my own orgasm, milking me for everything I had.

We ended up cumming together as we both cried out each other's names in harmonic bliss.

Bella collapsed onto my chest and giggled, "Damn that was so fucking good, Edward! I had forgotten how good you were at that."

"If I'm good at it…you make me that way, love. Our sex has always been phenomenal but that was…"

"Out of this world," she finished for me.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

It did not take long for Bella to drift to sleep in my arms. I gently lifted her off my now flaccid member and laid her onto the couch. I pulled the blanket from the back and covered her with it. I did not want to dress her because it would make it easier to wake her up and have my way with her again if she were still naked.

I went ahead, kicked off my jeans and stayed naked myself. Why not? She said that Brady would be gone at least until tomorrow, maybe longer.

I was watching my angel sleep and I noticed the letters lying around on the living room floor still. I propped myself up against the couch and started sifting through them. It was time to find out some of the things that have been going through that pretty head of hers.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**My heart is breaking all over again. I returned home from juvie and you left Camilla and I to go help her!**_

_**Do you have any idea what that did to my already fragile mind?**_

_**When will I ever be good enough for someone to love me unconditionally?**_

_**Even Camilla does not love me as she should. How could she? I am a horrible excuse for a mother! I stole from her college fund for Christ's sake! **_

_**I just want to be numb…I don't want to hurt anymore.**_

_**If you read this letter and I am dead…just remember…I always loved you…and I never stopped.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

How could she think those things? She was sick…she could not help it. My poor Bella. I hurt her so badly by picking Tanya over her that night.

Crap…Tanya.

I still needed to tell Bella that Tanya was her sister.

That was not going to be fun.

But it would have to wait until later.

I found a letter dated for right after she went into juvie.

_**Edward, **_

_**How are you? I miss you terribly. I wish things were different. I still love you so much. I wish I had not disappointed all of you.**_

_**I wish I could be a better mom to Cam and one day a wife to you.**_

_**I know this will never happen.**_

_**I will more than likely die in this hellhole. I got beat up again today. It was not as bad as last time. The last time I had to spend a week in the infirmary. **_

_**Maybe one-day things will work for me.**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**I hope that one day I will overdose and my pain will finally cease.**_

_**Hope you and Camilla are well.**_

_**I love you both.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

I scanned through the letters…there were pages and pages. I noticed the ones that started with dates when she was away at rehab.

_**My Dearest Edward,**_

_**How can I say what I need to say to you? I am very sorry for all the things I have done to you…all the hurt that I have caused. **_

_**I love you so much now and forever. **_

_**I hope you know that.**_

_**My hope is that my time in rehab will make me better and that I can be the woman that you need and the mother that our Camilla deserves.**_

_**I really hope that we can try again when I leave here a stronger person, Edward. My heart beats only for you and our daughter.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Your Bella**_

I saw water dripping from my eyes onto the papers and realized that I was crying. I wish she had sent these letters to me. Things might have been different if she had. I might have waited.

Then again, would I have trusted that she was telling me the truth for once? Probably not.

I saw the letter dated for the day she came home from rehab.

_**Edward,**_

_**I can barely see through my tears enough to write this letter. You hurt me so badly by having Tanya there when I was reunited with you and my family.**_

_**How could you do that to me?**_

_**I thought I meant more to you than that!**_

_**I felt as if someone had literally reached into my chest and ripped out my heart when I saw you kissing her through the window.**_

_**I had never felt more alone in my life.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

I heard Bella stirring behind me and I needed to be with her again. I also felt compelled to tell her about her sister.

Why I was choosing now to do this…I had no idea but I needed to get the truth out there.

I climbed in behind her on the couch and started nuzzling my nose into her neck.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" She purred.

"It's the middle of the night, love."

"Then why are you trying to wake me up?" She asked while opening her eyes inquisitively.

"I need to tell you something, Bells."

That had her attention. She sat up suddenly.

"It's about Tanya."

"What is it? She's pregnant isn't she? The sex we had was just a goodbye wasn't it? I knew it was too good to be true," she started rambling.

"Isabella, look at me," I commanded.

She stopped talking and looked at me as I requested.

"Getting her pregnant would require us to have sex and I never had sex with her," I admitted.

"What? _Never_?"

"Nope, I kept telling her and myself it was because I wanted to be married before doing that again. Deep down though, I knew it was because I did not want to be with anyone sexually but you."

She launched herself onto me and started kissing the hell out of me. As much as it killed me to do it, I had to pry her off me.

"Baby, I still need to talk to you about her."

"Oh, right…continue," she smiled.

"Tanya…found out some news. Um, she's…kind of…your sister."

Bella had a look of contemplation on her face as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth to chew on it. She always did that when she was thinking.

"She's the sixth Swan child?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Hmm…I think I always knew."

Well that went better than expected.

"Really? That's all you have to say, baby?" I asked her.

"Yes, I mean…I never could really hate her or have ill feelings towards her. I always felt something for her and I did not know what it was or why I felt it. I can't describe it correctly. And hearing it from you just now…it makes sense. It's as if in my subconscious, I always knew."

"Oh," I said quietly. What else could I say to that?

"Can we get back to the sexin' now?" She asked with a devious smile.

"Oh, I'll show you sexin' Miss Swan!"

I crawled underneath the covers and made my way down until I was comfortably settled with my head between her thighs.

"Edward," she gasped as I started suckling at her inner thigh, "what are you doing?"

"Mmmmm…I'm having Bella's pussy as a late night snack. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um…nn…noooo…oh god right there!" She said in a strained voice as I pushed two fingers into her and started sucking on her clit.

I did not think she would have a problem with that.

BPOV

_**Wednesday November 12, 2009: Age 21**_

When I woke up again, I was in my bed curled up in Edward's arms. I could see the sunlight peeking in through the blinds in my bedroom and knew that it was finally morning.

After he gave me three…yes three…mind blowing orgasms with his mouth, Edward carried me to bed where we made love again.

We fell into the most peaceful sleep ever shortly after.

I kissed his forehead and decided that I wanted to go make him a good breakfast. I knew that I had certainly worked up an appetite so I figured that my man was twice as hungry.

I got out of bed naked and went into the living room searching for his shirt that he had on when he got here.

I knew that he would find it incredibly hot that I was wearing his clothes.

I started mixing the pancake batter since he and Cam had the same favorite breakfast…chocolate chip pancakes.

I was just pouring the chocolate chips in when I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

He nuzzled his nose into my hair and sniffed.

"Can you please tell me why the fuck I woke up alone this morning?" He asked as he began nibbling on my ear.

"I wanted to make you your favorite breakfast."

"Yum, you're making me Bella for breakfast?" He asked in a cocky voice.

I turned in his arms. "Nope, chocolate chip pancakes."

"Hmmm, I suppose that will have to do."

It was then that I noticed he was still naked and sporting a rather large erection that was currently poking me.

"Are you happy to see me?" I laughed.

"More than you know, woman."

With that, he hurled me over his shoulder and carried me to the shower where we reunited…again…_twice_.

After a shower that was excessively long, we finally finished cooking breakfast, together.

We were sitting at the table when unexpectedly, Edward said, "Marry me, Bella."

I spit out the bite of pancake I had just taken. "What did you just say?"

Suddenly, he was kneeling before me with my hands in his. He was wearing nothing but a towel and I still had on his shirt from the night before.

It was completely us.

"I said…marry me…_please_?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the bedroom.

"Edward, I love you and I want to get married…but seriously babe…my hoo-ha is so very sore right now from all the sexin' we've already done. I think we're going to have to celebrate our engagement later."

He stopped in the doorway and kissed my forehead. "Love, as much as I can't wait to bury myself inside of you again…it's going to have to wait. I want you to get dressed. We're getting married."

"Wait…what? _Now_?"

"Yes, now. We've wasted enough fucking time don't you think? Why prolong the inevitable. We will drive to Seattle, hop a plane to Vegas and be married by tomorrow night at the latest."

"You're…serious?"

"I am dead fucking serious!"

I could not contain my smile as I sprung into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. "You are the most amazing man ever! I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen!"

"I can't wait until you're Mrs. Cullen either…now let's get going!"

We were really going to do this! I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen…within the next twenty-four hours.

EPOV

_**Wednesday November 12, 2009: Age 23**_

I was ecstatic that Bella agreed with my eloping plan. As we drove to Seattle, we made sure of all the reasons we felt we should be doing this.

We knew that our families would be disappointed but we did not want to wait. We were going to find one of those chapels with Elvis and they usually had witnesses, which would be fine for us.

Bella and I decided that we would let Alice plan the big family wedding later. Right now, we wanted to be husband and wife as soon as possible.

While we were driving, Bella called her mom and explained that we were back together. Of course, she and Carlisle were all too willing to keep CC longer so that we could spend time alone with each other.

They had no clue what exactly we were doing.

I almost caved and told CC because I was incredibly happy when I heard her angelic voice that was almost like truth serum for me.

However, I did not tell her. I just told her good night and that Mommy and I both would be seeing her soon.

Something in her voice told me that she knew we were together at the very least.

That was one smart little girl of mine…of _ours_.

We were almost to Seattle when I felt Bella grab my hand, "What are you thinking about so hard over there Cullen?"

"I was just thinking about how intelligent our daughter is."

"She is pretty smart. What can I say? She takes after her mom."

"That she does. But I like to think she has a happy blend of both of us."

Bella nodded but I could tell something was bothering her.

"What is it, Bells?"

"Mom told me something on the phone."

"What is it?"

"Cam's having nightmares. She's been trying to hide them from us…but Carlisle and Mom discovered it this morning. She needs to get into therapy Edward. Our baby went through a traumatic ordeal too."

I squeezed her hand. "I agree, love. We will work on it first thing when we get back…as a family. I promise."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" I asked her.

She was quiet until we finally pulled into the airport parking lot. I did not want to push her so instead we got our one bag and headed to the ticket counter.

There was a flight leaving for Vegas in an hour. I bought the tickets and we went to sit in the seating area to wait.

"Baby, you didn't answer me in the car. What were you thanking me for?"

I turned her face to look at me and saw her eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank you for…coming back to me…loving me…giving me Cam…for just being you. I love you very much Edward."

"You're welcome but there are no thanks necessary. I could thank you for all of those same things."

"True," she said,

I pulled her into my lap and we talked about our future while we waited.

I also told her that I read more of the letters while she slept last night and that I wanted to read all of them.

She said okay and that it would give us things to discuss in therapy.

We talked the entire hour away until we heard the voice over the intercom call for passengers to board the flight to Vegas.

She jumped from my lap and grabbed my hand, "Ready?" She asked excitedly.

"You betcha. Viva Las Vegas baby!" I replied as I kissed her lips.

I was officially the happiest man on the planet.

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598! Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 43! **_

_**Have a safe and Happy Easter everyone!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 43

BPOV

_**Thursday November 14, 2009: Age 21**_

I could not stop smiling. Edward and I had really done it. We were _married_.

_Husband and wife._

I looked down at the shiny plastic ring that was on my ring finger and laughed.

We did not spend much money on a real ring because Edward said that he had a ring at his dad's house that he wanted to give me. We settled for this vending machine knock-off ring. I knew the ring he really wanted me to have was his mom's and I could not wait to see it.

However, we did get a real ring for Edward. It was beautiful.

I reached over and gently grabbed his hand, pulling it to my lap, while making sure not to disturb him.

Edward was sleeping beside me as I drove us from Seattle Airport back to Forks.

He did not sleep at all last night. He was too excited that we were finally married. After we finished all of our wedding night lovin'…I was out like a light.

Unfortunately, for my husband, he informed me this morning that he held me and watched me sleep all night long.

I could not wait to get home and hold our daughter.

I had missed her terribly.

We called everyone and told them to meet us at my mom and Carlisle's.

I prayed everyone would take this news well.

When we finally arrived at the Cullen Mansion, my stomach was a bundle of nerves.

I shook Edward and it did not take long to see his sparkling green orbs looking back at me. He was amazing…and he was _mine_.

"Hey love," he said smiling. He looked around and realized where we were.

"Guess it's time to face the firing squad, hunh?" He asked.

"I guess so. No matter what happens…or how they feel about this…we did the right thing for us…okay?" I said positively.

"You are absolutely right, baby!"

We shared a brief kiss and made our way into the house.

"They're here!" We heard Alice yell from somewhere in the house.

Then I heard it…the pitter-patter of small footsteps running towards us.

A tiny bundle of energy attacked me, which shockingly enough was not Alice. Nope, this bundle was even smaller than that.

"Mama! You're back! I missed you and Daddy so much!" Camilla squealed as she tackled me to the floor.

"We missed you too lady bug," I said as I squeezed her tight.

Edward plopped himself down on the ground with us and pulled us into a big bear hug.

"Ahhh, it's so nice to be here together with my girls."

Camilla's head shot up from where it was currently nestled on my chest. "Your _girls_?"

She stressed the 's' in girls making it known that she noticed he said it in a plural and was not just talking about her.

She really was much too smart for her own good.

"Yep, my girls," Edward smiled at her.

Camilla sat back on her knees with the biggest smile I had ever seen from that little girl. Carlisle and Mom chose that moment to walk into the room.

Cam squealed one more time when she noticed my left hand.

"Mama, your ring is pretty! Where did you get it?" She asked as she pulled my hand towards her.

Edward then used his left hand to run it through his unruly hair, which caused a gasp from my mom.

"Oh my god! You're married!"

Edward ducked his head and smiled sheepishly, "Yes?" He said as more of a question.

Guess the cat was out of the bag now.

It did not take long for everyone to surround us and voice their opinions.

EPOV

_**Thursday November 14, 2009: Age 23**_

We completely forgot to take our rings off before we got here. This was not how we wanted them to find out we were married.

There was nothing we could do now but come clean.

"_How could you do this? What were you two thinking?" Rose yelled._

"_I wanted to plan your wedding! Why would you do this to me?" Alice whined._

"_I don't know what to say," Esme cried._

"_You two need to start explaining," my father chastised._

"_It's about fuckin' time!" Emmett boasted._

Everyone was talking all at once until we could not make out anything that any of them were saying.

It was ridiculous.

This was one of the happiest weeks of my life and I would be damned if I let them ruin this for us.

Bella was still kneeling on the floor with CC…both of their bottom lips were pouting out…trembling…almost in tears from this ruckus.

Enough was enough!

I let out a loud whistle and everyone immediately got quiet.

"Stop this now! The last time I checked, Bella and I were both adults. We realize that we still have many issues to work through…which we will continue to do…as a _family_…in therapy…the three of us."

I walked to Bella and CC and helped Bella stand. She scooped up CC and held her to her chest while I wrapped both of my girls in my arms.

Then, I continued my rant since everyone was still stunned into silence.

"We love each other. We always have. It was pure stupidity on both of our parts for us to be apart in the first place. Rest assured…that mistake will never be made again. From now on…we are in this life _together_."

Bella smiled and CC practically jumped from her mother's arms into mine.

"Daddy!" She yelled excitedly. "Does this mean we're all gonna live together? Like a real family? Just Mommy, Daddy and CC?"

"Yes," I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That's awesome!" She squealed. "I just knew it would work!" CC giggled.

Bella and I shared a confused glance and then we both looked to our daughter for answers.

"You knew what would work love bug?" Bella asked her.

CC looked away nervously. "I tried making Tanya go away by being mean. Member? Then I prayed every night to make Mommy and Daddy kiss and hug like a real mommy and daddy!"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "And it all worked!"

I was sure that Bella was having the same thoughts as me.

_Our daughter was brilliant._

The way that she could articulate herself after everything she had been through…and for only being five…there was no explanation other than she had to be some sort of genius.

Who knew that two recovering addicts could have such a bright kid?

Maybe we had not completely screwed her up after all.

"Cam, does this mean you're okay with us being married and the three of us living together as a family?" Bella asked her seriously.

CC nodded her head frantically, "Yes!" She exclaimed as she hugged my neck with one arm tightly while holding her other arm towards Bella, wanting her to join our embrace.

My father cleared his throat. "We know you are both adults, Edward. We only want what is best for all three of you. I suppose it is time we treated you like adults and allowed you a second chance."

"Thanks, Dad," I told him.

"Mom, do you think you can let us do this? Do you support our decision?" Bella asked Esme.

Esme opened her arms for her daughter and Bella ran straight into them. "Of course I do, sweetheart. I'll be here for you…with anything that you need."

Alice was not letting us off the hook so easily. She was not angry that we got married nor did she think that we were not ready.

Nope…Ali was pissed because we took away her opportunity to plan a wedding.

She would not relent with her tirade until Bella and I promised that she could plan our wedding in the near future.

I had no trouble with saying my vows and marrying my bride again.

None at all.

Steve and James took CC upstairs with Peyton and their daughter.

This gave us the chance to sneak away from everyone and speak with our parents in private.

Bella explained to Esme and Dad that Tanya was Charlie's sixth child. Esme was shocked that it was Tanya but not that he had another child.

Bella was anxious to speak with Tanya. I offered to go with her. She refused. My stubborn wife said that she needed to go alone.

It worked out well anyway because CC was quite clingy to me when she came downstairs with her uncles. She was pissed enough that Bella was leaving. We assured her that she would be returning very soon with a surprise.

We wanted everything out in the open immediately. The plan was for Bella to go speak with Tanya and bring her back here to the house so that everyone could be told about Tanya's paternity at the same time.

This should be interesting.

BPOV

_**Thursday November 14, 2009: Age 21**_

I was not sure why I was completely nervous as I drove to Tanya's apartment. She knew that I was her sister already…so it was not as if I were headed there to deliver her some sort of earth shattering news.

This would be the first time I interacted with her, knowing that she was indeed my sister.

That made me nervous as hell.

I was at her apartment before I realized since I was deep in thought throughout the entire drive.

I knocked on her door several times before a very disheveled looking Tanya flung it open.

"Wh…" she started to yell but her voice softened when she saw it was me.

"Bella? Hey…" she hesitated.

"Tan, who's at the door? Come on…" a familiar male voice, said as he came eye to eye with me.

"Bells, hi," Jake said sheepishly as he looked anywhere in the apartment but at me.

I smirked at Tanya.

"Hey you two. I'm glad to see that you're getting along so well," I said knowingly with a smile.

Jake was shirtless while his hair and pants looked just as rumpled as Tanya's clothing.

Jake smiled shyly and said, "I'll wait in the bedroom and give you two some privacy."

"Thanks, Jake," Tanya and I replied in unison.

We smiled at one another and she motioned for me to enter her apartment.

Tanya made her way over to the couch and took a seat. I followed suit and sat down beside her.

"So…" she began. "I just want you to know…this is completely new between Jake and me. Nothing has happened yet. We were just fooling around…nothing happened before…"

I put my hand up to stop her.

"Tanya, it's alright. I know you would never do that. I'm happy for you two. Edward and I felt horrible that you two were being hurt by this…it's nice to know that you have found each other. I hope everything works out."

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, really. Edward will be thrilled once he hears, too."

"That is such a relief…wait…what is that on your finger? Did you guys do what I think you did?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, we just got back from Vegas. We are officially back together…as husband and wife."

"Wow…" she whispered.

"I know it's sudden…don't get all big sister on me or anything…" I stopped realizing what I had said.

Tanya looked up at me and smiled. "I guess Edward told you."

"That's why I'm here. I think you should come with me. It's time the rest of the Swan siblings were introduced to their sister."

The grin on her face was huge as she pulled me towards her in a bone-crushing hug. It almost rivaled one of Emmett's hugs.

I wrapped my arms around her and returned the gesture. I wanted her to know…I was okay with this. I would accept her as my sister and I wanted to get to know her better.

We pulled away and I saw that a few stray tears were trailing down her face. It was then that I noticed the wetness on her shoulder showing me that I had actually cried a bit as well.

"I think somehow, I always knew…not exactly…but the knowledge was there…threatening to get out. I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I tried," I told her honestly.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Me too. I wanted to feel jealous and threatened by you…but I couldn't. I felt this feeling that I was not sure what it was…and now I know that it was love. Thank God that first night that I felt no connection towards Brady whatsoever, hunh?" She laughed.

"Oh lord! That would have been some sort of Greek tragedy! Thank God indeed! I don't even want to think about how bad that would have been."

"So where do we go from here?" Tanya asked.

"Like I said before, I think it's time we introduce the rest of the Swan siblings to our sister."

"Are you sure? I don't know if the rest of them will be as welcoming as you have been. I think Rosalie kind of hates me," Tanya said nervously.

"It's okay…she comes off that way to everyone. I know in time she will love you! You're a good person Tanya. You didn't ask for this situation."

"Thanks," she said as she placed her hand over mine.

"You are more than welcome. Now…let's tell Jake where we are going and see if he wants to come with us."

She nodded and we went to find Jake. We would be telling the rest of the family very soon about Tanya's paternity.

I was not sure who was more nervous…Tanya or me.

I prayed my siblings would be just as welcoming as I was.

EPOV

_**Thursday November 14, 2009: Age 23**_

It was torturous waiting for Bella to return with Tanya. Everyone was antsy as to why they were required to all be here. They kept looking to me for answers and I told them it was not my place.

It was Bella's. She needed to do this.

Dad took me to the side and asked me if I wanted my mother's ring to give to Bella. I nodded because he knew that I did. He led me up to his office where he had it kept in a safe.

I held the black velvet box in my hand and opened it with excitement. It was much more beautiful than the plastic ring we settled on for a temporary fix. I could not wait to put my mother's ring on Bella's delicate little finger.

As soon as she returned and we were finished dealing with the Tanya situation…I was doing just that…putting this remarkable heirloom on my bride's finger to replace the plastic trinket that was there now.

Just as my father was locking up the safe, I heard Rose's voice downstairs.

"_I thought we were finally rid of her! What the hell is she doing here? And why are you with her Bella?"_

Carlisle looked at me, "Guess it's time, son."

I nodded and followed him downstairs. I just prayed that CC stayed asleep for this. We were going to tell her later. She did not need to be involved in case the fact that Tanya was a Swan did not go over well with the rest of the Swan siblings.

I did not want my little girl thrown into any more drama than she already had been recently.

When we entered the living room, Bella had a defensive stance in front of Tanya with her hands on her hips.

She had never looked sexier.

Rose was standing in front of her glaring at Tanya behind her.

"I said, what the hell is _she_ doing here Bella? She needs to leave!" Rose yelled at Bella.

"She _belongs_ here, Rosalie!" Bella yelled back at her. "Now stop acting like such a bitch! I know the pregnancy hormones are going to make you crazy…but this is ridiculous."

"Enough!" Esme yelled with authority. She turned to Rose. "Rose you will be quiet now and let your sister speak." She looked at the rest of the Swan children in the room. "Bella has something to share with all of you."

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back into my chest, relaxing her body. Esme turned to her and said, "The floor is yours now, sweetie."

Bella reached her hand behind us and pulled Tanya forward to stand beside us.

"There is no easy way to say this so I am just going to be blunt. Tanya is our sister. She is the sixth Swan sibling."

Gasps were heard from all around the room.

"How do you know this?" James asked.

"My mom told me and I told Edward. He told Bella because I felt that she would take it better coming from him…given the situation," Tanya explained.

"How do we know this is true?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…this could be some ploy! She wants to get the Swan fortune!" Rose exclaimed.

"Seriously? My parents have more money than God. I hardly need the Swan fortune, Rosalie. All I want is a _family_," Tanya said sadly.

Jasper and Rose exchanged a look between them. Bella seemingly knew what they were discussing with their eyes. She nodded at them both. "Try it…I bet you both that it works."

Rose went into another room and when she returned, she had her laptop case with her. She removed the laptop and got it going.

Jasper went to his briefcase that was beside the couch and pulled a disc from it. He handed it to Rose and she put it into the laptop.

After about a minute of her typing away on the keyboard, her breath hitched. "R, B, J, J, T, I…it _worked_!" She yelled.

"Tanya's initial was the missing part of the password?" Bella questioned.

Rose nodded. "She _is_ our sister."

Brady looked as if her were going to be sick. "Oh my God! I wanted to have sex with my sister…that's just gross!"

"Brady, it's okay. You didn't know that I was your sister. It's not your fault!" Tanya reassured him.

"But still…you weren't attracted to me…why didn't I feel the way you did? I don't get it."

"Well, you are a guy. Guys only think with their little head brother dear," Rose told him.

"She's right," Bella added.

"Gee thanks, sis." Brady looked around at his brothers and said, "Great, now we're even…three on three. It was nice when we outnumbered the girls."

Everyone was laughing and joking around. So far, they were taking the news of Tanya's parentage better than I expected.

"Everyone hush!" Rose interrupted.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he moved to stand behind her.

"Look! Our wonderful father was up to no good as usual!" Rose said as she pointed to the screen.

"You have to got to be fucking kidding me! That no good son of a bitch!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper! Language!" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry Mom, but you will understand when you see this crap," Jasper responded.

We all gathered around as best as we could to see what Jasper and Rose were looking at on the screen.

Apparently, Charlie had been embezzling money from Swan's Restaurant…a lot of money. By the looks of things, they were going to lose everything unless they could come up with a way to replace the money.

Rose was in tears. She was hormonal and the restaurant was her life outside of Emmett and Peyton. She loved her career running that place.

"We've worked so hard to get that place up and going again, Jazz. What are we going to do?" She sobbed into her brother's arms.

"Baby, don't worry. We'll figure something out," Emmett assured her.

"Hey, Em. The gym is doing really well. I think we should branch out and invest in a restaurant…don't you? We could be like a silent partner…couldn't we? We could afford to do that right?"

Emmett shook his head excitedly. "Yes! We sure could Brady! That is an excellent idea! Every little bit will help right, babe?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

My father had a wide grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around Esme. "Es, didn't you say you have some inheritance money you have no idea what to do with?"

She nodded and said, "Oh honey you're right! I sure do."

"Really, Mom?" Rose asked.

Esme nodded.

My dad added, "Whatever Brady, Emmett and Esme cannot cover, I think I can handle. I have always wanted to invest in something worthwhile. Here is my chance."

Rose jumped up and went around the room hugging everyone who was going to help them. "Thank you all so much! This means the world to us! Jazz and I are working so hard on putting this restaurant back together. It would be awful to lose it this way. Just…thank you. I don't know what else to say."

After she made her rounds throughout the living room, she stopped short in front of Tanya. Tanya was biting her lip nervously. Bella always did that as well…funny that I never noticed it was a trait of Tanya's as well.

"Welcome to the family, sis," Rose said as she pulled her into a hug.

Bella went to them and threw herself in the middle of their hug, "Can I get in on this sisterly love fest or what?"

All three girls were a giggling mess. It was nice to have things finally going right for a change.

"Alright, if I can have everyone's attention, I would like to steal my beautiful wife away," I told them.

I had something that I had to do with my wife and it could not wait another second.

I pulled Bella from her sisters and out to the backyard. As soon as we were back there, I dropped to one knee in front of her.

"I know we did this ass backwards as we seem to do everything around here…but I want that plastic thing off your finger now."

"Hey! I love this plastic thing!" Bella said as she brought her ring finger to her lips and kissed the piece of junk.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the black velvet box, and opened it in front of her. "That may be so…but I think you will like this one much better."

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful! Put it on me!"

I pulled off the plastic ring and tossed it to the ground. Bella growled at me so I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. "Alright, alright…we'll keep it for sentimental value."

"You're damn right we will!"

I loved it when she was feisty.

I placed my mother's ring on her finger and then kissed it. "I promise to love, honor, cherish and obey you from this day forward for the rest of our lives my love."

I stood with Bella's hand still in mine. Tears were in both of our eyes.

"I love you more than ever, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen. Forever baby."

"Forever," she breathed.

Thank goodness, we finally got something right. I knew that we still had a rough road ahead of us in therapy…but as long as we were together…nothing would ever stop us.

_**A/N…One more chapter and then the epilogue folks!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 44!**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598 for getting this back to me quickly. It is thanks to her that you are getting this tonight. I just sent it to her today and she already returned it. **_

_**So…do me a favor and go over and check out her stories! They are wonderful!**_

_**Also, I just read a fabulous one-shot called **__Simple Man __**by **__Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever__**. Go read it, show her some love and tell her I sent you! You will not be disappointed with this one-shot! She also has a wonderful story that I am reading called **__Silence. __**It is completely addicting! **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

Chapter 44

BPOV

_**Wednesday March 17, 2010: Age 21**_

There had been many changes over the last four months. Jake and Tanya had been seeing each other steadily. Edward and I were both thrilled to see things working out for them.

Tanya and I had grown very close over the last few months. Rose accepted Tanya as our sister but she quickly grew jealous of the time we spent together.

Once Rose realized Tanya was not trying to come between us she was better about us hanging out with one another. Rose also joined us whenever she could.

The biggest change would be the fact that I was now eighteen weeks pregnant.

Edward and I knew it was a possibility after our first week back together. One day out of the blue, he asked me if I was still on the pill. I told him no and that led to a discussion about all the unprotected sex we had been having together.

We knew that if we did end up pregnant during that first week, we would count it as a blessing and be happy about this baby.

Sure enough…it happened.

I freaked when I first found out because I would not be able to teach aerobics classes. Brady decided to move to California and run the branch of the gym that was located there. That left an opening for me to come on in a managerial position at the one in Forks.

This job was much more conducive to a pregnant woman. It also led to me taking some business courses at the college. I loved them. I decided on business as my major.

Eventually, the plan was to pool enough money for Edward and I to open up a garage. He would work on the cars while I managed the place and handled the books.

Then we would get to see each other every single day. It was a win win situation.

Today we were going to find out the sex of our little one. Edward and I were both thrilled. We had been making a lot of progress during our therapy sessions. Cam was also doing well with them. Her nightmares were becoming less frequent all the time.

The doctor said this was a wonderful sign considering it had only been four months. She said there were many more breakthroughs to be had though.

We looked forward to them.

However, today was about Baby Cullen number two for us.

Edward was running a little late. He was only working a half day today so that we could go to the appointment together.

He said he missed all this stuff with Camilla and he refused to do so with this baby.

Camilla was not happy about the baby. She had been going through some changes. She felt as if Edward and I would love her less because of her little brother or sister.

We did our best on a daily basis to reassure her that this was not the case…but so far…it had not helped.

She was coming to the appointment with us today. We were hoping that if she saw the baby on the monitor and knew if it was a girl or a boy that perhaps she would get over her jealousy and begin bonding with the baby.

Edward talked to my stomach every single day. Actually, every time he entered the same room as me…he talked to our baby before he talked to me.

I was putting the last dirty dish in the dishwasher when I heard my man enter the apartment.

"Hello my girls, Daddy's home!" Edward yelled.

Camilla ran full force from her bedroom and straight into her father's waiting arms. Edward carried her towards me and placed his hand gently on my stomach while kissing my forehead. "Hello, Mommy and baby. How are you two today?"

"Wonderful," I replied before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Daddy…Mommy says I have to go to the doctor with you today. I don't wanna! Can't I go stay with Grandma and Grandpa instead? Pwetty please? With sugar on top?" She pleaded while batting her eyelashes at her dad.

"Sorry sweetheart. We are all in agreement that you need to come with us. Let me go get washed up and then we can leave."

Edward placed Camilla on the floor and she immediately went to the couch to pout.

I shook my head in irritation, knowing that it was a losing battle with that child. She was just as stubborn as her father and I combined.

I was beginning to think nothing would ever make her accept her new brother or sister.

"Alright, let's go girls! Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Edward said as he and Cam began racing out of the apartment.

"Thanks, that's alright…don't mind the pregnant lady here!" I called out to the now empty apartment.

Sometimes the bond between those two was frustrating and nerve-racking.

But I would not trade it for the world.

I knew that Camilla and I were close…that I loved her with all my heart. I also knew that she loved me deeply and on some days, she thought that I hung the moon.

However, it was not hard to miss that her bond with Edward was so much stronger. They were two peas in a pod and there was no tearing them apart. I had missed crucial and precious bonding time with her…through my own selfish mistakes.

I prayed that I would have a bond like Edward and Cam's with our new baby. I was going to do right by this little one. I would never mess up the way that I did with Cam.

I cleared my head of my thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. It was time to go meet our baby.

EPOV

_**May 2010: Age 23**_

My glowing wife was now six-months pregnant with our little boy.

CC has been on board with being a big sister ever since the ultrasound told us we were having a boy. She was utterly fascinated that she was going to have a little brother.

It has been her mission since finding out to pick a theme for his room, decide what sports he is going to play, what his favorite color will be and what foods he should eat to make him grow big and strong.

Bella and I disagreed about the name. She wanted Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. I put a stop to that immediately.

I have never been one of those guys who fantasized about having my son named after me. I hate the name Edward. I have no clue what my parents were thinking when they gave it to me.

Also, Eddie was the common nickname for children with the name Edward and I did not wish for that to happen to my child.

My beautiful wife was quite persistent. She said that Edward had to be in the name somewhere. I could never deny her anything so I caved. We both loved the name Cooper so we decided on Cooper Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, neither of us liked the way that sounded.

We ended up settling on Edward Cooper Cullen and we are planning on calling him Cooper.

Well…I am going to call him Coop. I smiled at the thought of my baby boy.

Today we were gathered at the hospital to welcome Emmett and Rose's baby. They were blessed with another daughter. Mikayla Esme Cullen was brought into the world to two parents who could not have loved her more.

Over the past few months, Rose had been able to convince the Kings to allow Emmett to legally adopt Peyton. They said they would allow it as long as they were still able to see her. Peyton would officially be a Cullen any day now.

James and Steve were working on adopting their second child. They were getting a boy this time and everyone was happy for them.

Brady had met a lovely girl in California. His sisters kept bothering him about when we would all need to travel there for a wedding.

Last night, when Rose first went into labor it was during a special dinner at Alice and Jasper's house. They invited everyone over for a big announcement.

They had just found out that they were expecting their second child. It was during that dinner that many things happened. They announced the new baby, Jake and Tanya announced they were getting married this summer, and Rose's water broke.

It was definitely a dinner that was going down in the Cullen and Swan memory book that was for sure.

Still EPOV

_**July 15, 2010: Age 24**_

I was rushing to get to the hospital. Alice had just called to tell me that Bella's water broke while they were shopping at the mall. It was too early…Coop was a month early.

So many things could go wrong.

He had to be fine.

Bella had to be okay.

I would die without them.

Why was there every fucking car on the planet right in front of me on the road? Did they not know that I had to get to the hospital or I was sure to miss the birth of my son?

I had to fucking get there.

I told Alice not to take her fucking shopping while this far along! No one ever listened to me!

When I finally arrived, Alice instructed me where to go. She said everything was happening quickly and Tanya was already back there helping Bella push.

Fuck!

Cooper really wanted out of there! He was ready to meet the world, I guess.

As soon as I entered the birthing room, Tanya was coaching Bella like a champ and Bella yelled, "Well it's about fucking time you decided to show up! _Your_ son is ripping apart my vagina and you almost fucking missed it!"

Tanya, the doctor, the nurses, and I all chuckled at her outburst.

Bella turned to Tanya quickly and said, "Oh you just wait until you are in these stirrups, _sis_. Let's see how fucking jolly you are then!"

Tanya looked pale and stopped laughing.

Everything went by in a blur after that. About ten more minutes of pushing and I was severing the cord that linked my son to my wife.

He was in my arms and he was beautiful.

"Give him to me," Bella requested after he was cleaned. "Is he alright?"

"He is wonderful, Bella. He is five pounds, ten ounces and seventeen inches long. His breathing is completely normal and there seem to be no issues even though he is about four weeks early. You did great!" The doctor reassured us.

After things calmed down, it was time for everyone to meet our little Cooper Cullen.

Tanya had left to give the three of us some bonding time alone and when she returned, she had news for Bella.

"Hey, I just talked to Rose. She is so mad that they missed it. They are on their way back and Brady is coming too. He can't wait to meet Cooper."

Rose and Emmett had been in California for a week. Emmett wanted to check on Brady and the other gym plus Brady had yet to meet Mikayla. They figured they had plenty of time to visit and return before Cooper would be here since Bella was not due for another month.

Yeah…Coop surprised us all.

"Thanks for calling her, T."

"No problem sis!" Tanya said as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Cooper's forehead. "Man I have like the cutest nephew on the planet, I swear! He is absofreakinlutely adorable you guys!" She turned to Bella, "You did good Mama."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly, not taking her eyes off our baby boy.

"So…I know everyone is dying to meet Cooper…but I thought maybe you would want to introduce him to Camilla before everyone else?"

"That's a great idea, Tan," I told her. "Would you go get her for us?"

"Sure thing!" She replied as she left the room.

"How is Mommy feeling, baby?" I asked Bella as I climbed into bed with my two angels.

"Mommy is tired…and happy."

"Good…I love you," I said as I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too. We did it right this time, Edward."

"We sure did, love. We sure did."

CC POV

_**July 15, 2010: Age 6 (7 in September)**_

I was sitting in the stinky hospital waiting for my little brother to get here. Grandpa said I had to wait out here. I didn't like it at all.

I wanted to be with Mommy. It wasn't fair that I had to sit out here. I was the big sister.

I should get special stuff and get to be with my mommy and daddy.

I saw my aunt Tanya come towards me out of mama's room.

"Hey munchkin," she said to me. She knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up so I had to look at her.

"What's the matter sweet pea?"

I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her the tightest I had ever hugged another person ever.

I had gotten close to her since she wasn't trying to steal daddy away from us no more.

She was my aunt and I loved her. She was a cool aunt.

I needed to talk to her though….something was bothering me.

"I'm scared, Aunt Tanya."

"Aw, Camilla Rose, why are you scared?" She asked.

"I'm scared that if I go in there and meet Coop…that it's going to be real…and then Mommy and Daddy won't need me anymore because they'll have a new baby to take care of and play with."

Aunt Tanya pulled away and looked at me seriously. "Camilla, they love you so much. They have enough love in their hearts for you and Cooper. They will love you both, honey. They _need_ you both. And remember…you get to be the big sister. You get to help take care of Cooper and teach him things."

"Yeah…that's true. He needs a big sister…someone to show him the ropes around here. Alright, I'm ready now. Take me to my baby please."

When I walked into the room, I saw Mommy, Daddy, and little Cooper. He was so tiny. It was then that I had a pittany. I think that's the word I meant. I heard Uncle Jazz use that word whenever he thought of something smart. All I could think when I saw how little Cooper was…was that…how could something that small be scary at all?

I had no reason to be afraid.

Cooper and I were going to be best friends.

BPOV

_**October 2010: Age 22**_

Camilla had turned out to be the model big sister. In fact, we had to constantly tell her that Cooper was not her baby. Tanya told Edward and I about the chat she had with Camilla before she came in to meet Cooper for the first time.

She explained how Cam called him her baby. She thought she just left out the brother part. Cam knew he was her little brother of course….but she was crazy about that baby.

As soon as she walked in from school she would ask, "How was my baby today?"

It was adorable.

Cooper was lucky to have her. My baby boy…he was definitely a Mama's boy though. I loved it!

I was changing Cooper's diaper when Camilla came bustling into the nursery. We were currently renting a three-bedroom house instead of an apartment so it was a little roomier. Cam and Coop were able to have their own room…for now.

My hands immediately went to my stomach.

"I'm home Coop and Mommy! How was my baby today?"

"He was awesome as usual love bug! How was another exciting day in the first grade?"

"Very cool! Mrs. Thomas is going to let us have one more week of show and tell and then we have to stop for real she says. We're too big for show and tell…but just one more week. Can I please please pretty please with a cherry _**AND**_ sugar on top bring Cooper this time? Please Mommy?"

"We'll see. Are you ready to give Daddy his surprise when he comes home tonight?"

Her eyes brightened. She had taken the news so much better this time and it was a wonder she had been able to keep it a secret from her father. But she had done great.

I knew I should not have told our almost seven-year old before the daddy but I was so excited to tell Edward this way.

I just prayed he was not angry. This was not an ideal time for me to be pregnant. Cooper was only three-months old.

However, after the six-week sex ban was lifted after his birth, we could not keep our hands to ourselves and I was not on birth control yet.

Hence…baby Cullen number three who was currently residing in my stomach.

I heard Edward's car pull into the driveway.

"Quick, get your shirt on Cam! I've already got Coop in his."

She gave Cooper a quick kiss and scurried to her room to get dressed in her t-shirt.

Here we go…

"Honey, I'm home. Where are my little ones? Daddy needs his hugs and kisses!" Edward yelled through the house.

Edward scooped Cam up into his arm as I walked towards him. He placed a kiss on my cheek and then on Camilla.

"Read my shirt, Daddy!"

He read Camilla's shirt, which said, _**Best Big Sister**_, across the front.

"Yep, that's right sweetheart! You are definitely the best big sister that Coop could ask for. Speaking of, Mommy you need to hand over my little man. I've got room in these arms for another kiddo."

He placed Camilla to one side and I handed Cooper to him.

"No Daddy! Read Cooper's shirt too!" Cam said as she pointed to his shirt. His said, _**Best Big Brother, **_across the front.

"I'm confused…shouldn't his say little brother?" Edward said looking to me for answers.

"Nope! Mommy has another baby in her tummy Daddy! Isn't that great? I get to be a big sister again! I am going to have all these little people to boss around! I'm so excited!" Camilla said as she jumped down from Edward's arms and started bouncing around the house like a crazy child.

I bit my lip nervously awaiting Edward's response. "Edward? Would you say something? I am going crazy here." I pleaded with him.

He handed Cooper to me and started pacing the living room while running his hands through his hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I just went to the doctor yesterday to find out for certain."

"Wow…Cooper is only three months…and money is tight…and…wow…I must have some like super sperm or something…just…this is…wow."

"Are these good wows…or bad wows? Please tell me they are good Edward…because I know it will be hard and times are tough…but I love you all and I want this baby."

He took Cooper from me and placed him in the bassinette that sat by the couch.

Edward then pulled me into his arms and led me to the couch to sit with him.

"Of course they are good wows, love." He placed his hand on my stomach. "Any baby created by the two of us is a blessing."

"Hi baby! I'm your Daddy." He said as he put his face to my stomach. "I love you already little one."

He then pulled himself up and met my lips with his, pulling me into a passionate embrace.

"Down tiger…this is how we keep getting into these messes…and Camilla is in the room. Granted, she is in her own little world right now…but she is still here," I chuckled.

"Yeah…about that. I think I am getting a vasectomy baby. Three kids are enough, don't you think?"

"Yep, three is definitely a good number. If you want to do that, I am fine with it."

"Good."

Camilla finally stopped dancing around the room and joined us on the couch.

"Daddy?" She asked eyeing him inquisitively?

"Yes, CC my sweet?" He replied in a playful voice.

"What's a…vasticktomoty?"

Hmmm…I guess our inquisitive oldest child was not in her own little world as much as we thought.

"Ask your mother!" Edward yelled as he jumped off the couch and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" I yelled after him.

He was my Edward. That was his playful side and I loved that side of him. Everything in this house…was my whole world.

It took me awhile to get here…and I took several wrong turns.

But I finally made it.

My addictions were a constant battle. The cravings were less and less but they were always still there. I refused to let them own me. When I was away in rehab, I vowed that I was going to find my way back to everything that mattered to me the most.

I had finally done it once and for all.

I was finally home.

_**A/N…That is all she wrote folks! All that we have left now is the epilogue. I will get it out as soon as possible.**_

_**Review for a snippet from a very special POV for the epilogue!**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598 for being so fabulous!**_


	45. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am merely having fun with her characters. I also do not own Brothers and Sisters.**_

_**A/N…If you would like to see pictures of Bella and Edward's kids, you can go to my picture website to view pics for my stories there. Also, I forgot that I had pictures up for NMT that I did not tell you about in my author's note in the epilogue. If you would like to go over there you can see pictures of Toni, J.R. and Xander all grown up.**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

Epilogue

CC POV

_**Twelve Years Later: Age 18**_

It felt surreal that I was finally finished with high school. Today was my graduation day. I had made my family proud because I was going to be valedictorian. Alright, they would have been proud of me anyway…especially my parents since neither of them graduated from high school.

They did both get their GED's but this was still a big deal to them.

Mom and Dad had overcome so much and I was really hoping that they were going to like my speech. I made sure that neither of them knew what I was going to say. The only people I had shared it with were my grandparents and my brother and sister.

I smiled as I thought of my siblings.

They were the world to me.

As ready as I was to start my life in the real world, on my own…it was breaking my heart that I was leaving Coop and Chrissy behind.

Elizabeth Christine Cullen was born May 16th, 2011. Mom and Dad settled on the name Elizabeth after Dad's mom who was no longer with us. Christine was from Aunt Tanya.

Her name was Tanya Christine.

We all decided to call her Chris in honor of the "_C_" tradition my parents seemed to have going with their children.

I took to calling her "_Chrissy_" as soon as they decided on a name.

Most of the time, she hated it…but she knew it was our thing.

When Chrissy came along, I was a little worried that she and Coop would be so close since their ages were closer together, that I would feel left out and jealous.

That was never the case. Those two fought like cats and dogs with me always having to play referee.

Now they were both eleven, until July when Coop would turn twelve. Who was going to referee their disagreements in the fall when I went off to Dartmouth?

Yes, I got into my father's dream college…with a full academic scholarship no less. He was thrilled that I was going to get to do what he was never able to do.

Mom and Dad had been hounding me for weeks, dying to know what I had picked for my major. I had yet to tell them because I wanted it to be a surprise.

They would find out today, with the rest of the town of Forks.

My speech was filled with hope and determination. I was going to tell the entire town how the idols…the heroes in my life that I looked to for inspiration were in fact my mom and dad.

I was also going to announce the fact that I was going to major in psychology at school. I wanted to be a counselor to help children like my mom and dad…hopefully before they headed down some of the same roads that they did.

Mom was raped and felt as if she had no one to turn to…so she turned to drugs instead. Dad felt as if he had killed his own mother…the guilt ate away at him everyday…he turned to drugs to heal his pain.

I wanted to be the one that kids like them could turn to if they felt that they had no one else. I was going to graduate from Dartmouth and come back home to Forks.

I never wanted to be far from my family.

I was finishing with my make-up when there was a knock on my bedroom door. This was still the same small three-bedroom house we moved into when Cooper was a baby.

Only now, Mom and Dad owned it.

They were able to buy the garage that they wanted and Dad slaved away working on cars, as he loved to do while Mom ran the place.

They went to work together every day and came home with one another every night.

My parents had a love that I hoped my siblings and I would one day find. They had been through so much together…yet they overcame it all…even when it did not seem like they would.

Everyone thought after they got back together that the worst was over for them…we could not have been more wrong.

_**Flashback Age 10**_

_**Cooper was four and Chrissy was three. Mom and Dad had been fighting a lot. I knew that Daddy had been acting different but was not sure what was happening.**_

_**Several months before, there was an accident at the garage. Mom and Dad had not opened up their own place yet, this was the garage that Daddy had always worked at. **_

_**There was a fire, which ended up burning the place completely to the ground. We were lucky that my father made it out alive. His leg was hurt pretty badly.**_

_**He had to undergo physical therapy and on his initial stay in the hospital, he had been given pain killers for his injuries.**_

_**Now, several months later, my parents were constantly fighting and my father was almost non-existent.**_

_**I was only ten but I knew the signs well.**_

_**My father was using again and addicted…to something.**_

_**This particular day, everything came to a head and it was a day I would never forget. It was the day my dad put my mom in the hospital and almost destroyed our family.**_

_**Aunt Tanya had just dropped me off at the house. I saw that both of my parent's cars were in the driveway. She had to get to dinner with Uncle Jake. Our shopping trip had run longer than it was supposed to so she was in a hurry.**_

_**I got out of the car quickly and headed into our home.**_

_**I could hear my parents screaming at one another from the front porch as I opened the door.**_

"_**CC go to your room!" Daddy yelled at me as soon as I entered the house.**_

"_**Don't you dare take your anger out on her Edward! This has to stop!" My mom screamed at him.**_

_**I hurried past them and went into my room where I found Chrissy and Cooper playing quietly as if nothing was going on in the living room.**_

_**I guess that they had gotten good at drowning out the sounds over the last few months.**_

_**I wished that I could do that.**_

"_**What the fuck did you do with my stash, Bella? I know you did something to it! It's not where I left it! Now hand it over!" Dad screamed.**_

"_**It's gone, Edward! Enough is enough! You said you were handling this! You're not! It's either the drugs and the booze or me and the kids!"**_

"_**Like that's really a fucking choice, Bella? I am fucking twenty-seven years old! Not even thirty yet and because of you and the fact that you can't keep your goddamn legs closed, I am already saddled with three fucking kids to support! Those pills and that booze are the only fucking things I have to get up for in the morning! All of my hopes and dreams are gone because of you! Of course I fucking choose the drugs and the booze!"**_

_**I could hear my mom sobbing louder.**_

_**I felt as if my father had walked in here and slapped me himself.**_

_**How could he say that about us?**_

_**Did he really hate us all that much?**_

_**I loved my dad more than anyone…even my mom. I loved my mom a lot…but I still loved Daddy more.**_

_**When I heard him say those words…that was the day my dad fell down from the pedestal that I had placed him on my entire life.**_

"_**Get out, Edward! I'm calling Jasper!"**_

"_**I don't give a flying fuck who you call Bella! Give me my shit and I will gladly get out of this hellhole!"**_

"_**I told you, it's all gone! I poured your booze down the drain and I flushed all of your precious pills! You thought you were hiding things so well but I went through the house and the garage with a fine-tooth comb today and I found everything you selfish son of a bitch!"**_

_**I could hear a scuffle then and more crying as well as yelling. **_

_**Then I heard my dad screaming.**_

"_**Oh God! No Bella no! I'm so fucking sorry! What have I done? CC come here please! Help me!"**_

_**I instructed Chris and Coop to stay where they were. Whatever I was going to see when I left the room, I did not want them to see as well.**_

_**I ran from the bedroom and saw that my dad was cradling mom in his arms. He was yelling at her begging her to wake up and he had tears streaming down his face.**_

_**It was then that I noticed the blood coming from her head.**_

_**What had happened?**_

"_**CC, call 911 please baby! We have to help her! She's still breathing but we need to get her to a hospital. I don't know what's wrong."**_

_**I nodded and ran to get the phone.**_

_**I dialed 911 and did what the woman on the phone told me to do.**_

_**After I called them, I called Uncle Jasper. He and Aunt Alice lived the closest to us so I knew that they would get here sooner.**_

_**They actually got to the house before the ambulance did.**_

_**Uncle Jasper was furious and pulled Daddy away from Mom. He would not let him near her. He told him he had done enough damage.**_

_**Aunt Alice comforted Coop, Chris and me.**_

_**Dad just sat on the couch with his head in his hands, sobbing.**_

"_**What have I fucking done? She's never going to forgive me for this. I've fucked everything up."**_

_**Even though Daddy hated us and did not want us anymore, I could not let him hurt. I walked over to him and cradled his face in my hands. **_

"_**It's okay Daddy. Mama will be fine. I love you."**_

_**He sobbed harder and pulled me to him.**_

_**It was the hardest he had ever hugged me.**_

_**Once the ambulance showed up and we all arrived at the hospital we were told that, my mom was going to be okay.**_

_**She had hit her head hard enough to cut it, get a concussion and knock herself out but there was not any serious damage done.**_

_**What led to her head injury came out once she was awake.**_

_**Apparently, mom and dad's fight turned physical. She had bruises on her arms from him grabbing her too tightly.**_

_**He reached his breaking point when she told him about getting rid of his drugs. They struggled and he pushed her. Mom being mom tripped and hit her head on the bar in the kitchen.**_

_**Mom would not speak to Dad at the hospital. He was arrested from there. She did not press charges as long as he was going to seek help. She wanted him to go to the rehab facility that she went to in California. **_

_**Grandpa agreed and arranged for Dad to be sent there.**_

_**Dad was gone for a whole year. It was very difficult. Besides managing the gym with Uncle Emmett, Mom had to take on a night job at the local diner. She was always tired and tried to make time for us as much as she could but we ended up spending a lot of time with other family members that year.**_

_**Mommy and I both wrote Dad the entire time he was gone. Once he had been there for a month and was not so angry with us for sending him away…he started writing back to us.**_

_**When he returned home, I was happy to have my daddy back but the things he said that day were still nagging at the back of my mind.**_

_**It took many therapy sessions and a lot of one on one time with my dad for him to convince me that he loved me with every fiber of his being.**_

_**He loved all of us.**_

_**The awful things he said was just the drugs talking.**_

_**It did not excuse them or make them go away but he was sorry that he said them and he accepted responsibility for it.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Seven years later, my father and I were finally back to the way we were.

Inseparable.

We were both going to feel the burn when I went away to college…but it had to happen. It was just the way of life. It was time for me to spread my wings.

The knocking started on my door again. Oh right…I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot to answer.

"Come in," I called to the person on the other side.

"You ready baby girl," my dad asked from the doorway.

"Yep, all ready. Let's do this!"

He stopped me before I could leave and wrapped his arms around me. "I am so proud of you CC. All of my dreams did come true…you are everything I ever could have hoped for. I love you guys so much. You know that right?"

I smiled. "Of course, Daddy. Now let's go get me graduated already! I am ready to be a free woman!"

Dad chuckled and we made our way down to the rest of our family…hand in hand.

"Are you gonna be okay without me around Daddy?"

He sighed, "Yeah…I suppose so. I've got your mom to keep me in line. Your brother and sister will definitely keep things interesting too. You know I'll miss ya though, kiddo."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too Daddy," I told him honestly.

When we reached the living room, Cooper was irritated and Chrissy was pouting.

"It's about time you guys came down. I'm not getting any younger! The faster we can get through this graduation thing the faster I get to eat! I am starving!" Cooper complained.

"Coop, you just ate four slices of leftover pizza and a half a bag of chips! How can you possibly still be hungry?" Mom scolded him.

"I am a growing boy, Mom!"

We all laughed at him except for Chrissy.

"Well, I refuse to go! I don't want you to graduate! If you graduate it means that you are really leaving to go off to college and you are going to leave me here all alone with stupid over there!" She said pointing her thumb at our goofy brother.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Coop told her.

"Well it's true! You're such an idiot most of the time Cooper, I swear!" Chris told him.

Dad opened the drawer in the table by the door and pulled out his referee whistle. He blew it loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Enough you two! This is CC's day! We are not going to ruin it for her!"

I wrapped my arm around Chris and reminded her, "Hey sis, at least now you will get a room all to yourself. Isn't that cool?"

She seemed like she was warming up to the idea. "Hmmm…yeah I guess that will be nice."

"Okay…the train is leaving the station. All aboard!" Dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes. He still did that every time we were all leaving the house to go somewhere together.

Coop and Chris ran outside fighting along the way over who was going to sit where.

That left just Mom, Dad and I in the house together.

"Well…this is it love bug," Mom said as she hugged me.

"I know Mom."

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. We could not have asked for a better daughter. You are going to do great things…things we never could have imagined. I just know it," she said.

"I just want to thank you both," I told them.

"For what?" Dad asked.

"For giving me your strength. You are two of the strongest people I have ever met. Neither of you ever gave up and you always fought your way back to your family. And the way you two love each other…you give me hope that I can find something like that one day."

They looked into each other's eyes and my dad placed a gentle kiss on my mom's lips. They whispered their "I love you's" and then turned their attention back to me.

"You gave us that strength Camilla. If we would not have had you in our lives…I don't know how we would have turned out. It's all you beautiful girl. We owe you the world."

Tears were streaming down all of our faces. "Aw, Mom…now you're just ruining my makeup on purpose," I chuckled.

"I think we should go my girls, before Coop and Chris kill one another," Dad said.

"That's a very good point. I think you're right," Mom said as we heard a wail from outside.

Chris was probably pulling Cooper's hair. She was famous for that. He liked to keep it shaggy and unmanageable just like Dad's hair.

I followed my parents out to the SUV where we all piled inside and headed towards my future.

Thanks to them…I had a great one in store for me.

**The End**

_**A/N…*sigh*…That is it my friends.**_

_**There will not be a sequel to this before anyone asks.**_

_**If you leave a review for this epilogue, I will send you a teaser of my new story. I am not going to start posting it until I am at least halfway to mostly finished.**_

_**If you do not have me on author alert already, do so now so that you will be notified when I post the new one.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who supported me with this fic and stuck it out to see these troubled kids finally get their happily ever after.**_


End file.
